


Miasto Nadziei

by Demon_Lionka



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 78,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Lionka/pseuds/Demon_Lionka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus nie jest szczęśliwy ani specjalnie zadowolony z podjętej przez siebie decyzji. Odkochanie się nastręcza mu wielu problemów, a wszystko dodatkowo komplikuje nagłe zaginięcie Aleca. UWAGA! Fanfik jest płynnym przedłużeniem "Miasta zagubionych dusz", dlatego lepiej nie czytać go bez znajomości tego tomu!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zaginiony

MIASTO NADZIEI

1\. Zaginiony   
Magnus półleżał na kanapie w salonie, który teraz dostosował się do nastroju właściciela i przypominał zawilgły, kamienny loch sprzed co najmniej kilku epok. Prezes Miau nastroszył futerko w wyrazie dezaprobaty dla obecnego wystroju, ale czarownik nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, wpatrzony niewidzącym wzrokiem w kieliszek wina, które co chwilę zmieniało barwę.  
Zgodnie z zapowiedzią wrócił do domu wieczorem, ale już na pierwszy rzut oka dostrzegł, że wyposażenie nie uległo żadnej zmianie. Aleca tu nie było. Magnus nieświadomie zacisnął mocniej palce na nóżce kieliszka, a do akompaniamentu cichemu pyknięciu wino z fioletowego stało się bladozielone. Znał go na tyle, by wiedzieć, że Alec z reguły nie dyskutował z jego zarządzeniami. Znał go jednak również na tyle, by wiedzieć, że czasem Nocny Łowca nieoczekiwanie potrafił stawić mu opór i uparcie dążyć do postawienia na swoim.  
Tylko co zamierzał uzyskać, nie stosując się do prośby o opuszczenie lokum na Brooklynie?  
Prezes Miau odezwał się na sąsiednim fotelu, z nosem wciśniętym w rękaw porzuconej niedbale na oparciu kurtki Aleca, a wino pyknęło cichutko i stało się intensywnie niebieskie.  
…  
Isabelle zaklęła szpetnie, korzystając z okazji, że poza nią w pokoju nie znajdował się nikt, kto mógłby być świadkiem słownictwa tak nieadekwatnego do jej wizerunku. Cisnęła swoim spękanym i noszącym ślady setek katastrof telefonem na łóżko, jakby to ono osobiście było winne kolejnego złapania się na pocztę głosową.  
Alec nie odebrał. Tak samo jak jej poprzednich trzydziestu siedmiu połączeń, ale już około trzydziestego wściekłość Isabelle zaczęła przekształcać się w niepokój. Nieelegancko przygryzła dolną wargę, na co pozwalała sobie czasami w ramach uzewnętrznienia narastającej frustracji i lęku, po czym sięgnęła po leżący w fałdach koca telefon.  
Magnus – dla odmiany – odebrał po trzech sygnałach.  
\- Powiedz, że jest u ciebie mój brat – oświadczyła stanowczo Nocna Łowczyni, gdy tylko usłyszała w słuchawce zmęczone, niechętne „Słucham”.  
\- Nie, nie ma go tu – uciął krótko czarownik.  
\- Jak to?! – Isabelle wydała z siebie zaskoczony okrzyk, po czym szybko się zmitygowała. – To znaczy przepraszam, wiem, że nadal jesteś osłabiony po walce, ale martwię się o Aleca. Od wczoraj nie pojawił się w Instytucie, nie odbiera telefonów, nie przesłał też żadnej ognistej wiadomości – wymieniała nerwowo. – Takie milczenie jest do niego niepodobne, a jeśli nie ma go u ciebie… Chodzi mi o to, że gdzieś tam jest Sebastian i… – mówiła coraz ciszej.  
Sama zauważała już dokładnie, że głos drży i wyrywa jej się spod kontroli coraz bardziej, zupełnie jakby zwerbalizowanie wszystkich jej najgorszych obaw tylko pogłębiło targający nią niepokój. Magnus przez chwilę milczał tak, że dziewczyna słyszała jedynie jego równy oddech. Wreszcie westchnął ciężko i odezwał się:  
\- Isabelle? Mogłabyś przyjść do mojego mieszkania? Nie mam obecnie zbyt wiele sił, ale postaram się rzucić czar tropiący, by udało się go zlokalizować, a potem odbić, uratować czy co tam – mruknął.  
\- Zaraz będę! – oznajmiła pośpiesznie Nocna Łowczyni, zrywając się z łóżka. Poczucie ukształtowania planu działań nieodmiennie dawało jej impuls do mobilizacji i ukierunkowania myśli, dryfujących od godziny w rejonach nazbyt realistycznych wyobrażeń tego, co mogło spotkać brata. – Rozumiem, że nie potrzebujesz żadnej rzeczy należącej do Aleca? – rzuciła jeszcze z nową energią, sięgając po płaszcz.  
\- Nie – sarknął czarownik zmęczonym tonem i przerwał połączenie.  
Isabelle szybko wciągnęła na nogi długie buty na obcasie, włożyła płaszcz i wepchnęła telefon do kieszeni. Gdy wychodziła z pokoju i kierowała się do złotej klatki windy, mimowolnie pomyślała, że to całkiem dobrze, że Jace tkwi pod strażą Cichych Braci w infirmerii. Wystarczało już w zupełności, że z nieustalonej jeszcze przyczyny miał w żyłach płynne niebiańskie złoto. Isabelle nie zamierzała dodatkowo denerwować go zniknięciem Aleca, które być może dawało się jakoś prosto wyjaśnić. Zjechała windą na dół i gdy była bliska triumfalnego, niezauważonego przez nikogo wymknięcia się z Instytutu, w drzwiach wejściowych wpadła na matkę.  
Maryse wyglądała blado, z poszarzałą twarzą i cieniami pod oczami, ale zmierzyła córkę bystrym spojrzeniem. Rekonesans nie mógł wypaść najlepiej, ponieważ zmarszczyła brwi i ramieniem zablokowała Isabelle drzwi, opierając się o futrynę.  
\- Dokąd się wybierasz, młoda damo? – zapytała tonem sugerującym, że odpowiedź z pewnością nie przypadnie jej do gustu.  
\- Umówiłam się z Simonem – odparła pozornie lekko Isabelle.  
Będę się Piekle smażyła za te wszystkie kłamstwa, pomyślała, prezentując matce wystudiowany uśmiech, na widok którego Maryse jedynie uniosła oczy w górę w wyrazie matczynej bezradności. Nieoczekiwanie uniosła dłoń i odgarnęła córce kosmyk włosów z twarzy.  
\- Na Anioła, pewnie tylko Bóg jeden wie, czemu moje dzieci z taką determinacją lgną do Podziemnych ras wszelakich… – westchnęła z bladym uśmiechem.  
\- Myślisz, że Max przyprowadziłby któregoś dnia jakąś nieprzytomnie piękną faerie albo likantropkę? – Isabelle oddała słaby uśmiech.  
\- Och, na pewno. – Maryse zmierzwiła córce włosy, choć spojrzeniem – nostalgicznym i smutnym – sięgała daleko poza rzeczywistość. – Nie wracaj zbyt późno. Wiem, że umiesz sobie poradzić w większości sytuacji, ale sama dobrze wiesz, że nie jest teraz bezpiecznie.  
Niewypowiedziane „nie chcę stracić kolejnego dziecka” zawisło między nimi w ciepłym powietrzu późnego popołudnia. Isabelle skinęła matce głową i prześlizgnęła się za próg pod jej ramieniem. Gdy zbiegała w dół po schodach usłyszała jeszcze wołanie Maryse, dlatego odwróciła się do niej w furtce prowadzącej na ulicę.  
\- Alec jest u Magnusa, prawda? – zapytała Nocna Łowczyni tonem pozbawionym pytającego wyrazu, jakby stwierdzała tylko jakiś oczywisty fakt. – Mogłabyś przekazać mu, że jutro w południe odbędzie się spotkanie Rady? Chciałabym, żeby się na nim pojawił. To ważne.  
\- Jasne, powiem mu – obiecała Isabelle, choć w gardle poczuła dławienie.   
Lepiej, bracie, żebyś był w jakimś miejscu, z którego będzie cię łatwo wydostać i dostarczyć na jutro do Instytutu, pomyślała, stukając obcasami w kostkę chodnikową. Maszerowała szybko w dół ulicy, a po chwili zastanowienia sięgnęła po telefon.  
\- Simon? Moglibyśmy się spotkać pod mieszkaniem Magnusa?  
…  
Od pocierania kącików oczu czarownik miał palce umazane granatowym brokatem. Ułożył się na kanapie z Prezesem Miau zerkającym na niego z oparcia. Kot obrzucał go oskarżycielskimi spojrzeniami, a Magnus nie miał najmniejszej ochoty zastanawiać się, czy futrzak wyraża tym sposobem niezadowolenie z powodu chłodu i wilgoci panujących teraz w wystylizowanym na gotycki loch mieszkaniu, czy raczej daje znać, że odczuwa dotkliwy brak Aleca, który zawsze znajdował chwilę na pogłaskanie go. Nawet, gdy był bardzo zajęty, co stanowiło dla Prezesa Miau niebagatelną różnicę w stosunku do Magnusa, darzącego kota pieszczotami w sposób bardzo oszczędny.  
Czarownik westchnął po raz kolejny, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach, by choć przez chwilę uwolnić się od niezadowolonego spojrzenia pupila. Im bardziej starał się nie myśleć, tym wyraźniej jego pamięć przywoływała obraz Aleca. Pod powiekami miał jego dokładny wizerunek, uwzględniający każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół. Zacisnął zęby, otworzył oczy i opuścił bezradnie ręce.  
Kochał go bardziej, niż sam przed sobą chciałby przyznać. Kochał go tak, jak nikogo innego w całym swoim wielowiekowym życiu. Uderzył wściekle pięścią w pionową powierzchnię oparcia kanapy tak, że Prezes Miau prychnął w reakcji na nagłe wstrząsy sejsmiczne pod swoimi łapami.  
Magnus czuł się sobą rozczarowany i zdegustowany. Musiał być zakochany permanentnie, na zabój i do szaleństwa, jeśli wciąż tak silnym uczuciem darzył mężczyznę, który poważnie rozważał możliwość uczynienia go śmiertelnym. Chciałby o nim zapomnieć, wynieść się z Brooklynu, nie mieć więcej do czynienia z Alekiem, jego zwichrowaną rodziną i bandą ich wspólnych, szalonych znajomych, których zdarzało mu się w myślach określać bandą seryjnych samobójców.  
Wszystko komplikowała już na starcie wszechobecność rzeczy Aleca. Leżały spokojnie wszędzie tam, gdzie zostały rzucone, i sprawiały złudne wrażenie, że nie wydarzyło się nic złego, a właściciel niebawem wróci do mieszkania. Magnus zmierzył nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem kurtkę tkwiącą na fotelu obok. Bardzo chciałby widzieć w niej zwyczajny kawałek skrojonej na miarę czarnej skóry z suwakami i klamerkami, więc do szczytu irytacji doprowadzał go fakt, że kurtka niemal automatycznie przywodziła mu na myśl wspomnienie deszczowej nocy w Wiedniu, gdy Alec zdjął ją z siebie i rozłożył nad ich głowami dla osłony przed lejącymi się z nieba zimnymi strugami. Czarownik jęknął z dezaprobatą dla samego siebie i zsunął się bezsilnie na brudny, zawilgły dywan, pokonany przez własną pamięć, która podsunęła mu wciąż żywy w wyobraźni obraz Aleca z mokrymi, przylepiającymi się do twarzy włosami, łagodnym, czułym uśmiechem i kroplami deszczu wiszącymi na rzęsach.  
Czemu tak ciężko się odkochać? Racjonalnie rzecz biorąc, powinien znienawidzić w trybie natychmiastowym kogoś, kto rozważał dokonanie zamachu na jego długowieczność. W zasadzie chyba powinien nawet zaplanować szczegółowo tortury prowadzące do długiej, bolesnej śmierci delikwenta ważącego się podnieść rękę na Wysokiego Czarownika Brooklynu. Ponownie potarł kąciki oczu, bo na myśl o własnoręcznym skrzywdzeniu Aleca w jakikolwiek sposób aż się wzdrygnął. Odkochiwanie się było z pewnością procesem skomplikowanym i długofalowym, a nienawiść zdecydowanie nie leżała tak blisko miłości, jak utrzymywali Przyziemni.  
Nagle rozległ się donośny dźwięk domofonu. Prezes Miau łypnął na niego spode łba. Nauczył się, że Alec nie dzwoni, bo ma własne klucze, przypomniał sobie Magnus, zerkając na kota. Futrzak rozpoznawał nawet jego kroki na schodach i wybiegał do przedpokoju, żeby go przywitać. Zażyłość Prezesa Miau i czarownika zdecydowanie nigdy nie doszła do takiego etapu, by kot okazywał podobny entuzjazm w kwestii jego powrotów do mieszkania.  
Domofon rozdzwonił się kolejny raz, dlatego Magnus skinął w jego kierunku dłonią, by za pomocą odrobiny magii na odległość odblokować zamek w drzwiach prowadzących do klatki schodowej loftu. Isabelle szukająca brata z pewnością była zdeterminowana na tyle, żeby w razie potrzeby spróbować dostania się do środka przez okno. Po chwili rozległy się jej szybkie kroki uzupełnione donośnym stukaniem obcasów na schodach. Nie zmieniając pozycji na dywanie, który sprawiał wrażenie, że ostatnie półwiecze przeleżał w sezonowo podtapianej piwnicy, Magnus machnął ręką w kierunku drzwi do mieszkania, zanim Nocna Łowczyni wpadła do środka razem z nimi i futryną.  
Nie sama. Czarownik uniósłby brew na widok potulnie kroczącego za Isabelle Simona, ale po namyśle uznał, że w zasadzie nic go nie zdziwi, bo młodzi Lightwoodowie chyba po prostu lubili otaczać się Podziemnymi i wystarczyło zwyczajnie przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego. Usiadł na podłodze i oparł się plecami o kanapę, kiedy dziewczyna w kilku susach znalazła się obok.  
\- Alec nie odbiera telefonów od wczoraj – poinformowała rzeczowo. – Widzieliśmy się rano u Jace’a, a potem powiedział, że idzie sprawdzić, jak się czujesz. Dotarł tutaj?  
\- Tak – odparł Magnus, czując się jak pod ostrzałem. – Wymknął się, gdy spałem.  
Isabelle ostrożnie przysiadła na podłokietniku fotela, który wyglądał zupełnie tak, jakby miał się ze starości rozpaść pod wpływem choćby jednego cięższego spojrzenia w jego kierunku. Zabębniła palcami na ekranie swojego telefonu z miną, jakby zamierzała jeszcze raz włączyć wybieranie numeru brata, ale ostatecznie porzuciła ten pomysł.  
\- Nie ma wielu miejsc, do których Alec mógłby pójść, a już na pewno nie ma takich, w których spędzałby prawie dwa dni, nie dając nam żadnego znaku życia. Myślisz, że udałoby ci się rzucić zaklęcie tropiące?  
Magnus powoli skinął głową. Bez słowa wskazał dłonią na porzuconą na fotelu kurtkę Aleca, którą w milczeniu podał mu stojący najbliżej Simon. Czarownik zmiął w ręku chłodną skórę i westchnął, przymykając oczy. Cudownie, Alexandrze Gideonie Lightwood, pomyślał z goryczą. To ja zdecydowałem o rozstaniu, a teraz – o ironio – to ja cię szukam.   
Sięgnął myślą głębiej, na końcach jego palców zawirowały niebieskie iskry. Mógł zużyć tylko bardzo niewielką porcję mocy. Po walce większość odzyskiwanej magii włożył w regenerację i odzyskiwanie pełnej sprawności po ciosie otrzymanym od Amatis, stąd na rzucanie czarów zostało mu jej niewiele. Gdyby nie chodziło o Aleca – o jego pięknego, ukochanego Aleca – prawdopodobnie odprawiłby interesantów z kwitkiem. Nieświadomie przycisnął kurtkę mocniej do siebie. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że niemal poczuł zapach drzewa sandałowego.  
W jego umyśle pojawiła się rozmigotana mapa Nowego Jorku, poznaczona lśniącymi punktami i pulsującymi liniami. Niebieskie iskry pomknęły zwizualizowaną siecią urbanistyczną, mijając w pędzie rozjarzone kontury budynków, świetliste postacie i rozmazane, jasne plamy pojazdów mknących ulicami. Kiedyś Magnus odczuwał silny dyskomfort działającego w ten sposób zaklęcia tropiącego, z czasem jednak przywykł do szaleńczych, mentalnych eskapad po miastach. Magiczne iskry gnały niestrudzenie naprzód, a gdy wreszcie dotarły do celu, rozbłysnęły silniejszym światłem, sygnalizując odnalezienie poszukiwanej lokalizacji. Magnus gwałtownie otworzył oczy i potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem.  
To niemożliwe. To miejsce… Alec nigdy by tam nie poszedł! Czarownik zacisnął pięści. Nie poszedłby tam. Na pewno. Nie z własnej woli w każdym razie...  
\- Co jest? Znalazłeś? – Isabelle przykucnęła obok, by mieć wzrok na tym samym poziomie co Magnus. – Znalazłeś, tak? – Im dłużej patrzyła w kocie oczy czarownika, jej twarz stawała się coraz bledsza. – Powiedz mi – szepnęła. – Muszę go znaleźć.  
Magnus powoli przeniósł spojrzenie na ściskaną w dłoniach kurtkę.  
\- Hotel Dumort – oznajmił.


	2. Dzieci Nocy i ich pani

2\. Dzieci Nocy i ich pani

W całym mieszkaniu zapadła cisza, którą uszanował nawet Prezes Miau, nie domagając się nasypania mu do miski kocich chrupek. Zegar na ścianie tykał ogłuszająco, a każdy ruch ciężkiego, mosiężnego wahadła sprawiał, że Isabelle miała wrażenie, że od puli czasu przeznaczonej na ocalenie brata bezlitośnie i bezpowrotnie odcinane są kolejne sekundy.  
\- Muszę tam iść – oznajmiła twardo tonem sugerującym, że jakiekolwiek próby powstrzymywania jej będzie wyperswadowywać wybijaniem zębów i łamaniem kości.  
\- Pójdę z tobą – zaoferował natychmiast Simon, prawdopodobnie na pół z wrodzonej rycerskości, a na pół z powodu zauroczenia Nocną Łowczynią.  
Magnus łypnął na oboje wzrokiem rozeźlonym, nieprzychylnym i wyrażającym skrajną dezaprobatę dla zaproponowanego planu działań. Isabelle rozpoznawała już to spojrzenie i doskonale wiedziała, że zirytuje ją wszystko, co tylko czarownik teraz powie. Głównie dlatego, że na pewno będzie miał rację.   
\- Ostatnio nie byłeś chyba z Raphaelem w jakiejś doskonałej komitywie – przypomniał sucho, kiwając głową w stronę Simona. – Nie ma powodu, dla którego miałby wpuścić cię do siedziby klanu. Tym bardziej, że nie posiadasz już Znaku Kaina, więc zupełnie straciłeś dla niego na atrakcyjności. – Czarownik powoli przesunął wzrok na Isabelle. – A wkroczenie do Hotelu Dumort przez Nocnego Łowcę jest traktowane jako naruszenie postanowień. Nie śmiem wątpić w twoje wyszkolenie, słodka Isabelle – rzucił tonem poddającym pod wątpliwość wszystko, włącznie ze zdrowym rozsądkiem Nocnej Łowczyni – ale w konfrontacji z całym klanem wampirów twoje zdolności mogą się okazać niewystarczające.  
Zapadła chwila ciężkiej, wypełnionej wzajemną wrogością ciszy. Isabelle kolejny raz pomyślała, że obok złamanych paznokci, rozmazującego się tuszu do rzęs i pogrubiających ją wizualnie ubrań, najbardziej na świecie nienawidzi chwil, w których Magnus ma rację.  
Czarownik wstał z dywanu, na którym dziewczyna brzydziła się nawet stać w butach na obcasach znacznie zwiększających odległość między podłogą a piętą, po czym na jedno skinienie jego ręki pośrodku gotycko starego, zawilgłego lochu pojawił się drewniany stolik i trzy lakierowane krzesełka. Sam opadł ciężko na pierwsze z brzegu, gestem zachęcając Simona i Isabelle do zajęcia pozostałych miejsc.  
\- Clary i Jace już tam byli – zaprotestował nagle Simon. – Uratowali mnie.  
Magnus spojrzał na niego z irytacją, która uświadomiła Chodzącemu za Dnia dziecinność jego uporu, jeszcze zanim czarownik się odezwał.  
\- Oczywiście – sarknął, ale w jego oczach jarzył się gniew. – Wydaje mi się, że to właśnie wtedy prawie wszyscy zginęli, ty napiłeś się krwi Raphaela, konflikt między wampirami a wilkołakami tylko się zaostrzył i generalnie z całej tej poronionej wyprawy nie wynikło nic dobrego.   
\- Tam jest mój brat, a ty mówisz zupełnie tak, jakbyś nie chciał go uratować! – rzuciła z wściekłością Isabelle i w jednej chwili pożałowała wszystkiego, co palnęła między słowem „brat” a wykrzyknikiem na końcu wypowiedzi.  
Twarz Magnusa była ściągnięta, oczy pociemniały z gniewu, a dookoła niego powietrze zawirowało z przyczyn, których próżno by szukać wśród zjawisk naturalnych. Niebieskie iskry wyładowań przeskoczyły po jego palcach, gdy oparł głowę na splecionych przed sobą dłoniach.  
\- Nigdy – wycedził. – Przenigdy nie insynuuj czegoś takiego, Isabelle Lightwood.  
Dziewczyna ze złością maskującą poczucie winy oparła łokcie na blacie stolika, a jej spojrzenie usiłowało zasztyletować Magnusa. On i Alec byli do siebie tak niesamowicie podobni! Obaj wybitnie specjalizowali się w tym całym sprowadzaniu jej do parteru, gaszeniu niekoniecznie przemyślanych, ale za to wyjątkowo błyskotliwych w jej przekonaniu pomysłów, i ogólnym przypominaniu nie tylko o niepełnoletniości, ale też o kompletnym braku dojrzałości. W głębi ducha nieraz – z bólem i goryczą – musiała przyznać im rację, co bynajmniej nie sprawiało, żeby ta ich wspólna cecha stawała się choć trochę znośniejsza.  
…  
Simon zamilkł, wpatrując się uparcie we własne dłonie. Był to punkt na tyle neutralny i niekolizyjny względem kłótni, jaka rozgorzała między Nocną Łowczynią a czarownikiem, że Chodzący za Dnia miał prawie pewność, że uniknie w ten sposób wmieszania w narastającą awanturę.  
\- Jutro jest spotkanie Rady i Alec ma na nim być! Jak ja mam wyjaśnić mamie jego zniknięcie?!  
\- Nie wiem, ale może zamiast krzyczeć zacznij myśleć, jak przekazać Maryse, że jej pierworodny znajduje się w hotelu pełnym wampirów i jak przekonać ją, żeby się z tego powodu nie denerwowała.  
Simon zmarszczył brwi, przezornie nie odrywając wzroku od swoich paznokci. Czemu Alec znalazł się w siedzibie klanu Raphaela? Poszedł tam z własnej woli? Czy został porwany, ale jeśli tak, to dlaczego? Co zamierzał wymusić na Clave Raphael, mając za zakładnika jednego z członków Rady? W dodatku chyba niezbyt fortunnie wybranego, zważywszy na to, że Alec nie cieszył się poparciem wśród Nocnych Łowców, a na ratunek przybyłaby mu najszybciej banda nieodpowiedzialnych nastolatków z wyraźną tendencją do impulsywnego działania przedłożonego nad myślenie o konsekwencjach tychże działań.  
W rozkojarzeniu usłyszał tylko kilka oderwanych od siebie słów, wypowiedzianych tonem pełnym rozdrażnienia, po czym podskoczył nerwowo, gdy siedząca obok Isabelle nagle poderwała się z miejsca i zaczęła krążyć po salonie. Magnus rzucił mu przeciągłe spojrzenie, po czym machnął lekko dłonią, a na stoliku pojawiły się trzy kubki kawy – import prosto z leżącego kilka przecznic dalej Starbucksa. Isabelle natychmiast chwyciła jeden z nich, kontynuując nerwowe przemierzanie salonu długimi, sprężystymi krokami. Simon sięgnął po stojący najbliżej kubek, zdjął wieczko i wciągnął do nieruchomych płuc ożywczy zapach kawy.  
\- Musi istnieć jakiś sposób! – zawołała Isabelle, przystając przed komodą, na której leżały dwa serafickie noże Aleca. Na ich widok jej twarz ściągnęła się w próbie ukrycia niepokoju i troski o brata. – Magnusie, musi istnieć jakiś sposób – powtórzyła najbardziej rzeczowym tonem, na jaki tylko było ją stać. – Jesteś Wielkim Czarownikiem Brooklynu. Musisz znać jakiś sposób. Proszę.  
Simon, rezygnując z dalszych obserwacji własnych dłoni, wbił spojrzenie w upstrzoną drobinkami cynamonu piankę na kawie. Zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę nie mógłby powiedzieć, że był przyjacielem zaginionego Lightwooda, ani nawet, że choć trochę go znał. Przed wezwaniem Razjela uraczył go co prawda informacją, że polubił go bardziej niż Jace’a, jakkolwiek Alec był tylko jedną z ogromu rzeczy, które Simon lubił bardziej niż jego przybranego brata, dlatego nie byłby skłonny traktować tego jako dowodu przyjaźni.  
Nocny Łowca był skryty i zamknięty w sobie. Simon wiedział jedynie o najistotniejszych faktach dotyczących jego życia i sytuacji, ale z pewnością nie odważyłby się stwierdzić, że poznał jego charakter i osobowość. Nie potrafił odnaleźć powodów, dla których Alec miałby wylądować w Hotelu Dumort – czy to z własnej woli, czy to jako więzień. Długo wydawało mu się, że był jedynym wampirem, z jakim chłopak pozostawał w bliżej znajomości, ale być może mylił się również co do tak newralgicznych kwestii.  
W jednej chwili poczuł się zupełnie bezużyteczny. Pozostając z Alekiem w nieokreślonych i nie do końca sprecyzowanych relacjach, nie mógł służyć Isabelle i Magnusowi żadną radą, tym bardziej, że oboje kochali go i znali chyba najlepiej na świecie. Jako posiadacz Znaku Kaina stanowiłby dobre zabezpieczenie i kartę przetargową dla Raphaela i jego klanu, niestety opcja ta znajdowała się już poza jakimkolwiek zasięgiem. Nie potrafił ani powiedzieć, ani zrobić nic sensownego, gdy z myśli o własnej nieużyteczności wyrwał go głos Magnusa. Pewny jak zahartowana stal.  
\- Musimy wejść do Hotelu Dumort – oświadczył, a wzrok miał utkwiony w jakimś odległym punkcie znajdującym się poza rzeczywistością. – To jedyny sposób, żeby dowiedzieć się, jakiego rodzaju gościnnością Raphael uraczył Aleca, a bez tej informacji nie da się planować niczego dalej.  
\- Ale… – Isabelle aż się zająknęła, szybko jednak odzyskała rezon. – Ale nie dalej niż dziesięć minut temu powiedziałeś, że nie możemy wejść do siedziby klanu! – oburzyła się.  
\- Och, wy sami nie. Równie dobrze moglibyście skoczyć z mostu albo położyć się na przejeździe kolejowym, byłoby mniej zachodu.  
Brwi Simona mimowolnie uniosły się w górę. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się na kubku z kawą, gdy zrozumiał, co miał na myśli czarownik.  
\- Pójdziesz tam z nami? – upewnił się, zerkając jednocześnie na rozpromienioną Isabelle.  
\- Nie, to wy pójdziecie tam ze mną – uściślił Magnus, podnosząc się ciężko z krzesła i sięgając po długi płaszcz z kapturem, ściągany i przewiązywany w pasie tasiemką niczym gorset, który przy swoich ekscentrycznych zwyczajach odzieżowych tylko on mógłby kupić i nosić. – Można powiedzieć, że znam Raphaela i istnieje niewielkie prawdopodobieństwo, że przez wzgląd na mnie jego wampiry nie pozabijają nas w progu.  
Isabelle, która stała już przy drzwiach z dłonią ułożoną wyczekująco na klamce, zerknęła na czarownika z błyskiem rozbawienia w oczach.  
\- Gdybym była Alekiem, zapytałabym, czy ze sobą spaliście.  
Magnus rzucił znużone spojrzenie w kierunku sufitu.  
\- Gdybyś była Alekiem, droga Isabelle, odpowiedziałbym, że nie, a ty byś pewnie i tak nie uwierzyła.  
Simon przystanął na moment, zaskoczony smutkiem i goryczą pobrzmiewającą w tonie jego głosu. Potrząsnął głową, po czym wyszedł na klatkę schodową, gdzie czekała już Nocna Łowczyni i Wysoki Czarownik Brooklynu.  
…  
Magnus kazał taksówkarzowi zatrzymać się kilka przecznic przed miejscem, w którym wznosił się posępny gmach starego hotelu. Po kilku minutach szybkiego marszu stali przed zabitym deskami wejściem. W świetle późnego popołudnia prezentowało się tak odpychająco, jak tylko to było możliwe. Złotawe promienie słońca wydobywały z głębokich cieni ogromnie dużo szczegółów, z których każdy skutecznie odwodził Przyziemnych od pomysłów wchodzenia do środka budynku.  
\- Uch. – Isabelle w jednym słowie zawarła całokształt swoich przemyśleń odnoszących się do siedziby klanu. – W środku też jest tak… nieelegancko? – rzuciła w stronę Simona, mierząc wzrokiem odpadający od fasady tynk.  
\- Nie pamiętam – parsknął śmiechem w odpowiedzi na jej skrzywioną w wyrazie obrzydzenia minę. – Kiedy ostatnio tam byłem, koncentrowałem się raczej na walce o przeżycie, dlatego nieszczególnie zwracałem uwagę na wystrój.  
Czarownik zignorował dyskusję dotyczącą wątpliwych walorów estetycznych, jakich mógł dostarczać swoim widokiem Hotel Dumort. Jednym płynnym ruchem prześlizgnął się pod taśmą zabezpieczającą rozsypujące się wejście, nad którym sterczał szkielet poszarpanej markizy. Wszedł w górę po kilku potrzaskanych schodkach, a odgłosy kroków z tyłu świadczyły o tym, że wampir i Nocna Łowczyni zakończyli kontemplowanie budynku i ruszyli za nim.  
Bał się. Miał bardzo mało energii, zdecydowanie za mało nawet na osłanianie taktycznego odwrotu, a do zachodu pozostało najdalej pół godziny. Rezygnacja z wejścia do Dumort też nie przyniosłaby niczego dobrego. Raphael i tak na pewno wiedział już o ich przybyciu, pomijając fakt, że musiał przewidywać tę wizytę w bliższej lub dalszej przyszłości.  
To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy po kłótni Alec wpakował się w kłopoty. Czarownik zacisnął zęby, pokonując ostatnie stopnie. Pamiętał doskonale, że życie Nocnego Łowcy jest krótkie i intensywne, ale samobójczość, jaką Alec przejawiał w swoich działaniach pod wpływem gniewu i żalu, sprawiała, że Magnus zaczynał siwieć i dorabiać się wrzodów żołądka z nerwów i niepokoju. A teraz zerwał z nim i kazał zabrać swoje rzeczy z mieszkania… Znając Aleca, otworzyło to przed nim zapewne zupełnie nowy wachlarz ryzykownych zachowań i kiepskich decyzji, które w efekcie doprowadziły go tutaj. Odkocham się, gdy tylko sprawdzę, czy wszystko z nim w porządku, postanowił twardo, choć intuicja podpowiadała, że połączenie Nocnego Łowcy i hotelu pełnego wampirów zdecydowanie nie należy do bezpiecznych i nie może wiązać się z niczym dobrym.  
Uniósł dłoń, by zapukać do zabitego deskami otworu ziejącego we frontowej ścianie budynku. Wokół jego palców zawirowały znajome niebieskie błyski, ale nim zetknęły się z wejściem, cała konstrukcja z głuchym skrzypnięciem uchyliła się do środka, pozostawiając wąską szparę umożliwiającą wślizgnięcie się do wnętrza hotelu.  
\- Scena prawie jak w pierwszych dziesięciu minutach horroru o nawiedzonym domu – odezwał się cicho Simon, ale zamilkł spiorunowany spojrzeniem Isabelle, której komentarz najwyraźniej nie bardzo przypadł do gustu.  
\- To zły znak, tak? – zapytała, podchodząc do Magnusa.  
\- Nie, to po prostu znak, że Raphael się nas spodziewał i wie już, że tu jesteśmy – odpowiedział czarownik, wzruszając ramionami. – Kwestia, jak zamierza tę wiedzę wykorzystać.  
Nie czekając na odpowiedź, pierwszy wsunął się przez uchylone deski do środka. Wnętrze oświetlały tylko nikłe, blednące w zapadającym zmierzchu promienie słońca, które wydobywały z mroku kontury ogromnej sali recepcyjnej i wirujące w powietrzu drobiny kurzu gęsto pokrywającego zniszczone meble. Wszędzie panowała tak ogłuszająca cisza, że obcasy Isabelle wydawały się brzmieć jak wystrzały z granatników przeciwpancernych.  
\- Dobrze, że nie musimy się skradać – mruknęła. – Wolałabym nie musieć zdejmować tu butów – dodała, rozglądając się po brudnym, zakurzonym i zaśmieconym wnętrzu.  
\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział cicho Simon. – Byłoby mi chyba raźniej, gdybym nie wiedział, że nas tu oczekują i w każdej chwili mogą rozszarpać na strzępy.  
Ponownie ignorując rozbrzmiewającą mu za plecami dyskusję, Magnus ruszył powoli przed siebie. Zaturkotała odkopnięta przez niego butelka, zaszeleściły stare gazety, na które nastąpił. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami pozostali członkowie wyprawy do Hotelu Dumort podążyli posłusznie za nim.  
U wylotu korytarza biegnącego za recepcją, w głębokim cieniu za łukiem prowadzącym do klatki schodowej stał wampir. Magnus zatrzymał się i czekał, by ten odezwał się pierwszy. Nieskory do konwersacji pisklak zlustrował wszystkich wzrokiem, po czym udał się w głąb korytarza, prowadząc ich do dalszych partii hotelu. Czarownik pozwolił na zachowanie zdrowego dystansu między sobą a mimowolnym przewodnikiem. Po pokonaniu drugiego ciągu schodów Isabelle nabrała tchu, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Magnus uciął jej zamiary jednym ostrym spojrzeniem. Dziewczyna westchnęła i kiwnęła głową.  
Dookoła nich poruszało się w ciemności coraz więcej sylwetek. Magnus słyszał własne imię i nazwisko szemrzące wśród gromadzących się wampirów, powtarzane i przekazywane dalej. Do przewodnika przed nim dołączyło kilka kolejnych Dzieci Nocy, wiodąc gości coraz głębiej i coraz wyżej.  
Pochód zatrzymał się nagle, gdy cała grupa dotarła do przestronnego korytarza, od którego odchodziły rzędy pogrążonych w mroku wnęk. Wampiry rozpierzchły się nieoczekiwanie, a spod łuku naprzeciwko Magnusa bezszelestnie wysunął się Raphael. Zmierzył czarownika spojrzeniem, po czym skłonił się przed nim lekko.  
\- Magnus Bane – oznajmił śpiewnie.  
\- Raphael Santiago – rzekł Magnus, odpowiadając lekkim pokłonem.  
\- Spodziewaliśmy się waszego przybycia. Jeden Nocny Łowca sprawia, że zwykle natychmiast pojawia się ich więcej.  
Twarz wampira pozostała bez wyrazu, gdy odwrócił się i gestem nakazał za sobą podążać. Magnus kątem oka dostrzegł, że nikt z klanu nie ruszył dalej. Nie rozumiał, czemu milczenie i wycofanie pozostałych wampirów sprawiało, że czuł się tak, jakby ktoś wsunął jego organy wewnętrzne do lodówki i potrzymał je tam kilka minut, zanim trafiły z powrotem na swoje miejsca.  
\- Mój brat jest tutaj? – odezwała się po chwili Isabelle, wyraźnie zdeprymowana ciszą i brakiem wyjaśnień.  
\- Tak – odpowiedział Raphael, zerkając przez ramię na Nocną Łowczynię. – Jest z naszą panią.  
\- Camille wróciła i przejęła władzę nad klanem? – zapytał zaskoczony Simon.  
Wampir na chwilę przystanął, po czym ruszył szybko naprzód. Był odwrócony plecami, dlatego wyraz twarzy nie mógł zdradzić niczego o jego nastroju, ale Magnus z niepokojem obserwował napięcie w ramionach i dłonie nieświadomie zaciśnięte w pięści.  
\- Nie – odpowiedział w końcu wampir.   
Wprowadził gości do wysoko sklepionego pomieszczenia, gdzie na podium podniesionym na kilkunastu stopniach pokrytych strzępami wzorzystego, tkanego ręcznie dywanu stało krzesło z wysokim oparciem. Mebel swoje najlepsze lata miał z pewnością wieki temu, drewno było pociemniałe i wyszczerbione, a czerwona aksamitna tapicerka w wielu miejscach przetarła się, ukazując jasne plamy wypełnienia z pluszu. Raphael ponownie skłonił się Magnusowi, po czym wspiął po schodach i stanął w bezruchu po prawej stronie krzesła. Tylko dłoń zaciśnięta nerwowo na jego oparciu świadczyła o tym, że wampir nie czuje się pewnie w tym miejscu i w tej sytuacji.  
W ciszy rozległy się ciche kroki. Raphael nie poruszył się ani odrobinę, gdy z gęstego mroku za krzesłem wyłoniła się postać bosej dziewczyny w sukience zaplamionej krwią. Isabelle nabrała z sykiem powietrza, gdy tymczasem Simon wykrzyknął z niedowierzaniem:  
\- Maureen!


	3. Teraz już wiesz

3\. Teraz już wiesz

\- Co ty tu robisz, Maureen? – wykrztusił Simon, wciąż w osłupieniu wpatrując się w dziewczynę, która machała luźno nogami na krześle zbyt wysokim, by mogła dotykać stopami posadzki.  
\- Rządzę – odpowiedziała z niejakim zaskoczeniem, wyraźnie zdumiona, że Simon może pytać o coś tak oczywistego. – Ach, chyba, że masz na myśli sposób, w jaki przejęłam klan? – zapytała.  
Uśmiech Maureen wydał się Isabelle podobny do obnażonych zębów polującego zwierzęcia, a błysk w jej oku był tak dziki, że Nocna Łowczyni z trudem powstrzymała się przed cofnięciem o krok. Maureen, którą pamiętała z żałośnie nieudanych koncertów zespołu, była pogodną, ubraną we wszystkie kolory tęczy dziewczynką, wodzącą za Simonem rozmarzonym spojrzeniem. To, co siedziało w tej chwili na krześle ponad nimi, przypominało Isabelle przyczajonego drapieżnika. Młodego, ale niejasno przeświadczonego, że pod wieloma względami przewyższa swoje ofiary.  
\- Przyznaję, że nie było to finezyjne posunięcie, ale pomyślałam, że skuteczność usprawiedliwia brak elegancji – mówiła Maureen wciąż z tym samym niebezpiecznym uśmiechem i nieodgadnionym lśnieniem w ciemnych oczach. – Camille formalnie nadal była przywódczynią nowojorskich wampirów, więc, żeby zająć jej miejsce, wystarczyło ją zabić.  
\- Zabiłaś Camille? – Zgroza malująca się na twarzy Magnusa sprawiła, że serce Isabelle na chwilę zamarło w przerażeniu. – Ona… To była potężna, stara wampirzyca…  
\- Och, oczywiście! – Maureen zaśmiała się zupełnie tak, jakby czarownik opowiedział jej doskonały dowcip. – Ale ja jestem wampirem… nieco innego typu – odpowiedziała wymijająco. – Zresztą, ty powinieneś rozumieć mnie najlepiej – dodała wesoło – bo przecież oboje mamy w sobie krew Wielkich Demonów. To czyni nas wyjątkowymi!  
\- Nie. – Chłód w spojrzeniu Magnusa sprawił, że Maureen przestała się uśmiechać i wymachiwać swobodnie bosymi stopami. – Ja pozostałem sobą, ale ciebie ta krew uczyniła potworem.  
Przez kilka sekund nie działo się zupełnie nic. Isabelle zorientowała się, że przestała oddychać, dopiero kiedy płuca zakłuły ją boleśnie, dopominając się o tlen. Nabrała powoli oddechu, gdy nieoczekiwanie Maureen wybuchła gromkim, nieludzkim śmiechem, a ciemność dookoła zawirowała, wyrzucając w pasma półmroku sylwetki kolejnych wampirów.  
Lata treningu sprawiły, że Isabelle instynktownie sięgnęła po owinięty na ręku bat z elektrum, a serce zatrzepotało nerwowo w jej piersi na widok zaciskającego się wokół nich kręgu Dzieci Nocy. Simon rzucił jej przerażone, zdezorientowane spojrzenie. Tylko Magnus pozostał w bezruchu, a w kocich oczach nie kryło się nic poza pogardą wobec nowej przywódczyni klanu. Isabelle nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że czarownik patrzy na wampirzycę z góry, choć nie wiedziała, skąd ta myśl, ponieważ wszyscy znajdowali się kilkanaście stopni poniżej krzesła, na którym siedziała Maureen. Wszystko w jego postawie i spojrzeniu mówiło „nie jesteśmy tacy sami”.  
Śmiech wampirzycy brzmiał jak tłuczone szkło, choć ona sama wyglądała niczym rozbawiona do łez dziewczynka, którą rozśmieszyła głupiutka historyjka opowiedziana przez szkolną koleżankę z ławki. Maureen umilkła tak nagle, jak nagle się roześmiała, po czym płynnym ruchem zeskoczyła na podest i pomaszerowała w kierunku ściany.  
\- Pokażę ci, jak nieprzeciętnym potworem jestem, Magnusie Bane – rzuciła swobodnie tonem, jakiego używa się do mówienia z dumą o kwiatach we własnym ogródku albo własnoręcznie upieczonym, wyjątkowo udanym cieście.  
Isabelle zacisnęła usta w wąską linię, nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy z tego, jak bardzo przypominała wtedy Maryse. Drażniło ją łagodne przenikanie się granic między Maureen-nastolatką zakochaną w Simonie i Maureen-władczynią wampirów. To jakby być jednocześnie czarnym i białym. Uważała, że podobny paradoks nie był możliwy do realizacji w praktyce, ale, widząc obecną przywódczynię klanu, tylko takie porównanie nasuwało jej się na myśl. Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści zła sama na siebie, że jest jej żal przemienionej w wampira dziewczyny na równi z gorącą falą wściekłości za to, co potencjalnie zrobiła Alecowi.  
Ta zaś, prawdopodobnie w ogóle nieprzejęta wewnętrznym konfliktem Nocnej Łowczyni, w kilku lekkich podskokach znalazła się przy zabitym deskami oknie. Raphael bezszelestnie cofnął się w głąb pomieszczenia, gdy Maureen bez najmniejszego trudu oderwała kawałek drewna, a snop czerwonego światła padł na schody prowadzące na podium. Isabelle spojrzała na nią na poły przerażona, na poły nie dowierzając temu, co pani Hotelu Dumort wyraźnie zamierzała zrobić.  
Wampirzyca bez wahania wsunęła dłoń wprost w blask zachodzącego słońca. I nic się nie stało. Na widok zaskoczonych min gości, Maureen roześmiała się perliście, po czym wróciła spojrzeniem do własnej ręki tkwiącej w jasnych promieniach słonecznych. Dopiero po upływie kilkudziesięciu sekund jej skóra zaczęła leciutko dymić nieśmiałymi smużkami popielatej szarości, a Maureen odskoczyła w ciemność.  
\- To… – zaczął Simon i umilkł, najwyraźniej decydując, że nie wie, jak powinien skomentować ten pokaz.  
\- To zasługa krwi Nefilim – zachichotała do niego zalotnie Maureen.  
Piła krew Aleca! Isabelle aż zgrzytnęła zębami, ciskając w jej stronę rozwścieczone spojrzenie. W taki idiotyczny sposób czternastolatki zachowywały się w towarzystwie chłopców nad wyraz często, ale plotły wtedy jakieś kompletne głupoty kalibru chwalenia nowego roweru (choćby oczy krwawiły od patrzenia na niego) albo stylu jazdy na deskorolce (choćby były to koszmarnie marne podrygi). Wiedziała, bo sama tak robiła, ale podryw na wymianę doświadczeń w dziedzinie picia krwi Nocnych Łowców uważała za chory i odrażający. Maureen mówiła o skrzywdzeniu Aleca tak lekko, jakby referowała ostatni wypad na zakupy z koleżankami, a Isabelle marzyła już tylko o tym, by odciąć jej głowę i wyrwać serce z klatki piersiowej.  
\- To krew tego konkretnego Nefilim – kontynuowała wampirzyca, mrużąc uwodzicielsko oczy. – Choć teraz już wiem, że to nie o niego chodziło. To jego parabatai, prawda, Simonie? Łącząca ich więź sprawiła, że krew Alexandra Lightwooda nabrała nieco na wartości, ale nie pozwala uzyskać tego samego efektu.  
\- Ty mówisz o… – Simon zająknął się tak, jakby uświadomienie sobie dążeń Maureen zdławiło go w gardle.  
\- Chcę stać się Chodzącą za Dnia! Tak jak ty – dodała ze spojrzeniem, które w ujęciu Isabelle wyglądało jednocześnie na rozmarzone i wygłodniałe, tak jakby przed Simonem w tym samym czasie znajdowała się zauroczona nim małolata i bezlitosna, nieprzewidywalna bestia. – Wiem już, że to nie krew młodego Lightwooda dała ci tę moc, ale krew związanego z nim parabatai.   
\- Chcę zobaczyć mojego brata! Przyprowadź go tu! – zażądała Nocna Łowczyni, postępując krok naprzód.  
Miała serdecznie dość wysłuchiwania Maureen opowiadającej o krwi Aleca jak o chodliwym towarze na wyprzedaży. Otaczające ich wampiry zasyczały ostrzegawczo, ale Isabelle była na tyle zdeterminowana, że byłaby gotowa wyrąbać sobie przejście, gdyby zaszła taka konieczność. Dłoń Magnusa zaciśnięta na jej ramieniu rozdrażniła ją tylko bardziej, dlatego szarpnęła się gniewnie w bok, nie odrywając rozwścieczonego spojrzenia od Maureen, która najpierw wyglądała na zaskoczoną użyciem wobec niej trybu rozkazującego, a teraz jej mina nabrała naburmuszonego i urażonego wyrazu. Kompletnie kłócącego się ze słowami, które padły z jej ust:  
\- Chyba zapominasz, kto dyktuje tutaj warunki, głupia Nefilim. – Głos wydobywający się z krtani wampirzycy brzmiał jak szkło i nie wróżył niczego dobrego. – Żyjesz tylko dlatego, że ja tak zdecydowałam. Zabijałam już ludzi, wilkołaki i wampiry. Uważasz, że miałabym jakiekolwiek opory przed zabiciem Nocnego Łowcy?  
\- Wybacz, Maureen! – zawołał szybko Simon. – Isabelle nie chciała cię urazić. – Zignorował rzucone w jego kierunku ciężkie spojrzenie świadczące o tym, że owszem, bardzo chciała. – Ona martwi się o brata. Wiem, że jesteś tak dobra i kochana, że na pewno pozwolisz nam się z nim zobaczyć.  
Isabelle nabrała już tchu, by odpowiednio dać Chodzącemu za Dnia do zrozumienia, co myśli o podobnych insynuacjach, gdy kolejny raz na jej ramieniu zacisnęła się dłoń Magnusa. Tym razem uchwytem tak żelaznym i nieustępliwym, że dziewczyna w ramach wyjątku postanowiła nie stawiać oporu i podporządkować się sugestiom czarownika, choć im dłużej patrzyła na łagodniejące natychmiast rysy Maureen, tym na myśl przychodziły jej jedynie kolejne wersje gwałtownej śmierci wampirzycy.  
Simon tymczasem musiał już odkryć, że dawna osobowość ślepo zakochanej w nim nastolatki przebijała przez instynkty bezwzględnego krwiopijcy, bo uśmiechał się do Maureen tak wdzięcznie i sztucznie, że Isabelle aż mdliło. Ten spektakl był do granic absurdu nienaturalny, ale zachwycona zainteresowaniem Simona wampirzyca wyraźnie nie dostrzegała żadnego dysonansu.  
\- Jeśli tego chcesz, oczywiście pokażę ci go – zaświergotała radośnie, choć w jednej chwili jej ton nabrał na ostrości, gdy rzuciła bezosobowo: – Przynieść Nefilim.  
\- Przynieść? – szepnęła Isabelle.  
Nie wiedziała, czemu zupełnie nie wzięła pod uwagę możliwości, że Alec odniósł ciężkie rany i może nie być w stanie samodzielnie się poruszać. Zawsze chroniły go wykreślone przez Jace’a Znaki, a on sam potrafił bezbłędnie kalkulować, na ile może sobie pozwolić w czasie walki. Z nich dwóch to Jace był narwanym idiotą, który rzucał się w wir bitwy zupełnie, jakby uważał, że jest nieśmiertelny, a potem chodził posiniaczony, podrapany i połamany – Alec zawsze wiedział, gdzie jest granica jego możliwości i nie przekraczał jej, jeśli sytuacja tego nie wymagała.  
Nagle w oddali rozległo się echo kroków i nieprzyjemny, szeleszczący odgłos szurania, a Isabelle poczuła, że robi jej się zimno. Od środka. Dłoń Magnusa, do tej pory protekcjonalnie zaciśnięta na jej ramieniu, opadła bezsilnie w dół, gdy z mroku za krzesłem wyłoniła się drobnej postury wampirzyca z burzą jasnych loków. Szła lekkim krokiem, postukując wdzięcznie kozakami na obcasach, jakby ciężar wleczonego za sweter na karku Aleca zupełnie jej nie przeszkadzał, a już na pewno nie odbierał jej ruchom ani trochę gracji.  
Isabelle miała wrażenie, że jakaś wielka, pazurzasta łapa chwyciła ją za gardło tak mocno, że do oczu napłynęły jej łzy, które ze wszech miar starała się powstrzymać, bo rozmazywały widok brata. Wampirzyca ukłoniła się nisko Maureen, po czym bezceremonialnie wypuściła z palców tkaninę poszarpanego, sztywnego od krwawych plam swetra, a Alec padł bezwładnie u stóp władczyni klanu.  
…  
Serce Magnusa zamarło. Alec nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Nie poruszył się. Nie drgnął nawet, gdy Maureen przykucnęła przy nim i z zainteresowaniem, jakim na lekcji biologii darzy się ciekawy eksponat zanurzony w formalinie, uniosła jego głowę i przyjrzała się badawczo twarzy. Jednym płynnym ruchem poderwała go do siadu i oparła barkiem o bok swojego krzesła, po czym cofnęła się dwa kroki, jakby podziwiała swoje dzieło.  
Stojąca obok Magnusa Isabelle uniosła dłonie do ust, by stłumić wyrywający się z jej piersi szloch. Alec był śmiertelnie blady, miał potargane, pozlepiane zaschniętą krwią włosy i porwane ubrania noszące ślady gwałtownej walki. Przez rozdarcia tkanin przeświecały partie poszarpanej, źle gojącej się skóry, a na szyi ponad strzępami niebieskiego szalika widniały ciemne ranki otoczone zasinieniami, z których biegły w kierunku obojczyka ciemne strumyki zakrzepniętej krwi.  
\- Walczył do końca – poinformowała z uśmiechem Maureen, wdrapując się na krzesło, wyraźnie ukontentowana obecnym układem, w którym górowała nad resztą wampirów z Raphaelem u boku i półprzytomnym Nocnym Łowcą u stóp. – Co prawda była to bardziej desperacka próba wywalczenia sobie szans na ucieczkę, ale przyznaję, że raz niemal udało mu się trafić mnie tym swoim śmiesznym, rozjarzonym scyzorykiem – zachichotała, jakby snuła właśnie zabawną opowieść o przygodzie, która spotkała ją podczas przerwy lunchowej w szkole. – Biedny, mały, głupi Nefilim ze złamanym sercem. Był tak rozkojarzony i chaotyczny, że obezwładnienie go i ogłuszenie udałoby się nawet pisklęciu, które ledwie wygrzebało się z własnego grobu. – Nagle jej spojrzenie przyszpiliło Magnusa. – Wiesz, że cię wołał? – zapytała pozornie najbardziej neutralnym tonem świata. – Rozpaczliwie wzywał twojego imienia, nawet kiedy wiedział już, że nie uda mu się ani wygrać ze mną, ani uciec. To smutne, że nie było cię przy nim akurat wtedy, gdy tak desperacko potrzebował twojej pomocy.  
Magnus poczuł się, jakby ktoś uderzył go pięścią w twarz. Wbił spojrzenie w Aleca, zalewany lodowatymi falami poczucia winy. Nocny Łowca nie zareagował w żaden sposób, kiedy Maureen wychyliła się przez podłokietnik krzesła, ujęła palcami jego podbródek i obróciła twarzą w swoją stronę. Bierność i swoista kukłowatość Aleca mroziła Magnusowi krew w żyłach. Chłopak żył, nie nosił na sobie śladów żadnych śmiertelnych ran, ale działo się z nim coś ogromnie niedobrego, co sprawiało, że czarownik czuł się, jakby jego wnętrzności pokrył szron.  
\- Biedny, głupi Nefilim – zamruczała do Aleca Maureen, wpatrując się w półprzymknięte niebieskie oczy z wyrazem twarzy, który mógł stanowić chyba jakiś rodzaj współczucia. – Myślę, że trochę rozumiem, jak się czułeś. Mnie też cios zadała osoba, którą kochałam najbardziej na świecie. – Magnus nie musiał nawet zerkać w kierunku Simona, by wiedzieć, że cały spiął się i stężał na wspomnienie ataku. – Kiedy kogoś kochasz, nie spodziewasz się ze strony tej osoby niczego złego, prawda, mały, naiwny Nefilim? To dlatego taki cios boli najbardziej i rozdziera serce na pół. – Maureen przeniosła swoje spojrzenie na czarownika, ale w jej oczach nie było już nawet cienia współczucia i smutku, które jeszcze przed chwilą Magnus w nich dostrzegał. – Zwłaszcza, gdy ukochana osoba nie pozwala niczego sobie wyjaśnić, nie mając nawet pojęcia, jak koszmarną pomyłkę popełnia.  
Jej śmiech brzmiał dla Magnusa ogłuszająco. Przypominał ostry zgrzyt szkła, w którym wyraźnie wybijały się tony jawnego szyderstwa. Czarownik zbladł, ale Maureen nie dała mu szansy na zadanie żadnego pytania, bo sama przemówiła głosem tak jadowitym, że każde słowo zdawało się ociekać trucizną:  
\- Ostrzegałeś go, że Camille Belcourt to intrygantka i manipulantka, a sam najwyraźniej o tym zapomniałeś. Oczywiście, Alexander Lightwood przychodził do niej, tak jak ci powiedziała, ale nie był w stanie zgodzić się na skrócenie twojego życia. On tylko pytał ją o ciebie i twoją przeszłość, gdy sam nie zamierzałeś niczego mu zdradzić. Prawdopodobnie dowiedziałbyś się tego od niego, a nie ode mnie, gdybyś tylko dał mu dojść do słowa. – Jej ciemne oczy lśniły płomieniem, który spopielał świat Magnusa i odbierał mu oddech, pogrążając coraz głębiej w ogłuszającym szumie własnej krwi i łamiącym żebra dudnieniu serca. – Teraz już wiesz. Gdybyś tylko go wtedy wysłuchał, żadne z was nie stałoby teraz w Hotelu Dumort. Wszystkiemu jesteś winien ty sam, Magnusie Bane, który twierdzisz, że nie jesteś potworem takim jak ja.


	4. Więzień i zakładnik

4\. Więzień i zakładnik

Magnus z trudem maskował wstrząs, jaki przeżył. Słowa Maureen wbiły się w jego myśli jak sztylety. Lodowaty, ostry metal przeszył wspomnienie spotkania w hali nieczynnej stacji metra, a czarownik nie czuł do siebie niczego poza odrazą. Był tak skoncentrowany na swoim zawiedzionym zaufaniu, że nie dopuścił Aleca do słowa wyjaśnień. Nie pozwolił mu nic wytłumaczyć, bo sam był – jak się okazało całkowicie mylnie – przekonany, że wiedział już wszystko.  
Alec go kochał. Chciał stać się częścią jego życia i dowiedzieć jak najwięcej o jego przeszłości. Magnus długo zbywał go i bagatelizował wartość minionych lat. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, czemu przeszłość – tak odległa i długa – ma dla Nocnego Łowcy aż tak duże znaczenie. Zupełnie nie pomyślał, że z punktu widzenia Aleca wyglądało to jak wykręcanie się i zatajanie prawdy, a desperackie poszukiwania odpowiedzi doprowadziły do tego, że za jego plecami zaczął spotykać się z Camille ściganą przez Clave. Poczuł bolesne kłucie w sercu. Gdyby tylko okazał chłopcu zrozumienie i potrafił spojrzeć na samego siebie jego oczami… Maureen miała rację…  
\- Kłamiesz! – Aż podskoczył, gdy usłyszał tuż obok zapalczywy krzyk Isabelle.  
Dziewczyna niecierpliwym ruchem ścierała z policzków ślady łez, wbijając w Maureen gniewne spojrzenie. Zdecydowanie bardziej wolała dać się porwać wściekłości niż rozpaczy, dlatego bez cienia strachu postąpiła dwa kroki naprzód, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na syczące ostrzegawczo wampiry. Nie odrywała wzroku od przywódczyni klanu, której mina ponownie wskazywała na to, że nie przywykła, by ktokolwiek podnosił na nią głos i uchodził potem z życiem.  
\- Kłamiesz! – powtórzyła z niewzruszoną pewnością Nocna Łowczyni. – Magnus kocha mojego brata! Nigdy by go nie skrzywdził!  
\- Jesteś głupsza, niż sądziłam, Nefilim – warknęła jadowitym tonem Maureen, rzucając Isabelle spojrzenie wypełnione pogardą od brzegu do brzegu. – Jaki miałabym interes w ukrywaniu prawdy?  
\- Przede wszystkim nie jesteś faerie, więc możesz kłamać – odpowiedziała trzeźwo dziewczyna. – Znam mojego brata od urodzenia. Wiem, jaki jest, i wiem, że z reguły pół roku myśli i analizuje, zanim podejmie jakąś ważną decyzję, a swoich uczuć do Magnusa był pewien na tyle, żeby pocałować go w Gardzie w obecności całego Clave i Podziemnych. Zaryzykował dla niego reputację i Znaki. Był gotów pójść na wygnanie. Chronił go i bez chwili wahania oddałby za niego życie.   
Magnus czuł się zupełnie tak, jakby się wykrwawiał. Dlaczego dopiero teraz, gdy Isabelle zaczęła o tym mówić głośno, dotarło do niego, jak bardzo Alec był w nim zakochany i jak daleko posunął się, by udowodnić mu swoją miłość i przywiązanie? Poświęcił przecież wszystko, co było dla niego najcenniejsze i stanowiło rdzeń jego jestestwa. Zaryzykował wykluczenie z Clave i wystawił się na otwartą krytykę, którą musiał znosić codziennie w otoczeniu pogardzających nim Nocnych Łowców. Och, jak ogromnym egoistą musiałem być, by dopiero teraz uświadomić sobie to wszystko?, westchnął ciężko czarownik, patrząc udręczonym wzrokiem w kierunku Aleca siedzącego przy Maureen.  
\- Magnus ocalił życie mojego brata – kontynuowała tymczasem niewzruszenie Isabelle. – Wyleczył rany, które zadał mu Abaddon, choć Alec był już na skraju śmierci. Wyłowił go z rzeki, nim utonął, szukał na naszą prośbę Jace’a i starał się odnaleźć sposób, by oddzielić go od Sebastiana.  
Nocna Łowczyni mówiła pewnym tonem z żarliwą wiarą w słuszność każdego słowa. Z jej ust padały same fakty, którym nie sposób było zaprzeczyć, a mimo to czarownik czuł się wartościowy jak nie przymierzając śmieć rzucony niedbale w brudnym zaułku. Miał wrażenie, że Isabelle mówi o kimś innym, dalece lepszym i szlachetniejszym od niego. Spojrzał na zmartwiałą, bladą, pozbawioną wyrazu twarz Aleca i wydawało mu się, że jego serce pęka na pół. Wszystko, co cię spotkało, to moja wina – uświadomił sobie, z trudem hamując łzy cisnące się do oczu.   
\- Nigdy, nigdy nie uwierzę, że Magnus byłby zdolny świadomie go skrzywdzić!  
\- Prawdziwy z ciebie obrońca – zaśmiała się szyderczo Maureen. – Bardziej zabawne od patrzenia na twoje głupie, górnolotne szczekanie byłoby tylko patrzenie na ciebie, gdy uświadamiasz sobie, jak mało tak naprawdę znasz swojego biednego, naiwnego braciszka i jego egoistycznego kochanka czarownika.  
\- Ty mała, podła, zakłamana…  
\- Pozwól mi do niego podejść – odezwał się nagle Magnus, przerywając tym samym kłótnię Isabelle i Maureen.  
Obie spojrzały na niego zdezorientowane, a przywódczyni klanu bardzo odruchowo skinęła głową, choć jej zaskoczony wyraz twarzy świadczył jedynie o tym, że tak naprawdę nie zdążyła zastanowić się nad prośbą czarownika, gdy wydała już przyzwolenie. Krąg wampirów posłusznie rozstąpił się przed Magnusem, a zanim Maureen zdołała odwołać dyspozycję, mężczyzna bez zastanowienia ruszył przed siebie.  
Byłby gotów resztkami sił i magii wyciąć sobie przejście, choć doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z samobójczej głupoty takiej koncepcji. Może wdawał się w Aleca? Trzeźwe myślenie nakazywało nie ryzykować niepotrzebnie swoim życiem i wykorzystać odpowiednio okazję, która się nadarzyła. Szedł po stopniach wpatrzony w Nocnego Łowcę. Ogłuszał go łomot własnego serca i nie czuł zupełnie nóg, choć niewątpliwie każdy krok przybliżał go do Aleca.  
Początkowo Maureen wydawała się zirytowana chwilą swojego zawahania, ale gdy czarownik przykląkł naprzeciwko otępiałego chłopaka, na jej ustach pojawił się leniwy, drapieżny i ogromnie zadowolony uśmiech. Najwyraźniej nie miała większych problemów z przekształceniem zastanej sytuacji na własną korzyść. Spoglądała spod rzęs, jak Magnus delikatnie dotykał jego twarzy i szeptał, usiłując uzyskać jakąkolwiek reakcję. Im dłużej Alec pozostawał bierny, tym głos czarownika łamał się coraz bardziej, a próby nawiązania kontaktu nabierały na rozpaczliwości.  
\- Alexandrze… Alec… Mój niebieskooki Aniele… – Kocie oczy czarownika lśniły udręką, gdy Nocny Łowca nawet nie zogniskował na nim wzroku i wydawał się zupełnie go nie słyszeć. – Groszku pachnący… Pamiętasz, jak nie podobało ci się to określenie? Mógłbyś się na mnie pogniewać albo zezłościć, że go użyłem… – Otoczył Nocnego Łowcę ramionami i przyciągnął do siebie, a lodowata skóra i muskające jego policzek sztywne od zakrzepniętej krwi kosmyki włosów przyprawiły go o dreszcze i wytłoczyły z płuc całe powietrze. – Proszę, Alec… Odpowiedz cokolwiek… Nawet, jeśli nie chcesz mnie już znać…  
\- On cię nie poznaje. Nikogo z was, dla ścisłości – rzuciła lekko Maureen z głową opartą swobodnie na dłoni. – Tak naprawdę ciężko powiedzieć, co właściwie teraz widzi. Nie zorientowałeś się, Magnusie Bane? – zaśmiała się śmiechem przypominającym odgłos tłuczonego drobno szkła. – Ślina wampirów ma silnie narkotyzujące właściwości, a skutki jej działania najbardziej odczuwają jednostki zmęczone, osłabione i chore. Ich organizm nie ma wtedy sił na walkę z wprowadzoną do krwioobiegu substancją i pogrążają się w… czymś, czego przykład stanowi teraz Alexander Lightwood.  
\- Coś ty mu zrobiła, ty wredna, podła…! – zaczęła Isabelle, ale umilkła, gdy Simon chwycił ją za łokieć i zaczął coś cicho tłumaczyć.  
Z bólem w oczach Magnus wypuścił Aleca z objęć. Chłopak wciąż wpatrywał się w przestrzeń pustym wzrokiem, a cokolwiek tam widział, nie budziło w nim zupełnie żadnych emocji. Przypominał porzuconą przez lalkarza kukłę albo pozbawionego duszy manekina na sklepowej witrynie.  
Czarownik wiedział, że narkotyczny wpływ wampirzej śliny z czasem ustąpi, a nie wyglądało na to, by Maureen miała w zamiarze uczynić z Aleca swojego niewolnika albo – co gorsza – przedzierzgnąć go w Dziecko Nocy. Z pewnością snuła co do niego inne plany, które zakładały najwyraźniej utrzymanie go przy życiu, ale w stanie, który gwarantował jego pełną bezwolność i bierność.  
Na zewnątrz zapadła noc, a dookoła pojawiało się coraz więcej zbudzonych wraz z nadejściem zmierzchu wampirów. Magnus wiedział, że nawet będąc w pełni sił, miałby ogromne problemy z wywalczeniem sobie drogi na zewnątrz. Klan był liczny i potężny, a Maureen, w przeciwieństwie do Raphaela, nie sprawiała wrażenia przywódczyni, z którą udałoby się wynegocjować uwolnienie Aleca. Spojrzał na niego z bólem w oczach i pełną świadomością, że nie jest w stanie go uratować. Brakowało mu sił, żeby przeciwstawić się planom wampirzycy i nie narazić przy tym ich wszystkich na śmierć.  
\- Mam niewiele mocy, Alexandrze – szepnął, muskając palcami bladą twarz Nocnego Łowcy. – Nie potrafię pomóc ci w żaden inny sposób, dlatego wyleczę twoje rany, dobrze?  
Uniósł obie dłonie i przymknął oczy, pozwalając, by znajome, niebieskie iskry zawirowały na końcach jego palców. Gdy Maureen nie skomentowała w żaden sposób uzdrowicielskich poczynań, Magnus skupił się na przesłaniu magicznych impulsów w głąb ciała Aleca. Powietrze dookoła nich zafalowało jak rozżarzone tchnienie wiatru na pustyni, a czarownik z trudem powstrzymał się od bolesnego jęku, kiedy pod powiekami wizualizował kolejne odnajdowane za pomocą czaru obrażenia.  
Nocny Łowca miał połamane żebra, strzaskane lewe ramię, pogruchotaną w trzech miejscach nogę i przez kilka godzin musiał mocno krwawić z rozbitej głowy. Całe jego ciało pokrywały zadrapania, stłuczenia i siniaki. Maureen nie walczyła z nim tak, jakby chciała go pojmać, ale tak, jakby w pierwszej chwili zamierzała go zabić, uprzednio zadając mu tyle obrażeń, by miał pełną świadomość tego, że umiera. Magnus zawzięcie starał się opanować drżenie dłoni, gdy nakładał kolejne zaklęcia leczące. Alec cierpiał, został niemalże zamordowany. I wszystko to przez niego, wyłącznie przez niego…  
Przycisnął swoje czoło do jego czoła, szukając w niebieskich oczach choć odrobiny blasku, z jakim spoglądały na niego każdego dnia. Narkotyk wtłoczony w jego żyły dostał się do całego organizmu, a Magnus boleśnie zdawał sobie sprawę z ograniczonej ilości własnej mocy. Nie był zdolny podjąć się odtrucia. Już teraz chwiał się na klęczkach i słaniał z wycieńczenia. Zamrugał, pozbywając się napływających do oczu łez rozpaczy, bezsilności i wyczerpania.   
\- Wybacz mi, Alexandrze – wyszeptał, składając na jego suchych, spękanych ustach krótki pocałunek. – Wybacz mi. I… To jedyne, co mogę jeszcze dla ciebie zrobić… Pozwól mi pogrążyć cię w śnie bez snów…  
…  
Simon oderwał wzrok od Isabelle. Wściekłość walczyła w niej z rozpaczą, a dziewczyna wyraźnie skłaniała się do popadania w tę pierwszą, na przekór drugiej, która uparcie usiłowała wydusić z jej gardła szloch. Głuchą ciszę zalegającą w hotelu od chwili, gdy Magnus szemrał coś cicho do Aleca i uleczał jego rany, nieoczekiwanie przerwał teraz śpiew.  
Czarownik miał głos wyrobiony osiemsetletnim doświadczeniem w intonowaniu wersów przyzywających demony, recytowaniu inkantacji i melodyjnym przywoływaniu czarów odpowiednimi formułami. Simon nieraz miał okazję słyszeć zaśpiew w wykonaniu Magnusa. Wiedział oczywiście, że to część jego pracy, a tylko odpowiednia barwa głosu i ton, jakimi wypowiadał teksty zaklęć i przywołań, zapewniały sukces i bezpieczeństwo. Pieśń, która wdarła się w ciszę panującą wokoło, nie przypominała jednak swoim brzmieniem żadnego czaru. Miała w sobie zbyt wiele miękkości i łagodnych nut. Głos Magnusa oddawał całą miłość i czułość, jakimi darzył Aleca, mieszając się płynnie z ogromnym smutkiem, żalem i głębokim pragnieniem naprawienia błędów. Simon był muzykiem – w pewnym stopniu oczywiście, ale dokładnie wyczuwał każdą rozedrganą emocję czarownika, choć nie znał ani jednego wyśpiewywanego przez niego słowa.  
\- To jest kołysanka – wyszeptała nagle Isabelle, chwytając dłoń Chodzącego za Dnia. – Mama śpiewała nam ją, kiedy baliśmy się ciemności tak bardzo, że nie mogliśmy zasnąć. To ta sama melodia, poznaję ją, ale słowa zupełnie się nie zgadzają.  
Oboje wpatrywali się w klęczącego przed Alekiem czarownika, który objął delikatnie osuwające się ciało Nocnego Łowcy. Isabelle wydała z siebie zduszony pisk, ściskając przy tym rękę Simona. Magnus ułożył chłopaka na posadzce i, nie przerywając śpiewu, niezdarnie ściągnął z siebie płaszcz, by nakryć nim bezwładnego Nefilim. Umilkł, odgarnąwszy kosmyki opadających na jego twarz sztywnych włosów.  
Simon dostrzegł w kocich oczach ból, gdy Magnus starał się podnieść i zachwiał niebezpiecznie. Stojąca obok Isabelle chciała coś krzyknąć, a on sam skoczył naprzód, ale natrafił natychmiast na opór otaczającego ich kręgu wampirów. Czarownik byłby runął w dół schodów, gdyby nagle nie pojawił się przy nim Raphael. Wyglądał na bardzo drobnego przy o głowę wyższym od niego Magnusie, ale siła Dzieci Nocy, zwłaszcza tych starszych, znacznie przekraczała ludzkie standardy. Zastępca Maureen bez trudu zarzucił sobie ramię czarownika na szyję i powoli sprowadził go w dół. Simon usłyszał jego ściszony głos, gdy się zbliżyli:  
\- To było bardzo nierozsądne, Magnusie Bane. Zaklęcie usypiające wkomponowane w kołysankę do reszty pozbawiło cię sił. Regeneracja zajmie ci wiele dni, a zapewniam cię, że nie masz tyle czasu, lekkomyślny czarowniku.  
Przekazał Magnusa Isabelle, która z godnością Nocnej Łowczyni tylko lekko ugięła się pod ciężarem wycieńczonego czarownika. Simon sądził, że po dopełnieniu eskorty Raphael wycofa się z powrotem na górę, dlatego jego brwi uniosły się w wyrazie zaskoczenia, gdy wampir stanął przed nim.  
\- Idź za mną, Chodzący za Dnia – polecił matowym głosem, a z jego oczu nie dało się wyczytać zupełnie żadnych intencji.  
Simon dostrzegł przerażone spojrzenie Isabelle i zaniepokojone Magnusa. Czarownik z trudem uniósł głowę w górę, by zerknąć na Maureen, która zeskoczyła z krzesła i patrzyła teraz w dół wyczekująco. Chodzący za Dnia zawahał się. To już nie była dziewczyna, którą znał z koncertów. Na obraz radosnej, pełnej wiary w sukces zespołu nastolatki nakładało się ciężkie, czarne widmo upiornej wersji wampira z domieszką krwi Lilith. Nowa Maureen zdecydowanie nie była osobą, przy jakiej Simon chciałby się teraz znajdować. Jej nieme polecenie przyprowadzenia go do siebie w jakiś sposób wybrzmiewało groźbą, co do której nie miał wątpliwości, że w razie oporu czy jakichkolwiek komplikacji zostanie zrealizowana bez mrugnięcia okiem i nikomu nie uda się ujść z życiem.   
Desperacko poszukiwał w Nocnej Łowczyni i czarowniku wsparcia lub jakiejś wskazówki, ale Isabelle wyglądała na wystraszoną jak nigdy, a Magnus zwisał półprzytomnie na jej ramieniu. Ich widok w żaden sposób nie napawał optymizmem ani nadzieją na to, że ktokolwiek wyjdzie z Hotelu Dumort bez szwanku, czego książkowym przykładem był jak na razie Alec.  
Simon spojrzał na leżącego u stóp Maureen uśpionego Nocnego Łowcę. To brat Isabelle, dla niego tutaj przyszła i naraziła się na atak całego klanu wampirów. Simon pomyślał, że zrobiłby dokładnie to samo, gdyby chodziło o Becky, a Isabelle na pewno pomogłaby mu bez chwili wahania. Skinął powoli głową i ruszył za Raphaelem naprzód, choć z tyłu usłyszał cichy okrzyk Nocnej Łowczyni, która najwyraźniej niezbyt zgadzała się z decyzją, jaką podjął.  
Gdy dotarł na szczyt, Maureen rozpromieniła się i chwyciła go za rękę. Simon nie potrafił pozbyć się wrażenia, że właśnie pozwolił zamknąć się w klatce z głodzonym od pięciu dni tygrysem i teraz może mieć o to pretensje wyłącznie do siebie.  
\- Wiedziałam, że przyjdziesz! – oświadczyła radośnie i drapieżnie zarazem. – Jutro stanę się Chodzącą za Dnia i wspólnie będziemy najpotężniejszymi władcami, jakich kiedykolwiek miał nowojorski klan!  
Simon zmartwiał, a jego mina musiała w tej chwili wyrażać skrajne niedowierzanie. Czyżby właśnie został chłopakiem szalonej wampirzycy? Jej narzeczonym? Zaschło mu w ustach, gdy rzucił Isabelle zrozpaczone spojrzenie, ale Nocna Łowczyni była bezradna tak samo jak on.  
\- Pobierzemy się jutro w świetle zachodzącego słońca – dodała Maureen, gładko ignorując wyraz nieskrywanej paniki na twarzy przyszłego małżonka. – Widzisz ich wszystkich? – Powiodła dłonią w kierunku wampirów stłoczonych poniżej stopni podium. – To nasze własne Nocne Dzieci! Od jutra będziesz ich królem. Umocnimy klan i powiedziemy go triumfalnie w nadchodzącą przyszłość – oznajmiła z roziskrzonymi oczami, choć Simon uważał, że dostrzega w nich wyłącznie syndrom młodocianego psychopaty.  
Sytuacja zupełnie wymykała się spod kontroli. Chodzący za Dnia uśmiechnął się blado do Maureen, na wypadek gdyby brak przejawów entuzjazmu miał kosztować go życie, ale wszystkie jego wnętrzności skręciły się w supeł. Nigdy nie aspirował ani na władcę klanu, ani tym bardziej na męża zwariowanej wampirzej czternastolatki. Ona ma czternaście lat! Coś takiego nie udałoby się nawet po pijaku w Las Vegas! Spojrzał w dół na Nocną Łowczynię, która patrzyła na niego z troską i strachem.  
\- Nefilim. – Isabelle natychmiast przeniosła wzrok na przemawiającą do niej Maureen. – Daję ci czas do wieczora, do godziny szóstej. Sprowadź do mnie parabatai swojego brata, a oddam ci Alexandra. Żywego – dodała po namyśle wampirzyca i zerknęła na Simona, który nieświadomie ścisnął jej dłoń w reakcji na wiadomość, że w ogóle rozważała przekazanie Clave Aleca w stanie innym niż nienaruszony, a w każdym razie nienaruszony bardziej niż w tej chwili. – Och, i obiecuję nie pić więcej jego krwi – odparła, bo sądziła najwyraźniej, że to o to mu chodziło.  
Uśmiechnął się słabo, walcząc z własną mimiką o to, by wyraz jego twarzy ukazał choć odrobinę aprobaty. Nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że postępowanie z Maureen przypomina spacerowanie po polu minowym. I jest porównywalnie niebezpieczne.  
\- Krew Nefilim musi zostać oddana dobrowolnie – odezwała się jeszcze. – Tylko dlatego nie wzięłam jej sobie siłą i tylko dlatego umożliwiam satysfakcjonującą obie strony wymianę. Przyprowadź tutaj anielskiego Nefilim, a pozwolę wam bez przeszkód opuścić siedzibę mojego klanu.   
Głupia, pomyślał mimowolnie Simon, Jace jest teraz w infirmerii Instytutu pod strażą Cichych Braci, nigdy byś się tam nie dostała. Tłum wampirów zafalował, cofając się w głęboki mrok. Przy Magnusie i Isabelle pozostał pisklak, łypiąc na nich w milczeniu. Chodzący za Dnia domyślił się, że ponownie został ich przewodnikiem w Hotelu Dumort, ale nagle sam poczuł się ogromnie niepewnie. Nie chciał zostawać tu, w towarzystwie obcych sobie wampirów i poczuciu ciągłego zagrożenia ze strony niestabilnej emocjonalnie i psychicznie Maureen, choć wiedział jednocześnie, że nie może odejść.  
Dostrzegł drobną wampirzycę, która nachyliła się nad Alekiem, prawdopodobnie w celu złapania go i odwleczenia tam, skąd przyciągnęła go na rozkaz Maureen. Wysunął dłoń z uścisku przywódczyni i zbliżył się do niej.  
\- Pozwól, że ja go wezmę – rzucił szybko, bez trudu podnosząc bezwładnego Aleca i okrywający go płaszcz Magnusa, nim wampirzyca miała choćby szansę zaprotestować. – Pokażesz mi, gdzie mógłbym go położyć?  
Skinęła posłusznie głową i pomaszerowała w mrok. Simon odwrócił się jeszcze, by zobaczyć, jak na dole pisklę wyprowadza Isabelle i wspierającego się na niej ciężko Magnusa. Uchwycił ostatnie, pełne troski spojrzenie Nocnej Łowczyni, nim został w sali sam, trzymając w ramionach chłopaka, którego z czystym sumieniem nie potrafił nawet nazwać swoim przyjacielem.


	5. Zawsze może być gorzej

5\. Zawsze może być gorzej

Jace otrząsnął się z zamyślenia, gdy Clary szturchnęła go niedelikatnie w ramię, a po jej minie wnioskował, że robi to nie pierwszy raz. Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, starając jednocześnie zepchnąć myśli w najodleglejszy kąt umysłu, by nie przeszkadzały mu w pełni skupić się na tym, co mówiła dziewczyna. Chciał zadać jakieś logiczne, związane z tematem pytanie, gdy uzmysłowił sobie, że tak naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, czego dotyczyła dyskusja. Spojrzenie Clary mówiło mu, że ona niestety również zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.  
\- Przepraszam – rzucił w końcu pojednawczo z nadzieją, że temat rozmowy nie należał do jakichś ogromnie poważnych i wina zostanie mu wybaczona.  
\- Jesteś nieobecny. Możesz mi powiedzieć, o czym myślisz? – zapytała, przypatrując mu się uważnie na wypadek, gdyby ubzdurał sobie, że będzie w stanie zbyć ją jakimś kłamstewkiem albo półprawdą.  
Jace westchnął cierpiętniczo i w skupieniu zapatrzył się na swoje splecione dłonie. Mógł, jasne, że mógł powiedzieć tej dziewczynie wszystko. Nie wiedział tylko, czy Clary będzie w stanie odpowiednio go zrozumieć. Nie zamierzał też denerwować jej i niepokoić, gdyby wyjaśnienie miało się okazać idiotycznie wręcz prozaiczne, a jego obawy irracjonalne i stanowiące jedynie wynik zwykłego przewrażliwienia.  
Przeczesał palcami jasne włosy. Ucieczka Sebastiana sprawiała, że czuł się nieswój, a każde minimalne odstępstwo od norm budziło w nim dojmujący lęk, że komuś może się coś dziać. Zerknął na drzwi do infirmerii, za którymi stał jeden z Cichych Braci. Kiedyś wydawali mu się nieludzcy i potężni, zdolni do rzeczy wielkich i przerażających, ale Valentine udowodnił, że każdy ma słaby punkt i każdego można pokonać, gdy tylko odnajdzie się właściwy sposób. Jego syn zaś, jak pokazało życie, nie ustępował wirtuozerii ojca, wynosząc ją na zupełnie nowy poziom zręczności. Jace drgnął, gdy usłyszał głos Clary:  
\- Po prostu mi powiedz – zaproponowała i z wyrazem troski na twarzy położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
Jeśli nie jej, to komu?, zdecydował.  
\- Chodzi o to, że… Chodzi o Aleca – wyrzucił z siebie, czując jednocześnie, że wypowiedzenie swoich obaw na głos i podzielenie się nimi z dziewczyną przywraca mu nieco utraconego spokoju ducha. – Chyba coś jest z nim nie tak. Nie widziałem go od wczorajszego ranka.  
\- Próbowałeś zadzwonić? – zapytała rzeczowo Clary, a Nocny Łowca był jej ogromnie wdzięczny za to, że nie wzięła go za przeczulonego paranoika, jakim sam się sobie czasem wydawał, gdy od wczoraj niemal nieustannie analizował własny stan i starał się odnaleźć w głębi siebie ślady jakiejkolwiek łączności z przybranym bratem.  
\- Ma chyba wyładowany telefon. To… – Jace dotknął koniuszkami palców Znaku parabatai. – Czuję, że nasza więź jest bardzo osłabiona. Ciężko to wyjaśnić, ale… – Spojrzał na siedzącą obok dziewczynę, szukając zrozumienia w jej oczach i odpowiednich słów we własnej głowie. – To takie wrażenie pewnego rodzaju pustki. Zdarzało mi się już, gdy Alec był ciężko chory albo śmiertelnie ranny… Generalnie, kiedy nie prezentował sobą okazu zdrowia, jeśli wiesz, o czym mówię – zakończył niezgrabnie, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, od kiedy nabawił się problemów z wysławianiem.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę Clary wpatrywała się w okno, za którym noc objęła we władanie cały Nowy Jork, zaciekle starający się rozproszyć ciemność milionami różnokolorowych świateł. Po wyrazie jej twarzy poznał, że myśli intensywnie nad tym, co powiedział. Starała się uchwycić jakieś ulotne, odległe wrażenia mechanizmów, o jakich – z racji dosyć krótkiego stażu życia jako Nocny Łowca – nie mogła mieć zbyt dużego pojęcia.  
Jace nie wiedział, czy potrafiłaby wyobrazić sobie choć trochę, jak działa Znak wiążący parabatai, kiedy ta oderwała wzrok od widoku za szybą i spojrzała na niego z powagą, która przyniosła mu ulgę. Za nic nie chciałby, żeby zbagatelizowała jego przeczucia, a jej podejście upewniało go w tym, że nie popadł jeszcze w histerię na skutek przedawkowania anielskości, przygód i karkołomnego narażania własnego życia w miejscach, do których nie powinien był nigdy trafić.  
\- Tak mi się przypomniało… – zaczęła z namysłem. – Myślisz, że to możliwe, żeby twoja więź z Alekiem tak bardzo osłabła, gdyby on oddał całą swoją energię Magnusowi? – spytała.  
\- Tak, ale Alec natychmiast nałożyłby na siebie Znaki, które przyspieszają regenerację, a ja od dwóch dni czuję się tak, jakby on był co najmniej półprzytomny – mruknął Jace, skubiąc skraj koca, którym był przykryty. – Jakby tracił świadomość samego siebie, a ja muskam tylko istotę czegoś, co jedynie resztkami sił kojarzy jeszcze, że jest Alexandrem Gideonem Lightwoodem. – Oklapł na poduszki. – Na Anioła, jak tak sam siebie słucham, to zastanawiam się, czemu jeszcze nie spytałaś, co piłem i w jakich ilościach – uśmiechnął się krzywo do Clary, która odpowiedziała mu kuksańcem w żebra.  
\- Poszukam Isabelle – postanowiła. – Może ona wie, gdzie jest teraz Alec, a ty się nie martw na razie na zapas. – Pocałowała go w policzek, zeskakując z łóżka na podłogę. – Nie obraź się, ale on akurat ma w sobie rozsądku za całą waszą trójkę. Na pewno nie wpakował się w żadne kłopoty.  
\- Jasne, od tego w tej rodzinie jestem przecież ja – zaśmiał się Jace, a głęboko wewnątrz chciał wierzyć, że Clary ma rację.  
…  
Isabelle wiedziała, że na Magnusa nie dość, że nie mogła teraz liczyć, to na dodatek spadła na nią cała odpowiedzialność za szczęśliwe przetransportowanie go na Brooklyn. Z trudem dowlokła się z nim do ruchliwszej ulicy, a potem kilkanaście minut spędziła machając jedną ręką na taksówki, a drugą przytrzymując chwiejącego się czarownika, którego chyba już tylko magia utrzymywała jeszcze w pionie.  
Odetchnęła głęboko, kiedy wspólnie z uczynnym taksówkarzem udało jej się upchnąć go na tylnym siedzeniu, ale poczucie triumfu znikło bez śladu w chwili, gdy Bane ostatecznie przegrał walkę z własną świadomością i zemdlał. Ułożyła sobie jego głowę na kolanach, po czym dyskretnie wyrysowała stelą na udzie Znak siły, dochodząc do słusznego poniekąd wniosku, że bez wspomagania za nic nie uda jej się zataszczyć go do mieszkania.  
Przez kilka przecznic nie odrywała wzroku od świateł migających za szybą. Nie tak miało być, pomyślała z goryczą i mocno przygryzła dolną wargę, by ból otrzeźwił ją i odwiódł od chęci rozpłakania się z bezsilności. Myślała, że uwolni brata, a w zamian zostali zmuszeni do pozostawienia w Hotelu Dumort również Simona. Odkrycie, że klan przejęła Maureen, zbrodnie, jakich się dopuściła i o których mówiła całkiem otwarcie, a także jej szalone, niebezpieczne plany z pewnością stanowiły coś, czym Clave powinno się zainteresować, ale Isabelle jakoś kompletnie nie widziała się w roli złego posłańca, który miałby te wszystkie rewelacje przekazać matce.   
Zerknęła w dół na nieprzytomnego czarownika. Przypomniała sobie niewiarygodną bujdę nowej przywódczyni nowojorskiego klanu, ale nie wierzyła w ani jedno jej słowo. Co prawda kiedyś sądziła, że Aleca i Magnusa połączył tylko chwilowy romans – sama wszak uważała, że flirt z Podziemnymi jest jedną z najbardziej wysublimowanych i podnoszących poziom adrenaliny we krwi rozrywek. Nie ukrywała, że jego związek z Wysokim Czarownikiem Brooklynu przynosił niezliczone korzyści i choćby dla samych uzyskiwanych dzięki temu profitów warto było kontynuować znajomość. Teraz czuła zwyczajny wstyd, bo nigdy nie powinna była mierzyć brata swoją miarką. Alec zakochał się tak, jak nigdy w swoim życiu, a miłość, jaką darzył go Magnus, sprawiała, że Isabelle zżerała nieznana jej do tej pory zazdrość. Zrozumiała, że sama też nie chce już żadnych przelotnych miłostek.  
Pomyślała z bólem o Simonie. Czuła coś do wampira i jeszcze niedawno myślała, że od zakochania się w Dziecku Nocy nie ma dla Nocnej Łowczyni już niczego gorszego. Teraz jednak los bezlitośnie zrewidował jej poglądy – zdecydowanie gorsze od potencjalnie nieodwzajemnionego uczucia do Dziecka Nocy jest potencjalnie nieodwzajemnione uczucie do Dziecka Nocy, które zostało władcą klanu, a jutro o zachodzie ma poślubić czternastoletnią psychopatkę.  
…  
To chyba sen, uznał Magnus. Z naciskiem na „chyba”, bo całkiem realistycznie wydawało mu się, że siedzi na schodach prowadzących w górę do podium i krzesła, które zajmowała Maureen. Nie opuścił jeszcze Hotelu Dumort? Potrząsnął głową, jakby miało to pomóc w rozjaśnieniu myśli, choć po chwili uznał, że efekt jednak odbiega od zamierzonego i w dalszym ciągu nie ma pomysłu na wyjaśnienie całej tej sytuacji. Nie lubił tego wrażenia – ze swoich bogatych i różnorodnych doświadczeń życiowych wiedział, że ilekroć nie orientował się, gdzie był i co robił, Ragnor i Catarina nie mieli później powodów do zadowolenia i żadnej litości w referowaniu wszystkich żałosnych głupot, w jakich brał czynny udział.  
Powiódł zmęczonym spojrzeniem po otaczającej go przestrzeni, ale wokół było tak cicho i ciemno, jakby cały wampirzy klan wymaszerował w chłodną noc, pozostawiając siedzibę bez opieki. Co ja tu jeszcze robię?, przemknęło mu przez myśl po raz piętnasty, gdy nagle usłyszał przed sobą kroki. Na widok Aleca serce mu zamarło, po czym zabiło tak intensywnie, jakby miało w zamiarze pogruchotać zamykającą je wewnątrz klatkę żeber. Nocny Łowca stał przed nim w porwanych, poplamionych zakrzepłą krwią ubraniach, a niebieski szal – ten sam, który Magnus dał mu niedawno – wisiał na jego ramionach w strzępach, odsłaniając białą szyję z mocno odcinającymi się na niej śladami po ukąszeniach Maureen. Uśmiechnął się smutno i wyciągnął w kierunku czarownika dłoń, na której spoczywała stela.  
\- Nie wszystko przepadło – odezwał się, a jego spokojny, znajomy głos sprawiał, że coś trzepotało w żołądku Magnusa tak nieznośnie, jakby miało zrobić mu dziurę w brzuchu i wydostać się tą drogą na zewnątrz. – Jeśli wciąż mnie kochasz, jeszcze nie wszystko przepadło.  
Chęć zerwania się z miejsca i pochwycenia Aleca w ramiona jeszcze nigdy nie była tak przemożna. Magnus szarpnął się w przód, by zaraz z zaskoczeniem zauważyć, że nie jest w stanie wykonać żadnego ruchu. Całkiem jakby był figurą odlaną z ołowiu, której zamarzyło się odejść z miejsca, w jakim ją ustawiono. Bezskutecznie starał się pokonać opór własnego ciała, gdy nagle Nocny Łowca westchnął cicho i odchylił głowę, a na jego piersi pojawiła się plama krwi. Krzyk, rozpaczliwy i przejmujący, nie wydobył się z krtani czarownika, choć ten usiłował zaciekle wygrać wojnę z własną przeponą i rosnącym przerażeniem.  
\- Ja już wybrałem. Teraz ty musisz podjąć decyzję – mówił Alec coraz słabiej, z uśmiechem wyrażającym ból i beznadzieję. Przyłożył wolną dłoń do serca, a jego palce natychmiast zabarwiły się lśniącą czerwienią. – Wiem, że nie ma w tobie przebaczenia, bo zraniłem cię bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny w ciągu całego twojego życia, ale kocham cię, Magnusie. Nie wiem, czy coś jeszcze do mnie czujesz, ale teraz to do ciebie należy decyzja, jak wiele mógłbyś poświęcić. To jedyny sposób.  
Magnus chciał, tak bardzo chciał zapewnić go o swoich uczuciach, przeprosić, wyjaśnić wszystko, zamknąć go w swoich ramionach i już nie wypuszczać. Miał ochotę ryczeć z wściekłości, że nie jest w stanie wykonać żadnego ruchu ani wydusić z siebie ani jednego słowa. Miotał się zawzięcie we własnym nieruchomym wnętrzu, desperacko starając zmusić oporny organizm do współpracy.  
Alec tymczasem obdarzył go ostatnim spojrzeniem pełnym zmieszanej ze sobą czułości i bolesnej utraty nadziei, że czarownik w jakikolwiek sposób zareaguje lub odpowie. Z jękiem wyprężył się w tył, a szeroki strumień krwi z rozszarpanej piersi uderzył w posadzkę. Magnus chciał krzyczeć, choć żaden dźwięk nie opuścił jego zaciśniętych warg.  
Nocny Łowca runął w tył, jego oczy uciekły w głąb czaszki, a przelewająca się gardłem krew zaczęła ściekać kącikiem ust. Upuszczona stela potoczyła się do stóp czarownika, ale on nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od konającego Aleca. Czuł się tak, jakby zanurzono go w lodowatej wodzie. Klatka piersiowa chłopaka uniosła się nierówno, spazmatycznie kilka razy, po czym znieruchomiała, a wszystkie napięte mięśnie rozluźniły się. Nie wierzył, nie potrafił i nie chciał w to uwierzyć, ale Alec, jego ukochany Alec, leżał martwy w kałuży krwi i nic już nie mogło przywrócić mu życia, a on sam, sparaliżowany świadomością jego śmierci, był zdolny jedynie bezmyślnie powtarzać jego imię.  
\- Alec… Alec…  
\- Przykro mi, że muszę cię rozczarować, ale to niestety tylko ja – usłyszał tuż nad sobą zmęczony głos Isabelle.  
Poderwał się gwałtownie i niemal natychmiast trafił głową w brodę nachylającej się nad nim dziewczyny tak mocno, że aż jej zęby zadzwoniły. Nocna Łowczyni syknęła z niezadowoleniem, po czym jednym sprawnym ruchem usadziła czarownika prosto na siedzeniu obok siebie.  
\- Wybacz, słodka Isabelle. – Przesunął dłonią po twarzy, by odegnać widmo martwego Aleca, choć to pojawiało się pod jego powiekami ilekroć tylko zamknął oczy. – Śniło mi się coś koszmarnego.  
\- Mój brat jest dla ciebie koszmarny? – Nocna Łowczyni uniosła brew w geście, który nie zapowiadał niczego lepszego od prawego sierpowego, gdyby odważył się przytaknąć.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie! Chodziło raczej… o okoliczności – wyjaśnił, nie po raz pierwszy przeklinając swoją zdolność do proroczego śnienia, żywiąc przy tym głęboką nadzieję, że tego rodzaju półprzytomne wizje nie wchodzą w skład wrodzonego talentu. – Gdzie jesteśmy? – mruknął, wyglądając przez okno, w którym na tło mijanych budynków i samochodów widział nałożony obraz samego siebie z nieatrakcyjnie potarganymi włosami, ciemnymi cieniami pod oczami i taką udręką w spojrzeniu, że wolał nie odwracać się znów do Isabelle, by nie wpędzić jej tym w jeszcze większą depresję.  
\- Dojeżdżamy do twojego domu – poinformowała z ciężkim westchnieniem Nocna Łowczyni, wydłubując z kieszeni drobne na opłacenie taksówkarzowi kursu. – Odprowadzę cię na górę i mam nadzieję, że czujesz się już lepiej, bo musimy pomyśleć, co teraz robić. Naprawdę myślałam, że gorzej już być nie może…  
\- Och, droga Isabelle, uwierz mi, że nie ma takich sytuacji, by nie mogło być gorzej – odpowiedział ponuro, widząc w odbiciu, że Isabelle tylko pochyla posępnie głowę.


	6. Koalicja zdrajców

6\. Koalicja zdrajców

Noc w Hotelu Dumort zdecydowanie nie była tym, czego Simon by sobie życzył, ale wolał to, niż pozostawanie w towarzystwie Maureen sam na sam. Kalka bystrego, okrutnego potwora nakładała się na postać uśmiechniętej małolaty z oczami tak roziskrzonymi, jak miewały je dziewczynki w jej wieku, gdy po godzinach proszenia i błagania rodzice zgodzili się na nocowanie u koleżanki. Simon wzdrygnął się. Maureen powinna mieć tylko takie problemy i dylematy. Czuł się winien, że pośrednio to on doprowadził do jej przemiany, z której nie wynikło jak na razie zupełnie nic dobrego.  
Gdy tylko złożył uśpionego czarem Aleca na starym łóżku ze sprężynami sterczącymi groźnie z rozdartego materaca w jednym z hotelowych pokojów na najwyższej kondygnacji, Maureen zaciągnęła go do ogromnej sali jadalnej. Oczywiście wolałby pozostać przy Nocnym Łowcy, by czuwać nad jego bezpieczeństwem, bo choć wampirzyca obiecała nie uczynić mu żadnej krzywdy, Simon nie mógł powiedzieć, że był tym przyrzeczeniem uspokojony. Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na bladą twarz pogrążonego we śnie chłopaka i, przeczuwając kłopoty w razie oporu, pozwolił Maureen wziąć się za rękę. Szczebiocząc radośnie jak nastolatka na pierwszej randce, poprowadziła go schodami w dół, a potem między licznymi okrągłymi stolikami, póki nie zatrzymali się przed jednym z nich, nakrytym w miarę czystym obrusem, do którego dostawiono dwa masywne krzesła o wysokich oparciach.  
Uniósł brwi w wyrazie zaskoczenia, bo na stoliku nie znajdowało się nic poza dwoma ciężkimi kielichami z rżniętego szkła i przywiędłą, czerwoną różą w wąskim wazoniku. Maureen spojrzała na niego tak, jak czasem zerkała Becky, gdy na okazjonalnej kolacji w wystawnej restauracji chciała przypomnieć mu, że ma zakichany obowiązek nadskakiwać jej i najlepiej, żeby zaczął od odsunięcia krzesła, by mogła usiąść. Podszedł sztywno do wampirzycy i skłonił się jej, proponując zajęcie miejsca. Mina przywódczyni klanu wyrażała zachwyt i uwielbienie, które byłoby może i miłe, gdyby pod warstwą radości Simon nie dostrzegał tak wyraźnie drapieżnego wygłodzenia i zwodniczości.  
\- Nadchodzi złota era dla nowojorskiego klanu – oznajmiła tak, że zabrzmiało to jednocześnie uroczyście i złowróżbnie. – Razem poprowadzimy nasze dzieci ku świetlanej przyszłości.  
Uśmiechnął się blado i nic nie mówił, bo odpowiedź, jakiej oczekiwała Maureen, nie przechodziła mu przez gardło, a odpowiedź zgodna z tym, co sądził o całej sytuacji, mogłaby się okazać równoznaczna z wyrokiem śmierci. Koncepcja ślubu przerażała go i nie mógł oderwać myśli od gorączkowych prób wykombinowania sposobu na wykręcenie się z tego układu. Boleśnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że w obecności wampirzycy miał związane ręce i niewielkie pole manewru, dlatego pozostało mu wierzyć, że Isabelle i inni Nocni Łowcy zdołają jakoś to wszystko rozwiązać.  
\- Jesteś ogromnie wyjątkowy, wiesz? – kontynuowała z uśmiechem, który przyprawiał go o dreszcze. – Twoja zdolność do swobodnego poruszania się w promieniach słońca to prawdziwy dar.  
Który wyrwałabyś mi z gardła bez chwili wahania, gdyby to było możliwe, pomyślał mimowolnie i spuścił wzrok na swoje splecione palce, by nie musieć wymieniać z nią spojrzeń. Pomimo rozmarzenia malującego się na jej twarzy, nie miał cienia wątpliwości, że nie cofnęłaby się przed niczym, gdyby istniał inny sposób przeistoczenia się w Chodzącego za Dnia.  
\- Razem będziemy władcami najpotężniejszego klanu, jaki kiedykolwiek zaistniał w historii. Nasze wędrujące w świetle dnia dzieci staną się niepokonane.  
Zamarł. Cały klan? Ona chce sprawić, by każdy podlegający jej wampir był Chodzącym za Dnia? Simon nie czuł się z nimi jakoś szczególnie związany i nie potrafił myśleć o sobie jak o kimś przynależącym do tej rasy, ale gdzieś głęboko wewnątrz przeczuwał, że zamysł Maureen jest… niewłaściwy. Jak mieliby nosić miano Dzieci Nocy, stając bez przeszkód w blasku słońca? Oczywiście, uczyniłoby ich to silniejszymi, ale Simon nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że odebrałoby to jednocześnie jakąś część ich tożsamości.  
\- Och, wybacz, że wciąż mówię! – zawołała nagle Maureen. Ton jej głosu zgadzał się z wypowiedzianymi słowami, ale blask oczu im zaprzeczał. Chciała, by słuchał i dowiedział się, jak szerokie perspektywy ma teraz przed sobą. By przemyślał je i stanął u jej boku albo zginął. – Na pewno jesteś bardzo głodny.  
Machnęła niedbale dłonią, a w zasięgu wzroku pojawił się Raphael wraz z towarzyszącym mu wampirem o idealnej budowie ciała i twarzy jak z okładki magazynu. Obaj trzymali między sobą zakneblowaną, szarpiącą się słabo kobietę. Simon niemal poderwał się z krzesła i chyba tylko ciężar spojrzenia Raphaela utrzymał go na miejscu. Przyziemna miała potargane włosy, a na jej twarzy widniały czarne smugi tuszu do rzęs, który spłynął po godzinach płaczu. Strzelała na boki dzikim, spłoszonym spojrzeniem, ale jej zmęczone ruchy świadczyły o tym, że straciła już siły i nadzieję na wyswobodzenie się z żelaznego uścisku wampirów.  
\- Kazałam schwytać ją specjalnie na dzisiejszą kolację – oświadczyła z błyskiem w oku Maureen. – Młoda, zdrowa, niepaląca. Ciepła, żywa krew jest najlepsza.  
Simon zmartwiał. Wrażenie absurdu i odrealnienia było tak silne, że przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie śni. Raphael oddał szlochającą kobietę swojemu postawnemu towarzyszowi, który wyglądał jak przemieniony w wampira model, a sam sięgnął po jeden ze stojących na stoliku kielichów. Chodzący za Dnia nie zdążył wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku, gdy jednym błyskawicznym ruchem zastępca Maureen dobył przypiętego do paska noża i rozpłatał ofierze gardło, podstawiając pod nie naczynie. Simon był zbyt wstrząśnięty, by zareagować, nawet kiedy Raphael – z tym samym nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy – napełniał drugi kielich.  
\- Świetnie – odezwała się przywódczyni, kiwając przy tym głową z wyraźną aprobatą. – Dobij ją i pozbądź się zwłok.  
\- Nie! – wyrwało się Simonowi, zanim zorientował się, że podniósł głos, a Maureen patrzy na niego zaskoczona. – To znaczy… Szkoda marnować tak doskonały posiłek. – Z każdym kolejnym słowem czuł coraz silniejsze obrzydzenie do samego siebie. – Nie lepiej zasklepić jej rany i pozwolić, by karmiła nas dłużej?  
\- Och, kochanie! – zaśmiała się Maureen perliście w takim samym stopniu, jak psychodelicznie. – To nie jedyna tak dobra ofiara. Znajdziemy kolejne, nie martw się. To miasto jest ich pełne!  
Simon rzucił Raphaelowi zrozpaczone spojrzenie, szukając w nim choćby cienia poparcia, ale wampir ledwo dostrzegalnie pokręcił głową. Chodzącego za Dnia zmroził smutek, jaki przez chwilę odbił się w ciemnych oczach.  
\- Pani ma rację – odpowiedział matowym tonem. – Utrata krwi jest już zbyt duża, a żaden Przyziemny nie może opuścić Hotelu Dumort, gdy już raz do niego wkroczył.  
Nie wkroczył, tylko został porwany i zawleczony do środka wbrew swojej woli!, chciał zawołać, ale krzyk zamarł mu wpół drogi na zewnątrz, kiedy Raphael jednym sprawnym ruchem skręcił kobiecie kark. Simon poczuł, że znikoma treść żołądka podchodzi mu do gardła. Od dawna nic nie jadł, ale początkowy stan zwalczanej zaciekle ekscytacji będącej reakcją na zapach ludzkiej krwi ustąpił natychmiast na widok wiszącej w uścisku wampira zamordowanej kobiety i parującej lekko zawartości stojących przed nim kielichów.  
\- Wybacz, najdroższa Maureen – powiedział, gratulując sobie później samokontroli, która pozwoliła mu przy tym nie zwymiotować na obrus. – Doceniam kolację, jaką dla nas zorganizowałaś, ale chyba nie jestem głodny. – Tak szczerze mówiąc, to mam ochotę zwrócić światu zewnętrznemu wszystko, co znalazło się w moim żołądku, pomyślał. – Pozwól, że sprawdzę, jak miewa się Nocny Łowca. W trosce o dobro jutrzejszej transakcji, oczywiście – uzupełnił i wstał od stołu, nim ktokolwiek ze zgromadzonych zdołał go powstrzymać.  
Przemknął ciemnymi korytarzami, tylko mgliście kojarząc drogę na górę. Mijał zniszczone ciągi schodów, obdarte dywany, potłuczone szkło zerwanych kinkietów i pokryte kurzem obrazy w zaśniedziałych ramach. Hotel Dumort był odpychający w każdym centymetrze sześciennym, jaki zajmował. Simon nie wyobrażał sobie siebie jako jednego z rezydentów tego miejsca, a już na pewno nie jako jego przywódcę.  
Dotarł na najwyższe piętro, skąd roztaczałyby się z pewnością piękne widoki na pogrążone w ciemnościach nocy miasto, gdyby nie to, że wszystkie okna zamurowano lub zabito szczelnie deskami. W czasie drogi na dół zbyt skupiał się na świergotaniu Maureen, by zapamiętać trasę. Nie był z siebie dumny, a jeszcze większe wyrzuty sumienia wzbudziła w nim jedyna metoda, jaka przyszła mu do głowy, bo odszukać w tym labiryncie pomieszczeń Aleca. Przymknął oczy i pozwolił, by poprowadził go delikatny, ulotny zapach jego zakrzepniętej krwi.  
Po kilku minutach błąkania się korytarzami stanął przed drzwiami, zza których dochodziła najintensywniejsza woń. Położył dłoń na klamce, gdy nagle coś chwyciło go za ramię, drugą ręką zatykając mu profilaktycznie usta. Został błyskawicznie wepchnięty za drzwi i wypuszczony dopiero po chwili, jaką zajęło mu zbędne odetchnięcie i rozluźnienie mięśni. Napastnik uwolnił go i obszedł tak, że stanął tuż przed nim, a Simon natychmiast rozpoznał drobną wampirzycę, która przywlokła do nich Nocnego Łowcę w czasie spotkania z Maureen.  
\- Witaj, Chodzący za Dnia – odezwała się miękkim głosem, uśmiechając przy tym pogodnie i ciepło. – Mam na imię Cherry. Przysłał mnie tutaj nasz ojciec.  
…  
Isabelle krzątała się w kuchni urządzonej spartańsko w stylu gotyckiego lochu. Przetrzepała wszystkie wiszące na surowym, ceglanym murze szafki, nim odkryła paczkę kociej karmy wewnątrz zamykanej pufy, na której z niepojętych dla niej przyczyn Magnus ustawił mikrofalówkę. Prezes Miau wydał z siebie zachwycony odgłos zagłodzonego zwierzęcia, doskakując do napełnianej przez Nocną Łowczynię miski.  
Wycierając dłonie o znalezioną na blacie ścierkę, dziewczyna weszła do salonu. Czarownik leżał na kanapie tak, jak go zostawiła, zbyt osłabiony nawet na to, żeby zdjąć buty. Z westchnieniem przysiadła na fotelu z kubkiem herbaty, którą udało jej się zaparzyć. Wzięła do rąk kurtkę Aleca, nadal zwieszoną niedbale na oparciu, i poczuła, że coś ściska jej serce. Sądziła, że wróci tutaj razem z bratem, że wszystko będzie w porządku, że obsztorcuje go za konieczność krycia go przed matką i napędzenie jej niepotrzebnie strachu. Zerknęła na Magnusa, który z trudem uniósł powieki i z jeszcze większym wysiłkiem odwrócił głowę w jej stronę.  
\- Kochana Isabelle, czy byłabyś tak uprzejma i przyniosła mi coś z sypialni? – mruknął zmęczonym tonem. – Na półce z księgami, w rogu obok szkatułki wysadzanej szafirami, stoi kryształowy flakonik z zatyczką z kości słoniowej.  
\- Jasne – odpowiedziała Nocna Łowczyni, wyruszając na poszukiwania z niejasnym, ale jak się okazało słusznym przeświadczeniem, że buteleczka na pewno nie będzie znajdowała się w opisywanej lokalizacji i kolejne minuty spędzi na przetrzepywaniu magicznych bibelotów.  
Burdel większy niż w mojej szafie, a myślałam, że to niemożliwe, westchnęła w duchu, zaglądając pod haftowaną chustę, pod którą znalazła ususzoną dłoń. Wzdrygnęła się. Fantastyczne wyposażenie sypialni, sarknęła, przebiegając wzrokiem po grzbietach licznych grimoire’ów. Przysunęła sobie stołek i wspięła się na niego, by przejrzeć zawartość najwyższej półki.  
No w końcu!, orzekła triumfalnie, sięgając po zakurzony flakonik, ukryty w gąszczu figurek, świec, lichtarzy i słoiczków ze specyfikami, jakich nawet nie chciała sobie wyobrażać. Przedmiot zaciążył jej w dłoni bardziej, niż sądziła, że może ważyć tak niewielka fiolka. Misternie wyrzeźbiona w kształt stylizowanej, rogatej czaszki zatyczka zdecydowanie nie zachęcała do wypicia płynu, który konsystencją przypominał bardziej zamknięty wewnątrz kłąb sinego dymu niż ciecz.  
\- Nie jestem w stanie wyrazić swojej wdzięczności, moja droga Isabelle – oznajmił Magnus, gdy podała mu flakonik i wróciła na fotel.  
Patrzyła sponad kubka z herbatą, jak lekko odkorkowuje buteleczkę i wypija eliksir jednym haustem, okraszonym tak wykrzywionym wyrazem twarzy, że nie miała najmniejszych wątpliwości co do walorów smakowych mikstury. Czarownik otrząsnął się z obrzydzeniem.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że lepiej działa, niż smakuje – parsknęła śmiechem w odpowiedzi na jego gniewne mlaskanie w bezskutecznych próbach usunięcia ohydnego posmaku z języka.  
\- Jak na tak drogi eliksir wzmacniający i wspomagający regenerację sił, mogli popracować też nieco nad tym aspektem swojego produktu – mruknął. – Czuję się, jakbym przeżuwał kawałek dwutygodniowych zwłok – dodał, a Isabelle nie śmiała dopytywać, skąd takie porównanie.  
\- Powiedz mi teraz lepiej, co mam mówić, gdy wrócę do Instytutu – odparła, poważniejąc i prostując się w fotelu. – Jest już bardzo późno, mama urwie mi głowę i na dodatek muszę nakłamać jej coś na temat niedyspozycji Aleca. Myślisz, że Maureen wypuści go, kiedy dostanie krew Jace’a i zostanie Chodzącą za Dnia? I że Simon nie zostanie jej mężem? – zapytała, słabo ukrywając w swoim głosie narastające przerażenie.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że tak – odpowiedział cicho Magnus.   
Ułożył się na kanapie, wbił wzrok w ceglany sufit i dopiero po chwili kontynuował:  
\- Nie ma dla niej najmniejszego sensu przetrzymywanie Aleca w Hotelu Dumort dłużej, dlatego na znak dobrej woli pewnie go zwróci, ale co do Simona… – zawiesił głos. – Przykro mi to mówić, słodka Isabelle, ale najbardziej martwi mnie to, co kombinuje ta dziewczyna. Simon i Alec są dla niej tylko sposobem do osiągnięcia czegoś, a nie celem samym w sobie. Clave powinno o tym wiedzieć i oczywiście działam w tym momencie bezprawnie, ukrywając prawdę, o co równie bezprawnie proszę także ciebie, ale myślę, że najpierw musimy zrobić wszystko, by odzyskać Aleca i Simona.  
Isabelle pokiwała gorliwie głową. Ból, jaki słyszała w głosie czarownika za każdym razem, gdy wymawiał imię jej brata, tylko utwierdzał ją w przekonaniu, jak bardzo Magnus pragnął go ocalić. Właśnie wprost oświadczył, że dla bezpieczeństwa obu chłopców zatai wszystkie informacje, by zapewnić sobie swobodę działania bez angażowania w to wszystkich Nocnych Łowców, gotów ponieść karę za świadome złamanie obowiązujących praw.  
\- Musisz porozmawiać z naszym drogim, anielskim Nefilim, Isabelle – westchnął ciężko czarownik, rzucając jej przygnębione spojrzenie. – Nie chcę narażać go na kolejną z rzędu śmiertelnie niebezpieczną przygodę, ale obawiam się, że na razie jest naszym jedynym sposobem na pertraktowanie z Maureen.  
…  
Simon wytrzeszczył na wampirzycę oczy, ale ta – kompletnie niezrażona jego zaskoczeniem – poszła w głąb pokoju i przysiadła na skraju łóżka. „Nasz ojciec”? Miał jednego ojca, który już zresztą nie żył. Nie sądził, że poza Rebeccą ma jakiekolwiek inne rodzeństwo…  
\- Mam na myśli Raphaela – odpowiedziała, czytając w szoku na jego twarzy jak w otwartej księdze. – Jest naszym wspólnym wampirzym ojcem. To jego krew sprawiła, że staliśmy się Dziećmi Nocy – wyjaśniła, po czym machnęła na niego niecierpliwie dłonią. – Chodź tu i siadaj, bo nie mam zbyt wiele czasu, a jest kilka spraw, o których musimy porozmawiać.  
Chodzący za Dnia otrząsnął się nieco i zbliżył powoli, by spocząć na skraju łóżka obok Cherry. Była piękna, jasne loki spływały falami na jej odsłonięte ramiona i plecy. Karminowy gorset podkreślał nieskazitelną figurę kobiety z okładek magazynów modowych, a sięgająca za kolana wielowarstwowa, postrzępiona celowo spódnica szeleściła sucho przy każdym jej ruchu. Simon nie pierwszy raz pomyślał, że nie natrafił jeszcze na żadnego wampira, który byłby w jakikolwiek sposób co najmniej ładny. Może ludzie brzydcy i grubi nie chcieli wcale oglądać swoich pozostawiających wiele do życzenia ciał przez wieczność?  
\- Posłuchaj – zniżyła głos do szeptu i Simon musiał nachylić się do niej, by usłyszeć, co wampirzyca chce mu przekazać. – Maureen musi zginąć. – W odpowiedzi na tę nieskomplikowaną wiadomość chciał odskoczyć w tył jak oparzony, ale Cherry chwyciła go za łokieć i z siłą, o jaką nie podejrzewa się kobiet tak drobnych jak ona, przyciągnęła z powrotem. – Przestań. To właściwie nawet nie jest propozycja. Maureen doprowadzi nasz klan do klęski. Co prawda zdobyła już wielu zwolenników, ale nie wszyscy zgadzamy się z jej… polityką. Nie chcemy problemów z Clave ani z innymi Podziemnymi. Maureen zabijała już wcześniej, ale teraz…   
Cherry przeniosła wzrok na pogrążonego we śnie Aleca i na chwilę jej rysy złagodniały. Czyżby w jakiś sposób polubiła zakładnika, którego, decyzją nowej przywódczyni, otaczała opieką? Kiedy podniosła oczy na Simona, cała delikatność znikła bez śladu i Chodzący za Dnia dostrzegł w nich tylko twardą determinację.  
\- Teraz Maureen podniosła rękę na Nocnego Łowcę – wyszeptała. – Clave nie wybacza takiej zbrodni, rozumiesz? Wszyscy zostaniemy skazani na śmierć. Musimy chronić klan, a to oznacza zabicie Maureen lub wydanie jej Nocnym Łowcom. Teraz, zanim stanie się jeszcze potężniejsza.  
Simon zamilkł, czując w głowie głuchą pustkę. Cisza niemal dzwoniła mu w uszach. Ocknął się, kiedy poczuł zimną dłoń Cherry, dotykającą delikatnie jego ramienia.  
\- Ojciec mówił mi, że nasz los prawdopodobnie cię nie wzrusza. Powiedział, żebym przypomniała ci o jutrzejszej ceremonii ślubnej, która czeka cię nieuchronnie, jeśli nie przyłączysz się do nas.  
Simon zacisnął zęby. Bycie mężem Maureen w tej chwili mieściło się na szczycie jego listy najczarniejszych wizji własnej przyszłości, co do których miał pewność, że wolałby umrzeć, niż pozwolić na ich realizację w praktyce. Uniósł w zdumieniu brwi, kiedy Cherry, dotąd poważna i skupiona, uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko, po czym zaśmiała ściszonym głosem na widok jego skonsternowanej twarzy.   
\- Wiesz, ja nie sądzę, byś miał egoistycznie myśleć tylko o sobie – powiedziała otwarcie, ściskając go za ramię tak przyjacielsko, że Simon poczuł, że mógłby ją polubić. – Widziałam Nocną Łowczynię, która przyszła tu z tobą i czarownikiem. Wiem, że jest w tobie zakochana, widać to po niej jak na dłoni, a mój kobiecy instynkt mówi mi, że taka dziewczyna nigdy nie pokochałaby faceta, który jest w stanie pozwolić na wymordowanie całego klanu wampirów.


	7. Gorycz prawdy

7\. Gorycz prawdy

Ukryta przed wzrokiem Przyziemnych Isabelle maszerowała oświetlonymi ulicami w kierunku Instytutu. Na krótką chwilę zatrzymała spojrzenie na trzech rozchichotanych przyjaciółkach, które wypadły właśnie z mijanego klubu w chłód nocy. Czasem zastanawiała się, jakby to było wieść takie proste, bezpieczne życie, z dala od demonów i bez wiedzy o Świecie Cieni. Potrząsnęła głową i ruszyła dalej, znów skupiając się na drodze przed sobą.  
Była Nefilim i choć czasem tęskniła za wytchnieniem albo brakiem konieczności martwienia się, czy rodzina przeżyje w komplecie do następnego dnia, nie potrafiłaby wyrzec się swojego dziedzictwa.  
…  
Cherry podskoczyła błyskawicznie, gdy tylko wyczuła za plecami najlżejszy ruch. Simon poderwał się, by dostrzec, że powieki Aleca drgnęły. Coś krótko działał ten czar, pomyślał, kiedy Nocny Łowca otworzył oczy i powiódł po otoczeniu półprzytomnym spojrzeniem. Jego źrenice były ogromne, a intensywnie niebieska tęczówka stanowiła tylko cieniutką obręcz dookoła czarnych, znarkotyzowanych otchłani.  
\- Alec, poznajesz mnie? – spróbował, choć na wspomnienie bierności manekina, jaką chłopak emanował w obecności Maureen, nie miał większych nadziei na uzyskanie jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi.  
\- Tak, Chodzący za Dnia – wyszeptał suchym, zmienionym głosem Alec, odwracając ku niemu głowę. – Nie jesteś moim pierwszym zwidem, ale jako jedyny próbujesz wciągnąć mnie w konwersację. – Z trudem uniósł dłonie w górę i przetarł nimi twarz, co zaskutkowało tylko roztarciem na niej kolejnych ciemnych smug, odcinających się mocno od białej skóry.  
\- Przyniosę miskę z wodą – oznajmiła Cherry, która poczyniła chyba podobne obserwacje, po czym wstała i zniknęła za drzwiami.  
Z braku lepszego pomysłu, Simon chwycił Aleca pod ramiona i pomógł mu usiąść, opierając go plecami o rozprute poduszki, z których buchnęło pierze i chmury kurzu. Nocny Łowca zakaszlał ostro jak gruźlik w ostatnim stadium choroby, ale chwycił wampira za rękę i przytrzymał przy sobie, przyglądając mu się badawczo.  
\- Ty… Nie jesteś moją kolejną halucynacją? – mruknął powątpiewająco tonem, który nie sugerował, by odpowiedź miała go zdziwić.  
Ostatnie dwa dni musiały być dla niego torturą, pomyślał z żalem Simon i potrząsnął głową.  
\- Jestem prawdziwy. Wpływ narkotyku musi mijać, bo ty też prezentujesz się znacznie bardziej… żywotnie – dodał, nie znalazłszy lepszego określenia.  
Nagle oczy Nocnego Łowcy pojaśniały, a nim Simon się zorientował, znalazł się w anemicznym, ale bardzo szczerym uścisku jego ramion. Zmartwiał. Nie spodziewał się po nim aż takiej wylewności. Kojarzył go raczej z powagą i pełną powściągliwością, a teraz poczuł się, jakby kopnięto go w brzuch, dlatego sam objął Aleca, przyciągając go do siebie. Co takiego musiał przeżyć i widzieć w narkotycznym upojeniu, skoro tak bardzo garnął się do kogoś, kogo do tej pory nie określał inaczej niż tylko per „wampir”?  
\- To… – zaczął Alec, opadając bezsilnie na poduszki, z których poleciały kolejne garście pierza i pyliste tumany kurzu. – Cieszę się, że mogłem przed śmiercią zobaczyć choć jedną znajomą twarz. Nawet, jeśli to jesteś akurat ty.  
Uśmiechał się blado, jakby uniesienie kącików ust zbyt go męczyło. Jego głowa poleciała w bok, poddając się ciągnącej ją w dół sile grawitacji, a Nocny Łowca przymknął oczy, kiedy Simon ponownie oparł go w miarę stabilnie o poduszki.   
\- Nie żartuj – parsknął, starając się pod lekkim tonem ukryć przerażenie poziomem bezsilności i bezwładności chłopaka. – Uwolnimy cię. Isabelle i Magnus na pewno coś wymyślą.  
\- Nie, Magnus nie… – Wampir stężał.  
Wyraz twarzy Nocnego Łowcy tak szybko uległ drastycznej zmianie i z wyrazu radosnej ulgi skazańca pogodzonego z wyrokiem śmierci stał się ilustracją do definicji bezbrzeżnego cierpienia i udręki, że Chodzący za Dnia mimowolnie przypomniał sobie o kłamstwach Maureen.  
\- On… – zaczął natychmiast, ale szkliste lśnienie w niebieskich oczach odebrało mu głos.  
Widok Aleca, który nie wybuchł płaczem tylko dlatego, że nie miał wystarczająco dużo sił na tak ekspresyjne wyrażanie emocji, wzbudził w nim silne poczucie dyskomfortu. Nie wiedział kompletnie, jak obchodzić się z płaczącymi kobietami, a mężczyzna ze łzami w oczach stanowił dla niego zupełnie inny poziom trudności. Wyciągnął rękę, jakby chciał dotknąć ramienia Nocnego Łowcy, ale zawahał się. Kiedy Rebecca zerwała ze swoim pierwszym chłopakiem, wykrzyczała mu w twarz dosyć dobitnie, że klepanie po plecach nie jest tym, czego potrzebuje ktoś pogrążony w bezdennej rozpaczy. Nie sądził co prawda, by Alec miał zareagować w podobnie żywiołowy sposób – ogromna utrata krwi z miejsca stawiała go na pozycji podmiotu mniej energicznego, jeśli idzie o kwestie wywrzaskiwania reprymend – ale wspomnienie rozwścieczonej, zaryczanej siostry wzbudziło w nim refleksje dotyczące odpowiedniego podejścia do tematu.  
Poza tym – co uzmysłowił sobie z niejaką zgrozą – Maureen najwyraźniej nie kłamała. Alec i Magnus naprawdę się rozstali, do tego w tak niefortunnych okolicznościach i miejscu, że niedługo potem Nocny Łowca został schwytany i niemalże zamordowany, a teraz prezentował sobą widok rozdzierający serce nawet jemu, a co dopiero mówić o czarowniku…  
\- Alec… – podjął na nowo najbardziej kojącym tonem, na jaki tylko mógł się zdobyć.  
\- On mnie nienawidzi – wyrzucił z siebie Nocny Łowca, odwracając głowę w stronę brudnej, powleczonej pajęczynami ściany. – Ja… Ja zrobiłem coś strasznego… Magnus mnie za to nienawidzi, zerwał ze mną i kazał mi wynosić się z jego mieszkania… On nigdy by…  
\- Tak, wiem, ale on cię nadal kocha – mruknął Simon, sam przed sobą przyznając w duchu, że chyba ciężko będzie mu przekonać do tego chłopaka, który jako ostatnie usłyszał od partnera, że ma opuścić lokal na Brooklynie, a potem było już tylko gorzej.  
Czuł się jak aktor w kiepskim melodramacie. Albo raczej obyczajowym serialu o parach w różnych dowolnych konfiguracjach płciowych, biorąc pod uwagę rodzaj związku – potencjalnie już nieistniejącego – jaki łączył Nocnego Łowcę z Magnusem. Westchnął, dostrzegając lekkie drżenie ramion Aleca. Sięgnął leżący obok płaszcz czarownika i położył go na kolanach chłopaka.  
\- Magnus nie przestał cię kochać. Przyszedł tu po ciebie razem ze mną i Isabelle. Uleczył twoje rany i uśpił cię, a potem okrył własnym płaszczem – uśmiechnął się w reakcji na pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie Aleca. – Uwierz mi, że gdyby po zerwaniu ze sobą wszystkie pary zachowywały się w ten sposób, ten świat byłby rajem.  
Wtedy też Alec zakrztusił się hamowanym do tej pory płaczem, przyciskając twarz do płaszcza Magnusa, a Simon kompletnie stracił orientację, co tym razem zrobił źle.  
…  
Jest późno, analizowała w myślach Isabelle. Minęła druga w nocy, wszyscy na pewno śpią. Moje wejście do Instytutu nikogo nie ściągnie z łóżka. Cicho wjadę na górę – winda była ostatnio oliwiona i chodzi bezszelestnie – w korytarzu zdejmę buty i boso przebiegnę na palcach do swojego pokoju. Musi się udać!  
Nie, nie uda się. W chwili, gdy sięgała dłonią do ciężkich, drewnianych drzwi, te otwarły się do środka i na progu stanęła Maryse. Co ja takiego zrobiłam w poprzednim wcieleniu?, pomyślała z udręką Isabelle, bo gniewne spojrzenie matki nie wróżyło niczego lepszego niż awantura.  
\- No proszę… – zaczęła Maryse z miną kata, dzięki której córka poczuła się zupełnie jak ktoś, kto ma złożyć głowę na pieńku i oczekiwać topora oddzielającego ją od reszty ciała. – Byłam godzinę temu u Jace’a. Zarzekał się, że odwiedziłaś go przed północą i poszłaś spać, bo podobno padałaś z nóg po wyjściu do kina z Chodzącym za Dnia – oświadczyła surowo. – Sądzę, że jeśli chcecie mnie oszukać, powinniście najpierw ustalić wspólną wersję wydarzeń.  
\- Ale mamo! – odparowała Isabelle najbardziej pojednawczym tonem, jaki udało jej się z siebie wykrzesać w czasie gorączkowych prób wymyślenia dobrego sposobu na wyłganie się z całej sytuacji. – Jace mówił prawdę, ja wróciłam do Instytutu przed północą, ale zauważyłam, że mam na sobie kurtkę Simona i postanowiłam pójść, żeby mu ją oddać. – Boże, to chyba najżałośniejsze kłamstwo świata. Mama nigdy się na to nie nabierze, uznała.  
\- Izzy, nie poznaję cię – odpowiedziała z westchnieniem dezaprobaty Maryse, a Isabelle dopiero po bolesnym kłuciu w piersi zorientowała się, że wstrzymała oddech. – Nigdy nie zachowywałaś się tak w stosunku do chłopców. Takie nadskakiwanie i bieganie za nim z największymi głupotami, żeby tylko znów go zobaczyć… – Kobieta pokręciła głową ze zmartwioną miną. – Wcześniej też zdecydowanie nie wykazywałaś zdrowych objawów w relacjach damsko-męskich, ale teraz zaczynam się o ciebie naprawdę niepokoić. Jesteś pewna, że dokonałaś właściwego wyboru?  
Na Anioła, mamo!, jęknęła w myślach Isabelle, posyłając matce słaby uśmiech. Simon zdecydował narazić się i iść ze mną do Hotelu Dumort, a teraz został tam sam i czuwa nad bezpieczeństwem Aleca – jaki inny chłopak zrobiłby dla mnie aż tyle?  
\- Przykro mi, mamo, ale chyba nie zmienię zdania – odpowiedziała, a fakt, że w końcu nie musiała mijać się z prawdą, sprawił, że rozluźniła mięśnie napięte dotąd jak postronki.  
Ku jej zaskoczeniu Maryse tylko uniosła dłoń i zmierzwiła jej włosy. Uśmiechała się przy tym blado, a Isabelle dopiero teraz – nieskupiona wreszcie na opracowywaniu przekonujących łgarstw – dostrzegła, jak bardzo zmęczony wyraz twarzy ma matka. Jej oczy podkreślały ciemne sińce, a zawsze starannie zaczesane i upięte włosy spływały swobodnie falami, które od kilkunastu godzin nie widziały szczotki, ale wyraźnie doświadczyły za to ulewnego deszczu i silnego wiatru.  
\- Idę do Cichego Miasta – oznajmiła, przepuszczając Isabelle do środka Instytutu i mijając się z nią w progu. – Czy przekazałaś bratu wiadomość o spotkaniu Rady?  
\- Tak – zaczęła Nocna Łowczyni, ponownie uruchamiając w głowie mechanizm do wymyślania przekonywujących wersji alternatywnej prawdy. – Odwiedziliśmy go z Simonem u Magnusa, ale on oddał mu dużą część swojej energii i nie czuje się zbyt dobrze. Kazał cię przeprosić, ale chyba nie będzie mógł przyjść.  
\- Czemu nie narysował sobie Znaków przywracających siły i przyspieszających regenerację? – zdziwiła się Maryse.  
\- Booo… – No właśnie! Czemu niby? Na Anioła, Alec, dlaczego ty musisz być taki mądry, przewidujący i systematyczny! – Bo chyba zgubił stelę – odpowiedziała w końcu. – W sensie, w mieszkaniu Magnusa – uzupełniła. – Bo tam jest taki bałagan, że powinnaś go najpierw zobaczyć, zanim zaczniesz mówić, że to ja mam w pokoju bajzel – dodała tonem usprawiedliwienia.  
Tak, w chaotyczność wyposażenia dowolnego lokalu zajmowanego przez Magnusa Bane’a Maryse potrafiła uwierzyć. Westchnęła tylko i ucisnęła palcami skronie. Czarownik był zdolny każdą przestrzeń mieszkalną doprowadzić do stanu przypominającego do złudzenia scenerię po przejściu tornada.  
\- Dobrze, Izzy – odparła w końcu, schodząc na dół po schodach wiodących w kierunku bramy. – Ale teraz masz się już kłaść i nie wychodzić z Instytutu – zarządziła, po czym dodała dla pewności: – Ani nie wisieć pół nocy na telefonie, zrozumiałaś?  
\- Jasne, mamo – zapewniła solennie Isabelle, machając jej na pożegnanie.  
Odetchnęła z ulgą dopiero, kiedy zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Jace, muszę porozmawiać z Jace’m, zdecydowała, ruszając w kierunku windy.  
…  
Gdy Cherry wróciła do pokoju z dużą aluminiową miską wypełnioną do połowy wodą, zamarła zaraz po przekroczeniu progu. Jej oczom ukazał się wyczerpany płaczem Nocny Łowca, który ściskał zmięty płaszcz czarownika tak desperacko, że z pewnością wkładał w ten chwyt resztki sił, jakie mu pozostały. Obok na brzegu łóżka siedział Simon, który natychmiast zamachał rękami na widok jej wieszczącej serię zarzutów miny – z doświadczenia wiedział już, że wszystkie kobiety przybierały ją na chwilę przed wybuchem kłótni.  
\- Nic mu nie zrobiłem – zastrzegł od razu.  
\- To dlaczego płakał? – syknęła gniewnie, odstawiając przyniesioną miskę na zakurzone biurko w kącie pokoju.  
\- Teraz to wydaje mi się, że chyba… z ulgi i radości? – spróbował, ale Cherry, która przysiadła obok na łóżku, nie sprawiała wrażenia przekonanej.  
\- Hej, mały Nocny Łowco – przemówiła łagodnie, kładąc drobną, lodowato zimną dłoń na głowie Aleca. – Niczym się już nie martw, nic ci nie grozi. Twój czarownik będzie tu po ciebie o zachodzie słońca, już niedługo się zobaczycie.  
Simon przyłapał się na tym, że nie pierwszy raz zaskoczyła go delikatność tej pogodnej wampirzycy. To tylko Cherry jest taka wyjątkowa, czy może wszystkie Dzieci Nocy mają w sobie nieodkryte przez niego pokłady ciepła i uśmiechu? Może do tej pory oceniał ich zbyt krytycznie, choć niewątpliwie przyczyniał się do tego fakt, że jak na razie ciągle stał po tej stronie barykady, która czyniła go dla nich obiektem do rozerwania na strzępy. Cherry tymczasem uspokoiła Aleca, a, patrząc na jej szczery uśmiech, Simon wątpił, by używała w tym celu mocy wampirzej perswazji pozwalającej na kształtowanie myśli śmiertelników wedle własnej woli.  
\- Wszystko będzie w porządku, zobaczysz – przemawiała przyjemnym dla ucha, miękkim tonem. – Nie stanie ci się już żadna krzywda, Maureen przyrzekła to twojej siostrze.  
\- Mau…reen?... – powtórzył cicho Alec, jakby z trudem wymawiał obce dla siebie słowo.  
Simon poczuł dziwny niepokój, którego nie potrafił wyjaśnić, ale zmarszczone brwi Nocnego Łowcy, wyraźnie starającego się coś sobie przypomnieć, budziły w nim niezrozumiały lęk. Alec na swój sposób był poliglotą, co udowodnił już nie raz, na dodatek musiał już wcześniej słyszeć imię nowej przywódczyni nowojorskich wampirów. Spotkał ją przecież tuż po tym, jak zabiła Camille, a Simon z wcześniejszej rozmowy wnioskował, że chłopak dokładnie pamiętał, jak doszło do walki i pojmania.  
Czyżby pamiętał też, co działo się z nim potem? Simon nie umiał wytłumaczyć sobie swojej nerwowości, bo założył tylko hipotetycznie, że być może Maureen mówiła coś półprzytomnemu Nocnemu Łowcy. Jak prawdziwy czarny charakter odczuwający przemożną potrzebę wyjawienia komuś swoich podłych planów. Nagle Chodzący za Dnia poczuł suchość w gardle. Tak, prawdziwy filmowy bad-ass przedstawia szeroko swoje zamierzenia, ale tylko wtedy, gdy ma pewność, że powiernik tajemnicy nie dożyje następnych minut, by z kimś się swoją wiedzą podzielić.   
\- Ona jest nową głową klanu – powiedziała Cherry, ale napięcie widoczne na jej twarzy upewniło go, że coś jest nie tak, i wzmogło tylko narastający niepokój. – Musiałeś już wcześniej słyszeć o niej. O Maureen.  
Szept Aleca przeszedł w niezrozumiałe mamrotanie. Chodzący za Dnia chciał delikatnie potrząsnąć nim w celu przywrócenia światu zewnętrznemu jego świadomości, gdy nagle Nocny Łowca wyprężył się, odwrócił ku niemu twarz, a Simon niemal odsunął się, bo jego spojrzenie było tak wyraziste i ostre, że mogłoby z powodzeniem ciąć papier. Czająca się w niebieskich oczach panika zmroziła go.  
\- Maureen! – jęknął rozdzierająco Alec. – Ona chce krwi Jace’a! Już wie, że to jego krew, nie moja, pozwoliły ci zostać Chodzącym za Dnia!  
\- Tak, Alec, sama nam to mówiła – powiedziała szybko Cherry, chwytając go za ramiona. – Zażądała daru z krwi twojego przybranego brata w zamian za uwolnienie cię i…  
\- Nie! – Krzyk Nocnego Łowcy był tak paniczny, że Simon odnosił wrażenie, jakby oblewano go kolejnymi kubłami lodowatej wody. Błagam, żeby to nie była prawda, żeby to nie była prawda, prosił w duchu, sam nie bardzo wiedząc, do czyjej interwencji tak właściwie się odwołuje. – Nie! Nie! Nie może dojść do żadnej wymiany! – Oba wampiry spojrzały po sobie z przerażeniem. Alec był teraz zlany potem i kręcił gwałtownie głową, pogrążając się coraz bardziej w napadzie histerii. – Ona nie może dostać krwi Jace’a! Instytut… Simon, Instytut… Biblioteka…  
Chodzący za Dnia miał nadzieję, że chłopak majaczy. Miał cholerną nadzieję, że to tylko zwidy spowodowane działaniem resztek narkotycznej substancji, dużą utratą krwi i osłabieniem po chwilach gwałtownych uniesień, ale coś wewnątrz niego aż drżało ze strachu. Zachowanie Aleca było zbyt autentyczne, a w jego głosie wyczuwał prawdziwą desperację i przerażenie wywołane bezradnością w obliczu niebezpiecznej sytuacji. Nocny Łowca zdecydowanie nie był typem paranoika, który bezpodstawnie wpadałby w podobny popłoch z byle powodu, więc świadomość tego bynajmniej nie uciszyła obaw.  
\- Instytut jest bezpieczny – spróbował tłumaczyć mu jak najbardziej rzeczowo. – To poświęcona ziemia, żaden wampir…  
\- Nie… Nie… – wycieńczony Alec mówił coraz słabiej. – Ona może wejść… Ona… Ty też… Krew Nefilim… Wy macie w sobie… krew Nefilim… – Simonem wstrząsnął dreszcz przerażenia.   
Jakim cudem? Był pewien, że żadne Dziecko Nocy, w tym on sam, nie miało prawa wstępu do Instytutu. Nie mógł jednak powiedzieć, że wierzył temu z całą pewnością, bo nigdy od czasu przemiany nie próbował nawet przekraczać jego bram. Przypomnienie sobie jednego drobnego szczegółu sprawiło, że cały zesztywniał.  
Krew Nefilim jest zawsze dominująca, a drzwi każdego Instytutu na świecie stoją przed Nocnymi Łowcami otworem.  
\- Biblioteka… – wydusił z siebie Alec. – Chodzi o bibliotekę… I Biała Księga… Magnus… Ostrzeż Magnusa… – Cherry wciąż trzymała jego ramiona, ale chłopak zaczynał lecieć jej przez ręce. – Morgenstern… To wszystko… Jonathan Morgenstern… Maureen… Królowa Jasnego Dworu już… On ma po swojej stronie faerie, a teraz… będzie miał też wampiry…  
Alec wydał z siebie jeszcze tylko słabe tchnienie, jakby chciał coś dodać, ale zawisł bezwładnie w uścisku Cherry. Wampirzyca delikatnie ułożyła go na łóżku, wpatrując się z mieszaniną trwogi i troski w nieprzytomnego Nocnego Łowcę, po czym przeniosła wzrok na sparaliżowanego strachem Simona.  
\- Nie kłamał… Nocny Łowca nie kłamał… – wyszeptała. – Maureen chce, żeby kroczące w blasku słońca wampiry stanęły u boku młodego Morgensterna w wojnie przeciwko Clave…


	8. Pakty i porozumienia

8\. Pakty i porozumienia

\- Jace! – syknęła Isabelle, potrząsając przybranym bratem tak, jakby zamierzała mu w razie dalszego oporu wyrwać ramię ze stawu barkowego. – Jace, ty leniwy obiboku, obudź się w tej chwili!  
\- Mmm… Izzy? – zamruczał sennie Nocny Łowca, przecierając oczy.  
W infirmerii panował mrok, ale poświata miejskich świateł sprawiła, że był w stanie wyłowić wzrokiem w ciemności kontury stojącej nad nim siostry. Która to miała na sobie wyjściową sukienkę, szykowny płaszczyk, szpilki i pełen makijaż, co dosyć jednoznacznie wskazywało na to, że mimo nieprzytomnie późnej pory, z pewnością nie wstała przed chwilą z łóżka.  
\- Na Anioła, co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytał, na poły zaskoczony, na poły niezadowolony z nieoczekiwanej pobudki. – W środku nocy? I jakim cudem ominęłaś Brata Euzebiusza?  
\- Boże, Jace, to nie przesłuchanie, więc przestań zachowywać się jak Inkwizytor – zrugała go natychmiast. – I posuń się, chcę usiąść. – Gestem pozbawionym zupełnie kobiecej delikatności trzepnęła go sugestywnie w ramię, spychając do krawędzi szpitalnego łóżka.  
Jace postanowił nie komentować jednoosobowego charakteru tego konkretnego elementu wyposażenia infirmerii, bo wiedział, że Isabelle natychmiast odgryzłaby się jakąś kąśliwą uwagą, a wnioskując z jej nastroju – byłaby dziś pod tym względem w szczytowej formie. Posłusznie przesunął się w bok, przecierając jeszcze oczy, gdy siostra zrzucała buty, żeby wciągnąć stopy na pościel.  
\- Słuchaj, problem jest gigantyczny i mama nie może się o tym dowiedzieć – zaczęła, ale ponieważ zaczynała tak większość dyskusji oscylujących między tematem krycia faktu nowej randki a zagadnieniami natury zatuszowania dowodów zbrodni przeciw porządkowi w Instytucie, zaspany Jace wzruszył tylko ramionami.  
\- Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz, Izzy – ziewnął. – Ale mów, jesteśmy przecież złotymi medalistami w dziedzinie robienia wszystkiego za plecami rodziców – parsknął śmiechem, urwanym zaraz w reakcji na łokieć siostry wbity z impetem między żebra.  
Jej poważne, skupione spojrzenie otrzeźwiło go, jeszcze zanim dziewczyna się odezwała:  
\- Chodzi o Aleca…  
…  
Simon nie mógł się powstrzymać przed krążeniem nerwowo po pokoju, dlatego też przemierzał jego długość już po raz pięćdziesiąty siódmy. Cherry, w milczeniu rozebrawszy Aleca do pasa, kawałkiem jakiejś nieznanego pochodzenia szmatki przemywała mu teraz włosy, twarz i klatkę piersiową. Chodzący za Dnia zerknął na jej delikatne, a przy tym pełne szacunku zabiegi, po czym znów wrócił myślami do problemów, jakie napędzały go do pięćdziesiątego ósmego pokonania odległości od zabitego deskami okna do drzwi i z powrotem.  
Pomimo dojmującego poczucia zagubienia i jeszcze gorszego wrażenia niepokoju, zmusił się do ponownej analizy wszystkich informacji. Maureen chciała armii podległych jej wampirów zdolnych do wędrowania w świetle dnia. Moc tę dać mogła tylko przepojona anielskim światłem krew Jace’a, ofiarowana dobrowolnie, a nie odebrana siłą – jak więc dziewczyna zamierzała napoić nią cały klan? Simon przystanął, czując kolejną lodowatą falę przerażenia. Spojrzał z bólem na Aleca.  
Maureen wcale nie zamierzała go wypuścić, uzmysłowił sobie. To dlatego tak otwarcie mówiła mu o swoich planach. Miał być kartą przetargową, bo Jace szybciej sam odciąłby sobie głowę, niż pozwolił na skrzywdzenie swojego parabatai, najlepszego przyjaciela i przybranego brata w jednym. Jej plan nie zakładał zatem uwolnienia żadnego z nich.  
Biała Księga, przypomniał sobie po chwili Chodzący za Dnia. I nie tylko ona, Alec mówił też o zbiorach biblioteki Instytutu. Tylko po co wampirzycy księgi magiczne? Większość z nich zawierała wiedzę zakazaną i poważnym naruszeniem Prawa było samo ich posiadanie, o korzystaniu nie wspominając. Do tego Maureen nie byłaby zdolna nawet ich odczytać, jaki więc miałaby z nich pożytek?  
Na pewno jakiś, uznał. I nie wolno tego bagatelizować, bo nowa głowa nowojorskiego klanu pokazała już, że Clave nie jest dla niej żadnym autorytetem. A jeśli to prawda, jeśli dominanta krwi Nocnego Łowcy rzeczywiście umożliwiała im obojgu swobodne wkroczenie do Instytutu… Serce zamarłoby mu, gdyby nie to, że już od miesięcy nie wykonało żadnego drgnięcia. Póki Maureen żyła, Isabelle, Clary i inni nie byli bezpieczni za jego murami.  
Przeniósł spojrzenie na Cherry, która metodycznymi, łagodnymi ruchami usuwała zakrzepłą krew sklejającą ze sobą kosmyki czarnych włosów Aleca. Raphael Santiago i jego zwolennicy byli zdecydowani dokonać bratobójczego zamachu, by ukrócić rządy małej, demonicznej wampirzycy. Simona przeszedł dreszcz, gdy stopniowo docierała do niego groza całej sytuacji. Jeśli Raphael nie odzyska władzy, Dzieci Nocy pod wodzą Maureen będą zmuszone otwarcie stanąć w wojnie przeciwko Nocnym Łowcom. Jonathan Morgenstern pozyskał już wsparcie Królowej Jasnego Dworu, a szeregi kroczących w blasku słońca wampirów byłyby dla niego kolejnym cennym sojusznikiem.  
\- Cherry? – odezwał się zmienionym głosem.  
\- Skończyłam – odpowiedziała mu wampirzyca tonem matowym, znużonym i ciężkim od nadmiaru zmartwień. – Poszukam dla niego jakichś nowych ubrań albo wyślę kogoś, żeby zdobył coś na mieście, bo te porozdzierane i brudne do niczego się już nie nadają.  
Simon umilkł, gdy Cherry z westchnieniem przysiadła na skraju łóżka i odgarnęła mokre kosmyki z bladej twarzy nieprzytomnego Aleca. Było w niej tyle ciepła i wrodzonej łagodności… Simon nie wyobrażał sobie, że miałaby u boku syna Valentine’a walczyć przeciwko Nocnym Łowcom, kiedy jednego z nich pielęgnowała z takim oddaniem i szczerym zaangażowaniem. Potrząsnął niedowierzająco głową.  
\- To piękny chłopiec – powiedziała miękko, nie odrywając oczu od Aleca, którego okryła płaszczem Magnusa, by nie przemarzł. – Do tego bardzo dobry, dzielny i szlachetny – uśmiechnęła się pogodnie. – Wiesz, słyszałam już wcześniej. Plotki o nowym wybranku Wysokiego Czarownika Brooklynu obiegły cały Świat Cieni błyskawicznie. Wszyscy sądziliśmy, że to kolejna krótkotrwała miłostka, następny nic nieznaczący romans, jakich Magnus Bane miał na swoim koncie już setki, ale kiedy zobaczyłam, w jaki sposób on patrzy na tego chłopca… Wiesz, Simonie, naprawdę chciałabym, żeby mnie też kiedyś ktoś tak pokochał…  
Chodzący za Dnia zszedł z wydeptanej przez siebie trasy i zbliżył się powoli do wampirzycy, która spoglądała teraz na Aleca z autentyczną troską i smutkiem. Zupełnie nieoczekiwanie Simon uświadomił sobie, że ona naprawdę chciała, by Nocnego Łowcy nie spotkała już żadna krzywda i by mógł opuścić Hotel Dumort.  
\- Cherry – powtórzył i odczekał chwilę, by podniosła na niego wzrok. – Ja… Zgadzam się. – Jej uniesione w wyrazie niezrozumienia brwi irracjonalnie wywołały w nim szeroki uśmiech, dlatego sięgnął tylko po jej dłoń i pomógł jej wstać, żeby mogli patrzeć sobie prosto w oczy. – Zgadzam się. Przyłączę się do Raphaela. Niech powie mi, co mam robić.  
…  
\- Czekaj, niech zrozumiem. – Ton Jace’a wskazywał na to, że do wybuchu awantury pozostało tylko kilka sekund. – Poszłaś do siedziby nowojorskiego klanu wampirów, bez wsparcia ze strony innych Nocnych Łowców, za jedyne towarzystwo mając pozbawionego Znaku Kaina Chodzącego za Dnia i czarownika, którego poziom mocy był tak niski, że po zastosowaniu niewielkiego zaklęcia leczącego zemdlał? Do tego widziałaś tam otumanionego, pokąsanego Aleca, a Chodzący za Dnia musiał zostać w Hotelu Dumort jako narzeczony czternastoletniej wariatki, która stała się na dodatek nową przywódczynią Dzieci Nocy i zażyczyła sobie mojej krwi, żeby swobodnie spacerować z nim brzegiem morza o zachodzie słońca?  
\- Tak, sądzę, że dosyć dobrze oddałeś kwintesencję tej historii – warknęła rozeźlona Isabelle, skubiąc kawałek prześcieradła tak, jakby zamierzała je porwać na strzępy.  
\- Izz, co ty masz pod tą czaszką? – syknął wściekle Jace. – Mogliście tam wszyscy zginąć!  
\- Ooo, no nie – zaperzyła się natychmiast. – Bo jak ty wpakowałeś się tam z Clary, żeby ratować zeszczurzonego Simona, to wszystko było bezpiecznie i pod kontrolą, prawda?  
\- Jasne, bo, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja potrafię układać sensowne plany działań, dzięki którym wszyscy docierają do ostatnich etapów w jednym kawałku!  
\- No oczywiście! Bo ty to jesteś genialnym strategiem i tobie zawsze wszystko wychodzi idealnie, a kiedy Abaddon niemal uśmiercił Aleca w czasie odbijania Kielicha, to to był tylko drobny wypadek przy pracy i nie wynikał w ogóle z twoich niedopatrzeń!  
Przez chwilę oboje mierzyli się ciężkimi spojrzeniami, oddychając przy tym jak po pokonaniu maratonu. W końcu Isabelle wydała z siebie pełne udręki westchnienie, a Jace odchylił się na poduszkach do tyłu i utkwił wzrok w barwnym wzorze na suficie.  
\- Przepraszam, Izz – mruknął, zerkając na nią tak, że nawet w ciemności mogła dostrzec skruchę w jego oczach. – Wcale nie uważam, że jesteś głupia, tylko… Wiesz, po prostu wśród wielu twoich niewątpliwych talentów zdecydowanie nie znalazły się dwa: gotowanie i układanie planów.  
Dziewczyna tylko trąciła go po przyjacielsku ramieniem na znak rozejmu, po czym wyprostowała nogi, przyglądając się teraz dwóm parom spoczywających obok siebie stóp.  
\- Wiem, że daleko mi do ciebie i Aleca, i że wszystkie moje pomysły kończą się klapą, co stało się już swoistą normą… – westchnęła. – Ale myślałam, że choć raz mogłabym poradzić sobie sama, bez waszej pomocy…  
\- Izzy, ty nie musisz niczego robić sama – uśmiechnął się ciepło. – Jesteśmy rodzeństwem. Lightwoodowie zawsze razem, nie pamiętasz?  
Nocna Łowczyni rozpromieniła się, gdy Jace otoczył ją ramieniem i pieszczotliwie zmierzwił jej włosy tak, jakby zamierzał zmienić jej fryzurę w ruinę. Pierwszy raz od wielu godzin uwierzyła, że to wszystko może się jeszcze dobrze skończyć.  
…  
Rozstali się pod drzwiami pokoju, w którym leżał Alec. Simon nie czuł się pewnie, zostawiając go tam samego, ale Cherry – nim znikła w bocznym korytarzu z obietnicą odnalezienia i skonsultowania się z Raphaelem – zapewniła go, że wystawiła w pobliżu zaufanego strażnika, który dopilnuje, by nikt nie niepokoił Nocnego Łowcy. Jesteś oczkiem w głowie Maureen, powiedziała mu, kiedy przyrzekł pomóc ich wspólnemu ojcu ponownie stanąć na czele klanu. Przemiana i krew Lilith nie były w stanie zabić w niej tego zauroczenia, dlatego byłaby skłonna na wiele ustępstw względem ciebie, przekonywała. Najlepiej zrobisz, jeśli do końca nocy potowarzyszysz jej, przyglądając się wszystkiemu, co robi. To jeszcze pisklę, potężne, ale tylko pisklę. Wkrótce po wschodzie słońca sama zaśnie.  
Simon spojrzał na tarczę zegarka, który nosił na ręku, a wampirzy wzrok pozwolił mu bez problemów odczytać w ciemności godzinę. Do świtu pozostały niecałe cztery godziny, a jego zemdliło na wspomnienie poprzedniego spotkania z Maureen w porównywalnym stopniu, co na myśl o kolejnym. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty przebywać z nią w tym samym pomieszczeniu, ale wiedział, że rada Cherry nosiła wszelkie znamiona zdroworozsądkowego podejścia do sprawy. Musiał przynajmniej sprawiać wrażenie rozanielonego jej obecnością, by odkryć, jak połączyć ze sobą poszczególne wiadomości wyrzucone na bezdechu przez tracącego przytomność Aleca.  
Tylko że Hotel Dumort był naprawdę wielki i tętnił teraz życiem jak kasyno po zmroku. Po kilkunastu minutach pozbawionego sensu błąkania się korytarzami, Simon zaczepił mijającego go wampira o rysach orientalnego bożyszcza nastolatek.  
\- Przepraszam – zaczął, ale natychmiast zreflektował się, bo uznał, że jako potencjalny władca powinien wykazywać mniej dobrych manier. – Wiesz, gdzie znajdę Maureen? – zapytał najbardziej nonszalanckim tonem, jaki umiał z siebie wykrzesać, na co – ku jego złości – wampir parsknął tylko kpiąco.  
\- Że też królowa wybrała sobie na króla takiego wymoczka – prychnął lekceważąco, a Simon pomyślał mimowolnie, że gdyby to od niego zależało, zdegradowałby bezczelnego typa do poziomu karalucha. – Ja byłbym dla niej doskonałym partnerem – dodał, co z kolei wzbudziło w Chodzącym za Dnia obrzydzenie.  
\- Wybacz, panie doskonały, którego zasadniczym defektem jest niemożność prezentowania swojej idealnej facjaty w pełnym blasku słońca – warknął, obserwując z satysfakcją, jak niegrzeszącemu skromnością Dziecku Nocy rzednie mina. Trafienie idealnie w jego słaby punkt przyniosło mu niewypowiedzianą, mściwą radość. – Powiesz mi, gdzie jest Maureen, czy twoje deficyty umysłowe sprawiają, że nie potrafisz wyprodukować żadnej rozwiniętej odpowiedzi? – syknął, z ulgą dostrzegając gniew i zmieszanie przeciwnika.  
\- Pani przebywa teraz w sali kominkowej na pierwszym piętrze – burknął i odwrócił się na pięcie, by pomaszerować w kierunku schodów wiodących na górne kondygnacje.  
Simon ruszył korytarzem, nie oglądając się nawet na urażonego wyraźnie wampira. Miał zbyt wiele problemów, by przejmować się nastrojem ewentualnych poddanych. Kojarzył na szczęście salę kominkową, mijał ją w drodze do jadalni i z powrotem, dlatego bez dłuższego błądzenia zbiegł schodami w dół i przeciął kilka bocznych korytarzy.  
Zauważył smugę rozedrganej jasności wylewającą się przez uchylone drzwi do poszukiwanego pomieszczenia. Maureen musiała rozpalić ogień, pomyślał, kiedy już po chwili usłyszał trzask płomieni i głos wampirzycy. Zamierzał zapukać, by uprzedzić swoje przybycie, ale zamarł z dłonią tuż przy powierzchni drzwi. Nie zaskoczył go przepełniony mocą, złowrogi ton Maureen, ale to, co właśnie mówiła, zdławiło go w gardle. Gdyby jego serce było żywe i biło, teraz z pewnością zaczęłoby szaleńczo uderzać w zdwojonym tempie.  
\- Jest silny, nie wolno go ignorować. Mały, wierny piesek Clave, zauroczony jak szczenię jednym z nich. Jego ojca musi skręcać na widok tego, co zrobił z siebie ten godny pożałowania niewdzięcznik. Otrzymał w darze tak ogromny potencjał, a niczym skończony idiota oddał się zakazanym miłostkom. Co za bezmyślna, żałosna kreatura…  
Każde słowo wyrzucała z siebie z taką pogardą, że Simon przywarł plecami do ściany, by wychwycić z jej wypowiedzi jak najwięcej. To wszystko budziło w nim uzasadnioną odrazę, chciał przerwać jej i nie musieć już dłużej znosić obelg ciskanych pod adresem czarownika, ale wiedział jednocześnie, że każda informacja była teraz na wagę złota.  
\- Potrzebuję Białej Księgi. Jonathan twierdzi, że jego głupia siostra oddała mu ją jeszcze w Idrisie. – Simon drgnął, przeczuwając najgorsze. – A teraz czarownik jest słaby. Naiwnie wyzuł się z sił, by uzdrowić swojego ślicznego chłopca. Maurice już wyruszył w drogę na Brooklyn. – Simon jej nie widział, ale aż nadto wyraźnie potrafił wyobrazić sobie drapieżny wyraz jej twarzy. Sam za to czuł się tak, jakby dostał obuchem w twarz. – To odpowiedni moment, by w niego uderzyć i pozbyć się go raz na zawsze. Co za ironia losu, że taka głupia, żałosna miłostka stanie się przyczyną zguby jednego z najpotężniejszych czarowników, jacy stąpali po świecie…  
…  
Magnus czuł się już znacznie lepiej. Co prawda ilość jego energii magicznej wciąż pozostawała na bardzo mizernym poziomie, a po wyjściu Isabelle musiał zasnąć na dwie godziny, by przywrócić sobie choć częściową jasność umysłu, ale przynajmniej nie słaniał się już jak zwalony z nóg ilością alkoholu menel pod monopolowym i mógł samodzielnie pokonywać kolejne odcinki trasy między łazienką, kuchnią, salonem i sypialnią.  
Uniósł głowę znad uzdrowicielskiej księgi, którą otrzymał od Catariny na jedną z licznych ku temu okazji, samemu nie pamiętając już zbyt dokładnie, co wówczas świętowali. Pukanie do drzwi powtórzyło się, co ostatecznie rozwiało nadzieje, że pierwsze było jedynie omamem słuchowym godnym zignorowania i powrotu do wertowania zaklęć wzmacniających. Wizyta w środku nocy?  
Wstał i ruszył do korytarza, podnosząc po drodze plączącego się pod nogami Prezesa Miau. Nie korzystał z magii, by oszczędzić na wieczór jak największe zapasy, dlatego sięgnął dłonią do klamki i – po krótkiej chwili zawahania i niewytłumaczalnym, instynktowym ukłuciu lęku, który na jedno uderzenie serca napełnił jego żyły lodem – otworzył drzwi.


	9. Prawo Azylu

9\. Prawo Azylu

Magnus przetarł twarz dłonią, nie do końca wierząc własnym oczom i pamięci. Miał ochotę na szklaneczkę szkockiej, niestety butelka została rozbita w drobny mak, a komplet szkła do alkoholu stanowił teraz kupkę bardzo trudnych do ułożenia puzzli. Zajrzał bez problemów do barku, ponieważ zamykająca go klapa leżała w trzech częściach obok lodówki w kuchni. Spośród potłuczonych, wionących procentami odłamków wyłowił ocalałą butelkę brandy. Rozejrzał się za kieliszkiem bez większych nadziei na pomyślny rekonesans, po czym pociągnął potężny łyk z gwinta. Przysiadł na strzępach czegoś, co z niemałym trudem pozwalało na niepewną identyfikację z kanapą, która jeszcze dwadzieścia minut stała w salonie. Westchnął i przeniósł spojrzenie na wampira, który siedział na porwanym, poplamionym dywanie, opierając się plecami o zdewastowany regał.  
\- Chyba musimy porozmawiać, Sinclair – odezwał się, na co jego nieoczekiwany towarzysz niedoli tylko uniósł wzrok znad spoczywających po przeciwnej stronie pokoju zwłok i zaśmiał się ochryple, bez cienia szacunku wypluwając na podłogę ślinę zmieszaną z krwią i drobnymi odłamkami ukruszonych zębów.  
\- Chyba musimy się stąd wynosić, Bane – odpowiedział z krzywym uśmiechem, kiwając głową w stronę wampira z wyrwanym, leżącym nieopodal niego sercem. – Jeśli Maurice nie wróci w ciągu godziny, Maureen na pewno jeszcze przed świtem przyśle kolejnego zabójcę. Kogoś silniejszego i skuteczniejszego dla odmiany.  
Czarownik ucisnął kąciki oczu ze znużeniem. Był tak cholernie zmęczony, że nie miał nawet siły czuć wdzięczności do Sinclaira, którego pojawienie się niewątpliwie ocaliło mu życie. Sam zresztą też nie był bez winy, bo w pierwszej chwili niemal wypalił wampirowi oczy błyskawicą, przekonany, że ten przybył do mieszkania w lofcie jako wsparcie dla Maurice’a, a nie jego obrońca. Odetchnął i wychylił kolejny łyk brandy, ponownie przecierając twarz.  
\- Pomóż mi, Bane – prychnął ze złośliwym uśmiechem wampir i pieszczotliwie wyciągnął ku niemu ramiona jak stęskniony kochanek. – To z twojego powodu Maurice podciął mi ścięgna w kolanach, więc poczuj się odpowiedzialny za moją krzywdę – dodał. – No dalej, na razie nie uda mi się samodzielnie wstać, potrzebuję kilkunastu minut na regenerację.  
Z cierpiętniczym westchnieniem Magnus podniósł się z zajmowanego przez siebie miejsca, którego nie sposób było nazywać dłużej pełnoprawną kanapą. Przemierzył ostrożnie śmietnisko, po czym nachylił się i z trudem dźwignął Dziecko Nocy w górę. Sinclair dotknął czule jego policzka i wybuchł śmiechem, gdy czarownik z gniewnym błyskiem w oku odtrącił dłoń wampira, a w ramach odwetu niemal cisnął go w resztki połamanego fotela.  
\- Naprawdę się zakochałeś! – zachichotał i udał, że ociera łzę. – To wzruszające. Nie sądziłem, że Magnus Bane będzie kiedykolwiek integralną składową jakiegokolwiek stabilnego, stałego związku. Nie wiem, czy bardziej zaskakuje mnie to, że jesteś mu tak uroczo wierny, czy raczej to, że twój ukochany chłopiec jest Nocnym Łowcą, których to podobno nie darzysz cieplejszymi uczuciami.  
\- Czemu do towarzystwa Raphael przysłał mi swojego najbardziej irytującego i doprowadzającego do szewskiej pasji syna? – warknął Magnus, wracając na ruiny kanapy i sięgając po butelkę brandy odstawioną na blacie pozbawionego nogi stolika.  
\- Nie do towarzystwa, tylko jako – nie ukrywam! – wybawiciela, nie ojciec, tylko moja siostra Cherry, i nie najbardziej irytującego i doprowadzającego do szewskiej pasji, a najszybszego i najbardziej walecznego spośród wszystkich dzieci Raphaela! – zaśmiał się kpiąco na widok przewracającego oczami czarownika.  
\- Dobrze – przytaknął w końcu Magnus nie tyle zgodnie z własnymi przekonaniami, ile dla świętego spokoju i w imię połechtania dumy wampira. – Choć to cud, że ty i twoje ego mieścicie się w jednym pomieszczeniu, chyba powinieneś wyjaśnić mi, czemu zawdzięczałem wizytę Maurice’a, bo twoja to, jak mniemam, niewątpliwa zasługa tej drobnej blondyneczki, która przytargała mojego Aleca do Maureen, obchodząc się z nim jak z workiem ziemniaków.  
\- Och, czyżbym usłyszał w twoim głosie nutkę nagany i pretensji? – zapytał Sinclair z drwiącym uśmiechem. – Nie musisz się martwić, moja kochana siostrzyczka na pewno dba o Nocnego Łowcę z budzącą odruchy wymiotne troską, znam ją. Będziesz musiał jej za to podziękować, bo właściwie tylko dzięki tej całej rozkosznie samarytańskiej opiece chłopak odzyskał przytomność i udało mu się przekazać nam kilka… niepokojących wieści…  
Magnus spiął się nerwowo. Sinclair spoważniał, a czarownik z doświadczenia wiedział już, że w naprawdę trudnych sytuacjach nawet on trzymał swój cięty język na wodzy i potrafił wyzbyć się doszczętnie swoich szyderczych odzywek. Niegdyś z przymusu podróżowali wspólnie, doprowadzając się nawzajem do szału i z podziwu godnym uporem mierząc przy tym granice wzajemnej cierpliwości. Czasem Magnus poważnie zastanawiał się, czy cokolwiek poza szacunkiem do Raphaela Santiago powstrzymywało go od wbicia jego synowi kołka w serce i oblania wiadrem wody święconej, co stanowiłoby jedynie preludium znaczenie bardziej dalekosiężnych planów czarownika.  
Odetchnął głęboko powietrzem, które nagle stało się ciężkie i tak gęste, że mógłby kroić je nożem na plastry. Miał nadzieję już nigdy w życiu nie oglądać niewiarygodnie przystojnej twarzy Sinclaira, a już zwłaszcza tej paskudnej, budzącej dreszcze miny, jaką rzeczony zwykł przybierać, gdy zamierzał obwieścić coś na miarę wiadomości o końcu świata.  
Słuchał jego opowieści w zamyśleniu i z nieodpartym wrażeniem nierealności nakreślanego przez wampira scenariusza. Jeszcze pół godziny temu świat nie wydawał mu się aż tak wrogi, obcy i niebezpieczny. Owszem, Maureen budziła w nim silny niepokój, którego nie potrafił sobie do tej pory wyjaśnić, ale jego myśli zbyt absorbował Alec. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, gdy Sinclair ciągnął historię, okrutną i oderwaną od rzeczywistości niczym stara baśń, w której dobro nie zawsze jest zdolne do pokonania zła. To niemożliwe, niemożliwe, niemożliwe…  
\- Bane. – Uniósł głowę, gdy niespodziewany wybawiciel dotknął jego ramienia. Na Boga, nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wampir odzyskał siły, zaleczył swoje rany i jeszcze się do niego zbliżył! – Bane, natychmiast otrząśnij się z tej swojej małej depresji i pakuj wszystkie magiczne księgi, które po wpadnięciu w łapy syna Morgensterna grożą zamienieniem świata w sieczkę. No dalej, rusz się. – Z jego głosu bez śladu znikła powaga, zastąpiona teraz dobrą, znajomą kpiną ze szczyptą rozdrażnienia zmieszanego w równych proporcjach z ponagleniem. – Potrzebujesz korespondencyjnego zaproszenia, żeby ruszyć tyłek? Czy tylko następny zamachowiec odpowiednio zmotywowałby cię do ewakuowania się stąd?  
Czarownik pokręcił głową w odpowiedzi, uśmiechając się przy tym blado. Spod zarwanego i pociętego łóżka – nie pamiętał zupełnie, kiedy dwa zwarte w walce wampiry obróciły całe wyposażenie sypialni w perzynę – sięgnął niewielką sportową torbę. Jedną z tych, w jakie pakuje się dres, ręcznik i wygodne buty na zajęcia z fitnessu, a nie czarnoksięskie woluminy, ale Sinclair wykazał się niezwykłym jak na niego zrozumieniem i, nie komentując uszczypliwie bardziej, niż zakładało jego dzienne minimum, uniósł barkiem zawalone regały i półki, by Magnus mógł szybko przebrać usypaną w ten sposób stertę ksiąg. Niektóre z nich wrzucał niedbale do środka, niektóre zaś – przed potraktowaniem ich tak samo – zapobiegliwie owijał w rozrzucone dookoła elementy garderoby.  
Wydobył wreszcie spod podręczników do podstaw zaklinania duchów Białą Księgę. Studiując w skupieniu jej stan i nie patrząc za siebie, wyciągnął zza odłamków półek pierwszą rzecz, która była jakimkolwiek tekstylnym materiałem, by wykorzystać ją do ochrony tomu na czas transportu. Zamarł na widok czarnego, noszącego ślady kilku napraw bezrękawnika, którego Alec używał w czasie treningów w Instytucie. Zacisnął na nim palce, a pamięć mimowolnie przywołała w jego wyobraźni obraz ukochanego Nocnego Łowcy. Wizja był tak realna, jakby chłopak znajdował się tuż obok, na wyciągnięcie ręki…  
\- Skończ z tymi podróżami sentymentalnymi – oznajmił Sinclair, a dla efektu upuścił podtrzymywany regał, który z ogłuszającym łoskotem zwalił się na podłogę i wprawił w drżenie szyby okien. – Jeśli to wszystko, to schodzimy na dół.  
Bezceremonialnie wyrwał Magnusowi bezrękawnik, sam owinął w niego Białą Księgę i umieścił ją w torbie, którą zasunął jednym płynnym ruchem. Czarownik otrząsnął się, kiedy wampir przerzucał sobie pasek przez ramię i, nie kłopocząc się oglądaniem za siebie, ruszył w kierunku przedpokoju, by odblokować przejście zatarasowane teraz leżącymi po ukosie, wyrwanymi z zawiasów drzwiami wejściowymi. Magnus chwycił stojący w kącie, choć nieco przysypany szpargałami i tynkiem ze ścian, wiklinowy transporter o w miarę nienaruszonej konstrukcji, po czym błyskawicznie upchnął do niego zjeżonego Prezesa Miau, którego udało mu się wydobyć zza połamanych szafek kuchennych.  
\- Kot? – parsknął drwiąco Sinclair, mierząc czarownika spojrzeniem zarezerwowanym do patrzenia na ludzi dotkniętych nieuleczalnymi chorobami umysłowymi. – Prawie zostałeś zamordowany we własnym mieszkaniu, a zamiast o ratowaniu skóry, myślisz o zabraniu stąd swojego głupiego sierściucha?  
\- Tak. Widzisz, egoizm jest chyba tym, co zasadniczo nas od siebie odróżnia – syknął czarownik, oglądając się jeszcze na zrujnowane mieszkanie, które fatalnie zniosło walkę Dzieci Nocy, a wzbogacone dodatkowo truchłem jednego z nich, zdecydowanie nie prezentowało się najlepiej. – Szkoda, że nie mam energii, żeby to posprzątać.  
\- Nie obraź się, Bane, ale już kiedy tu dotarłem i wpadłem do środka…  
\- …razem z drzwiami…  
\- …udało mi się zorientować, że utrzymywanie porządku nie jest twoją mocną stroną.  
\- Miałem na myśli uprzątnięcie zwłok, Sinclair.  
W wypełnionym zdeterminowaną niechęcią milczeniu opuścili lokum i zeszli klatką schodową. Magnus pomyślał luźno, czy para wynajmująca mieszkanie piętro niżej wezwała już policję w związku z odgłosami burdy nad ranem u sąsiada z góry, ale w całym budynku panowała cisza. Zdziwiło go to, ale nie miał czasu dłużej nad tym dumać, bo Sinclair kopniakiem otworzył drzwi na zewnątrz i wymaszerował w chłód nocy, a on sam zatrzymał się w progu jak wryty.  
Złośliwość, jaką emanował wampir, była widoczna niemal gołym okiem.  
\- Nawet mowy nie ma – oświadczył kategorycznie Magnus, czując jednocześnie, że prawdopodobnie i tak nie ma wyboru, co tylko spotęguje i tak już nadmiernie posępną odmianę radości u jego nieoczekiwanego wybawiciela.  
\- A uważasz, że jakim cudem udało mi się dotrzeć tutaj na tyle szybko, żeby wypatroszyć Maurice’a, zanim on wypatroszył ciebie? – prychnął lekceważąco Sinclair. – Wsiadaj i przestań dyskutować.  
\- On jest nielegalny! – wyrzucił z siebie czarownik.  
\- Jasne, i mówi mi to Podziemny, który nie tylko wszedł w posiadanie Białej Księgi, ale też robił z niej użytek – zaśmiał się z figlarnymi błyskami w oczach wampir.  
\- To co innego – oburzył się Magnus z bolesną świadomością, że opór na nic się nie zda, ale nie znosił, gdy Sinclair miał rację. – Ja nie mam tak nie po kolei pod czerepem, żeby podjechać do Instytutu wielkim latającym motorem napędzanym demoniczną energią!  
\- Oczywiście, ty masz tak nie po kolei pod czerepem, że podjedziesz do Instytutu wielkim latającym motorem napędzanym demoniczną energią z torbą wypchaną czarnomagicznymi księgami, w tym między innymi Białą Księgą, która to została z kolei owinięta kawałkiem seksownego fatałaszka należącego do uwięzionego w Hotelu Dumort Nocnego Łowcy, który to z kolei jest twoim partnerem o statusie albo obecnym, co nie we wszystkich członkach Clave budzi zrozumiały entuzjazm, albo byłym, co dla odmiany zrodzi mordercze zapędy w kręgach jego najbliższej rodziny. Wiesz – klepnął czarownika w ramię z najbardziej złośliwym uśmiechem świata – wydaje mi się, że chyba jednak blado przy tobie wypadnę, dlatego ładuj tyłek na motocykl i jedziemy, bo żaden z nas nie ma wystarczająco dużo mocy, żeby dać się wplątać w kolejny pojedynek i wyjść z niego bez szwanku.  
Przez chwilę Magnus Bane szczerze żałował, że nie wypalił Sinclairowi oczu, a potem skupił się już tylko na szaleńczym locie nad miastem i ściskaniu transportera z popiskującym żałośnie Prezesem Miau, który całym swoim kocim jestestwem pokazywał, jak bardzo jego gatunek nie lubi latać.  
…  
\- Okej, Izz – powtórzył Jace, ale Isabelle nie miała pojęcia, który to już raz, bo po dziesiątym straciła rachubę. – Nie możemy nawalić. I mama za nic nie może się dowiedzieć. Co jej powiedziałaś?  
\- Że Alec jest u Magnusa – mruknęła sennie, przekazując mu ten sam komunikat co najmniej ósmy raz. – To najbardziej wiarygodna wersja, a mama nie pójdzie tam sprawdzać. – Przetarła oko i ziewnęła. – Jace, już chyba wszystko ustaliliśmy, mogę iść spać?  
\- Jasne. A pamiętasz, że masz zadzwonić rano do Clary i powiedzieć jej, żeby przyszła?  
\- Tak.  
\- A o naszykowaniu ampułek z wodą święconą?  
\- Też, zrobię to przed południem.  
\- I wiesz, co masz mówić mamie, jeśli na nią trafisz wieczorem?  
\- Na Anioła, Jace! Może i nie umiem wymyślać takich dobrych planów działań jak ty i Alec, ale nie mam jeszcze sklerozy i starczej demencji – zirytowała się, ciskając bratu sfrustrowane spojrzenie.  
\- Wiem, wiem! Ja tylko… – zaczął, gdy nagle rozległ się dzwon sygnalizujący przybycie kogoś do Instytutu.  
Spojrzeli po sobie, a ich miny wskazywały na jednoczesne wysnucie w głowach najczarniejszych możliwych scenariuszy. Na ogół Podziemni, którzy przybywali z żądaniem rozmowy, nie mieli w zwyczaju przynosić dobrych wieści, a późna pora i ostatnie wydarzenia tylko wzmogły w obojgu obawy o najgorsze.   
Isabelle zeskoczyła z łóżka, ruszyła boso przez infirmerię i wyjrzała dziurką od klucza. Zdumiona nacisnęła klamkę i ostrożnie wetknęła głowę za drzwi. Brat Euzebiusz opuścił stanowisko? Nie oglądając się, machnęła tylko ręką na Jace’a, by szedł za nią, i powoli opuściła salę szpitalną.   
Dzwon obudził wszystkich Nocnych Łowców. Oboje słyszeli rozeźlone, zaspane głosy i echa trzaskających drzwi. Isabelle zamierzała coś powiedzieć, ale Jace gestem nakazał jej milczenie, a potem zaczął przemykać korytarzem w kierunku wejścia. Wzruszyła ramionami i pomaszerowała za nim. Podziemni bardzo rzadko zgłaszali otwarcie chęć do dyskusji, a środek nocy był porą zdecydowanie niecodzienną. Zacisnęła pięści, starając się opanować bijące zbyt mocno i zbyt szybko serce.  
Zbiegli klatką schodową, na dole wpadając już w gromadzący się tłum. Maryse Lightwood w szlafroku narzuconym na koszulę nocną otwierała wielkie, dwuskrzydłowe drzwi. Isabelle i Jace bez pardonu przepchnęli się w pobliże matki, która była tak znużona, że przesunęła tylko zmęczonym spojrzeniem po przybranym synu, nie komentując już nawet jego samowolnej ucieczki z infirmerii. Na zewnątrz błękitny blask księżyca rzucał głębokie cienie, a nocne powietrze przenikało chłodem. Isabelle stanęła na palcach, ale nie mogła niczego dostrzec, dopóki na rozkaz Maryse bramy nie zostały otwarte.  
\- Magnus? – wykrztusiła kobieta na widok czarownika z kotem w transporterze, a towarzystwo wampira ze sportową torbą na ramieniu, dodatkowo opartego nonszalancko o demoniczny motocykl, zupełnie wymykało się jakiejkolwiek logice.  
Isabelle nabrała oddechu z sykiem, na szczęście zbiegająca po schodach Maryse nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Magnus był podrapany, pokaleczony i potłuczony. Nawet w ciemności Nocna Łowczyni widziała pękniętą dolną wargę i ciemny siniec na lewym policzku. Pod względem obrażeń, prawdopodobnie zaleczonych dzięki naturalnym zdolnościom, wampir prezentował się lepiej, choć porwane, poplamione krwią ubrania świadczyły o tym, że obaj wdali się w groźną bójkę, z której tylko jakimś cudem uszli z życiem.  
\- Gdzie jest moje dziecko? – warknęła Maryse, chwytając ramię Wysokiego Czarownika Brooklynu z mocą sugerującą, że nie zamierza puścić, póki nie otrzyma satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi.  
\- To chyba tyle, jeśli idzie o naszą akcję ratunkową… – mruknął cicho Jace, ale Isabelle zignorowała go, wpatrując się z oszołomieniem w przybyszy.  
\- Tak, obaj czujemy się świetnie, Maryse, choć jeden z nas padł ofiarą zamachu, a drugiemu ledwie udało się wygrać walkę na śmierć i życie z pobratymcem – sarknął Magnus, bez powodzenia usiłując odzyskać kończynę. – Zaraz wszystko ci opowiem – mruknął, po czym odwrócił się w kierunku Nocnych Łowców. – W imię Prawa i Porozumień żądamy Azylu w Instytucie – oznajmił.  
W ciszy, jaka nagle zapadła, drwiący śmiech wampira zabrzmiał niemal ogłuszająco.  
\- Jesteśmy teraz uciekinierami – warknął coraz bardziej rozjuszonym tonem czarownik, piorunując wzrokiem rozbawione Dziecko Nocy. – Moje mieszkanie na Brooklynie nie jest bezpieczne, a Sinclair nie może wrócić do siedziby klanu, bo zostałby tam natychmiast rozszarpany. W Hotelu Dumort doszło do… zmiany układu sił, co powinno was zainteresować, zważywszy na fakt, że sam Instytut nie jest już dla Dzieci Nocy nietykalny. Ale i tak zamierzamy skorzystać z prawa Azylu, bo mamy tu większe szanse przeżyć, niż usypując barykady w moim mieszkaniu – dodał, by rozwiać jakiekolwiek nadzieje na to, że pozwoli odesłać się z kwitkiem.  
Przez szeregi Nocnych Łowców przeszedł pełen niedowierzania szmer. Członkowie Clave spoglądali po sobie, pomrukując między sobą i kiwając lub kręcąc głowami. Isabelle zadrżała. Nie wiedziała jeszcze, co się stało, ale cokolwiek to było, gdzieś głęboko wewnątrz czuła, że zignorowanie ostrzeżeń Magnusa byłoby najgorszym możliwym posunięciem. Czarownik tymczasem wysunął delikatnie rękę z osłabłego uścisku Maryse, a gdy spojrzał na nią, jego twarz złagodniała.  
\- Alexandra nie było z nami – rzekł. – Choć nie mogę z czystym sumieniem zapewnić cię, że nic mu nie grozi – dodał z bólem, po czym zwrócił się ponownie do skonsternowanych Nocnych Łowców: – Resztę opowiemy w Sanktuarium. Zaprowadźcie nas tam i… – Zerknął na stojącego obok wampira. – I motor też. Promienie słoneczne go zniszczą, a czuję się niejako w obowiązku chronić środek transportu, który, co z żalem muszę przyznać – westchnął, kiedy Sinclair obdarzył go kolejnym uśmiechem z kompletu tych mających za zadanie w jak najdosadniejszy sposób ukazać mu jego rację i wyższość – uratował mi życie…


	10. Wieczni parabatai

10\. Wieczni parabatai

Magnus czuł się znużony i wyzuty z sił. Torba na ramieniu ciążyła mu niemiłosiernie, nie wspominając już o ważącym całe tony Prezesie Miau, przez którego ledwie udawało mu się stawiać kolejne kroki naprzód. Prowadzący go przez Instytut Jace i Isabelle ponownie przystanęli, by na niego zaczekać, a czarownik sarknął w głębi ducha na niedomyślność Nocnych Łowców, którzy jak na razie nie wpadli na pomysł poniesienia bagaży, a jako Wysoki Czarownik Brooklynu wciąż miał więcej dumy niż sił, w związku z czym nie zamierzał prosić o pomoc. Odetchnął ciężko, klnąc w myślach siarczyście na kilometry korytarzy i niebotyczne wysokości klatek schodowych, gdy Jace otworzył niewielkim kluczem jedne z bocznych drzwi i gestem zaprosił Magnusa do środka. Czarownik nie potrzebował lepszej zachęty. Wsunął się do wnętrza posuwistym krokiem rozpadającego się na kawałki zombie, postawił transporter z kotem na dywanie, zrzucił z ramienia torbę… i zamarł.  
\- To… – zaczął, aż nazbyt dobrze przeświadczony, co usłyszy.  
\- To pokój Aleca – wyjaśniła Isabelle takim tonem, jakby oznajmiała jedną z ogólnie znanych prawd wszechświata i nie widziała w obecnej sytuacji zupełnie niczego nienaturalnego. – Gdyby tu był, na pewno chciałby, żebyś wprowadził się do niego.   
Tego akurat nie byłbym taki pewien, pomyślał z goryczą czarownik, ale skinął dziewczynie głową. Uznał, że o rozstaniu powinna się dowiedzieć od brata, a nie jego byłego partnera, choć wszyscy bogowie mu świadkiem, jak bardzo żałował tego, co stało się na opuszczonej stacji metra.  
Gdy Jace wypuszczał nastroszonego Prezesa Miau, Magnus przesunął wzrokiem po dosyć surowym i niemalże sterylnie utrzymanym wnętrzu. Nigdy tu nie był, ale subtelne detale wtopione w generalną prostotę i praktyczność umeblowania pozwalały mu natychmiast powiązać to pomieszczenie z jego właścicielem.  
Na szafce stojącej przy gładko zasłanym łóżku dostrzegł oprawione w chromową ramkę zdjęcie. Rozpoznał je mimo panującego półmroku, bo sam posiadał odbitkę we własnym albumie, ale serce ścisnęło mu się na widok dobrze znanego ujęcia. On i Alec stali objęci na balkonie, z którego roztaczał się widok na dachy paryskich kamieniczek skąpanych w ciepłym świetle zachodzącego słońca. Wydawali się wtedy tak szczęśliwi, bez pamięci w sobie zakochani, pełni radości i wiary we wspólną przyszłość. Czy po tym wszystkim Alec mu wybaczy? Czy będzie jeszcze w stanie uśmiechnąć się tak szczerze, jak na tym starym zdjęciu? Potrząsnął głową i dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że Isabelle najwyraźniej już od dłuższego czasu coś mówiła.  
\- …musi odpocząć, kazał przyjść do Sanktuarium za godzinę, dlatego powinieneś się teraz wykąpać i położyć na trochę. Łazienka jest za tamtymi drzwiami, a ręczniki i ubrania znajdziesz w szafie obok okna. Pewnie nic, co nosi Alec, nie będzie na ciebie pasowało, bo jest od ciebie niższy i lepiej zbudowany, bez obrazy, dlatego poszukam jeszcze czegoś u innych Nocnych Łowców, ale musisz się przygotować na coś nudnie czarnego i bez okrucha brokatu – wymieniała tak szybko, że Magnus przysiadł na skraju łóżka i ucisnął palcami skronie, z trudem przyswajając sobie wszystkie informacje wyrzucane w tempie strzelającego salwami karabinu. – Brat Euzebiusz przygotuje dla ciebie miksturę wzmacniającą, powinna też wspomóc proces regeneracji mocy. Mama wysłała już wiadomości do Idrisu, a ponieważ na mocy ostatnich postanowień w Alicante są czarownicy, wsparcie ze stolicy powinno przybyć przez utworzoną Bramę już niedługo. Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, to pokój Jace’a jest na końcu tego korytarza w lewo i po prawej stronie. Przyjdziemy po ciebie za godzinę i poprowadzimy do Sanktuarium, gdzie razem z wampirem zostaniecie przesłuchani.  
Magnus pokiwał tylko głową, mierząc wzrokiem ilość kilometrów dzielących go od prysznica, kiedy Nocni Łowcy ruszyli do wyjścia. Tak daleko, westchnął ze znużeniem, które ciągnęło jego ciężkie powieki w dół. Spojrzał na Isabelle. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się w progu i zerknęła na przybranego brata, nim odezwała się głosem, w którym nie pozostał zupełnie żaden ślad poprzedniej pewności i rzeczowości.  
\- Czy… Czy ten wampir, Sinclair, czy mówił coś o Alecu? – zapytała cicho, zaciskając nerwowo palce na futrynie, jakby walczyły w niej strach i desperacka potrzeba usłyszenia odpowiedzi.  
\- Nie martw się, moja słodka Isabelle – odpowiedział Magnus, sam na siebie zły za brak przekonania we własnym głosie. – Twój brat jest teraz pod opieką dzieci Raphaela. Cherry, siostra Sinclaira, przyrzekła strzec go i uchronić przed jakąkolwiek krzywdą. Zobaczymy się z nim wieczorem – dodał, całą siłą woli samemu starając się uwierzyć we własne słowa.  
…  
\- …i suknia będzie biała! – ciągnęła rozentuzjazmowanym tonem Maureen, niemalże podskakując na fotelu z ekscytacji. – Długa i biała, bo muszę wyglądać jak prawdziwa królowa!  
Simon z trudem skupiał się na jej słowach, dokładając wszelkich starań, żeby uśmiechać się promiennie i kiwać głową z aprobatą. Pochłaniały go myśli o Nocnych Łowcach i Magnusie, dlatego nie zauważyłby nawet, gdyby z podobną żarliwością potakiwał wampirzycy mówiącej o planach zagłady świata.   
Cherry obiecała natychmiast wysłać kogoś do czarownika, ale jak na razie nie otrzymał żadnej wiadomości, co tylko potęgowało jego obawy. Ze wszystkich sił próbował zająć czymś Maureen do świtu, by jej czternastoletnia jaźń przyćmiła instynkty bestii i przynajmniej do zmierzchu nie wykombinowała niczego groźnego. Ponownie pokiwał głową, kiedy nowa przywódczyni klanu z piskiem radości wpadła na pomysł uwicia wieńca z żywych białych róż, które cudownie pasowałyby do sukni i doskonale kontrastowały z jej ciemnymi włosami. Odpłynął myślami, gdy zaczęła referować mu plany fryzjerskie, zastanawiając się zawzięcie, czemu czas płynie tak wolno i że dostanie szału, jeśli za chwilę nie dowie się, czy Magnus uniknął zamachu.  
\- Przypnę ci białą różę do klapy garnituru! – kontynuowała z roziskrzonymi oczami Maureen, wychylając się w jego stronę. – Uwielbiam białe róże! Każę przynieść całe naręcza i wypełnić nimi naszą sypialnię.  
Na hasło „sypialnia” Simon wyprostował się, ale w ułamku sekundy dokonał korekty miny, by z wyrazu skrajnego przerażenia przyjęła aprobowany przez wampirzycę szeroki, wymuszony uśmiech. Musi się stąd wydostać! Ten ślub to jakieś szaleństwo! Ukradkiem rozejrzał się po sali kominkowej, nie mając wielkich nadziei na ratunek. Raphael stał przy fotelu władczyni nieruchomy i nieporuszony niczym posąg, a dwie wampirzyce, wyraźnie zdeklarowane zwolenniczki Maureen, siedziały na wytartym dywanie u jej stóp, chichocząc między sobą i wplatając drobne białe kwiaty w długi koronkowy welon. Simon nie patrzył na nie dłużej, niż musiał, bo na widok swoich potencjalnych druhen i ślubnego welonu robiło mu się słabo.  
\- I musimy pojechać gdzieś na nasz miesiąc miodowy! Koniecznie! Nigdy nie byłam w Tunezji. Albo może Maroko? Tak? – Simon drgnął, wyczuwając nagle silną, władczą nutę w głosie Maureen i powiódł wzrokiem za jej spojrzeniem, które znów przypominało wrogie łypanie agresywnego zwierzęcia, gotowego zaatakować i zabić w każdej chwili.  
Do sali kominkowej bezszelestnie wsunął się… najpiękniejszy wampir, jakiego Simon kiedykolwiek widział, a od wieczora poprzedniego dnia naoglądał się wszak całych rzeszy. Zamrugał z niedowierzaniem, kiedy nieprzytomnie urodziwe Dziecko Nocy zbliżyło się do nich miękkim krokiem i skłoniło w sposób nadnaturalnie zgrabny. W chwili przemiany mężczyzna miał najdalej dwadzieścia lat i najpewniej już za życia kobiety mdlały z wrażenia na jego widok, a dar mrocznej krwi tylko pogłębił jego niesamowity urok i niebywałe piękno. Simon poczuł się przy nim niemal jak Quasimodo przy Esmeraldzie.  
\- Czego chcesz, Featherdark? – rzuciła sucho Maureen, która nie wydawała się w jakimkolwiek stopniu ujęta urodą przybysza.  
\- Proszę uniżenie o wybaczenie – zaczął wampir, a Simon z udręką odnotował fakt, że nawet jego głos emanuje niezrównaną miękkością, a każde wypowiedziane przez niego słowo brzmi jak pieśń. – Zgodnie z twymi sugestiami, najjaśniejsza pani, chcemy przenieść Nocnego Łowcę na dzień do lepiej zamkniętego pomieszczenia. Nie śmiemy odciągać cię od przygotowań do twego wielkiego dnia – przemówił tonem, który sprawił, że siedzące przy Maureen wampirzyce wpatrzyły się w niego urzeczone, a Simon musiał niechętnie przyznać przed samym sobą, że przed chwilą wyglądał na zapewne tak samo jak one oczarowanego. – Czy twój wielmożny przyszły małżonek zechciałby doglądnąć przetransportowania zakładnika?  
\- Och – mruknęła Maureen, krzywiąc się z niechęcią. – Jeśli twierdzicie, że jesteście takimi pierdołami, że nie potraficie zrobić niczego bez nadzoru mojego Simona, niech będzie – westchnęła cierpiętniczo, choć w blasku jej oczu Chodzący za Dnia dostrzegł gniewne, zniecierpliwione i rozdrażnione migotanie. – Kochanie, czy pomógłbyś tym ofiarom losu?  
\- Oczywiście, najdroższa – odpowiedział szybko, a Bóg mu świadkiem, z jakim trudem wypluł z siebie epitet, okraszając go sztucznym uśmiechem odsłaniającym uzębienie po same ósemki. – Uwiniemy się szybko i niebawem wrócę do ciebie.  
Wstał z fotela i ruszył za wampirem, starając się nie zerwać z miejsca jak oparzony i nie pognać do drzwi, jakby goniło go całe Piekło. Odetchnął na korytarzu z niewypowiedzianą ulgą, po czym pomaszerował za wiodącym go schodami w górę Dzieckiem Nocy, próbując pozbyć się przy tym nieznośnego wrażenia, że przy płynącym niemal wampirze, jego własny krok musiał wyglądać pokracznie jak chód w wykonaniu kaczki, której wydaje się, że może biegać niczym gazela. Zamarł, gdy przewodnik nagle zwolnił, by się z nim zrównać.  
Miał rozjarzone, niebieskie oczy, a długie, połyskujące na granatowo czarne włosy spływały swobodnie miękkimi kaskadami na jego ramiona i plecy. Nosił skórzane rękawiczki bez palców, zapiętą pod samą szyję białą koszulę z żabotem, wytworny czarny frak z dwoma rzędami złotych guzików i opinające nogi czarne spodnie wpuszczone w wysokie oficerki do jazdy konnej. Simon nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że prezentuje się przy nim jak nie przymierzając stary składak przy luksusowym Ferrari.  
\- Miło mi cię poznać, Chodzący za Dnia – odezwał się ideał męskiej urody z uśmiechem, który przyprawiał przedstawicielki płci pięknej o motylki w brzuchu. – Nazywam się Marant Featherdark. Wybacz, że wyciągnąłem cię z sali kominkowej w tak ordynarny sposób, ale musimy porozmawiać, a Nocnego Łowcę faktycznie, zgodnie z rozkazami Maureen, przeniesiemy do innego pokoju.  
Simon skinął tylko głową, bo jego własny głos nagle wydał mu się ogromnie pospolity i kaleczący wręcz uszy swoim brzmieniem. Westchnął z irytacją na samego siebie, kiedy pełne gracji ruchy Featherdarka i łagodne kołysanie jego bioder mimowolnie skłoniły go do ponownego rozważenia kwestii własnej heteroseksualności. Na Boga!, jęknął w myślach. On musi mieć w sobie domieszkę krwi inkuba, bo tylko to może tłumaczyć ten jego cholerny, powalający urok!  
Pozwolił przepuścić się przodem w drzwiach i pożałował natychmiast, kiedy przeszedł za blisko niego, bo uderzyła go silna fala zdecydowanie zbyt kuszącego i uwodzicielskiego zapachu przypominającego nieco drzewo sandałowe ze słodkimi, kwiatowymi akordami. Rzucił wampirowi rozeźlone spojrzenie, na co ten odpowiedział tylko niewinnie uniesionymi kącikami idealnie wykrojonych ust.  
Zirytowany na nagłe wrażenie trzepotania w żołądku, Simon wszedł do pokoju i od razu dostrzegł uniesione w wyrazie zdumienia brwi Aleca, którego twarz sugerowała, że toczy się w nim bitwa między uczuciem zaskoczenia a zażenowaniem objawiającym się delikatnym rumieńcem na bladych policzkach. Tylko że on jest przynajmniej zdeklarowanym gejem, pomyślał cierpiętniczo Simon, opadając na łóżko obok Nocnego Łowcy. Zauważył opartą o biurko Cherry dopiero, gdy zachichotała z rozbawieniem, co wywołało w nim jedynie kolejne fale złości na samego siebie. Featherdark zamknął drzwi i oparł się o nie, a Simon z prawdziwą wściekłością przeklął samego siebie za mimowolną myśl, że ten cholerny wampir wyglądałby jak miss piękności nawet gdyby dostał trądu albo w brudnych, podartych ubraniach wymiotował na środku ulicy.  
\- Przede wszystkim – zaczął Featherdark tonem, który sprawił, że Simon musiał poważnie zastanowić się, czy będzie w stanie skupić się na jego słowach. – Magnus jest bezpieczny, Alexandrze Gideonie Lightwood – zwrócił się do Nocnego Łowcy, który rozluźnił napięte dotąd mięśnie i pozwolił sobie na uśmiech wyrażający ulgę. – Twoja wiadomość ocaliła mu życie, nie umniejszając oczywiście zasług Sinclaira, który przybył mu na ratunek niemal w ostatniej chwili – dodał, na co Cherry zaśmiała się lekko. – Teraz obaj są w Instytucie i zostaną niebawem przesłuchani przez Clave, które z pewnością nie zignoruje ich ostrzeżeń. To wszystko dobre wieści.  
\- Na szczęście – rzuciła pogodnym głosem Cherry. – Niestety na polecenie Maureen musimy cię stąd przenieść, Alexandrze. Twoje rany zostały uleczone i odzyskujesz siły, dlatego na dzień zostaniesz zamknięty w pomieszczeniu, z którego nie uda ci się wydostać, gdy cały klan zapadnie w sen. Przykro mi – dodała, a jej mina świadczyła o tym, że naprawdę czuje się winna i zapobiegłaby tym przymusowym przenosinom, gdyby tylko mogła. – Ja muszę opuścić jeszcze siedzibę, a do świtu została tylko godzina, dlatego Featherdark zastąpi mnie i będzie wam służył pomocą. Możecie mu w pełni zaufać – zapewniła jeszcze, obdarzając brata uśmiechem, po czym wyszła z pokoju.  
Absurdalnie piękny wampir zbliżył się do Nocnego Łowcy, a Simon zaklął gniewnie w myślach, gdy ponownie owionął go ten irytująco urzekający zapach. Potrząsnął głową, desperacko starając się pozbyć niechcianych myśli, kiedy Featherdark skłonił się dwornie, oferując Alecowi pomoc z podniesieniu się z łóżka. Nocny Łowca, przebrany teraz w czysty komplet ubrań, zsunął stopy na zakurzoną podłogę, nie wypuszczając z dłoni płaszcza Magnusa i podartego niebieskiego szala, który – jak zauważył Simon – był jedynym elementem jego starej garderoby, jaki pozostał w tym pokoju. Chłopak dźwignął się ciężko i niemal od razu opadł z powrotem na posłanie.  
\- Przepraszam… – wyjąkał, uciekając wzrokiem w bok. – To tylko… Zakręciło mi się w głowie i… – próbował się tłumaczyć, ale Featherdark tylko uśmiechnął się łagodnie w odpowiedzi.  
Ruch był tak błyskawiczny, że Simon zobaczył jedynie jego ostateczny skutek. Alec w jednej chwili został uniesiony w ramionach wampira i kilka sekund zajęło mu zorientowanie się w swoim obecnym położeniu. Spłonił się niemal natychmiast, przyciskając do siebie płaszcz i szal, gdy Featherdark z rozbawieniem czającym się w niebieskich oczach ruszył w kierunku drzwi.  
…  
Magnus powiódł spojrzeniem po skonsternowanych twarzach członków Clave. Siedział obok Sinclaira, który skończył właśnie swoją opowieść, ale tłum Nocnych Łowców na niewielkiej przestrzeni Sanktuarium sprawiał, że poczucie osaczenia było silniejsze, niż sam by sobie tego życzył.  
\- Rozumiem – zaczęła powoli Jia Penhallow, jakby dokładnie ważyła każdą wypowiedzianą przez siebie sylabę – że Alexander Lightwood jest zakładnikiem nowej przywódczyni nowojorskiego klanu Dzieci Nocy, i że wyda go jedynie w zamian za ofiarę z krwi Jace’a Herondale’a.  
\- Lightwooda – wtrącił Jace, skarcony natychmiast przez przybraną matkę, której spojrzenie było tak ostre, że mogłoby posłużyć jako nóż do oprawiania mięsa.  
\- O ile uważacie, że to wasz największy problem – oznajmił chłodno Sinclair. – Jak mówiłem, Maureen jest potężniejsza, niż może się wam wydawać. Piła krew Nocnego Łowcy. Ma dzięki niej dostęp do Instytutu, a na dodatek chce stać się Chodzącą za Dnia i opowiedzieć po stronie Jonathana Morgensterna w wojnie przeciwko Clave. Zdecydowała się też likwidować waszych najistotniejszych sojuszników. Na razie uderzyła na Wysokiego Czarownika Brooklynu – ciągnął beznamiętnie, a Magnus poczuł wdzięczność, że wampir gładko przemilczał temat i nie zdradził tajemnicy Białej Księgi nielegalnie znajdującej się w jego posiadaniu. – Ale na twoim miejscu, Lucianie Graymark – skinął w kierunku narzeczonego Jocelyn – uważałbym na bezpieczeństwo twojego zapchlonego stada.  
\- Twierdzisz, że wampiry będą walczyły przeciwko nam – odezwał się jakiś sceptyczny głos z tyłu, ale Magnus nie dostrzegł jego źródła, bo ze złości i frustracji prawdopodobnie rzuciłby w nie kubkiem ziołowej mikstury, jaką otrzymał przy wejściu do Sanktuarium od Brata Euzebiusza. – Ile warte są twoje ostrzeżenia, gdy sam jesteś jednym z nich?  
Sinclair przeczesał nerwowo swoje jasne włosy, skręcone w miękkie loki sięgające nieco za ramiona, wbijając gniewne spojrzenie gdzieś na lewo od wejścia. Magnus zmienił pozycję, bo na niewygodnym, drewnianym krześle drętwiały mu nogi, a przy podobnym poziomie pychy i arogancji ze strony Clave, przekonanie Nocnych Łowców o realności zagrożenia może jeszcze potrwać. Upił kolejny, cierpki łyk napoju, gdy wampir zasyczał ze słabo skrywaną złością:  
\- Nie wiem, czy słuchał mnie pan uważnie – wycedził, a gniew sprawił, że wysunęły się jego kły i połyskiwały teraz groźnie między rozchylonymi wargami. – Klan nie jest w tej chwili jednorodnym organizmem. Raphael Santiago, jego dzieci i poplecznicy proszą o pomoc w obaleniu barbarzyńskich rządów Maureen. Ojciec przyrzeka, że w zamian Dzieci Nocy staną u boku Clave w nadchodzącej wojnie. Poza tym – dorzucił wściekle – nasza nowa przywódczyni pojmała i torturowała jednego z waszych.  
\- Owszem, ale nie tylko ja uważam, że Alexander to słabe ogniwo rodu Lightwoodów – odparła zdegustowanym tonem jakaś starsza kobieta, której Magnus nie kojarzył, ale i tak nabrał ogromnej ochoty, by wepchnąć jej trzymany przez siebie kubek w gardło i upewnić się, że skutecznie ją to zabije. – Dla nas wszystkich będzie lepiej, jeśli jego geny nie zostaną przekazane dalej, a i sam w sobie nie wyróżniał się na tle rówieśników. Clave nie odczułoby jego straty, a obdarzenie niebezpiecznej wampirzycy mocą Chodzenia za Dnia jest wykluczone.  
\- Nie może pani…! – zaczęli jednocześnie oburzeni Clary i Jace, ale nie udało im się dokończyć wątku, kiedy ponad ich głosy wybił się rozwścieczony krzyk Isabelle.  
\- Jak pani śmie! Niech się pani nie waży mówić w ten sposób o moim bracie! Nic pani o nim nie wie! Jest pani tylko starą, zrzędzącą…! – wrzeszczała, zrywając się ze swojego miejsca, natychmiast jednak została w kilku żołnierskich słowach poinformowana przez ojca, że jeszcze jeden taki wybryk, a razem z Jace’m i Clary opuszczą Sanktuarium.  
Magnus kipiał z wściekłości. Palce zaciśnięte na kubku aż mu pobielały, a samo naczynie tylko jakimś niewyjaśnionym cudem nie rozpadło się na kawałki, zmiażdżone w jego uścisku. Niewyobrażalne! Spodziewał się, że skostniałe, fałszywie przekonane o własnej potędze Clave będzie trudno nakłonić do działania, ale nigdy nie przypuszczał, że mogliby skazać Aleca na śmierć, mając na uwadze jedynie… Jego orientację i partnera, który jest dla nich niczym więcej jak tylko brudnym Podziemnym…  
Czarownik zacisnął zęby tak mocno, że niewiele brakowało, by potrzaskały. Jakim koszmarnym egoistą byłem!, pomyślał z rozpaczą, przesuwając zbolałym spojrzeniem po obecnych w Sanktuarium Nocnych Łowcach. Alec tyle zaryzykował, tyle poświęcił, wystawił się na krytykę tych wszystkich podłych ludzi, musiał codziennie znosić ich szykany i szyderstwa, które i teraz padały z różnych krańców sali. Teraz, gdy on tkwił zamknięty w Hotelu Dumort i był zdany jedynie na pomoc z zewnątrz.  
Siedzący obok Sinclair najwyraźniej podzielał opinię Magnusa. Obaj tylko wyjątkowo zgadzali się w jakichkolwiek kwestiach, większość czasu poświęcając na wzajemne kłótnie, dlatego czarownik poczuł ulotną nić sympatii do wampira, który teraz wstał z krzesła i potoczył po twarzach zgromadzonych Nefilim rozjuszonym spojrzeniem zielonych oczu.  
\- Jesteście żałośni! Żałośni! – ryknął nieludzkim głosem, uciszając tym samym wszelkie toczące się między Nocnymi Łowcami dyskusje. – Czekam, aż ukarzecie mnie za posiadanie motocykla napędzanego demoniczną energią! No dalej! – zaśmiał się tak, że zabrzmiało to nieprzyjemnie jak zgrzyt tłuczonego szkła. – Idąc waszym tokiem myślenia, mój motocykl jest w tej chwili najistotniejszą do rozstrzygnięcia kwestią!  
\- Licz się ze słowami, Podziemny! – zawołał czerwony na twarzy starzec. – Powinieneś być wdzięczny, że pozwalamy istnieć twojej plugawej rasie! Powinieneś…!  
\- Cisza! – krzyknęła Jia Penhallow, wyprowadzona z równowagi i dysząca ciężko z wściekłości. – Cisza – powtórzyła dobitnie, nim zwróciła się do Sinclaira: – Wiesz, że wedle Prawa słowo Podziemnego nie jest równe słowu Nefilim. Nie możemy poddać cię przesłuchaniu z użyciem Miecza Anioła, jak więc możemy być pewni, że… te niebezpieczeństwa, o jakich mówisz, są realne i rzeczywiście stanowią dla nas zagrożenie?  
\- Oczywiście – prychnął kpiąco Sinclair, po czym sięgnął dłonią do zapiętej na klamry stójki swojego skórzanego płaszcza. – Jak zwykle tylko słowo Nefilim ma dla was znaczenie…  
…  
Simon wszedł do ciemnego pomieszczenia kilka kroków za Featherdarkiem, by nie torturować swojego nosa subtelną wonią drzewa sandałowego i kwiatów. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i odwrócił się akurat w momencie, w którym zobaczył Aleca wypadającego z objęć wampira na zakurzoną podłogę.   
\- Alec! – zawołał i doskoczył do niego, by sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nim w porządku, ale zmartwiał na widok skrajnego szoku na twarzy Nocnego Łowcy.  
Powoli, z narastającą w gardle gulą strachu, powiódł wzrokiem za spojrzeniem Aleca, utkwionym nieruchomo w postaci Featherdarka. Najpierw zauważył zerwany żabot i puste luki po guzikach przy kołnierzyku koszuli, a potem…  
\- Nie… Nie wierzę… – wyszeptał, czując niesamowitą suchość w ustach.  
…  
Magnus początkowo osłupiał. Czy Sinclair oszalał? Co on zamierzał osiągnąć tym całym striptizem? Potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem i już zamierzał skomentować jakoś wyraźną niepoczytalność wampira, gdy ten jednym, płynnym ruchem zsunął płaszcz do łokci razem ze znajdującą się pod nim koszulą. Czarownik w jednej chwili zapomniał, że powinien oddychać.  
Choć to samo zdawało się dotyczyć też wszystkich zgromadzonych w Sanktuarium członków Clave, z których część wydała z siebie przerażone okrzyki na wydechu.  
Od szyi w dół ciało Sinclaira było pokryte czarnymi, dobrze znanymi runami i bliznami po starych Znakach. Magnus miał wrażenie, że ktoś włączył wewnątrz jego czaszki silnik samolotu. Nie zauważył nawet, że po jego kolanie spływa strumień ziołowego naparu, przelewający się swobodnie przez krawędź zbyt przechylonego kubka. Zamrugał, ale to nie pomogło. Pierwsza odzyskała głos i zrobiła z niego użytek Maryse.  
\- To… Nie, to jakiś obłęd… Sinclair, czy to możliwe, że ty… Że byłeś Nocnym Łowcą? – wykrztusiła z trudem, przyciskając dłoń do ust.  
\- Tak – odparł bez wahania wampir, mierząc Nefilim pogardliwym spojrzeniem. – I gdy na was patrzę, chyba cieszę się, że już nie należę do Clave.  
\- Nie! To jakaś kpina! Jak śmiesz żartować z nas w ten sposób, ty mały, podły… – zaczęła z pasją Nocna Łowczyni, która jeszcze przed chwilą dowodziła, że ocalenie Aleca bynajmniej nie należy do priorytetów.  
\- Zamilcz, Cynthio – rozkazała nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem Jia. – Znaków nie da się zafałszować, wszyscy je doskonale poznajemy. Żaden wampir nie mógłby nanieść ich na swoje ciało, jeśli nie posiadał ich przed przemianą, dlatego jedynym wyjaśnieniem jest prawdziwe pochodzenie Sinclaira – oznajmiła, po czym westchnęła, a rysy jej twarzy złagodniały, kiedy opadła na krzesło. – Jakkolwiek irracjonalne się to wydaje…  
…  
\- Na Anioła… – wyszeptał Alec, nie odrywając wzroku od Featherdarka. – Ty jesteś… Byłeś Nocnym Łowcą…  
\- Zgadza się – odparł spokojnie wampir, odsłaniając palcami poły koszuli, pod którymi czerniły się na jego ramionach i torsie kolejne Znaki. – Jesteś dokładnie tak bystry i błyskotliwy, jak przypuszczałem, Alexandrze – uśmiechnął się niemalże z czułością. – Zauważyłeś wystający spod rękawiczki fragment runy Widzenia na mojej dłoni, prawda? Ogromnie ryzykowna hipoteza, a przy tym pełne odwagi działanie. Jestem z ciebie dumny.  
Przykląkł zgrabnie i z nieprawdopodobną gracją zaoferował Alecowi dłoń, której ten jednak nie przyjął, wciąż mierząc Dziecko Nocy pełnym niedowierzania spojrzeniem. Simon dopiero po chwili zauważył, że gapi się na niego z otwartymi ustami i zakłapnął je nieco zbyt energicznie, bo aż mu zęby zadzwoniły.  
\- Nie obawiajcie się mnie – odezwał się cicho, niemal prosząco Featherdark, co do reszty zdezorientowało Chodzącego za Dnia. – Nie obawiaj się mnie, Alexandrze. Nie spotka cię z mojej strony żadna krzywda, przyrzekam. Ja…  
…  
\- Nazywam się Ragan Sinclair, w przeszłości byłem Charlesem Christianem Waylandem. Urodziłem się w 1907 roku. Jestem kochankiem i parabatai Fabiana Alexandra Lightwooda, znanego teraz pod imieniem Marant Featherdark.  
…  
\- Nazywam się Marant Featherdark, w przeszłości byłem Fabianem Alexandrem Lightwoodem. Urodziłem się w 1907 roku. Jestem kochankiem i parabatai Charlesa Christiana Waylanda, znanego teraz pod imieniem Ragan Sinclair.


	11. Decyzje i wybory

11\. Decyzje i wybory

Cisza, jaka zapadła w Sanktuarium po oświadczeniu Sinclaira, była niemalże ogłuszająca. Magnus patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, ale im dłużej się wgapiał, tym bardziej Znaki nie znikały, co oznaczać mogło tylko jedno – wampir nie kłamał. Czarownik nabrał oddechu, po czym odezwał się powoli i niezbyt głośno, bo i bez tego jego głos w zestawieniu ze ścianą milczenia ze strony Nocnych Łowców brzmiał jak wybuch miny przeciwpiechotnej.  
\- Takie imiona nie figurują chyba w spisach rodowych – zaczął ostrożnie, nie spuszczając wzroku z wampira.  
Kiedy ten odwrócił ku niemu twarz z ustami wykrzywionymi w paskudnym, kpiącym uśmiechu, Magnus nabrał pierwszych wątpliwości. To szaleństwo, próbował sobie przetłumaczyć, ale nieodgadnione, wybitnie złośliwe migotanie na dnie oczu Sinclaira sprawiło, że z każdym kolejnym słowem tracił początkowe przekonanie. To szaleństwo, a ja chyba do reszty zwariowałem, bo zaczynam w to wierzyć!   
\- Jeśli daty urodzenia są prawdziwe – ciągnął ze stopniowo malejącą pewnością w głosie – to niemożliwe, żebyście byli przez krew spokrewnieni z Raphaelem Santianago. Poza tym, jakim cudem runy nie znikły po przemianie? I…  
\- Och, co za ostrzał pytaniami – zaszydził Sinclair w znajomy sposób. – Ta twoja racjonalizacja, Magnusie… Tak naprawdę znasz wszystkie odpowiedzi lub się ich domyślasz. Założę się, że tak, bo kilka razy w ciągu ostatniego wieku niemal się o nas otarłeś, choć sam pewnie nawet tego nie kojarzysz – dodał, przekrzywiając zawadiacko głowę, a przydługie blond kosmyki opadły mu lekko na jedno oko. – Myśl, staruszku. Jesteś w końcu cwanym czarownikiem. Przypuszczam, że cwanym nawet bardziej niż wszyscy Nocni Łowcy w tej sali.  
\- Czarujący komplement, ale to chyba niezbyt rozsądne obrażać Nefilim w samym sercu nowojorskiego Instytutu – rzucił Magnus, obserwując kątem oka, jak szok Nocnych Łowców zaczyna zastępować narastające oburzenie pierwszych, którzy zorientowali się, że wampir z nich zadrwił i najwyraźniej nie miał w związku z tym żadnych wyrzutów sumienia, a już zwłaszcza nie miałby oporów, żeby kontynuować rozmowę w tym tonie. – Podobnie nierozsądne jest również ucinanie sobie ze mną pogawędek, gdy tak właściwie obaj wciąż jesteśmy w trakcie przesłuchania przed nimi. – Skinął dłonią w stronę kilkudziesięciu par oczu wpatrzonych w nich w sposób mniej lub bardziej zagniewany.  
Sinclair parsknął śmiechem, który przypominał zgrzytanie długich paznokci skrobiących powierzchnię szklanej szyby. Przysunął sobie stopą krzesło, by bezceremonialnie opaść na nie w luźnej, niemalże nonszalanckiej pozie. Nie poprawił nawet zsuniętej koszuli i płaszcza, których zasadnicze braki wciąż obnażały jego nieskazitelne ciało do pasa, co z kolei – jak słyszał Magnus – zaczynało budzić pierwsze protesty zgorszonej tym widokiem podstarzałej części zgromadzonych Nefilim. Sinclair powiódł po Nocnych Łowcach pogardliwym spojrzeniem roziskrzonych, zielonych oczu, nim odezwał się z uśmiechem, który celowo eksponował długie kły:  
\- To naprawdę kretyńskie, ale widzę, że dla Clave historia mojego życia jest w tej chwili najistotniejszą do rozstrzygnięcia kwestią.  
Odchylił się na oparcie krzesła i uniósł twarz do nisko sklepionego sufitu. Przymknął oczy, jakby próbował z głębin długiej, przepastnej pamięci wyłowić odpowiednie fakty. Wreszcie odezwał się głosem, który po wampirzemu brzmiał jak zgrzytanie, ale w tej sytuacji chyba wyłącznie po to, by w imię wyższej formy złośliwości dręczyć za jego pomocą uszy Nocnych Łowców:  
\- Urodziłem się w 1907 roku jako drugi syn Alberta Jonathana Waylanda i Celine Sophie Whitelaw. Nosiłem wówczas imię…  
…  
\- …Fabian Alexander Lightwood – ciągnął spokojnym, bardzo przyjemnym dla ucha tonem Featherdark, a Simon pluł sobie w brodę, że pomimo licznych napomnień sumienia, wciąż wsłuchiwał się bardziej w melodię jego głosu, a nie w słowa.  
Siedzieli we trzech na prowizorycznie wytrzepanym, starym materacu podsuniętego pod ścianę łóżka. Simon nakrył to siedlisko kurzu i roztoczy kapą niewiele młodszą – z wyglądu wnioskując – i w kondycji niewiele lepszej niż całe umeblowanie pokoju, ale była to jedyna nieprzetrawiona zupełnie przez mole rzecz, jaką udało mu się wygrzebać ze stojącego w kącie kufra. Przekopywał się przez jego zawartość usilnie i najdłużej, jak tylko mógł, by nie wzbudzić przy tym podejrzeń o nienaturalną nadgorliwość, ale niestety szybko przekonał się, że z perspektywy stania tyłem Featherdark krzątający się przy Alecu był tylko odrobinę mniej pociągający, niż kiedy miał go w zasięgu wzroku.  
Isabelle! Myśl o Isabelle!, nakazał sobie surowo, rozkładając złożoną na trzy kapę w kolorze, jaki za czasów jej młodości mógłby uchodzić za lazurowy, ale teraz przypominał bardziej zmąconą wodę w kałuży, w której odbija się przebłyskujące zza burych chmur niebo niebieskie... jak oczy Lightwoodów… Zaklął szpetnie i miał ochotę zapłakać nad własną bezsilnością, gdy podawał Featherdarkowi kapę, dokładając wszelkich starań do tego, by nie musnąć jego dłoni nawet koniuszkiem palca.  
Alec okrył się płaszczem Magnusa, ogrzewając ręce na wyszczerbionym kubku z jakimś gorącym naparem, który przyniosła do pokoju ciemnoskóra wampirzyca przedstawiona im imieniem Anabelle. Zajrzała do środka jedynie na moment, by upewnić się, czy z zakładnikiem wszystko w porządku, a później za zamkniętymi drzwiami rozmawiała przez chwilę z Featherdarkiem w korytarzu. Simon słyszał wyłącznie szmer, który nie układał się w żadne słowa, ale sam nie potrafił sobie wyjaśnić jakiegoś podskórnego, złego przeczucia. Po powrocie przez ułamek sekundy wydawało mu się, że dostrzegł na nieziemsko pięknej twarzy byłego Nocnego Łowcy wyraz gniewu, troski i zmartwienia, ale wrażenie to niemal od razu znikło, a Chodzący za Dnia potrząsnął głową, bo blask bijący z oczu Featherdarka ponownie sprawiał, że jego myśli powędrowały w niepożądanym kierunku. Wkrótce zupełnie zapomniał o ukłuciu irracjonalnego niepokoju, a tembr głosu wampira działał tak hipnotycznie, że z trudem przychodziło mu wyłapanie sensu opowiadanej przez niego historii.  
\- Poznałem Sinclaira już jako małe dziecko. Nasze rodziny były w bliskich koligacjach, więc oczywiście znaliśmy się wszyscy na wylot, dzieliliśmy wyłącznie odpowiednio dobrymi wieściami z naszego rodowego życia, skwapliwie ukrywając wszelkie niewygodne fakty, dyskretnie tuszując skandale i przemilczając niepowodzenia, a niedzielne obiady spędzaliśmy w całości na wymianie uprzejmości – rzekł wampir, krzywiąc się niechętnie. – Sam Sinclair zaś…  
\- Zauroczył cię? – podsunął Alec znad kubka, a Simon zaczynał z wolna odczuwać wobec siebie oznaki utraty cierpliwości, ponieważ nawet zdeklarowany gej wydawał się w towarzystwie zniewalająco pięknego Featherdarka bardziej skupiony i opanowany, co zdecydowanie nie wróżyło zbyt dobrze.  
\- Nie – zaprzeczył z perlistym śmiechem były Nocny Łowca, a w żołądku Simona wszystko wywróciło się w reakcji na urzekające brzmienie jego głosu. – Ja i Sinclair nienawidziliśmy się namiętnie od pierwszego wejrzenia. Nasza znajomość zaczęła się od tego, że niemal wydłubał mi oko widelcem podczas wspólnego podwieczorku, a potem było już tylko gorzej. Nie znosiłem go szczerze i permanentnie. Wiecznie kpił sobie ze mnie, robił ze mnie głupka przed kolegami i ośmieszał przed młodszym bratem. Na treningach wszystko szło mu lepiej, wygrywał każdy sparing bez względu na dyscyplinę, miał więcej siły i więcej wytrzymałości, o niebo lepszą kondycję i niezmordowaną determinację, a na dodatek każdej techniki walki uczył się z nieludzką łatwością. Nie cierpiałem go za to wszystko, chowając pod maską wściekłości najpierw fale zazdrości, a potem zachwyt i podziw. Miałem piętnaście lat, Sinclair imponował mi zdecydowanie bardziej niż powinien, a ja każdą chwilę życia poświęcałem odtąd na skrzętne ukrywanie moich uczuć.  
…  
\- Featherdark był koszmarną ciapą bitewną – mruknął Sinclair, uśmiechając się lekko do własnych wspomnień. – Za każdym razem zastanawiałem się, czy po treningu będzie miał więcej kontuzji wynikających z jego własnego braku umiejętności, czy tych, które mógłby zawdzięczać mnie. Nie potrafił sprostać najłatwiejszym zadaniom, a w walce na miecze pokonywał go bez trudu nawet Isidore, jego młodszy brat. Featherdark zdecydowanie nie miał ręki do żadnego rodzaju broni siecznej czy miotanej, ale był najpiękniejszym i najmądrzejszym chłopcem, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem.   
Odwrócił głowę w kierunku Magnusa, który bezbłędnie rozpoznał ten złośliwy uśmieszek, stanowiący zazwyczaj preludium do ciągu przytyków, a w dalszej perspektywie – awantury. Czarownik z pewną dozą rozsądku uznał, że Sanktuarium wypełnione po brzegi Nocnymi Łowcami to ostatnie miejsce na ciągnące się z reguły godzinami kłótnie, dlatego udał z premedytacją, że w tej chwili dużo bardziej pochłania go suszenie czarem spodni zalanych ziołową miksturą. Sinclair rozciągnął tylko usta w szerszym uśmiechu.  
\- Featherdark ma czarne włosy i niebieskie oczy – umilkł na moment, napawając się zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy Magnusa. – Widziałem Alexandra tylko przez chwilę, ale założę się, że wyglądają jak bracia. Featherdark odziedziczył silne geny po swojej babce, Cecily Herondale, drogiej siostrze twojego znajomego Williama Herondale’a. To domieszka krwi Herondale’ów sprawiła, że od końca XIX wieku Lightwoodowie mają ciemne włosy i niebieskie oczy, a przynajmniej część z nich.  
Magnus był tak zdumiony, że zapomniał zatuszować ten fakt, a Sinclair wydawał się irytująco zadowolony z efektu, jaki osiągnął, rzucając luźno tylko kilkoma faktami. Czarownik nie śledził zbyt dokładnie koligacji rodowych Nefilim, nie miał zresztą takiego obowiązku, a i sam nieszczególnie pchał się na salony, gdzie uśmiechano się do niego na pokaz, a po kątach szeptano pogardliwie. Doskonale wiedział, że nie był dla Nocnych Łowców niczym więcej niż tylko brudnym, niewartym funta kłaków Podziemnym, którego łaskawie tolerowano ze względu na „użyteczność”. Tę z kolei Magnus Bane wolał posłusznie okazać Clave, jeśli tylko mogło to trzymać ich na dystans od interesów, jakie prowadził w Świecie Cieni, a jakie niekoniecznie mieściły się w ramach przyjętej przez Nefilim definicji „legalności”.  
Dobrze pamiętał też Williama Herondale’a, ale zaliczał go do dawno minionej pieśni przeszłości, której nie przywoływała dla niego nawet postać Tessy Gray. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie miał kiedykolwiek do czynienia z kimś tak blisko z nim spokrewnionym, a do tego żywym – o ile oczywiście można tak mówić o wampirach.  
Nerwowe szepty w kręgach Nocnych Łowców sugerowały, że również oni nie byli przygotowani na takie zderzenie z własną historią. Sinclair nie miał najmniejszego powodu, by kłamać, zresztą jego opowieść nosiła znamiona wszelkiej logiki i spójności z księgami rodowymi, co niewątpliwie czyniło go jedynym żyjącym – bądź nie, biorąc pod uwagę jego obecny stan – członkiem wymarłego klanu Waylandów. Fabian zaś… Magnus dokonał w myślach szybkiej kalkulacji pokoleniowej, by po chwili unieść zdumione spojrzenie na Roberta.  
To było tak… nierealne, a jednocześnie tak niemożliwie rzeczywiste. Oklapł na krześle, z niedowierzaniem uświadamiając sobie, że Alec jest obecnie pod opieką brata własnego pradziadka i brzmi to tak abstrakcyjnie, że nie pozostaje nic innego, jak tylko zaśmiać się z ironii losu, co też z braku lepszego pomysłu Magnus uczynił, uciskając z rezygnacją skronie. Sinclair zerknął na niego z triumfalnym, po przyjacielsku zaczepnym błyskiem w oku.  
\- Featherdark był idealnie piękny, poruszał się z nadnaturalną niemal zwinnością, każdy jego ruch aż kipiał od nadmiaru zgrabności i gracji. Wszyscy się za nim oglądali, a chociaż na polu walki był ostatnią fajtłapą i nauczyciele załamywali nad nim ręce, nie znam nikogo równie bystrego, pojętnego i spostrzegawczego. Featherdark łączył w sobie niebywałą urodę i wrodzony talent do nauki historii, języków, praw… Na początku irytowało mnie to i doprowadzało na skraj frustracji, bo z moim paskudnym ryjem nie mogłem nawet stać obok niego, by nie czuć się jak ostatni maszkaron, a choćbym uczył się całe noce, nie potrafiłem dorównać mu wiedzą. Z czasem niechęć stała się zazdrością, do której nie przyznawałem się nawet sam przed sobą. A potem jeszcze intensywniej starałem się kpić i szydzić z niego na każdym kroku, żeby za nic na świecie nie domyślił się, jak bardzo go pokochałem.  
…  
\- Gdy Sinclair zapytał mnie, czy zostanę jego parabatai, przysięgam na Anioła, sądziłem, że zamorduję go gołymi rękami za tak paskudny żart – powiedział Featherdark, całkiem odruchowo, zdaje się, okrywając płaszczem odsłonięte ramię Aleca. – Kilka godzin zajęło mu błaganie mnie i tłumaczenie, że tym razem nie robi mi żadnego głupiego kawału. Rozmawialiśmy przez drzwi, bo oczywiście wyrzuciłem go z mojego pokoju, gdy tylko oznajmił, z jakiego powodu zaszczyca mnie swoją obecnością.  
\- Ale był wystarczająco wytrwały i zdeterminowany – odezwał się Alec, spoglądając na brata swojego pradziadka z uśmiechem.  
\- Owszem – przytaknął z rozbawieniem Featherdark. – Siedział pod moim pokojem do wieczora, a pod koniec dnia mamrotał już tylko sennie. Kiedy zbliżyłem się do drzwi, usłyszałem znużone, ale tak bardzo pewne siebie wyznanie: „Fabio, potrzebujesz mojej siły, a ja potrzebuję twojej mądrości”. Sądziłem, że szalone bicie mojego serca słychać było w całym korytarzu i na pewno każdy w londyńskim Instytucie wiedział już, jak bardzo poruszyły mnie słowa Sinclaira. Otworzyłem drzwi, a on padł mi prosto pod nogi. Nie pomyślałem nawet, że mógł siedzieć, opierając się o nie. – Simon dostrzegł, że rysy wampira złagodniały, a głos nabrał tęsknej czułości. – Nie wstał, tylko patrzył na mnie z poziomu podłogi. Miał w spojrzeniu tyle wiary… Nikt nie mógłby udawać takiej nadziei. Zgodziłem się.  
Są do siebie tacy podobni, pomyślał mimowolnie Simon. Nie chodziło tylko o czerń włosów i ten sam odcień błękitu ich tęczówek. To było coś, czego Chodzący za Dnia nie potrafił nazwać – coś, co nie dawało uchwycić się słowami, ale na pewno istniało, biło wręcz od obu Lightwoodów z mocą, która sprawiała, że ich pokrewieństwo nie ulegało już żadnej najmniejszej wątpliwości.  
\- Ceremonia przebiegła bez najdrobniejszych nawet zakłóceń, a nasze rodziny były niezmiernie zadowolone z faktu zacieśnienia w ten sposób więzów między rodami. Ja i Sinclair osobno byliśmy tylko dysfunkcyjną na polu walki fajtłapą i urodzonym nieukiem, ale razem stanowiliśmy niepokonany duet.  
Featherdark uśmiechnął się blado do swoich wspomnień, po czym jakiekolwiek oznaki radości na jego twarzy zastąpił wyraz powagi i smutku.  
\- Żyliśmy w czasach, gdy dla klanów liczyło się nade wszystko wypełnienie tradycyjnych powinności Nefilim. Istniał dość szczegółowy schemat, istny harmonogram życia, jaki należało zrealizować, by… Tak właściwie ja do tej pory nie potrafię zrozumieć, co takiego koszmarnego było w odstępstwach od jedynego słusznego wzorca – rzucił z przekąsem, w którym czaiły się też, a może raczej przede wszystkim, gorycz i żal. – Ja i Sinclair mieliśmy już blisko dwadzieścia lat, mieszkaliśmy w rodowych rezydencjach w Idrisie i aspirowaliśmy do wysokich stanowisk w kręgach Nocnych Łowców, ale nasze rodziny wyraźnie oczekiwały po nas czegoś więcej. Moi rodzice nie ustawali w dosyć otwartym przebieraniu między kandydatkami na moją żonę, Sinclair zaś został pewnego wieczora zwyczajnie poinformowany, że ma narzeczoną. Alice Pangborn była cudowną dziewczyną, bardzo serdeczną i życzliwą, Sinclair jednak podjął wówczas decyzję, która miała zaważyć na reszcie jego życia. Zaprosił rodziców do gabinetu i tam wprost oznajmił im, że nie poślubi Alice, ponieważ zakochał się w mężczyźnie. To wyznanie niosło ze sobą ogromnie katastrofalne skutki.  
\- Rodzice nie zaakceptowali tej odmienności? – mruknął Alec, a jego mina świadczyła o wspomnieniach związanych z reakcją Roberta i Maryse na nowości podobnego kalibru w jego własnym przypadku.  
Featherdark pokręcił wolno głową, a kiedy ponownie uniósł spojrzenie na Nocnego Łowcę i Chodzącego za Dnia, w oczach miał tyle bólu, że Simon poczuł się, jakby coś chwyciło go za serce i ścisnęło.  
\- Ogarnięty furią ojciec wbił Sinclairowi serafickie ostrze między żebra.  
…  
\- To zdecydowanie nie był najbardziej udany coming out wszech czasów – rzucił z krzywym uśmiechem Sinclair.  
Mówił beznamiętnym tonem, jakby opowiadał o jakimś skrajnie neutralnym, nie dotyczącym go w żadnym stopniu wydarzeniu, a nie o własnej, bolesnej przeszłości. Magnus znał go jednak od dobrych trzydziestu lat i choć często żałował okoliczności, w jakich spotkał Sinclaiara i w jakich musieli się nawzajem tolerować przez dłuższy czas, teraz w pozornie luźnej, odciętej od referowanej historii postawie wampira bez trudu wychwytywał lekkie napięcie ramion i splecione nerwowo palce. Na jednym z nich zauważył w bladej poświacie magicznych świateł srebrny sygnet. Nie dostrzegał żadnych szczegółów, ale domyślał się, że widnieje na nim rodowy symbol Lightwoodów.  
\- Prawdę powiedziawszy, spodziewałem się raczej rzucania talerzami, kłótni, steku inwektyw pod moim adresem albo płaczu i załamywania rąk – mruknął posępnie. – Na nóż między żebrami zdecydowanie nie byłem przygotowany. Pamiętam, że leżałem na podłodze własnego gabinetu. Tak naprawdę to wykrwawiałem się i bez pomocy medycznej nie pożyłbym wówczas dłużej niż pięć minut, ale zupełnie irracjonalnie myślałem wtedy, jak bardzo zadany mi cios musiał przerazić Featherdarka. Gdy konając martwiłem się o to, czy nie dzieli ze mną bólu ze względu na łączącą nas więź parabatai, zrozumiałem, że jestem w nim beznadziejnie zakochany i nawet próba synobójstwa tego nie zmieni.  
W oczach Sinclaira przez moment zamigotały ciepłe, przyjazne błyski. Łagodnieje, gdy o nim mówi, pomyślał Magnus. Powiódł dyskretnie spojrzeniem po zgromadzonych w Sanktuarium Nefilim.  
Isabelle, usadzona między rodzicami wyraźnie w celu pacyfikowania w zarodku jakichkolwiek oznak braku szacunku wobec innych Nocnych Łowców, była wyprężona i czujna. Po wyrazie jej twarzy wnioskował, że uwierzyła Sinclairowi, a teraz zastanawiał się tylko, czy również odnajduje w myślach kolejne zbieżności i podobieństwa do Aleca. Jace słuchał wampira w skupieniu, podczas gdy siedząca tuż obok Clary patrzyła na niego z mieszaniną troski, współczucia i otuchy, które z pewnością zirytowałyby adresata tych spojrzeń, gdyby tylko uważniej zlustrował wzrokiem Nocnych Łowców i wyłowił jej twarz z tłumu innych. Jia Penhallow spoglądała na niego bystro, a dwie kobiety siedzące po lewo wymieniały ściszonymi głosami jakieś pełne oburzenia uwagi.   
Im dłużej Magnus przypatrywał się szeregom potomków Anioła, tym głębszy odczuwał żal i tym większa była jego złość. „Sodomita”. „Plugawy pomiot”. „Powinien był zginąć”. „Brudny Podziemny”. „Odrażające”. To samo musiał słyszeć Alec. To samo słyszał w życiu także on sam. Sinclair zmrużył gniewnie oczy – jego wyostrzonemu przez wampirze instynkty słuchowi z pewnością również nie uszły rzucane przez Nocnych Łowców komentarze.  
\- Przykro mi to mówić, ale niestety moja nieodżałowanej pamięci matka oprzytomniała na czas, choć nie śmiem wątpić, że w pełni podzielała waszą opinię na mój temat – syknął jadowicie i część szemrzących Nefilim miała na tyle przyzwoitości, by uciec wzrokiem w bok. – Mógł powodować nią lęk o losy naszego drogiego, sprowadzonego z Indii dywanu. Albo racjonalnie przemyślała kwestie kar, jakie Clave nałożyłoby na jej męża za zabójstwo syna. Sądzę, że żadna ewentualność i jej konsekwencje nie były warte uśmiercenia mnie, dlatego sprawnie nałożyła mi na ranę Znaki leczące, a potem wspólnie z ojcem wygnali mnie z rodowej posiadłości. Odszedłem z tym, co miałem przy sobie. Nie chciałem zresztą zabierać niczego z miejsca, którego nigdy więcej nie zamierzałem nazywać domem. Oczywiście powinienem był trzymać Featherdarka z daleka od tego wszystkiego, ale, jak już wspominałem, w naszym duecie to on był od myślenia, a ja od nieprzemyślanego, impulsywnego działania. Gdy trafiłem w środku nocy do rezydencji Lightwoodów…  
…  
\- …ledwie stał na nogach – westchnął ciężko Featherdark ze wzrokiem utkwionym w splecionych dłoniach. – Był koszmarnie blady, mamrotał coś od rzeczy i miał ogromną plamę krwi na boku. Dopiero po nałożeniu kilku dodatkowych run był w stanie samodzielnie utrzymać się w pionie, a ja wariowałem ze strachu. Doskonale wyczułem wcześniej, że został zaatakowany i gotów byłem pędzić mu na ratunek, choć nie wiedziałem, gdzie go szukać i miałem bolesną świadomość własnej bitewnej bezużyteczności. Poza tym posiadłość Waylandów byłaby dla mnie ostatnim miejscem, w jakim Sinclair mógłby zostać napadnięty. Kiedy zaprowadziłem go na górę do mojego pokoju…  
Wampir przerwał na chwilę i uniósł czujnie głowę w kierunku drzwi. Simon z trudem oderwał wzrok od wyeksponowanej teraz łabędziej szyi, idealnie mlecznobiałej na tle atramentowo-czarnych włosów. Sam siebie zrugał za postrzeganie i myślenie o Featherdarku w tak wyszukany sposób, starając się jednocześnie zabić swojego wewnętrznego poetę raz na zawsze. Skupił się na otoczeniu, zaalarmowany nagłą ostrością spojrzenia Aleca. Dopiero teraz sam usłyszał jakieś kroki w korytarzu. Zupełnie jakby ktoś… tańczył?  
Walc angielski, pomyślał ze zdumieniem. Kiedyś widział, jak Becky uczyła się walca na jakąś szkolną uroczystość. Ćwiczyła go całymi godzinami, ściskając w dłoniach wyimaginowanego partnera bez wątpienia posiadającego rysy i budowę ciała Alana McConella z równoległej klasy, w którym była wtedy zakochana po uszy. Rytm jej kroków, powtarzany setki razy, Simon zapamiętał tak dobrze, że teraz nie miał najmniejszych problemów – nawet biorąc pod uwagę niechcianą, ale nęcącą bliskość Featherdarka – z rozpoznaniem układu tanecznego.  
Zamrugał, kiedy wampir powoli, nie wydając przy tym najlżejszego dźwięku, zsunął się z łóżka i zbliżył do drzwi. Featherdark miał zmrużone oczy, zmarszczony nos i obnażone zęby, spośród których dwa długie kły upodabniały go do przyczajonego drapieżnika. Być może twierdził, że jakakolwiek walka nie była jego mocną stroną, ale zbyt przypominał teraz panterę napiętą do skoku na ofiarę, by Simon odważył się wątpić w jego skuteczność.   
Kroki w korytarzu oddaliły się swoim tanecznym rytmem, ale dopiero kilka chwil po zapadnięciu całkowitej ciszy Featherdark rozluźnił się i wyprostował. Simon bynajmniej nie odczuwał jego braku, dlatego niezbyt ucieszył się, gdy wampir nieznoszącym sprzeciwu gestem zepchnął jego i Aleca w kąt łóżka, a sam usiadł w drugim końcu. Jakby zamierzał osłaniać nas i być najbliżej drzwi, pomyślał Chodzący za Dnia z niepokojem, który narastałby pewnie, gdyby nie rozproszył go znów melodyjny, pełen wdzięku głos wampira.  
\- Nałożyłem na Sinclaira kolejne Znaki, by wspomóc gojenie rany, uspokoić go i umożliwić regenerację sił. Długo nie mówił, co się stało, a kiedy wreszcie się odezwał, oznajmił mi, że został wygnany z domu za coś okropnego, za co nawet ja go znienawidzę. Przysięgam na Anioła, że nie przychodziła mi do głowy kompletnie żadna rzecz, która mogłaby zmienić mój stosunek do niego, ale kiedy poinformowałem go o tym, zaśmiał się tylko w ten swój chrapliwy, szaleńczy sposób, który zawsze sprawiał, że wyglądał jak pogodzony z losem straceniec. A potem chwycił mnie za ramiona i pocałował. Do tej pory zastanawiam się, czy to ja byłem wtedy bardziej zaskoczony jego pocałunkiem, czy on tym, że nie odepchnąłem go, ale objąłem za szyję, przyciągając jeszcze bliżej siebie. Kiedy moi rodzice wrócili z proszonej kolacji u Branwellów…  
…  
\- …widok ich ukochanego pierworodnego w niedwuznacznym uścisku podczas jeszcze bardziej niedwuznacznego pocałunku z własnym parabatai sprawił, że Grace zemdlała, a Christopher chwycił się sugestywnie za koszulę na piersi najwyraźniej z zamiarem spuentowania mojego miłosnego wyznania zawałem serca – opowiadał Sinclair, z wyraźną przyjemnością nie szczędząc zniesmaczonym członkom Clave szczegółów dotyczących zażyłości, jaka połączyła go tamtej nocy z drugim Nocnym Łowcą. – Kochałem Featherdarka miłością kochanka, a nie brata, ale nie trafił mnie za to żaden grom z jasnego nieba. Nie otworzyły się też nagle żadne piekielne wrota, by mnie pochłonąć, i generalnie nie stało się zupełnie nic, co prowadziłoby do mojego natychmiastowego unicestwienia za świętokradcze uczucie, jakim darzyłem swojego parabatai. Choć Razjelowi było być może obojętne, co robimy, Christopher Lightwood miał dość sprecyzowaną opinię na nasz temat, a ta oczywiście nie odbiegała standardami od tego, jak traktowani są w kręgach Clave homoseksualiści po dziś dzień – mruknął cierpko.  
Magnus nie był pewien, czy ten pogardliwy ton wypowiedzi nie przysporzy Sinclairowi problemów, bo wielu Nocnych Łowców łypało na niego nieprzyjaźnie, a czarownik zastanawiał się, na ile ich końcowa decyzja będzie wynikała z subiektywnych odczuć względem wampira. Sinclair – Charles Christian Wayland – był niegdyś jednym z nich, ale zdecydowanie prezentował całym sobą dokładnie to, co Nefilim od wieków tępili we własnych szeregach.  
Znużony przesłuchaniem i wykończony ostatnimi wydarzeniami Magnus posłał niewielkie porcje leczniczej energii w głąb swojego ciała, by uciszyć nieznośny szum w uszach i uśmierzyć narastający ból głowy. Przymknął oczy, spod rzęs spoglądając teraz na Lightwoodów i Penhallowów. Co zrobicie z tą historią wy, których dzieci otwarcie przyznały się do odmiennej orientacji?, pomyślał luźno, gdy Sinclair na nowo podejmował swoją opowieść.  
\- Ultimatum postawione Featherdarkowi zakładało albo wyrzeczenie się tego obłędu, jak łaskawie określił nasze relacje Christopher, możliwie szybki ożenek i zaniechanie dalszych prób jakiegokolwiek odstawania od norm i reguł, albo wygnanie. Featherdark zawsze był wcieleniem rozsądku, mądrości i inteligencji, odziedziczyłby posiadłość i majątek Lightwoodów, jako najstarszy syn stałby się głową rodu, a przyszłość kreśliła przed nim całkiem realne szanse na stanowisko Konsula, co tylko podniosłoby już i tak niebotycznie wysoki prestiż całej rodziny. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że te wszystkie perspektywy odrzucił bez wahania, gdy chwycił moją dłoń i oświadczył ojcu, że wraz ze mną opuszcza Clave. Christopher zresztą też nie mógł w to uwierzyć, bo wciąż namawiał go do przejrzenia na oczy, odwoływał się do jego rozumu i pytał nieustannie o powód tej szalonej decyzji. „Kocham Charliego bardziej niż moje życie jako Nocny Łowca”, odpowiedział tylko, pakując szybko do torby podróżnej część swojej biżuterii i kosztowności. Zaraz potem zaprowadził mnie do stajni i zabraliśmy stamtąd Tancerkę. Galopem przez noc pognaliśmy do granic Idrisu, tam Featherdark uwolnił klacz, a my sami rozpoczęliśmy tułaczkę po Francji.  
Magnus uśmiechnął się ledwo zauważalnie. Nie znał partnera Sinclaira, ale podziwiał go w tej chwili nie tylko za to, że wytrzymywał z irytującym, złośliwym wampirem i znosił go każdego dnia od stu lat. Featherdark – Fabian Alexander Lightwood – robił ogromne wrażenie, a jego odwaga, determinacja i bezgraniczne zaufanie do parabatai zasługiwały na prawdziwy szacunek.  
Po skwaszonych i pełnych niedowierzania minach członków Clave Magnus wnioskował, że większość z nich w żadnym stopniu nie podziela jego zdania, ale czarownikowi do poczucia solidarności wystarczyły roziskrzone spojrzenia Isabelle, Jace’a i Clary. Co za ironia losu, gdy najbardziej otwarte umysły mają ci, którym z racji wieku odmawia się mądrości i zdrowego rozsądku, westchnął, zerkając na Sinclaira, który kontynuował historię swojego burzliwego życia buntownika i wygnańca.  
\- Wędrowaliśmy tam, gdzie poniosły nas nogi, spaliśmy byle gdzie, jedliśmy byle co, nieraz czuliśmy chłód i głód, a mimo to byłem wówczas najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. Featherdark wyprzedawał rodowe błyskotki, by kupować nam niezbędne rzeczy, opłacać noclegi czy wynagradzać czarowników, z usług których czasem korzystaliśmy. Byłem w nim zakochany do szaleństwa i długo nie potrafiłem uwierzyć, że to nie sen, a on naprawdę odwzajemnia moją miłość, jest przy moim boku i porzucił dla mnie wszystko, co miał. Ja zostałem wydziedziczony, a moje imię wymazano z kronik i spisów rodowych Waylandów, on zaś został uznany za nieżyjącego. Christopher podobno wymawiał się tragicznym w skutkach wypadkiem, o którym nie chciał wspominać, a inni szanowali ból jego straty i nawet Cisi Bracia nie drążyli tematu pogrzebu i przeniesienia prochów do Miasta Kości. Przypuszczam, że Isidore, który był wtedy na pouczającej podróży po rozmaitych Instytutach, nigdy nie dowiedział się, co tak naprawdę stało się z jego bratem, a i sama Grace znała tę historię jedynie z relacji męża.  
\- Tak… – odezwała się nagle z wahaniem jakaś starsza kobieta, marszcząc przy tym brwi, czego najwyraźniej wymagał wysiłek odtworzenia w pamięci jakiegoś wydarzenia z przeszłości. – Chyba kojarzę… – dodała i umilkła, nie zaszczycając innych kontynuacją przerwanej myśli, ale wpatrując się intensywnie w Sinclaira.  
\- Co kojarzysz, Lydio? – zniecierpliwił się wreszcie jakiś młody Nocny Łowca, rzucając kobiecie zirytowane spojrzenie, na które ta odpowiedziała najpierw pełnym urazy wydęciem warg, by dopiero po chwili wyjaśnić:  
\- Kojarzę nagrobek w Idrisie. Moja rodzina ma groby w pobliżu starego cmentarzyska Lightwoodów. Faktycznie stoi tam płyta opisana imieniem, jakie rzekomo nosił Featherdark, a daty są zamazane, ale wydaje mi się, że rzeczywiście zapisano na nim 1907-1927.  
Śmiech Sinclaira sprawił, że wszyscy zgromadzeni w Sanktuarium skrzywili się w reakcji na paskudnie zgrzytliwy odgłos, jaki wydobył się z gardła wampira. Ponownie wlepili w niego spojrzenia, w większości wyrażające gniew, ale Sinclair podjął opowieść dopiero, gdy do reszty zwalczył w sobie napady śmiechu.  
\- Och, nie wierzę, że stary Christopher posunął się tak daleko, by sfingować śmierć syna – oznajmił z szerokim, kpiącym uśmiechem. – Ta troska o reputację musiała chyba determinować wszystko, co tylko robił, choć nie mam pojęcia, czy to jego chorobliwe przeświadczenie, że każdy jego ruch, słowo albo decyzja są bacznie obserwowane i poddawane ocenie, miał się jakkolwiek koherentnie z rzeczywistością. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Choć pomysł z nagrobkiem jest przedni. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to, że data śmierci Featherdarka nie jest właściwie żadnym przekłamaniem, bo jesienią 1927 roku ostatecznie umarliśmy dla Clave, by jako wampiry odrodzić się dla Świata Cieni i wkroczyć do niego jako synowie Camille Belcourt.


	12. Wędrówka przez noc

12\. Wędrówka przez noc

Magnus zmartwiał. Wiedział oczywiście, że Camille nader często naginała Prawo do własnych potrzeb i balansowała niebezpiecznie blisko granic tego, co Nocni Łowcy zwyczajni byli karać śmiercią, ale… Dookoła znów rozległy się szmery wyraźnie poruszonych tym wyznaniem Nefilim, a on sam spojrzał z rozpaczą na Sinclaira. Ponura, zacięta mina wampira bynajmniej nie świadczyła o tym, że przemiana została dokonana za ich zgodą lub w warunkach sprzyjających racjonalnemu rozważeniu takiej możliwości.   
\- Był chłodny wieczór na początku października, kiedy dotarliśmy do przedmieść Paryża – podjął opowieść, a jego bezbarwny, matowy głos sprawił, że po kręgosłupie Magnusa przeszły ciarki.  
Sinclair starał się relacjonować tę historię w sposób możliwie jak najbardziej bierny, odciąć się od doświadczeń tamtego dnia i wyzuć z wszelkich emocji, jakie budziły wspomnienia. Magnus zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Znał go wyłącznie jako silnego, nieugiętego wampira – jeśli teraz Sinclair zachowywał się w ten sposób, wytłumaczenie mogło być tylko jedno. Opowieść zmierzała do punktu, w którym dla niego i Featherdarka wybijała prawdziwie czarna godzina.  
\- Zazwyczaj omijaliśmy dostatecznie szerokim łukiem wszystkie większe miasta, ale urok Paryża ciągnął nas ku sobie i wiódł ku nieuchronnej zgubie – ciągnął neutralnym tonem, wpatrzony nieruchomo w jakiś punkt nieco ponad głowami Nocnych Łowców. – Szukaliśmy noclegu, a napotkana po drodze faerie pokierowała nas na ogromny, zatłoczony plac. Byłem pewien, że musiała źle objaśnić nam drogę, albo to my zagubiliśmy się pośród wąskich uliczek i kamienic tak bardzo podobnych do siebie w zapadającej ciemności. Tylko na chwilę straciłem Featherdarka z oczu… To była tylko chwila…  
Magnus poczuł ucisk w piersi i w pierwszym odruchu zamierzał krzepiąco położyć dłoń na ramieniu towarzysza. W porę powstrzymała go stuprocentowa pewność, że rozwścieczony takim rozczulaniem się nad nim Sinclair bez chwili wahania wyrwałby mu ramię ze stawu barkowego. I że byłby to dopiero wstęp do ciągu tortur, jakie w jego mniemaniu są karą współmierną do podobnego roztkliwiania się nad przeszłością i nim samym, choć im bardziej Magnus wpatrywał się w jego twarz, tym bardziej czuł, że są ku temu poważne powody.  
\- Wszystko wokół nagle zawirowało, a ból promieniował z klatki piersiowej i brzucha do każdej komórki mojego ciała. Miotałem się jak oszalały, a sekundy miały długość wieczności, gdy rozpaczliwie próbowałem znaleźć mojego ukochanego. Minęły prawdziwe wieki, zanim wpadłem do zaułka, w którym leżał. To wydarzył się tak blisko, kilkanaście kroków ode mnie… – Głos Sinclaira zadrżał na granicy słyszalności. – Featherdark został kilka razy pchnięty nożem i obrabowany. Złodziej zerwał mu guziki przy koszuli, najpewniej szukając złotego medalionu na szyi, ale kiedy poza nim odnalazł też zarys Znaków, uciekł, zabierając ze sobą naszą torbę i wszystko, co udało mu się wygrzebać z kieszeni Featherdarka, nim zostawił go na pewną śmierć…  
…  
\- Niewiele pamiętam z tego, co się wtedy działo – mruknął z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy Featherdark, a Simon spoliczkował się w głębi ducha za to, że przez myśl mimowolnie przemknęło mu ulotne wrażenie, że ta mina jest niewiarygodnie piękna w swej melancholijnej zadumie. – Sinclair znalazł mnie kilka minut po tym, jak zostałem napadnięty. Złodziej odebrał mi wszystko, więc nie mieliśmy steli. Sinclair próbował tamować krwotok swoim płaszczem, choć sam musiał doskonale wiedzieć, że nie miał żadnych szans, żeby utrzymać mnie przy życiu.  
\- Ale… udało się? – podsunął Alec, wpatrując się w przodka ze słabo tajoną nadzieją. – Żyjesz. To znaczy… tak jakby… – zreflektował się niezręcznie i uciekł spojrzeniem w bok.  
Featherdark sięgnął swobodnie dłonią przez dzielącą ich odległość i zmierzwił mu pieszczotliwie włosy, uśmiechając się lekko. Simon wewnętrznie zawył na myśl o tym, że podobny gest wykonany w stosunku do niego samego mógłby nieść ze sobą trudne do przewidzenia konsekwencje. Fakt ten frustrował go tak samo jak to, że mimowolnie doszedł do wniosku, że nie widział jeszcze nigdy tak pięknej, szczupłej dłoni z długimi palcami wprost stworzonymi do gry na fortepianie.  
Chciałby móc zupełnie odciąć się od własnych niepożądanych przemyśleń względem wampira, ale te wracały namolnie i nie pozwalały skupić się właściwie na niczym. Nie rozumiał, czemu Featherdark działał na niego tak bardzo, ale własne reakcje i myśli doprowadzały go do rozpaczy tym głębszej, że nie potrafił odnaleźć przyczyny tego zjawiska ani sposobu, by mu skutecznie zapobiec.   
\- Tak, tak jakby – powtórzył miękko wampir, choć ciężar wypowiedzianych przez niego słów zawisł w powietrzu, a cienie zdawały się teraz głębsze.  
Znów wbił wzrok w jakiś nieokreślony punkt i wyglądał tak, jakby przed jego oczami przesuwały się odległe, dawno minione obrazy. Simon początkowo miał ochotę sam siebie kopnąć za to, że uważał to spojrzenie za niesamowicie pociągające, ale wrażenie to odpłynęło jak morska fala obmywająca piasek na plaży. Featherdark kontynuował swoją opowieść, a jego głos nabrał smutnych tonów, co z kolei wywołało w Chodzącym za Dnia dreszcz innego rodzaju niż te, jakich do tej pory uświadczył w związku z bezpośrednią bliskością pięknego wampira. Simon zaczął wyczuwać, że ten etap opowieści będzie pełen bólu i łez, których intensywność nie osłabła mimo upływu czasu.  
Isabelle nie lubi takich historii, pomyślał. Ona chciałaby, żeby po burzy zawsze wychodziło słońce, a bohaterowie każdej książki – po trudach i cierpieniu – odnajdywali spokój i szczęście.  
Spojrzał na Featherdarka i pierwszy raz przebił się wzrokiem przez mamiącą zmysły warstwę jego uroku i nieziemskiej urody. Gdyby miał jakoś opisać towarzyszące temu wrażenie, powiedziałby, że było to jak stłuczenie klosza na żyrandolu. Kiedyś jako chłopiec zbił klosz w kuchni piłką i pamiętał, jak jasne stało się nagle całe pomieszczenie i jak jaskrawe było światło odsłoniętej żarówki.  
Kiedy teraz patrzył na Featherdarka, pierwszy raz zobaczył w nim to, czym Featherdark naprawdę był, a co Alec musiał dostrzec o wiele wcześniej – Nocnego Łowcę, który obdarzył zakazanym uczuciem swojego parabatai, wygnańca odepchniętego przez Clave i własną rodzinę, tułacza, który znalazł się na skraju śmierci i który musiał umrzeć, żeby móc dalej żyć, w ukryciu, ciemności i bez nadziei na ujrzenie słonecznego światła.  
Pierwszy raz nieruchome serce Simona drgnęło, zdjęte współczuciem i głębokim smutkiem. Tak, Isabelle, pomyślał, z narastającym przygnębieniem wsłuchując się w ciągnącego swoją opowieść Featherdarka, ta historia na pewno by ci się nie spodobała…  
…  
\- Nagle obok nas jak spod ziemi wyrósł pewien człowiek. Przedstawił się nazwiskiem Archer – Sinclair skrzywił się pogardliwie i niemal wypluł ostatnie słowo. – Polecił mi zabrać Featherdarka i podążać za sobą do jego pani, która od informatorów wiedziała o naszym przybyciu do miasta i posłała go po nas, co z emfazą zaznaczał dobitnie i przy każdej nadarzającej się ku temu okazji. – Głos wampira stawał się coraz bardziej warczeniem, a coraz mniej cywilizowaną mową, co nie uszło uwadze Magnusa. – Oczywiście w zwyczajnych okolicznościach dałbym temu… – zawahał się nad doborem odpowiedniego wulgaryzmu, ale gdy rzucił okiem na Nefilim, poddał się i kontynuował: – …mężczyźnie wystarczająco dobrze odczuć, że nie odpowiadam na kaprysy i wezwania Podziemnych, ale sytuacja była… dość nietypowa… – Skrzywił się ponownie, jakby samo wspomnienie przyjęcia pomocy od wampirzego niewolnika nie budziło w nim niczego poza poczuciem głębokiej odrazy. – Zmusiłem go, żeby na imię tej całej swojej wielkiej pani przysiągł, że wezwą czarownika, który ocali Featherdarka. Wił się jak robak na haczyku i to był naprawdę tak obrzydliwy widok, że do tej pory mdli mnie, jak sobie o tym przypominam. Zobowiązany przysięgą wyglądał jak skatowany pies, ale dopiero w zamian za obietnicę dałem się poprowadzić w głąb Paryża i do coraz to bardziej okazałych, bogatych dzielnic.   
Na chwilę zamilkł, a kiedy odezwał się ponownie, w tonie jego głosu pobrzmiewało jednocześnie rozgoryczenie i chęć przyłożenia w zęby każdemu, kto odważyłby się teraz, po latach, krytykować go za podjęte niemal przed wiekiem decyzje. Był wyprostowany, a głowę miał dumnie i hardo uniesioną do góry.  
\- Być może byłoby lepiej, gdybyśmy nigdy nie trafili pod skrzydła lady Belcourt. Wyglądała zresztą na niezbyt zadowoloną ze stanu, w jakim odnalazł nas jeden z jej przydupasów – prychnął gniewnie Sinclair, a Magnus bez problemu potrafił sobie wyobrazić wściekłą minę byłej dziewczyny. – Archer kulił się przed nią i skomlił w ten swój żenująco żałosny sposób, a ona lodowato-jadowitym tonem udzielała mu reprymend przemieszanych z poleceniami wyczyszczenia dywanów z krwi, przygotowania pokoju gościnnego dla Featherdarka i posłania powozu po czarownika zdolnego uleczyć jego rany. Czekałem przy łożu całą wieczność, nim do pomieszczenia nie wparował drugi ulubieniec Camille, Walker, by zaanonsować mi przybycie medyka. Wtedy po raz pierwszy spotkałem Catarinę Loss.  
Magnus wyprostował się natychmiast i obrzucił Sinclaira pełnym urazy spojrzeniem.  
\- Nigdy nie powiedziała mi, że uratowała od śmierci Nefilim-wygnańca! – oburzył się, ale natychmiast spuścił z tonu, gdy w oczach Sinclaira zobaczył wściekłość i ból rozrywające serce na pół.   
\- Bo nie uratowała – zasyczał ostro wampir, a Magnus w duchu przeklinał swoją impulsywność.  
W całym Sanktuarium zapadła głucha cisza. Isabelle i Maryse siedziały z dłońmi zakrywającymi usta, przez co ich rodzinne podobieństwo jeszcze bardziej rzucało się w oczy. Jace trzymał za rękę Clary, która patrzyła na Sinclaira z wyrazem czegoś pomiędzy współczuciem a bezbrzeżnym smutkiem. Bardzo przypominała Jocelyn, która pochyliła z przygnębieniem głowę, otoczona ramieniem przez Luke’a. Pierwsza odezwała się Jia Penhallow, choć ton jej głosu zdradzał głęboko ukryte pokłady empatii dla Nocnego Łowcy, którego parabatai konał.  
Magnus postanowił nic więcej nie mówić. Jeszcze nie do końca rozumiał, czemu Sinclair – dotąd tak uporczywie milczący w kwestiach własnej przeszłości – teraz dokonywał prawdziwej autowiwisekcji przed całym Clave, odzierając siebie i swojego kochanka z resztek prywatności. Czarownik wbił spojrzenie w swoje dłonie splecione ciasno tylko dlatego, że za bardzo drżały, a on sam dla odmiany niekoniecznie chciał pokazywać Nefilim, jak bardzo porusza go historia dwóch wampirów. Słyszał pełną rozgoryczenia i rozpaczy kontynuację, a mimo usilnych prób emocje Sinclaira wciąż były tak żywe, że czarownik bez problemu widział oczyma wyobraźni wydarzenia tamtej nocy.  
…  
Catarina w początku XX wieku jest taka sama jak wcześniej i później – pełna nadziei, zapału i determinacji. Poczucie misji zbyt silne i zbyt mocno zakorzenione, by mogły osłabić je czas i nieustannie zmieniający się świat. Dziarskim krokiem wmaszerowuje do pokoju, rześka i trzeźwa na umyśle zupełnie tak, jakby w ogóle nie została wyciągnięta z łóżka w środku nocy i powieziona przez wampirzego niewolnika cichymi ulicami do bogatej dzielnicy. Nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem wyrzuca wszystkich z pomieszczenia w mało elegancki, a za to dość obcesowy sposób, żeby w pełni skupić się na pacjencie. To potrzebujący są dla niej na pierwszym miejscu, a ich rasa, wyznanie, orientacja czy status majątkowy mają najmniejsze znaczenie. Cate wie, że ma naturalny talent, a jej wrodzony dar sprawia, że w wielu wypadkach tylko ona jedna może udzielić pomocy.  
Nie tym razem jednak.  
\- Możesz wejść i… – zaczyna zmęczonym głosem, po upływie trzech godzin wychylając się zza ciężkich, dębowych drzwi, do których Camille ma przedziwną słabość i każe wstawiać je w każdej kolejnej zajmowanej przez siebie rezydencji, jakby z jakiejś nieznanej Magnusowi przyczyny były obowiązkowym punktem wyposażenia domu.  
\- Porozmawiać z nim? – Sinclair zrywa się z sofy, którą głuchy na utyskiwania niewolników przytargał tu z saloniku, żeby koczować pod pokojem.  
\- Nie, pożegnać się…  
Magnus wie, jaką Catarina ma minę, gdy musi wypowiedzieć te słowa – tak ostateczne i uśmiercające resztki nadziei tlącej się w sercach rodziny i bliskich pacjenta. Jest wyczerpana, ale z uporem największego osła świata odpycha od siebie myśl o zmęczeniu i ignoruje fakt, że sama ledwie trzyma się na nogach w pozycji pionowej. Wciąż zarzuca sobie, że mogłaby zrobić coś jeszcze, coś więcej, cokolwiek, żeby ocalić życie, jakie zostało jej powierzone. Biedna Catie, westchnął w myślach Magnus, czemu nigdy nie chcesz uwierzyć, że czasami nawet ty nie możesz już pomóc?  
Sinclair mija ją w drzwiach, niemal tratując w progu, i dopada do łoża, gdzie w nasiąkniętej krwią pościeli umiera Featherdark. Nie reaguje na swoje imię, choć Sinclair tak desperacko wykrzykuje je raz za razem. Odpływa w ciemność, choć w pomieszczeniu pali się tyle lamp. Oddycha ciężko i z trudem, choć okna są szeroko otwarte, a zimny wiatr porusza długimi, koronkowymi firanami.  
Magnus zacisnął powieki. Sinclair to urodzony wojownik, zdeterminowany, nieustępliwy i nastawiony na zwycięstwo. Z tym przeciwnikiem jednak nie mógł wygrać. Nie mógł zrobić nic, gdy ten powoli, z każdą sekundą odbierał mu Featherdarka i ciągnął go w mrok, do miejsca, w które Sinclair nie mógł za nim podążyć. Catarina stoi przy drzwiach, nie podchodząc bliżej do żegnających się kochanków. Mówi coś pokrzepiającego, tłumaczy i wyjaśnia, co się stało, ale do Sinclaira docierają tylko strzępy informacji. „Nóż nasączony jadem z krwi demona”. „Napastnik uderzał tak, jakby chciał zabić”. „Zbyt wiele trucizny w krwioobiegu”. „Potężny krwotok wewnętrzny”. „Nieodwracalne zmiany”.  
\- Panno Loss, proszę wezwać lady Belcourt – oznajmia nagle Sinclair, nie odrywając nawet wzroku od bladej twarzy kochanka, otoczonej długimi kaskadami czarnych, falujących łagodnie włosów.  
\- Ależ… Panie Wayland, to nie… – odpowiada Catarina po kilkunastu sekundach, jakie zabiera jej zrozumienie intencji zdesperowanego Nocnego Łowcy.  
\- Wezwij tu Camille!  
Oczy Sinclaira płoną szaleństwem. Cate już wie, że on się nie cofnie, nie przekona go żaden argument, nie uda jej się przemówić do niego w żaden racjonalny sposób. Posłusznie wydaje Walkerowi polecenie sprowadzenia Camille, która zjawia się chwilę później, a jej usta rozciągają się w coraz szerszym uśmiechu, gdy wysłuchuje wszystkiego, co Sinclair ma do powiedzenia. Spogląda za okno – do świtu pozostały dwie godziny. To mało. Natychmiast siada przy stojącym obok szafy biurku, sięga po kilka arkuszy pergaminu i skreśla pospiesznie kilka listów, które rozdziela następnie między obu niewolników i wysyła ich w noc jako posłańców.  
Catarina podwaja wysiłki, żeby utrzymać Featherdarka przy życiu, a Sinclair milczy. Tylko jego spojrzenie, gdy pada na twarz kochanka, zdradza niepewność i wahanie. Tak mija kolejna godzina, nim niewolnicy nie powracają triumfalnie, dumni jak tresowane psy, że udało im się wykonać wszystkie polecenia darzonej bezkrytyczną, wierno-poddańczą miłością pani. Sinclair z niedowierzaniem patrzy na stelę, którą Archer wciska mu w dłoń.  
\- Udało nam się odzyskać wasze skradzione rzeczy – oświadcza z uśmiechem Camille, podchodząc do łoża. – Młody, niedoświadczony wilkołak wziął twego parabatai za wampirze pisklę, o ironio. Kazałam przynieść ci jego głowę. – Z beznamiętną miną wskazuje płócienny worek zabarwiony na spodzie ciemną plamą, a Catarina rzuca jej przerażone spojrzenie.  
\- Camille, nie wolno ci w ten sposób… – Orientuje się, że lady Belcourt patrzy na nią z pełnym wyższości uśmiechem i milknie speszona, czując pod skórą, że mimowolnie staje się częścią pewnej złej, mrocznej tajemnicy, ale nie może zrobić już nic, by się wycofać i uciec.  
\- Nie wolno ci nigdy powiedzieć o tym, co tu widziałaś i w czym brałaś udział. – Camille bezlitośnie potwierdza jej obawy i wzmaga strach przed konsekwencjami.  
Catarina wie, że Nefilim jeszcze nie tak dawno w imię Prawa zabijali Podziemnych, a ich rodowe majątki stały na fundamencie z krwi i kości zamordowanych czarowników, wilkołaków, wampirów i faerie. By wydać na siebie wyrok śmierci wystarczyła znacznie mniejsza przewina, wystarczało samo podejrzenie, plotka, domysł. Catarina wolno kiwa głową i rzeczywiście, przez następne sto lat nie wspomina nigdy i nikomu o wydarzeniach tamtej październikowej nocy, a Magnus czuje ciężar poczucia winy w piersi. Pamiętał, że gdy spotkał ją niedługo później, była nieco zbyt zamyślona i ponura, ale wymówiła się nadmiarem pracy i przemęczeniem. Czemu nie drążył wtedy tematu? Czemu tak łatwo jej uwierzył?  
\- To piękna opowieść, jak średniowieczny romans – mówi Camille, Catarina jest przerażona, a Magnus dławi w sobie wściekłość na wampirzycę, która tak lekko szafuje cudzym życiem. – Jesteście idealni, zbuntowani kochankowie gotowi umrzeć, by być razem. Pokażcie mi miłość silniejszą niż śmierć. Pokażcie mi wierność trwalszą niż wieczność.  
Magnus martwieje. To o to pokłócił się z nią w dniu, gdy zerwali ze sobą wszystkie kontakty, a on sam wybiegł z rezydencji, ciągnąc za sobą półprzytomnego Willa Herondale’a. Nigdy nie wierzyła w stabilną, wierną miłość nieśmiertelnych. Sinclair i Featherdark byli dla niej eksperymentem? Co chciała udowodnić samej sobie, gdy widziała ich tak nieodmiennie w siebie wpatrzonych i bez pamięci w sobie zakochanych?  
Camille przysiada na przeciwległym skraju łoża i nakazuje Sinclairowi nałożyć na Featherdarka tak wiele run, jak wiele przychodzi mu na myśl. Ich moc pozwala młodemu Lightwoodowi odzyskać przytomność i daje wystarczająco dużo sił, by mógł sam wykreślić Znaki na ciele swojego parabatai. Sinclair pyta go kilka razy, czy jest gotów, czy się zgadza, czy również tego chce, ale Featherdark odpowiada tylko słabym uśmiechem, gdy własna stela ciąży mu nienaturalnie w dłoni, a runy spływają z niej wolno, rozdrgane i niepewne.  
Catarina opuszcza pokój i opiera się plecami o drzwi. Próbuje ogłuchnąć na krzyki Nocnych Łowców, którzy umierają w mękach, by odrodzić się do nowego życia. Cofa się w głąb korytarza i przepuszcza niewolników Camille, a potem odwraca wzrok, gdy ci z budzącą trwogę wprawą wywlekają z pokoju dwa martwe ciała, by upchnąć je w czekającym na podjeździe powozie i pognać w kierunku Cimetière de Montmartre. Ci, którzy skonali we wzajemnych objęciach, zostali złożeni we wspólnym grobie i razem wydostali się na powierzchnię na kilka minut przed świtem jako nowonarodzeni synowie Camille Belcourt.  
…  
\- Archer i Walker przewieźli nas do rezydencji i wjechali bezpośrednio do powozowni, gdy my kuliliśmy się przed pierwszymi promieniami słońca. Ilekroć przypominam sobie, jak owinęli nas starymi, wełnianymi płaszczami i wewnętrznymi korytarzami zatargali do piwnic, żeby zatrzasnąć nas w krypcie, żenujące poczucie pogardy do samego siebie odbiera mi szacunek do własnej osoby – prychnął gniewnie Sinclair. – Cały dzień przespaliśmy, nie niepokojeni przez nikogo, zaś o zmierzchu Camille przyniosła zabutelkowaną krew od rzeźnika i nadała nam nowe imiona, rozkazując raz na zawsze zapomnieć o rodowym dziedzictwie. A potem rozpoczęła się nasza wieczna wędrówka przez noc, gdy ona uczyła nas egzystowania w Świecie Cieni na nowej pozycji i wnikliwie badała nasze zdolności.  
Magnus przyjrzał się wampirowi badawczo, ale nie zdołał nic wyczytać z jego twarzy, kiedy w tłumie rozległ się głos starszego Nefilim. Jego właściciel wstał z miejsca i wbił w Sinclaira spojrzenie tak ostre, jakby zamierzał go za jego pomocą co najmniej dekapitować.  
\- To śmieszne! Jakież to niby cenne umiejętności mogą mieć wampiry? – zakpił, w zupełności pewien, że Sinclair nie może pochwalić się niczym szczególnym, a już zwłaszcza niczym, co zrobiłoby wrażenie na uświęconym dziedzicu krwi Razjela.  
I zmuszony był natychmiast zweryfikować swoją opinię, gdy rzeczony wampir nagle znalazł się tuż za jego plecami, przytykając mu ostrze własnego serafickiego sztyletu do gardła. Mężczyzna wydał z siebie tylko nieartykułowany pomruk, a siedzący nieopodal Nocni Łowcy zerwali się z krzeseł, dobywając broni. Magnus nie zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, gdy Sinclair nieoczekiwanie znalazł się znów tuż obok, swobodnie okręcając w palcach zdobyczny sztylet.  
\- Przede wszystkim – zaczął ze złośliwym uśmiechem – ja i Featherdark możemy bez przeszkód poruszać się po poświęconej ziemi i korzystać z serafickiej broni. Zachowaliśmy swoje sztylety i miecze, a jakiś czas mieliśmy też stelę, która jednak okazała się niepotrzebna, gdy zrozumieliśmy, że Znaki wykreślone tuż przed naszą przemianą nie znikną, a ich moc nie osłabnie. To jest druga nasza cenna zdolność. – Rzucił pełne szyderstwa i nieskrywanej kpiny spojrzenie w kierunku Nefilim, któremu przed chwilą przystawiał ostrze do gardła w ramach uświadamiania, jak niebezpieczne bywa ignorowanie przeciwnika i bagatelizowanie zakresu jego umiejętności. – Doszło w naszym przypadku do fuzji zdolności Nocnego Łowcy i wampira. Camille wykorzystała to, że runy wyrysowane przez parabatai działają skuteczniej, a ich siła jest większa. To dlatego Znaki nie zblakły z upływem lat, a ich moc nie osłabła od chwili nałożenia.  
Część Nocnych Łowców wyraźnie oklapła na krzesłach i sam Magnus czuł się oszołomiony podobnymi rewelacjami. Anielskie runy czerniły się na ciele Sinclaira świeżością Znaków wykreślonych stelą kilka sekund wcześniej, a w rzeczywistości miały za sobą kilka dekad działania. Przed chwilą sam widział nadnaturalną, nieludzką szybkość, siłę i zręczność, z jaką wampir przemknął przez tłum i wykorzystał broń Nocnego Łowcy przeciwko niemu samemu. Zadrżał na myśl o tym, jakie jeszcze niezwykłe zdolności posiedli Sinclair i Featherdark. Camille musiała to przewidywać. Na Lilith, musiała wiedzieć przynajmniej częściowo, jak potężne istoty może uczynić z przeistoczonej w wampiry pary parabatai.  
\- Obowiązują nas też oczywiście pewne ograniczenia – kontynuował lekkim tonem wampir, jakby relacjonował wyłącznie wyniki umiarkowanie ważnych i niekoniecznie pasjonujących badań nad wyselekcjonowanym gatunkiem ślimaka, a nie zdradzał tajemnice swojego funkcjonowania, uwzględniając przy tym mocne i słabe strony obecnego stanu. – Słońce ma na nas destrukcyjny wpływ, dlatego przesypiamy dnie w pomieszczeniach odciętych od światła. Och, i musimy naturalnie pić krew, choć to akurat nie stanowi żadnego większego dylematu moralnego – zaśmiał się zgrzytliwie. – Czerpiemy nawzajem ze swoich żył, ponieważ – tu wracamy do tego, o czym zdążyłem już wspomnieć – ubytek krwi jest natychmiast wyrównywany dzięki działaniu Znaków regeneracyjnych i naturalnym właściwościom wampirzego ciała, które błyskawicznie związuje naruszone naczynia krwionośne i zasklepia rany.  
Są niemalże idealni… Magnus odetchnął głębiej, gdy kłucie w płucach uzmysłowiło mu, że wstrzymał oddech. Na Lilith, pomyślał po raz kolejny, zdjęty przerażeniem. Camille, coś ty z nimi zrobiła?...   
\- Istnieje też jeszcze jeden szczególny powód, dla którego Raphael to mnie wysłał do Magnusa, a w konsekwencji tutaj, na dywanik do gloryfikujących się potomków Anioła, jak zwykle głuchych i ślepych na to, co się dzieje dookoła, a w dodatku też zbyt głupich, by słuchać tego, co ma do powiedzenia śmierdzący Podziemny – warknął, a Magnus dyskretnie zerknął na Nefilim, by upewnić się, czy nie celują jeszcze w ich kierunku niczym ostrym, bo co do tego, że Sinclair od godziny mocno nadwyrężał ich cierpliwość, nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości. – Więź parabatai, która łączyła mnie i Featherdarka, uległa pewnemu… wynaturzeniu.  
Bez większych emocji wskazał na Znak, a gdy czarownik skupił na nim wzrok, dojrzał w słabym, magicznym świetle czerwony odcień runy i jej zmieniony w stosunku do oryginału kształt. Dojrzał również porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, jakie wymienili Clary i Jace, co sprawiło, że serce drgnęło mu w pojedynczym ukłuciu lodowatego lęku.  
\- To nie jest symbol więzi parabatai – powiedział wolno Jace, ostrożnie ważąc każde słowo. – Ten Znak nie pochodzi z Szarej Księgi. To runa demonicznego związania.  
Sinclair spojrzał na Nocnego Łowcę spod rzęs i skinął głową, co wywołało nową falę poruszenia wśród Nefilim.  
\- Ta więź nie jest równoważna dla obu stron – ciągnął Jace. – Jeden z was musi być dominantą. Jeden ma władzę nad drugim.  
\- Jesteś bardzo bystry i doświadczony, prawda, Jace’ie Herondale?  
\- Lightwood.  
\- Racja. – Sinclair uśmiechnął się tym razem bez złośliwości. – W naszym układzie stroną uprzywilejowaną jest Featherdark, ale pomimo takiej możliwości, nie narzuca mi swojej woli. Poza tym to lepiej, gdy naszym duetem kieruje on, strateg o przenikliwym umyśle i nieocenionych talentach komunikacyjnych, a nie ja, niewychowany ćwok bez grama ogłady, a za to z niewyparzoną gębą.  
\- Ale… Och, to znaczy, nie ujmując oczywiście niczego Featherdarkowi! – zaznaczyła szybko Clary. – Czy to nie strona silniejsza powinna przejąć kontrolę?  
\- Kontrolę przejmuje ten, który ma w sobie więcej z demona. To dlatego Jonathan Morgenstern był w stanie cię zdominować, Jace’ie Lightwood. I to dlatego Featherdark zdominował mnie. – Sinclair przeniósł spojrzenie na zaskoczonych i zbulwersowanych tym wyznaniem Nocnych Łowców. – Zarówno Jonathan Morgenstern, jak i Featherdark, są w części demonami.  
\- Co za bzdura! – wybuchła świętym oburzeniem leciwa Nocna Łowczyni, wymachując nad głową krótkim serafickim ostrzem. – Jonathan Morgenstern urodził się potworem, to prawda, ale twój pożałowania godny… nałożnik… – wycedziła pogardliwie, a Magnus już przeczuwał, że burza wisi w powietrzu i tylko czekać, aż zaczną trzaskać pierwsze pioruny. – Krew Nefilim jest anielska i czysta! Żaden demoniczny pierwiastek nie ma prawa się z nią połączyć! To dlatego Nocni Łowcy umierają, gdy zostaną poważnie zranieni przez demona, a dzieci Nefilim i czarowników rodzą się martwe!  
\- Owszem… – zasyczał jadowicie Sinclair tuż przy uchu kobiety, która niezdarnie odskoczyła w bok, by znaleźć się jak najdalej od wampira, którego oczy płonęły wściekłością i szaleństwem, a którego ułamek sekundy wcześniej nie było w pobliżu. – Krew demona i anioła nie może płynąć w żyłach żyjącego Nocnego Łowcy. Tyle że Featherdark przecież nie żyje.  
…  
\- Jesteś częściowo demonem? – wykrztusił Simon, który do tej pory dowiedział się wielu niezwykłości o Featherdarku, ale pomimo założenia, że w jego przypadku nic go już raczej nie zdziwi, musiał przyznać, że jest zaskoczony.  
Nie widział do tej pory zbyt wielu demonów i na pewno daleko mu było do uzupełnienia pełnego przeglądu ras i gatunków, ale był pewien, że żaden nie pasował do łagodności i spokoju bijących od byłego Nocnego Łowcy. Alec wydawał się podobnie oszołomiony, bo przypatrywał się przez chwilę swojemu przodkowi badawczo, a potem w jego oczach błysnęło coś jakby zrozumienie. Featherdark uśmiechnął się smutno i skinął mu głową, więc jedynie Simon pozostał poza kręgiem wiedzy i wyjaśnień, co postanowił nadrobić.  
\- Um… – zaczął niezręcznie, ponieważ zdał sobie sprawę, że jakkolwiek sformułuje pytanie, zabrzmi ono kretyńsko, ale zrzucił to na karb braku doświadczenia w pytaniu ludzi, jakiego rodzaju demonem po części zostali. – To dość osobiste, tak sądzę… Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz miał mi za złe, że pytam… Bo widzisz, chyba tylko ja nie domyślam się jeszcze, który…  
\- Succubus. – Featherdark wybawił go od dalszego krążenia dookoła tematu. – Mam w sobie krew succubusa.  
Chodzący za Dnia przez chwilę milczał. A potem przypomniał sobie partie Might and Magic, jakie z lubością rozgrywał z przyjaciółmi ze szkoły i byłby spłonął rumieńcem, gdyby tylko nie ograniczała go biała, wampirza karnacja nieczuła na zmiany nastrojów właściciela. O mój Boże…, pomyślał. Chyba dobrze mi się wydaje…  
\- Po wyrazie twojej twarzy wnioskuję, że wiesz, o który rodzaj demonów chodzi? – dopytał uprzejmie Featherdark, a Simon bynajmniej nie poczuł się komfortowo w sytuacji, w której przedstawiciel własnego gatunku zwierza mu się z bezpośrednich koligacji z demonami charakteryzującymi się pewnymi specyficznymi właściwościami…  
\- Hej! Ale to dlatego, prawda? – W jednej chwili Chodzący za Dnia doznał olśnienia i wszystkie elementy układanki nagle zaczęły do siebie pasować. – To wpływ krwi succubusa, tak? To dlatego od pierwszej chwili wydałeś mi się tak nieludzko piękny i nawet teraz mimowolnie uważam, że twoje włosy lśnią jak pióra kruka i niemal wołają, by subtelna dłoń kochanka uwolniła je z węzła atłasowej wstążki, by mogły swobodnie spłynąć czarnymi kaskadami na twoje ramiona i plecy?  
Zapadła chwila milczenia i w jednej chwili Simon poczuł, że sam chciałby się gdzieś zapaść.  
\- Nie wierzę… Powiedziałem to na głos, tak? – jęknął, wewnętrznie opłakując resztki swojej godności.  
Alec, wpatrujący się w niego w osłupieniu, zaśmiał się nagle, a Featherdark przekrzywił głowę, uśmiechając się zawadiacko, co czyniło go jeszcze piękniejszym i bardziej pociągającym, choć obecnie Simon był znacznie bardziej zaaferowany kompletną utratą twarzy w obecności obu Lightwoodów, by roztrząsać aparycję wampira.  
\- Jest mi niezmiernie miło słyszeć te komplementy, Chodzący za Dnia – powiedział z niewymuszoną elegancją. – I masz rację, to wpływ krwi succubusa sprawia, że mój urok mąci rozum i mami zmysły każdego, bez względu na płeć i preferencje. To znaczy, prawie każdego. – Rzucił Alecowi znaczące spojrzenie, na co Nocny Łowca odpowiedział tylko pytającą miną. – To również wynika ze specyfiki succubusów. Nie mogę zawładnąć sercem, które zostało już komuś oddane.  
\- Ale ja… Och… – zakończył mało elokwentnie Alec, czerwieniąc się i natychmiast uciekając wzrokiem w bok, zupełnie jakby wyblakłe wzory na tapecie okazały się nagle najbardziej interesującą rzeczą w promieniu kilometra.  
\- I to dotyczy również ciebie, Chodzący za Dnia – dodał z lekkim, niepokojąco wieloznacznym uśmiechem Featherdark. – Myślę, że jest ktoś, kto jest dla ciebie ogromnie ważny. Inaczej – a możesz mi wierzyć, że mam wieloletnie doświadczenie – nie prześladowałyby cię jedynie natrętne myśli dotyczące moich niewątpliwych uroków.  
Tak, pomyślał Simon, na pół speszony, na pół zaintrygowany. To myśli o Isabelle sprawiały, że wpływ demonicznej mocy Featherdarka słabł. Czyli… Nagle dostrzegł, że Alec przygląda mu się bacznie – zbyt bacznie, by mieć nadzieję na ułaskawienie i lżejszy wymiar kary. Simon doskonale wiedział, że jego troska o siostrę nie zna granic, przeszkód ani pojęcia nadopiekuńczości. Dla własnego dobra (a pośrednio także dla dobra Aleca, który z kolei chyba nie chciał drążyć drażliwego tematu swojego związku z Magnusem) postanowił pokierować rozmowę ponownie na tory, z których wypadła na niebezpieczne mielizny dygresji życiowych.  
\- Mówiłeś o tym, że twoja więź parabatai stała się po przemianie inna, prawda? – przypomniał szybko, zanim ryzyko profilaktycznej kastracji i wyrwania serca ze strony Aleca stało się bardziej realne.  
\- Tak – przyznał Featherdark. – Parabatai są zdolni wyczuwać skrajne emocje partnera gdzieś na obrzeżach własnej świadomości. Ja i Sinclair natomiast możemy w pełni posługiwać się rozwiniętą telepatią.  
\- O rany – westchnął Simon, walcząc ze swoim osłupieniem.  
Oczekiwał zmiany tematu na jakiś bezpieczniejszy, ale zdecydowanie nie spodziewał się kolejnej rewelacji tego formatu. Już teraz Featherdark i Sinclair jawili mu się jako stworzenia potężne i unikatowe, znacznie wykraczające zdolnościami poza ramy tego, co potrafili i Nocni Łowcy, i najstarsze wampiry. Jeśli jednak rzeczywiście mogli porozumiewać się ze sobą w tak swobodny, niczym nieograniczony sposób… Featherdark skinął głową w odpowiedzi na wyraz zrozumienia w jego oczach.  
\- Tak, mój ojciec rozdzielił nas celowo i wysłał Sinclaira do Clave jako łącznika z Hotelem Dumort.  
…  
\- To… niesamowite… – szepnęła Jocelyn, wpatrując się w Sinclaira.  
\- Udowodnij! – krzyknęła Isabelle, zanim Robert zdążył ją spacyfikować.  
\- Och, zapalczywa, młoda panna Lightwood. – Sinclair uśmiechnął się szeroko, a jego kły znów zabłysły niebezpiecznie. – Jeśli chcesz dowodu, zadaj pytanie, na które jedynie twój brat zna odpowiedź. Sądzę, że to pomoże uwiarygodnić moją wersję wydarzeń, bo Clave jak zwykle ma więcej wątpliwości niż zdrowego rozsądku – parsknął.  
Isabelle tylko raz zerknęła na Konsul Penhallow, która skinęła jej przyzwalająco głową, puszczając mimo uszu kolejne docinki pod adresem Nefilim. Dziewczyna zastanowiła się przez moment, po czym rzekła:  
\- Jeśli naprawdę masz kontakt z Alekiem, zapytaj go, co zrobiliśmy z wazonem babci, który mama dostała w posagu, a który my rozbiliśmy, kiedy pod nieobecność rodziców bawiliśmy się w gabinecie taty w demona i Nocnego Łowcę.  
\- Isabelle! – syknęła Maryse, piorunując córkę spojrzeniem, ale Sinclair zaśmiał się tylko kolejny raz i przymknął oczy.   
\- „Izzy? Izzy, to ty? Nic ci nie jest? Dotarłaś bezpiecznie do Instytutu?” – powiedział po chwili, a jego uśmiech był teraz tak szeroki, że odsłaniał uzębienie po same ósemki.  
\- Siedzi w hotelu po brzegi wypełnionym wampirami, a bardziej niż o siebie, martwi się o mnie… – westchnęła. – To na pewno Alec – oznajmiła z przekonaniem w głosie, ale umilkła, gdy Sinclair kontynuował:  
\- „Odłamki tego wazonu, który strąciłaś w biegu, pozbieraliśmy na ściereczkę, zawinęliśmy i zakopaliśmy w różanej rabacie pod oknami kuchni razem z trzema stokrotkami z ogrodu za domem, bo powiedziałaś, że to magia i dzięki niej mama nigdy nie znajdzie potłuczonych resztek, a bez dowodów nie ma zbrodni”. Sprytna mała – skomentował wampir, a Isabelle tylko pokiwała głową.  
\- Zgadza się. Sinclair nie mógłby tego wymyślić, a poza mną tylko Alec wiedział, co stało się z tym wazonem – powiedziała, opadając z powrotem na swoje krzesło. – Zdolności telepatyczne tych wampirów są prawdziwe.  
Sinclair tymczasem wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej, choć wydawało się to już fizycznie niemożliwe. Odwrócił głowę w kierunku Magnusa i z radosnym błyskiem w oku przekazał kolejną wiadomość:  
\- „Czy jest z wami Wysoki Czarownik Brooklynu?” – rzekł i z nieskrywaną przyjemnością obserwował twarz Magnusa, który z trudem zapanował nad zgarbieniem się.  
Jak bezosobowo i oficjalnie określił go Alec! Choć czemu miałbym się dziwić?, pomyślał z rozgoryczeniem Magnus. To przecież ja z nim zerwałem, ja kazałem mu się wyprowadzić, ja opuściłem go w chwili, gdy najbardziej potrzebował mojej pomocy…   
\- „Czy nic mu się nie stało? Czy jest bezpieczny?” – Magnus uniósł spojrzenie na Sinclaira, którego złośliwy, pełen wyższości uśmiech nagle złagodniał, a zielone oczy rozjarzyły się ciepłym blaskiem. – „Raganie Sinclair, mam głęboką nadzieję móc powtórzyć to niebawem osobiście, ale pragnę z serca podziękować panu za ocalenie Magnusa”.


	13. Stracona szansa

13\. Stracona szansa

Może zbyt oficjalnie?, pomyślał Alec, gdy Featherdark uśmiechnął się z nieodgadnionym błyskiem w oku, a odpowiedź nie nadchodziła. Co prawda wykorzystywanie niezwykłych zdolności obu wampirzych parabatai jako rodzaju głuchego telefonu w tak błahych w rozrachunku ogólnym sprawach wydało się nagle Alecowi nie na miejscu i zdążył już nawet pożałować swojej nadgorliwości, kiedy Featherdark przemówił:  
\- „Przez Maranta Featherdarka od Ragana Sinclaira do Alexandra Lightwooda. Jest pan niezmiernie uprzejmy, panie Lightwood, a choć nie oczekiwałem żadnych podziękowań, ponieważ wypełniałem jedynie rozkazy ojca, moja nieskończona próżność została przez pana mile połechtana, za co wyrażam głęboką wdzięczność. Mam nadzieję, że nadarzy się okazja, bym dostąpił zaszczytu poznania osobiście niezwykle czarującego partnera Magnusa Bane’a, nad wyraz chętnie poznam bowiem tajniki przebywania w jednym pomieszczeniu z Wysokim Czarownikiem Brooklynu bez konieczności uciekania się do przemocy, a doświadczony specjalista pana formatu z pewnością będzie mógł posłużyć nieocenioną radą i pomocą.”  
\- Och… – skomentował jedynie Alec, nie bardzo mogąc się zdecydować, czy przeważa w nim zakłopotanie, czy niezrozumienie dość niejasnych intencji wampira, który – co zaznaczył dość wyraźnie – nie przepada za towarzystwem Magnusa i zdecydowanie preferuje przebywanie w znacznej odległości od niego.  
\- Nie martw się, Alexandrze. – Featherdark uśmiechnął się ciepło. – Sinclair, choć szydzi z dworskiej etykiety i naigrywa się podobnie górnolotnymi przemowami, nie miał niczego złego na myśli. On i Magnus Bane nie znoszą się szczerze i konsekwentnie od około trzydziestu lat swojej znajomości i raczej nie zanosi się na ocieplenie stosunków między nimi, ale nie powinieneś się tym przejmować.  
\- Rozumiem – mruknął Nocny Łowca, choć tak naprawdę nie bardzo cokolwiek rozumiał, ale wiedział, że będzie potrzebował jeszcze trochę czasu, żeby wszystko dokładnie przemyśleć i poukładać w głowie.  
\- Ale uwierzyli, prawda? – spytał Simon. – Uwierzyli, że możecie przekazywać sobie informacje? I podejmą teraz decyzję o interwencji?  
\- Oby… – mruknął Featherdark ponuro. – Ale, by opowieści stało się zadość, powinienem doprowadzić historię do końca. Mieszkaliśmy u Camille blisko rok, po czym odesłała nas w świat i już ją dłużej nie obchodziliśmy. Wytyczyła granice naszych możliwości, zaspokoiła ciekawość, jaką budziły w niej potwory, które stworzyła, a poza tym, jak sądzę, drażniło ją nasze uczucie – dodał z namysłem. – Gdy ją obserwowałem, odnosiłem nieodmiennie wrażenie, że tak naprawdę liczyła na to, że w końcu oszalejemy i pozabijamy się nawzajem. Zostaliśmy związani ze sobą tak blisko, a pieczęć połączyła nas każdą najskrytszą myślą i spętała wspólnym losem ściślej, niż – jak uważała – ktokolwiek mógłby wytrzymać. Czasami wpadała w szał i wyrzucała nas na całą noc z rezydencji. Czasami rozkazywała swoim niewolnikom blokować kryptę i nie wypuszczać nas z niej przez kilka kolejnych nocy, wrzeszcząc przy tym, że nie ma najmniejszej ochoty nas widzieć. To była ogromna ulga, gdy wyrzuciła nas wreszcie i rozkazała nigdy więcej nie pokazywać jej się na oczy. Tułaliśmy się wtedy po świecie, starannie unikając innych wampirów, aż wreszcie przybyliśmy do Nowego Jorku, gdzie znów trafiliśmy na Camille.  
Alec kojarzył mgliście losy klanu powołanego przez lady Belcourt, założenie siedziby w Hotelu Dumort i zmiany układu sił, pozwolił jednak, by Featherdark opowiedział o tym z własnego punktu widzenia.  
\- Poznaliśmy Raphaela Santiago przypadkiem. Całkiem szczęśliwym zbiegiem okoliczności, który ocalił mu skórę i nieoczekiwanie pozwolił uzyskać pozycję głowy klanu. My żyliśmy w cieniu podziemnego świata, on zaś przechadzał się w pełnym jego blasku, był rozpoznawalny, nawiązywał liczne kontakty, również między rasami. Słyszeliśmy o nim, o prawej ręce Camille Belcourt, i samo to wystarczało, by utrzymywać między nami zdrowy dystans. Zamierzaliśmy zresztą opuścić Nowy Jork i czekaliśmy wyłącznie na to, by minęła zima. Gdybyśmy wyruszyli w drogę wraz z pierwszymi roztopami, wszystko prawdopodobnie potoczyłoby się zupełnie inaczej.  
\- Coś zatrzymało was dłużej? – zapytał Simon, a w jego spojrzeniu Alec wyczytał prawdziwe zainteresowanie historią klanu, którego nieszczęśliwie już za kilkanaście godzin mógłby zostać władcą.  
\- Magnus Bane – wyjaśnił z przekornym uśmiechem Featherdark, a lśnienie jego oczu wskazywało na to, że czarownik został wplątany w całą tę sytuację równie przypadkowo, co nieświadomie. – Przyjęcia wydawane przez Wysokiego Czarownika Brooklynu uchodziły za wyznacznik elitarności i każdy Podziemny zabiegał o jego względy, by otrzymać zaproszenie. Dla wielu to była istna gwiazdka z nieba.  
Alec skrzywił się mimowolnie na wspomnienie szalonej, hucznej imprezy zorganizowanej na cześć Prezesa Miau, na której poznał co prawda Magnusa i dziękował za to losowi, ale feeria barw i roztańczone w pijackich podrygach bandy Podziemnych zdecydowanie nie były dla niego spełnieniem marzeń, a i z trudem wyobrażał sobie, by dla kogokolwiek mogły stanowić obiekt pożądania. Kątem zauważył podobny grymas na twarzy Simona, który przypomniał sobie najprawdopodobniej swoją szczurzą karierę i przymusowy pobyt w Hotelu Dumort, z którego podczas karkołomnej wyprawy ratunkowej wyciągali go Clary i Jace.  
\- Przyjęcie odbywało się na Brooklynie, w mieszkaniu na piętrze starego loftu, a ilość magii spożytkowanej na jego organizację i ostra woń zaklęć utrzymujących się wokół całego budynku drażniła nasze wyczulone zmysły. Zabłąkaliśmy się w tamte okolice przypadkiem, bo wciąż niezbyt dobrze znaliśmy miasto, ale zamierzaliśmy natychmiast zmienić trasę przemarszu. Trafiliśmy w ten sposób na kłótnię Camille i Raphaela, który wypadł chwilę wcześniej z loftu, ścigany wrzaskami na wpół pijanego Magnusa Bane’a. Jego szalona zabawa trwała w najlepsze, kiedy w zaułku zaledwie jedną przecznicę dalej ważyły się nie tylko dalsze losy klanu, ale też życie Raphaela jako takiego. Obaj doskonale wiedzieliśmy, że zbrodnia posiadania odmiennej opinii była przez Camille surowo karana. Tak, by winowajca na długo zapamiętał nauczkę i pomyślał następnym razem – o ile miał nastąpić jakikolwiek następny raz – wystarczająco długo, by zwalczyć w sobie jakiekolwiek przejawy sprzeciwu. Raphael był jednak nieugięty, kierował się dobrem klanu i gotów był podjąć walkę, choć oczywiście musiał zdawać sobie sprawę, że w starciu z wiekową wampirzycą miał szanse takie jak nie przymierzając komar w czasie huraganowego wiatru.  
Alec skinął z namysłem głową. Nie darzył nigdy Raphaela jakimś szczególnym przywiązaniem, a i on sam nie był żadnym wielkim miłośnikiem Clave, ale musiał przyznać, że rozsądku mu nie brakowało i troszczył się o swój klan z godnym podziwu oddaniem, stawiając jego dobro ponad wszystko inne.  
\- Sinclair widział w nim idealnego przywódcę, a z przebiegu kłótni dowiedzieliśmy się, jak podłych postępków i okropnych zbrodni dopuściła się Camille. To dlatego podjęliśmy decyzję o wkroczeniu między nich, by zapobiec zgładzeniu Raphaela, a wszystko wskazywało na to, że mógł już odliczać ostatnie minuty swojego życia. Camille była wściekła, ale zbyt dobrze wiedziała, że nie byłaby w stanie nas pokonać. To wtedy zawarty został układ, na mocy którego władza przeszła w ręce Raphaela, a nasza matka abdykowała posłusznie, by jej przewinienia nie ściągnęły na klan gniewu Clave. Ja i Sinclair zostaliśmy zaprzysiężonymi synami Raphaela i staliśmy się częścią klanu. Pod pewnymi określonymi warunkami, w zamian za które zaoferowaliśmy mu prawdę o sobie. W ten sposób tylko trzy osoby wiedziały, kim naprawdę jesteśmy, a jedna spośród nich już nie żyje.  
Na chwilę zamilkł, by podjąć na nowo ze spojrzeniem wbitym gdzieś w pustkę, z której jego oczy musiały wyławiać dawne obrazy i wspomnienia:  
\- Być może zabrzmi to okrutnie, ale cieszę się, że Camille została zamordowana. Nienawidziła nas i nienawidziła tego, co nas łączyło, ale to nie ona stworzyła tę jedność serc. Nie ona stworzyła to przymierze dusz. Nie miała żadnych praw, by wykorzystać naszą miłość i eksperymentować na niej.  
Alec drgnął, gdy poczuł, że zalewa go lodowata fala zrozumienia. Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie w kierunku Simona, ale nie dostrzegł w jego rozluźnionej pozie śladów świadomości tego, jakie będą następne słowa Featherdarka. Przeklinał własny umysł, który nie podarował mu przynajmniej kilku kolejnych sekund niewiedzy, a tymczasem były Nocny Łowca przemówił tonem ostrzejszym, pobrzmiewającym zgrzytliwie w czysto wampirzy sposób:  
\- Przypuszczam, że od samego początku byliśmy placem zabaw Camille. Obserwowała nas dłużej, niż twierdziła, ukartowała atak precyzyjnie obliczony na doprowadzenie mnie do stanu, w którym nawet Catarina Loss nie miała pola manewru, a tym samym zmanipulowała Sinclaira, by wyraził zgodę na przemianę. Musiał się zgodzić, musiał mieć świadomość, że robi to dobrowolnie i kierując się moim dobrem. Camille przeczuwała, że jesteśmy cenną gliną, z której można wylepić prawdziwie potężne potwory, ale nie zamierzała mieć ich jawnie przeciw sobie. Chciała uchodzić w naszych oczach za wybawicielkę, a nie oprawcę, którym była w rzeczywistości.  
Simon rozdziawił usta, chyba nie do końca zdając sobie z tego sprawę. On sam poczuł zaś, jak przejmuje go fala zgrozy, współczucia i nienawiści do Camille. Rzadko kiedy pozwalał sobie na instynktowne reakcje – to było zdecydowanie domeną i drugim imieniem Magnusa, podczas gdy on każdą kwestię musiał najpierw dokładnie przemyśleć, by dokonać wyboru lub podjąć decyzję. Teraz jednak sytuacja sprawiła, że uwolnił się od długich chwil zastanowienia i zrobił pierwszą rzecz, jaka przyszła mu na myśl. Otoczył szyję Featherdarka ramionami, przyciągając go blisko do siebie.  
\- Nie jesteś potworem – oświadczył z niezachwianą pewnością w głosie.  
\- Alexandrze – szepnął z niedowierzaniem wampir i spróbował się cofnąć, ale Nocny Łowca tylko wzmocnił uścisk, nie wypuszczając go z objęć. – Przecież sam wiesz, czym jestem, i jak straszliwe są moje zdolności…  
\- Tak, ale to nie czyni cię potworem – powtórzył Alec, odsuwając się na tyle, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy, tak podobne do jego własnych. – Gdybym odczuwał wobec ciebie jakikolwiek strach, nigdy nie dopuściłbym, by znaleźć się tak blisko ciebie. Ufam ci. Wierzę ci – zapewnił z lekkim uśmiechem, odgarniając mu długi kosmyk czarnych włosów za ucho. – I mam nadzieję, że mnie i Simonowi uda się opuścić Hotel Dumort w jednym kawałku, bo chciałbym, żebyś w przyszłości przedstawił mnie swojemu wybrankowi. Muszę mu przecież osobiście podziękować za uratowanie Magnusa – dodał, wywołując u Featherdarka łagodny, czuły uśmiech.  
\- Cieszę się, że dane mi było cię poznać, Alexandrze – odpowiedział wampir, odwzajemniając uścisk, a Alec poczuł się nagle tak, jakby nie dzieliły ich dziesiątki lat, ale łączyła prosta, oparta na zaufaniu i wzajemnym wsparciu więź rodzinna. Jakby miał jeszcze jednego brata, którego darzył miłością, o którego się troszczył i do którego był przywiązany, choć tak naprawdę nie minęły nawet dwie godziny, od kiedy go spotkał. – Przyrzekam, że zrobię wszystko, by was stąd uwolnić.  
Poczucie opuszczenia i przerażenia minęło jak sen o poranku i nawet sam Alec był zaskoczony tym, że tak samo jak sen wydało mu się ono nierealne i ulotne. Nie był tu sam, choć przeżył chwile zwątpienia i bólu, a obecność Featherdarka i uśmiechniętego wesoło Simona dodała mu wiary, że wszystko to może skończyć się dobrze, że opuści siedzibę klanu żywy, że wróci do rodziny… i do Magnusa. Choć nie wiedział jeszcze, jak odzyskać zaufanie czarownika, był pewien, że znajdzie w sobie siły, by walczyć o utraconą miłość.  
\- Nie jestem tu waszym jedynym sojusznikiem. W kręgach klanu jest więcej zwolenników Raphaela, niż to wygląda na pierwszy rzut oka – powiedział były Nocny Łowca, uwalniając go wreszcie z uścisku. – Ale Maureen jest potężna i nie wolno jej lekceważyć. Potrzebujemy pomocy Clave, by uporządkować nasze własne sprawy, a na horyzoncie czai się cień wielkiej, strasznej wojny – dodał, znów wpatrując się niewidzącym spojrzeniem w jakieś odległe, niedostrzegalne dla niego czy Simona wizje. – Tymczasem zaś…  
Urwał gwałtownie, a jego wzrok zawisł gdzieś w pustce, choć stężałe nagle ciało i zmarszczone brwi nie sugerowały Alecowi, żeby usłyszał bądź zobaczył za pośrednictwem więzi z Sinclairem coś dobrego. Musi odbierać jego nastrój i emocje, a one najwyraźniej nie wskazują na to, żeby pertraktacje szły po myśli wampirów, westchnął w duchu Nocny Łowca, zaciskając palce na połach płaszcza Magnusa.  
Jestem naprawdę niefortunnie wybranym zakładnikiem, pomyślał i spuścił wzrok, czując coś nieprzyjemnie zaciskającego się na gardle. Na Anioła, będą woleli mnie poświęcić, niż ryzykować, że Maureen napije się krwi Jace’a i zapoczątkuje przemarsz wampirzej armii w pełnym świetle dnia, by walczyć przeciwko Clave u boku Sebastiana. Zacisnął powieki, gdy oczy zapiekły go, zwiastując łzy. W jednej chwili zrozumiał, że nie opuści Hotelu.  
Nie podniósł zwieszonej głowy, kiedy poczuł zimną, posągowo gładką dłoń Featherdarka na swojej. Wolał nie odwracać w jego kierunku twarzy, by jej wyraz nie zdradził niczego, a zaciśnięte powieki powstrzymywały łzy przed spłynięciem po policzkach. Jak łatwowierny był! Jak naiwnie łudził się, że mógłby stąd odejść, gdy na szali stało bezpieczeństwo całego Clave. Co za mrzonki! Marzenie ściętej głowy, które stało się nagle gorzkim rozczarowaniem i źródłem cierpienia tym głębszego, że bez litości niszczyło resztki nadziei.  
Nie nakrzyczy już nigdy na Jace’a za lekkomyślność i niepotrzebne ryzykowanie życia w czasie walki. Nie będzie miał okazji wylać ukradkiem zupy Izzy do zlewu. Nie zirytuje się na Clary za to, że znów najpierw coś robi, a dopiero potem myśli. Nie zobaczy już rodziców. Nigdy nie powie Magnusowi, jak bardzo go kocha i jak bardzo chciałby móc znów być przy nim.  
I choć tak desperacko starał się stłumić w sobie wezbrane fale rozpaczy, Featherdark musiał wiedzieć. Uścisnął krzepiąco jego dłoń, nim odezwał się cicho:  
\- Nie jest zbyt dobrze, ale zrobię, co w mojej mocy, żeby przekonać Clave, jaką decyzję powinni podjęć. Muszę iść na chwilę do Sinclaira. Bądźcie przez ten czas bardzo czujni i nasłuchujcie kroków na korytarzu, dobrze?  
Alec nie miał szansy jakkolwiek odpowiedzieć, gdy nieprzytomny wampir osunął się nagle na jego kolana, a gdzieś obok Simon z trudem stłumił okrzyk zaskoczenia.  
…  
Magnus obserwował Nocnych Łowców z bezsilną wściekłością. Jak to się działo, że dopiero w obliczu prawdziwego zagrożenia, dopiero stojąc pod ścianą ta banda idiotów potrafiła wykrzesać z siebie jakiekolwiek ślady rozumu? Awantura dotycząca najnowszych rewelacji Sinclaira trwała od dobrego kwadransa i – jak to na oko ocenił czarownik – bynajmniej nie dobiegała końca.   
Zerknął na podobnie jak on sam sfrustrowanego Sinclaira. Jego długie kły pozostawały doskonale widoczne, a nerwowo rozcapierzane i zwijane w pięść palce nie sugerowały niczego poza dogłębną irytacją i przemożnym pragnieniem przemówienia do zgromadzonego Clave za pomocą niewerbalnych środków przekazu.  
Gdy wstał nagle ze swojego krzesła, w pierwszej chwili Magnus sądził, że dojdzie do morderstwa ze szczególnym okrucieństwem, jeśli w porę nie interweniuje – na przykład prewencyjnie ogłuszając go celnym ciosem w potylicę. Uniósł się ze swojego miejsca i zamarł.  
Spojrzenie Sinclaira było inne – dużo bardziej baczne, przesuwało się po twarzach Nocnych Łowców z wyraźnym namysłem, kalkulując coś jednocześnie w drobiazgowy, metodyczny sposób, jaki zdecydowanie nie należał do jego najmocniejszych stron. Poza, w której zamarł, była sztywna i wyprostowana w niewłaściwej dla niego elegancji. Magnus nie wiedział, co się stało, ale Sinclair nagle przestał wyglądać jak spięty do skoku, rozjuszony drapieżnik, choć wciąż miał dobre powody, by urwać głowy co najmniej połowie pogrążonych w zajadłej kłótni Nefilim.  
\- Clave! – zagrzmiał nagle zgrzytliwym tonem, a czarownik rozpoznawał doskonale jego głos, choć czuł też jednocześnie, że jest to głos Sinclaira wykorzystywany w tonacji, jakiej wampir nigdy nie używał. – Wojna jest bliska! Jonathan Morgenstern gromadzi sojuszników i armię, jakiej nikt z was nigdy nie widział! Musicie zrobić to samo, jeśli zamierzacie dać sobie jakiekolwiek szanse na zwycięstwo! Raphael Santiago obiecuje przymierze i przyprowadzi wszystkie wampirze siły, by u boku Nocnych Łowców stanąć do walki z tym potworem, ale prosi o pomoc w usunięciu Maureen stojącej obecnie na czele nowojorskiego klanu! To jego jedyny warunek!   
\- Też mi oferta od brudnych Podziemnych! – prychnął Nefilim z twarzą skrzywioną w wyrazie pogardy tak dogłębnej, że Magnus niemal czuł, jak pięść go świerzbi, żeby pokazać mężczyźnie, co sądzi o dalszych uwagach w tym tonie. – Z Nocnych Dzieci jest takie wojsko, jak z koziej dupy trąba. Samemu Razjelowi kiszki by się skręciły, gdyby zobaczył swoją uświęconą rasę walczącą u boku Podziemnych pomiotów!  
Tego ruchu nie dostrzegł zupełnie nikt. Magnus nie zdążył nawet mrugnąć, a Sinclaira nie było już obok, ponieważ stał tuż za mężczyzną – teraz znacznie bardziej spanikowanym niż gniewnym. Jednym ramieniem otaczał go w pasie, a drugim przyciskał mu do szyi ostrze jego własnego serafickiego sztyletu tak mocno, że na skórze pojawiła się już pierwsza czerwona linia płytkiego nacięcia. Czarownik nabrał z sykiem powietrza, pewien tak samo jak reszta zgromadzonego w Sanktuarium Clave, że poderżnięcie gardła jednemu z nich nie będzie najlepszym punktem w negocjacjach. Sinclair jednak nie dał nikomu szansy na zaprotestowanie, gdy odskoczył gwałtownie z nieprawdopodobną gracją, posyłając schwytanego mężczyznę na posadzkę jednym celnym, ledwie dostrzegalnym kopniakiem.  
\- Co zrobisz, gdy w bitwie ktoś zaskoczy cię w ten sposób? – zapytał chłodno, doskakując błyskawicznie do kolejnych Nefilim.   
Z nieludzką łatwością rozbrajał każdego z nich i zadawał im śmiertelne, symulowane ciosy. Magnus z niedowierzaniem patrzył na płynność jego ruchów i uderzeń, tak nieodpowiadającą znanej mu już z doświadczenia bitewnej furii Sinclaira. Był urodzonym wojownikiem i szedł na wroga niczym burza, gdy poruszał się z szybkością błyskawicy i uderzał z siłą pioruna. To natomiast przypominało w swojej delikatności raczej morderczy taniec niż szaleńczy amok, w jakim wampir zwykł kłaść przeciwników trupem.  
W ciągu kilku chwil wśród Clave zawrzało, a choć wszyscy stali się czujni – nikomu nie udało się uniknąć zdradzieckiego ostrza, które pojawiało się nieoczekiwanie i celowało zawsze tak, by zabić. Nim minęło piętnaście sekund, Sinclair wyrżnął w imitacji walki pół sali. Zapadła cisza, gdy zamarł wreszcie w bezruchu tuż obok Isabelle Lightwood, która szarpała się zaciekle z własnym batem z elektrum zaciśniętym na szyi. Niemożliwe!, zmartwiał Magnus. Ta broń miała ją chronić i być jej bezwzględnie posłuszna!  
\- Co zrobicie, gdy poza demonami i gorszymi jeszcze potworami, jakie ściągnie na was Jonathan Morgenstern, będziecie musieli mierzyć się dodatkowo z armią wędrujących w świetle dnia wampirów?! – zaryczał Sinclair, a jego głos odbijał się echem od nagich ścian, które zwielokrotniały jego słowa, niosąc je korytarzami prowadzącymi z Sanktuarium w głąb Instytutu. – Czy uważacie, że jesteście gotowi do walki z nami?! Czy ktokolwiek zaatakowany przed chwilą był w stanie obronić się, nim zadałem mu śmierć jego własną bronią?! Chcecie mieć nas z wami, czy przeciwko wam?!  
Demonstracja siły wyraźnie poskutkowała i Magnus sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że potencjał bitewny Sinclaira stał się nieocenionym argumentem w dyskusji. Patrzył, jak wampir łagodnymi, płynnymi ruchami wyswobadza Isabelle ze splotów bata. Oddał jej broń i z łagodnym uśmiechem powiedział coś, co sprawiło, że Nocna Łowczyni wpatrzyła się w niego nagle bystro, niepomna matki ciągnącej jej za rękaw, by zajęła swoje miejsce.  
Sinclair odwrócił się w kierunku Magnusa i uniósł głowę, a czarownik w jednej chwili zrozumiał. Patrzył prosto w oczy Maranta Featherdarka, który skinął mu delikatnie głową w sposób tak łudząco podobny do wykonującego ten sam gest Aleca, że Magnusowi serce zamarło. Bolesna świadomość, że kilka kroków przed nim stoi przodek jego ukochanego Nocnego Łowcy sprawiła, że chciał podbiec do niego i wypytywać go o chłopca. Ale zaraz potem wrażenie minęło i powróciła znajoma dzikość i gwałtowność ruchów, gdy Sinclair w kilku susach znalazł się z powrotem na swoim krześle, ze złośliwym zadowoleniem obserwując efekty niedawnych działań. Czarownik ze zdumieniem zauważył zmianę nastrojów w szeregach Clave. Zmianę na lepsze.  
Jia Penhallow słuchała tego, co mówiła szybko nachylona w jej kierunku Jocelyn. Małe grupki Nocnych Łowców debatowały cicho we własnym gronie, a utrata niedawnej buty, pychy i pewności siebie sprawiła, że coś głęboko w Magnusie drgnęło, wypełniając się nadzieją. Marant Featherdark był strategiem co najmniej tak doskonałym, jak opisywał to Sinclair. Zagrał dokładnie na tych strunach, na których zagrać należało, by osiągnąć cel. Skupił się, kiedy Jia wstała i gestem nakazała Nefilim umilknąć.  
\- Przyjmujemy wszystko, co mówisz, za prawdę – oświadczyła. – Potrzebujemy czasu, by zastanowić się we własnym gronie i dać Raphaelowi naszą ostateczną odpowiedź.  
\- Co? – warknął Sinclair z groźnym błyskiem w oku.  
\- Clave nie działa w takich sprawach pochopnie.  
\- No rozsądnie raczej też nie – syknął w odpowiedzi wampir, a potem uniósł głowę i przymknął oczy, jakby usiłował wychwycić zmysłami coś, co znajdowało się na krawędzi jego zdolności. – Maureen dała wam czas do godziny szóstej wieczorem. Wykorzystajcie go mądrze, ponieważ mój czas już straciliście.  
\- Nie rozumiem… – zaczęła Konsul, kiedy przerwała jej Maryse, domyślając się już tego, co w jednej chwili również dla Magnusa stało się jasne:  
\- On zasypia, Jia. Nadszedł świt. Cały Hotel Dumort pogrąża się we śnie i nasza odpowiedź nie zostanie już przekazana.  
\- Medal dla tej pani – ziewnął Sinclair ze złośliwym uśmiechem.   
Choć walczył z sennością, Magnus widział w jego spojrzeniu coraz mniej trzeźwości umysłu i poczuł, jak w gardle dławi go strach. Clave zmarnowało pół nocy na kłótnie i wyzwiska, a teraz wstawał nowy dzień i kontakt z hotelem urywał nieodwołalnie.  
…  
\- Jak to będą jeszcze dyskutować? – Simon wybuchł gniewem i zamachał wściekle rękoma, niemal strącając stojącą na pobliskiej szafce starą lampkę nocną.  
Świadomość, że przed chwilą Featherdark w jak najbardziej dosłownym sensie opuścił swoje ciało i przejął kontrolę nad ciałem kochanka gdzieś daleko w Instytucie, nie budziła w Chodzącym za Dnia żadnego lęku. Przekonał się już i nabrał niezachwianej pewności, że ze strony wampira nie grozi im zupełnie żadne niebezpieczeństwo, dlatego też jakiekolwiek inne niezwykłe zdolności rodziły w Simonie ciekawość i intrygowały go, a nie sprawiały, że wyobrażał sobie ze szczegółami, jak wyglądałyby jego rozprute wnętrzności, gdyby Featherdark zastosował przeciw niemu choć część swoich na wpół demonicznych umiejętności.  
Teraz skupiał się znacznie mocniej na wieściach od Clave, jakie przekazał im były Nocny Łowca, z trudem maskując własną senność. Świt zbliżał się nieubłaganie, a to oznaczało, że nieodwracalnie tracili możliwość komunikowania się z Nefilim. Zacisnął gniewnie pięści, wyobrażając sobie, że gdzieś tam daleko na Manhattanie Isabelle robi to samo, wściekła i rozgoryczona.  
Pukanie do drzwi było delikatne i Simon ledwie je usłyszał. Kiedy Featherdark otworzył, do pokoju wsunęła się ciemnoskóra wampirzyca, przedstawiona im wcześniej jako Anabelle. Również ona zdradzała oznaki słabo zwalczanych przejawów senności, kiedy podała Alecowi papierową torbę z logiem sieci barów szybkiej obsługi, pachnącą zachęcająco niezdrowym żarciem na wynos i gorącą kawą. Popatrzyła na niego z troską, a potem wcisnęła w dłoń Featherdarka niewielkie zawiniątko opakowane niechlujnie w brudny, zatłuszczony kawałek kartki wyrwanej krzywo z codziennej gazety. Przeciętny człowiek brzydziłby się nawet kopnąć coś takiego na ulicy, ale wampir przycisnął do siebie pakunek jak wielki skarb.  
\- Nie było łatwo, ale Priscilli udało się go zdobyć – powiedziała Anabelle, ledwie tłumiąc ziewnięcie. – Musicie z nim bardzo uważać. Wiesz, że z faerie nie ma żartów. – Potrząsnęła głową dla rozjaśnienia myśli, a włosy splecione w drobne warkoczyki rozsypały się luźno wokół jej twarzy, choć sam gest chyba niewiele pomógł na ogarniającą ją coraz bardziej obezwładniającą senność, bo ziewnęła szeroko, nim udało jej się kontynuować: – Wrócił niestety Sakurai posłany za Maurice’m i doniósł Maureen o jego śmierci i ucieczce czarownika. Jest wściekła, naprawdę wściekła, nawet Raphael z trudem ją opanowuje. Bądźcie ostrożni, wszyscy – ostrzegła i wymknęła się z pokoju cicho jak cień.  
\- Alexandrze – szepnął Featherdark, rozwijając gazetowy papier.  
Simon nachylił się bardziej, by lepiej widzieć zawartość paczuszki, a jego oczom ukazał się niewielki, bardzo misterny kluczyk na złotym łańcuszku. Wampir jednym szybkim ruchem zawiesił go na szyi Nocnego Łowcy i ukrył klucz pod ubraniem.  
\- To robota faerie – wyjaśnił z powagą, która z trudem przebijała przez przemożną senność. – Jest oczywiście nielegalny. Musisz się go pozbyć, gdy tylko skończysz, inaczej zawładnie tobą i przemieni cię w złodzieja i włamywacza. Żelazo, Alexandrze. Zniszcz go za pomocą żelaza – mruknął i skrzywił się, pocierając kąciki oczu. – Przedmioty wykonywane przez rzemieślników Jasnego Dworu są funkcjonalne, ale zawsze zaczarowane w jakiś paskudny sposób. Ten klucz otworzy przed tobą każde drzwi w Hotelu, ale zbyt długi kontakt z nim sprawia, że zaczynasz myśleć wyłącznie o kradzieżach i włamaniach.  
Simon spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na złoty łańcuszek na szyi Aleca. Miał już do czynienia z jubilerstwem faerie, gdy korzystał z pierścieni, by porozumiewać się z Clary. Same przedmioty, jak się okazało, nie były przeklęte w żaden wymyślny sposób, ale Królowa Jasnego Dworu podpuściła ich do wykorzystania mocy pierścieni celowo, z czego nie wynikło nic dobrego. Skrzywił się. Żelazo. Koniecznie będą musieli poszukać w hotelu czegoś żelaznego, żeby rozbić ten idiotyczny złodziejski klucz w drobny mak.  
\- Podczas dnia wampiry śpią, dlatego wykorzystaj ten czas, żeby znaleźć swoją stelę i broń, bo, jak sądzę, Maureen przywlokła je tu z tobą – kontynuował tymczasem coraz bardziej monotonnym głosem Featherdark. – Nie zbliżajcie się do pogrążonych we śnie wampirów, by nie rozszarpały was w instynktowny sposób. Do mnie również się nie zbliżajcie, żaden z was, rozumiemy się?  
Featherdark wstał i nie potrafił już ukryć, jak sennie się słania na nogach. Ruszył w kierunku drzwi i oparł się na nich ciężko, po czym skinął na Simona.  
\- Maureen ma w sobie krew demona, ale nadal pozostaje pisklęciem, dlatego też teraz zasypia – wyjaśnił. – Musisz iść i powiedzieć jej przynajmniej „dobranoc”, bo nie wracałeś do niej podejrzanie zbyt długo. Nie skrzywdzi cię, jej ludzka część jest do ciebie zbyt mocno przywiązana, dlatego nie musisz się niczego obawiać, ale lepiej wymyśl sobie jakieś dobre kłamstwo na wszelki wypadek. A ty zjedz i prześpij się nieco, Alexandrze. Drzwi będą zamknięte na klucz, nikt nie będzie cię niepokoił – dodał. – Około południa nawet najstarsze wampiry będą już głęboko spały. Wtedy zacznij poszukiwania, ale nie próbuj opuścić siedziby klanu. Nie chcesz wiedzieć, co cię spotka, jeśli będziesz usiłował przełamać zabezpieczenia. Zobaczymy się wieczorem. Powodzenia.  
…  
\- To był Featherdark, tak? – zapytał Magnus, gdy w Sanktuarium zostali już tylko on i Sinclair. – Jest w części demonem i to dlatego posiada tę zdolność, prawda? Pozwalasz mu się opętać?  
\- Och, jeśli to cię przeraża, to nie chcesz wiedzieć, drogi Magnusie Bane, na co pozwalam mu w łóżku – zaśmiał się ochryple wampir, zwijając się do snu przy swoim motocyklu, najwyraźniej zupełnie nieprzejęty chłodem panującym w pomieszczeniu i twardością kamiennej posadzki, na której układał się z zamiarem przespania dnia.  
Czarownik tylko przewrócił z irytacją oczami i odwrócił się, żeby podążyć za Nocnymi Łowcami. Był wykończony i czuł się wyzuty z wszystkich sił. Nie był zaproszony na dalsze rozmowy, co na jedno stanowiło dla niego powód do zadowolenia, bo mógł dzięki temu pogrążyć się przynajmniej na kilka godzin we śnie, choć świadomość spania w łóżku Aleca, w którym nie było Aleca, budziła w nim zmieszenie i poczucie pewnej niezręczności. Gdzieś z korytarza przed nim dobiegł go rozzłoszczony głos Isabelle:  
\- Jak to my nie możemy iść na rozmowy, bo jesteśmy niepełnoletni?!  
\- No akurat z całej waszej trójki ty powinnaś najlepiej wiedzieć, czemu nie idziesz – oznajmił surowo Robert.   
Oczyma wyobraźni Magnus zobaczył wściekłą Isabelle, w bezsilnej złości odmaszerowującą do swojego pokoju, by trzasnąć na koniec dobitnie drzwiami i zasygnalizować tym samym, że nie życzy sobie żadnych gości, ponieważ jest śmiertelnie obrażona. Czasami niezmiernie cieszył się, że Alec stanowił niemalże całkowite przeciwieństwo swojej siostry.  
\- Chcesz, żebym przekazał coś twojemu chłopcu? – zapytał jeszcze sennie Sinclair, a gdy Magnus na niego spojrzał, ten obdarował go rozleniwionym, złośliwym uśmiechem.  
\- Nie – odpowiedział po namyśle czarownik.   
Choć wewnątrz rozpierała go chęć pytania i powiedzenia Alecowi wszystkiego, co kłębiło się w jego myślach, korzystanie z usług Sinclaira uznał za zbyt poniżające w świetle ich oczywistej wzajemnej niechęci. Odwrócił się, ale zdążył pokonać tylko kilka pierwszych schodów na górę, gdy dobiegł go rozbawiony głos zasypiającego wampira:  
\- On ciebie też.  
\- Przekazałeś mu coś?! – warknął ze złością.  
\- Nie. To tak oczywiste, że nie musiałem pytać – zaśmiał się drwiąco Sinclair, mrużąc oczy w wyrazie wyższości. – On ciebie też kocha, głupi, tępy czarowniku, więc cokolwiek złego się między wami wydarzyło, powinieneś choćby i stanąć na głowie i zaklaskać rzęsami, jeśli odzyskanie miłości chłopca tego wymaga. Ot, dobra rada od starego, zajadłego wroga. Śpij dobrze.


	14. Szukając igły w stogu siana

14\. Szukając igły w stogu siana

Magnus nie mógł zdecydować, czy jest bardziej zmęczony, czy zły na Sinclaira. Cholerny wampir był ostatnią osobą – żywą i umarłą – jaka w uznaniu czarownika powinna wiedzieć o jego rozstaniu z Alekiem. Ten zaś drwił sobie z niego w najlepsze, a na dodatek uważał oczywiście, że cokolwiek się stało, niezawodnie było winą Magnusa i to on powinien ponosić konsekwencje swojej głupoty. Pomijając jego stosunek do Lightwoodów odwrotnie proporcjonalny do stosunku do czarownika, Sinclair mógł mieć rację. Choć rzecz jasna przyznanie tego z trudem przeciskało się przez zawiłe meandry myśli Magnusa, a wypowiedzenie go na głos zupełnie nie wchodziło w grę.   
Przysiadł na jednej z niskich, drewnianych ławek stojących wzdłuż korytarzy, by zorientować się, że zabłądził gdzieś nie tylko myślami, ale i realnie nie miał pojęcia, w której części Instytutu się znalazł. Przeklął siarczyście własne rozkojarzenie, decydując się ostatecznie na ruszenie w dowolnie wybraną stronę. Skoro się zgubił, każdy kierunek wydawał się odpowiedni dla rozpoczęcia poszukiwań właściwej drogi. W akcie desperacji gotów był wyczarować sobie łóżko dokładnie w miejscu, w którym stał, ale postanowił dać sobie przynajmniej szansę na znalezienie pokoju Aleca.  
Coś ścisnęło go w piersi na myśl o przebywaniu tam bez towarzyszącego mu Nocnego Łowcy. Jasne, zerwał z nim, powiedział mnóstwo słów, które jak nic innego na świecie chciał móc cofnąć, ale sypialnia Aleca bez Aleca wydawała mu się zimna jak kostnica i pusta niczym dom oddawany w surowym stanie przez dewelopera. Opieszałość Clave irytowała go, nie umiał jednak – poza powodziowymi falami frustracji – znaleźć w sobie jakiegoś sposobu na skierowanie ich rozmów w odpowiednią stronę i przyśpieszenie obrad, z których kontynuacji został wszak wykluczony.  
Wpadł na Isabelle Lightwood za zakrętem, ponieważ najwidoczniej oboje byli zbyt pochłonięci własnymi myślami, żeby interesować się światem zewnętrznym i jego nic nieznaczącymi szczegółami. Magnus poleciał w tył całkiem nie tak, jak powinien wyglądać Wysoki Czarownik Brooklynu po zderzeniu z młodą dziewczyną, która na dodatek zachwiała się tylko, ale z łatwością ustała na nogach. Zaklął gniewnie i rzucił jej ciężkie spojrzenie, dość dobrze przekazujące komunikat, że jakakolwiek wyciągnięta w geście pomocy przy wstawaniu dłoń zostanie powitana ognistą kulą i bardzo nieprzyjemną w skutkach klątwą obejmującą kilka pokoleń w przód.  
\- Idę do sali treningowej – oznajmiła, ale coś w jej głosie natychmiast powiedziało Magnusowi, że tę wersję wydarzeń wymyśliła przed chwilą. – Dobra, nie idę do sali treningowej – przyznała pod miażdżącym ciężarem jego spojrzenia. – Idę gdzieś indziej – dodała dyplomatycznie, co tym razem z pewnością nie mijało się z prawdą, ale też ani odrobinę nie zdradzało rzeczywistego celu jej wyprawy. – A ty dlaczego nie jesteś u Aleca? Myślałam, że wystarczająco dobitnie poinformowałeś wszystkich, że potrzebujesz snu i odpoczynku, żeby nikt nawet nie próbował cię zatrzymywać? – gładko zmieniła temat, bardzo zręcznie odciągając uwagę od swojej osoby i jej zamierzeń.  
\- Bo potrzebuję, ale w pierwszej kolejności potrzebuję mapy, żeby połapać się w rażącej nielogiczności układu tego budynku – mruknął i teraz z kolei on niezbyt ochoczo przejawiał chęci do drążenia tego wątku, a Isabelle z talentem prawdziwego erudyty pominęła jakiekolwiek zwroty choćby minimalnie zbliżone do „zgubić się”, „zabłądzić” czy „pomylić drogę”, proponując w zamian:  
\- Może pójdziemy razem? Akurat i tak idę w tamtą stronę – sprecyzowała niewinnie, a Magnus postanowił nie komentować trasy do pokoju Aleca, która już na pierwszy rzut oka prowadziła w kierunku przeciwnym do tego, w jakim Isabelle zmierzała pierwotnie.  
…  
Krótki, przerywany koszmarami sen nie przyniósł Alecowi ani odrobiny odpoczynku. Czuł się właściwie jeszcze bardziej zmęczony, niż kiedy układał się do snu po wypiciu kubka kawy z automatu i trzech cheeseburgerach, które nie były może zbyt krzepiącym posiłkiem, ale w obecnych okolicznościach doceniał każdą, najpośledniejszej nawet jakości żywność. Ze znużeniem przetarł oczy, starając się pozbyć w ten sposób resztek ciężkiej, spowalniającej reakcje i pogrążającej umysł w marazmie senności.  
Wstał z trudem, jakby od ostatniego spotkania z Featherdarkiem i Simonem jego ciało przybrało na wadze co najmniej dziesięciokrotnie. Podszedł do zabitego deskami okna. Podjął kilka nieudanych prób oderwania przynajmniej jednej, by zalegający w pokoju mrok mógł zalać chociaż jeden promień słońca. Runa Widzenia w Ciemności bladła nieuchronnie i Alec z coraz większymi problemami rozpoznawał kontury sprzętów i mebli, z rzadka potykając się o coś, co głębokie cienie ukryły przed jego wzrokiem.  
Po omacku dotarł do drzwi, palcami odnalazł klamkę i znajdujący się pod nią zamek. Sięgnął pod ubranie do podarowanego mu przez Featherdarka klucza. Pochylił się, żeby wsunąć go do dziurki bez potrzeby zdejmowania z szyi całego łańcuszka, na jakim został zawieszony. Choć wampir informował go o właściwościach tego niezwykłego dzieła ślusarskiej sztuki faerie, Alec nie potrafił powstrzymać westchnienia wyrażającego jego dogłębne zaskoczenie, kiedy klucz bez oporów obrócił się o pełne 360 stopni, ustawiając zapadki wewnątrz zamka tak idealnie, że zdawał się być do niego stworzony i dopasowany w każdym calu. Nocny Łowca z wahaniem nacisnął klamkę, ale ta z cichym jękiem ustąpiła pod jego palcami i drzwi uchyliły się z dyskretnym skrzypieniem zawiasów nieśmiało przypominających o potrzebie naoliwienia ich w niedalekiej przyszłości.  
Korytarz pogrążony był w tak nieprzeniknionej ciemności, że Alec postanowił posuwać się nim naprzód wyłącznie z jedną dłonią przytkniętą do ściany. Wrażenia dotykowe, jakie towarzyszyły mu w tej części wędrówki, pozostawiły po sobie szereg niezapomnianych wspomnień, a wyobraźnia, wybujała dodatkowo w gęstym mroku, podsuwała rozliczne wizje w sposób mniej lub bardziej obrazowy ukazujące możliwe interpretacje wszystkich mijanych pajęczyn, plam rozmaitej konsystencji, wiszących smętnie strzępów rozerwanych tapet czy niepokojących śladów cięcia i rąbania.  
Siedziba wampirów, w zestawieniu z klasą i całą zachwycającą ekstrawagancją przypisywaną Dzieciom Nocy, prezentowała się jak nie przymierzając butwiejące ruiny, pełne pleśni, kurzu i bobków szczurów, które przemykały niekiedy pod ścianami, każdorazowo przyprawiając Aleca o szybsze bicie serca. Jego wyostrzony w ciemności słuch wychwytywał każdy najdrobniejszy dźwięk – tak istniejący, jak i urojony, bo po trudnym do określenia czasie, który wydawał się Nocnemu Łowcy co najmniej wiecznością, mrok przerażał go do tego stopnia, że zaczął słyszeć nieistniejące odgłosy, a cienie dookoła zdawały się falować i poruszać tuż obok, kpiąc sobie z jego ograniczeń i drwiąc z niemożności dostrzeżenia prawdziwego wyglądu hotelu.  
Ściana urwała się nagle, a stopa Aleca trafiła w pustkę w tej samej chwili, w której ktoś chwycił go za ramię i zdecydowanym szarpnięciem pociągnął w tył. Nocny Łowca padł na przeżarty przez mole, cuchnący stęchlizną dywanik, ale głos, jaki usłyszał ponad sobą, zrekompensował mu w pełni to niezbyt delikatne potraktowanie.  
\- Czyś ty oszalał, Lightwood? – syknął Simon. – Właśnie prawie wpakowałeś się w otwarty szyb windy! Myśli samobójcze cię dopadły, czy co?  
\- Nie. – Alec potrząsnął głową, dźwigając się z trudem na łokciach i z jeszcze większym trudem ukrywając swoją ulgę i radość w reakcji na spotkanie z Chodzącym za Dnia. – Moje Znaki bledną. Nie widzę już w ciemności, nie potrafię poruszać się bezszelestnie, tracę szybkość, siłę, precyzję i… – odwagę, dodał wyłącznie w myślach, z pomocą Simona podnosząc się na nogi. – Muszę jak najszybciej znaleźć stelę i odnowić je.  
\- Dobra, dobra, rozumiem – uspokoił go wampir, a choć Alec nie widział wyrazu jego twarzy, wyczuł w niej napięcie, związane prawdopodobnie z uświadomieniem sobie, jak bezbronny i słaby stał się Nocny Łowca. – Znajdziemy ją – oświadczył z przekonaniem, w które najbardziej chciał chyba uwierzyć on sam. – Featherdark twierdzi, że jest gdzieś w Hotelu Dumort, a skoro mamy złodziejski klucz, na pewno uda się ją znaleźć. Poprowadzę cię, ale dla bezpieczeństwa musisz złapać mnie za rękę.   
\- Simon, kiedy ja nie… – zaczął niepewnie Alec, ale Chodzący za Dnia przerwał mu, gestykulując przy tym najwyraźniej jak ktoś przyłapany na gorącym uczynku, kto wije się pod ciężarem oskarżeń i desperacko usiłuje wytłumaczyć swoje postępowanie:  
\- Nie miałem na myśli niczego takiego! Absolutnie! – Zamachał rękoma tak gwałtownie i nawet Nocny Łowca wyczuł, że ledwie uniknął nieostrożnego ciosu w twarz jedną z nich. – Wiem, co bredziłem przy Featherdarku, ale faceci nie zaczęli mnie w żadnym razie interesować! A ty już zwłaszcza! To znaczy, nie uważam, żebyś nie był atrakcyjnym mężczyzną, tylko… O nie, Boże, to nie tak! Ja po prostu…  
\- Och, zamknij się w końcu, Lewis! – nie wytrzymał Alec i na oślep chwycił wampira za rękaw kurtki. – Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że nie widzę twojej ręki i to ty musisz mnie złapać, idioto – wyjaśnił cierpko.  
\- O. Tak? Aha…  
\- Na Anioła, zacznijmy po prostu szukać steli i nie zagłębiajmy się już w zawiłości twojego życia emocjonalnego, bo chyba przerasta to i mnie, i ciebie – westchnął ze słabo skrywaną udręką.  
\- Tak, jasne – przytaknął mu gorliwie Simon, niewypowiedzianie wdzięczny za zmianę tematu. – Może najpierw ten korytarz po lewej? – zaproponował.  
…  
Wędrowanie w ciemnościach za rękę z facetem, który jest gejem i to na dodatek świeżo po rozstaniu ze swoim partnerem, nie należało do najzręczniejszych chwil w życiu Simona, ale w świetle faktów dotyczących wygasania kolejnych run, to rozwiązanie wydało mu się najprostsze i najskuteczniejsze. Starał się minimalizować myślenie o Alecu w kategoriach… Jakichkolwiek kategoriach na wszelki wypadek. Przyrzekł Isabelle, że się nim zaopiekuje i wyprowadzi go z siedziby klanu, a nie zamierzał łamać danego jej słowa. Izzy w niego wierzyła. Wspomnienie złożonej obietnicy napełniło go nową determinacją, wyprostowało przygarbiony do tej pory kręgosłup i wlało nowe siły w każdą komórkę jego ciała.  
\- Lewis, jeszcze chwila i połamiesz mi palce – warknął Alec, bezskutecznie szarpiąc się z żelaznym uściskiem dłoni Chodzącego za Dnia.  
\- Przepraszam! – odpowiedział natychmiast Simon. – Czasami nadal zapominam, że jako wampir działam… trochę inaczej – dodał tonem usprawiedliwienia. – To ostatnie drzwi na tym piętrze, spróbujmy.  
Jak za każdym poprzednim razem pokierował dłoń Aleca do dziurki od klucza, a magiczny drobiazg wykonany przez faerie zazgrzytał w zamku z wyszukaną delikatnością. Dzięki podarunkowi Featherdarka wszystkie drzwi w Hotelu Dumort stały przed nimi otworem, za żadnymi jednak z kilkunastu sprawdzonych wcześniej nie znaleźli nawet śladu po przedmiotach należących do Nefilim. Tracąc z wolna nadzieję, Simon nacisnął klamkę i popchnął ciężkie skrzydło drzwi.   
Pomieszczenie okazało się zaskakująco jasne. Kurz wirował swobodnie w pojedynczych snopach słonecznego blasku wpadającego przez szczeliny w dachu, a światło wydobywało z mroku zarys starych, choć zadbanych i traktowanych z wyraźnym szacunkiem mebli. Pokój był większy niż poprzednie, jak zdołał to ocenić Simon. Utrzymywano w nim coś na kształt porządku stojącego w rażącym kontraście do pozostałej części hotelu, zniszczonej i przeżeranej grzybami, pleśnią i wiekiem.  
Alec puścił dłoń Simona i pierwszy przekroczył próg. Deski zaskrzypiały jękliwie pod jego stopami, kiedy ostrożnie przemierzał pomieszczenie, rozglądając się bacznie na boki. Najwyraźniej zdolność samodzielnego orientowania się w przestrzeni przyniosła mu ulgę tak ogromną, że nie potrafił wyrazić jej słowami, ale coś w rozpłomienionym naraz blasku jego oczu wystarczająco jasno mówiło Simonowi, że Nocny Łowca poczuł się jak ślepiec, który nieoczekiwanie odzyskał zdolność widzenia. Z nową energią Alec zajrzał do kilku ustawionych na komodzie szkatułek, ale Chodzący za Dnia po jego minie wywnioskował, że nie zawierały wewnątrz nic ponad najzwyczajniejsze na świecie rzeczy osobiste, jakich przejrzeli w ciągu ostatniej godziny całe mnóstwo.   
Bez większych nadziei na powodzenie przyłączył się do poszukiwań, przepatrując półki i szuflady. Miał właśnie zasunąć kolejną z nich, gdy jego wzrok przykuł zwitek papieru wysuwający się ze złotego, owalnego medalionu. Wiedziony ciekawością wampir sięgnął po niego i delikatnie otworzył górną klapkę, żeby wyciągnąć ścinek, który okazał się pożółkły, kruchy i obszarpany ze starości. Po rozłożeniu jego oczom ukazały się kolumny zapisane dosyć krzywym i stanowczo niezbyt pięknym charakterem pisma.  
Razem do końca  
W księżyca lśnieniu  
I blasku słońca  
I twym spojrzeniu  
W chwili uśmiechu  
W smutku godzinie  
Po kres oddechu  
Aż życie przeminie  
I w śmierci chłód  
Pójdę z miłości  
By wspólny był grób  
I popiół, i kości.  
Wiersz zdecydowanie nie wzbijał się na poetyckie wyżyny i bynajmniej nie wyznaczał sobą najwyższych literackich standardów. Simon niezbyt się na tym znał, ale brzmiało mu to wszystko dosyć niezgrabnie i więcej nawet niż grafomańsko. Zdegustowany i rozczarowany ufundowaną porcją marnej jakości liryki poskładał ostrożnie arkusik i odkładał go już na miejsce, gdy zamarł na widok symbolu wyrytego płytko po wewnętrznej stronie otwartego medalionu. Umieszczony na biżuterii grawerunek znajomego płomienia nie pozostawiał nawet cienia wątpliwości, do kogo należy wisior, kto napisał zamknięty w nim poemat, a przede wszystkim do czyjego pokoju trafili.  
Zasunął szufladę i ruszył w stronę znikającego za przepierzeniem z grubej kotary Aleca, choć domyślał się już, że materia ta oddzielała część sypialnianą od części dziennej pokoju. Obaj zatrzymali się i nie postąpili ani kroku bliżej. Na osłoniętym ciężkimi atłasami łożu spoczywała w pełnym odcięciu od słonecznego blasku piękna postać Featherdarka. Długie, czarne włosy układały się wokół jego pogrążonej we śnie twarzy z finezją, jakiej próżno szukać pośród śmiertelników. Było w nim dużo godności i urody właściwej bardziej aniołom niż ludziom, ale jednocześnie delikatne, smukłe dłonie wyciągnięte w kierunku pustego miejsca obok sprawiały, że Simon poczuł żal. Featherdarka i Sinclaira połączono ściślej, niż – jak sądził – umiałby to sobie wyobrazić, ale tęsknota wyzierała ze śpiącego wampira tak bardzo, że nawet on sam dogłębnie to odczuł.  
\- Chodźmy – szepnął tylko Alec. – Tutaj na pewno nie będzie steli. Musimy szukać dalej.  
Simon skinął mu głową i obaj opuścili pokój, starannie zamykając drzwi na klucz. Pomieszczenie znajdowało się na samym końcu korytarza i było ostatnim, jakie pozostawało do sprawdzenia na najwyższym piętrze hotelu. Przytłoczeni coraz silniejszym przeczuciem, że odnalezienie steli przed nastaniem wieczoru ich przerasta, zeszli starymi, spróchniałymi i wyszczerbionymi w wielu miejscach schodami na niższą kondygnację.  
…  
Jocelyn zaciskała pięści tak mocno, że kostki całkiem jej zbielały i nawet tego nie zauważyła, dopóki Luke nie położył dłoni na jej łokciu. Spojrzała na niego z mieszaniną zniecierpliwienia i udręki, a on tylko pokręcił w milczeniu głową, choć w jego oczach wyczytała współczucie i zrozumienie.  
\- To wykluczone! Nowa przywódczyni klanu nie może stać się Chodzącą za Dnia!  
\- Wampiry są już wystarczającym wybrykiem natury! Niewrażliwość na słońce to zdecydowanie zbyt dużo! W zupełności wystarczy, że musimy znosić je w ciągu nocy! Nikt z nas nie chce mieć z nimi do czynienia dodatkowo w blasku dnia!  
\- Raphael kpi sobie z nas, przysyłając tak bezczelnego, pozbawionego cienia pokory posła! Co on sobie myślał, każąc nam wysłuchiwać tego degenerata?!  
\- Alexander Lightwood stanowi niewielką cenę do zapłacenia za ochronę Clave przed wynaturzonymi wampirami!   
Widziała ból w spojrzeniu Maryse, choć Nocna Łowczyni za wszelką cenę starała się ukryć swoje cierpienie, ilekroć ktoś w tak lekki, lekceważący sposób spisywał na straty jej syna. Jedynego rodzonego syna, jaki jej pozostał. W twarzy Roberta również dostrzegała słabo maskowany gniew i obawę, ale to ciemne, bezdenne oczy Maryse przejmowały ją dreszczem, mroziły krew w żyłach i odzywały się lodowatym echem w najgłębszych zakamarkach matczynej duszy.  
Spotkanie przeistoczyło się w niemającą końca litanię utyskiwań na Dzieci Nocy, jakby to właśnie teraz był najlepszy po temu czas. Wyraźnie zirytowana tym Jia Penhallow zgodnie z ceremoniałem udzielała głosu wszystkim po kolei Nocnym Łowcom, którzy przez podniesienie otwartej dłoni zgłaszali chęć wypowiedzenia się. Czas biegł, ale jak dotąd żaden mówca nie wniósł w przebieg obrad zupełnie niczego odkrywczego lub w jakikolwiek sposób przybliżającego Clave do podjęcia decyzji.  
Jocelyn podniosła rękę, choć z trudem zapanowała nad tym, by nie zwinąć jej w pięść.  
…  
Godziny mijały im na bezowocnym przetrząsaniu każdego kolejnego pomieszczenia w Hotelu Dumort. Chodzący za Dnia nie wiedział, która godzina zastała ich w połowie trzeciego piętra. Nie miał zegarka, zostawił go w mieszkaniu Jordana, gdy Isabelle nieoczekiwanie zadzwoniła po niego i nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem oznajmiła, że muszą iść do Magnusa Bane’a. Jej telefon i rozmowa z nią z perspektywy obecnej, wyjątkowo nieciekawej sytuacji, wydawały się pieśnią odległej przeszłości. Simon odnosił wrażenie, że wydarzyło się to co najmniej w ubiegłej epoce, a teraz, po dziesiątkach lat, nadeszło wczesne popołudnie tego upiornego dnia, gdy nic nie szło tak, jak by tego chciał. Z każdą chwilą mieli coraz mniej wiary w powodzenie poszukiwań i coraz mniej czasu na ich prowadzenie.   
I coraz mniej sił. Na początku próbował to sobie tłumaczyć przewrażliwieniem i nieznośnym szumem we własnej głowie. Głód przenikał całe jego ciało i opanowywał właśnie pierwsze bastiony psychiki, ale nawet w natłoku wszystkich nieprzyjemnych doznań coraz wyraźniej dostrzegał, że Alec zaczyna iść wolniej. Potyka się częściej. Potrzebuje więcej przystanków na odpoczynek.  
Długo spychał tę myśl na sam kraniec umysłu i odsyłał ją tam konsekwentnie, ilekroć odważyła się wrócić – teraz jednak musiał otwarcie przyznać głównie przed sobą samym, że stan Nocnego Łowcy ulega metodycznemu pogorszeniu, a oni zupełnie nie zbliżyli się do odnalezienia steli. Wysiłek okazywał się przerastać możliwości wycieńczonego Aleca, dlatego kolejne pół piętra Simon spędził na uspokajaniu samego siebie i motywowaniu się do niezmordowanej kontynuacji spełzających jak na razie na niczym poszukiwań.  
\- Musimy teraz wrócić tym korytarzem, za zakrętem były schody na dół – rzucił tonem, który miał sugerować dobry plan działania i pełne opanowanie sytuacji, ale nawet jeśli Alec wyczuł w tej wypowiedzi fałszywą nutę, nie dał tego po sobie poznać i skinął tylko głową w odpowiedzi, pozwalając się poprowadzić w nieprzeniknionym mroku.  
Zostały tylko dwa piętra i rozległy hall na parterze, a po steli ani śladu, ani widoków na jej odszukanie przed zmierzchem. Panika wędrowała już gdzieś blisko pod skórą Chodzącego za Dnia i wyraźnie wypatrywała tylko okazji, żeby wybuchnąć w feerii strachu i pragnienia ślepej ucieczki, kiedy nagle spróchniałe drewno naruszone jego ciężarem zarwało się pod podążającym za nim Alekiem. Nocny Łowca wydał z siebie tylko zduszony okrzyk, ale najwyraźniej instynktownie puścił jego dłoń, by nie pociągnąć go za sobą, a sam runął w dół przy akompaniamencie osypujących się desek, wiórów i pyłu.  
Simon przypadł do krawędzi dziury i ostrożnie wyjrzał w ziejącą wewnątrz niej ciemność, walcząc przy tym z własnym, rozszalałym przerażeniem. Wysokość nie była duża, ale jeśli Alec upadł tak nieszczęśliwie, że roztrzaskał sobie głowę albo coś przebiło go na wylot… Odurzający zapach krwi Nefilim uderzył go chwilę później i nie pomógł mu ani uspokoić się, ani tym bardziej skupić na racjonalnym myśleniu. Bez dalszej zwłoki zsunął się do najstabilniej wyglądającej belki, zawiesił się na niej i możliwie najdelikatniej zeskoczył obok rumowiska zaścielającego środek korytarza niższej kondygnacji.  
\- Błagam, Alec, błagam, bądź żywy, bądź żywy, bądź żywy – mamrotał nieskładnie podczas gorączkowego odrzucania desek, klepek podłogowych i poszycia.  
\- Przestań bełkotać. – Usłyszał słaby, ale dość zirytowany głos, co pozwoliło mu uwierzyć, że Alec żyje i na dodatek zachował w sobie wystarczająco dużo trzeźwości umysłu, żeby frustrować się i dawać tej frustracji wyraz. – Trzeba trochę więcej niż stara podłoga, żeby zabić Nocnego Łowcę.  
\- Jasne – zgodził się Simon, wyciągając go spomiędzy połamanego drewna. – Ale z tego, co widzę, wystarcza w zupełności, żeby złamać mu nogę.   
Chwycił Nefilim pod ramiona i usadził bardzo słabo protestującego Aleca tak, żeby mógł się plecami opierać o względnie czysty kawałek ściany. Profilaktycznie odsunął się zaraz potem na odległość metra, bo krwawiące zadrapania Nocnego Łowcy już teraz sprawiły, że wysunęły mu się kły, a nazbyt dobrze pamiętał, co stało się ostatnim razem, kiedy z głodu stracił nad sobą kontrolę i zaatakował Maureen. Drgnął nerwowo, kiedy Alec wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń grzbietem do dołu.  
\- Napij się.  
To nie było nawet pytanie ani propozycja. Simon, dziękując siłom wyższym za zachowane jeszcze resztki zdrowego rozsądku, cofnął się zapobiegawczo o dwa kroki.  
\- No dalej – przynaglił go Alec. – Jesteś głodny. Pij.  
W ciemności, która nie miała przed nim tajemnic, Chodzący za Dnia widział, jak dłoń wyczerpanego Nocnego Łowcy opada w końcu bezsilnie na podłogę. Alec przymknął oczy i z wyraźnym trudem przełknął ślinę, zanim nie podjął na nowo:  
\- Pij i nie dyskutuj, Lewis. Myśl, do cholery, ty przeklęty idioto. – Odetchnął ciężko i odchylił głowę w tył. – Nie mam już sił i ty też słabniesz. Jeśli padniemy obaj, nie uda nam się opuścić Hotelu. Ja potrzebuję Znaków, których narysowanie jest poza moim zasięgiem, ale ty potrzebujesz krwi, którą mam. Pij, bo dalej będziesz musiał pomóc mi iść, a w najgorszym wypadku zostawisz mnie i będziesz szukał sam. Nie dotykaj tylko steli i sztyletu gołą dłonią, podnieś je przez jakiś materiał. Podziemni nie reagują na nie dobrze, a wolałbym chyba, żebyś nie został z mojej winy kaleką na resztę czekającej cię wieczności. – Odkaszlnął i skrzywił się, jakby zbyt gwałtowna praca płuc uraziła jakieś połamane kości albo potłuczone organy. – „Szukaj ich tam, gdzie najmniej spodziewasz się je znaleźć.” To wyszeptał mi Featherdark, kiedy zawieszał na mojej szyi klucz. Na razie niewiele ta rada pomogła, ale może tobie uda się coś wymyślić. A póki co pij.   
\- Jesteś pewien? – zapytał Simon, kiedy przykucnął obok i spojrzał na niego ze zmartwieniem i palącym głodem jednocześnie.  
\- Pij i nie dyskutuj, Lewis – powtórzył tylko, zamykając oczy.  
Simon słyszał w głowie jego słaby puls. Wbił kły w zaoferowany nadgarstek i po pierwszej, przynoszącej falę ekscytacji chwili, całym sobą skoncentrował się na opanowaniu przejmującej go łapczywości. Nakazał sobie umiar i wyczucie – miał tylko uzupełnić energię, a nie osuszyć krwioobieg Aleca do zera, choć ssący głód podsycał go do niekontrolowanej, nienasyconej zachłanności. Własna pazerność i żarłoczność niemal go zgubiły, gdy zanurzył się we wspomnieniach czerpania z żył Isabelle. Odzyskując naraz rozsądek, oderwał się od Nocnego Łowcy, po czym chwycił i podparł ramieniem jego osuwające się bezwładnie ciało.  
\- Alec? Alec? – szepnął z prawdziwą zgrozą, która zacisnęła ostre, lodowate szpony na jego sercu, kiedy dotarło do niego, że niemal sam zabił Nefilim. – Alec, spójrz na mnie. Odezwij się. Wyzwij mnie od kretynów albo debili, cokolwiek. Proszę.  
Nocny Łowca wisiał w jego uścisku jak wiotka, szmaciana lalka. Wyostrzone zmysły wampira wychwytywały jego słaby, urywany oddech i bijące zbyt wolno serce. Simon potrząsnął nim bez większych nadziei i przekonania, ale zgodnie z przewidywaniami nieprzytomny Nefilim nie zdradził ani jednej oznaki odzyskiwanej dzięki tym zabiegom świadomości.  
Zrozpaczony wampir odwoływał się do jego sumienia, prosił, błagał, groził, obiecywał, szantażował… Poczucie winy większe, wyższe i rozleglejsze niż łańcuch górski Andów przytłoczyło go trudnym do opisania ciężarem, kiedy układał Aleca na zakurzonej kozetce w pobliskim pokoiku, zdejmował z jego szyi klucz i ruszał na samotne poszukiwania steli.


	15. Koszmary na jawie

15\. Koszmary na jawie

Simon usiadł i przetarł dłońmi zmęczoną twarz. Biegał po całym hotelu jak opętany, zaglądał w każdą bez wyjątku dziurę, wypatrywał sobie oczy i wytężał umysł nad niejasną radą Featherdarka – wszystko to jednak na nic. Albo steli nie było w siedzibie klanu, albo to on nie umiał jej znaleźć, a coś paskudnego mówiło mu, że to jednak ta druga opcja. Co jakiś czas z duszą na ramieniu wpadał do pokoju, w którym zostawił Aleca, każdorazowo jednak tylko po to, by przekonać się, że Nocny Łowca nie odzyskał przytomności, a jego stan jest ciężki, choć stabilny.  
Chodzący za Dnia jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak bardzo osamotniony. Z trudem sam przed sobą przyznawał, że polubił introwertycznego i nieco kąśliwego brata Isabelle, na swój sposób zaprzyjaźnił się z nim, a teraz ogromnie brakowało mu jego towarzystwa i z radością powitałby każdą inwektywę, jaką Alec zechciałby go uraczyć. Podobnie niezbyt łatwo było mu pogodzić się z myślą, że kompania innych z jego gatunku wcale już nie wydawała mu się tak okropna i nie do przyjęcia. Wspomniał z nieznaną wcześniej tęsknotą łagodność i mądrość Featherdarka. Cherry o ciepłym uśmiechu i prawdziwych pokładach czułej troski. Anabelle i jej ciemne, pełne współczucia i niepokoju oczy. Wobec ogłuszającej ciszy pogrążonego we śnie Hotelu Dumort nawet Raphael Santiago sprawiał wrażenie dobrego materiału na druha i Simon za żadne skarby nie pogardziłby takim towarzyszem.  
Bał się. W milczącej samotności był tylko on jeden, a przed nim stało zadanie odszukania steli. Stracił już tak dużo czasu, wieczór zbliżał się nieubłaganie, sekundy przeciekały mu między palcami jedna za drugą. Powodzenie całego przedsięwzięcia zależało jedynie od niego, tylko on mógł znaleźć serafickie przedmioty i ocalić Aleca. Co jednak, jeśli zawiedzie?  
Potrząsnął głową i wstał. Isabelle nigdy by się nie poddała. Walczyłaby do końca, do ostatnich chwil ścigałaby się z czasem, żeby zadrwić z niego i postawić na swoim. Ruszył w dół schodów do obszernego foyer przylegającego do recepcji, skręcił za nim w lewo i pomaszerował w głąb ulokowanych na parterze pomieszczeń. Penetrował przestrzeń wyostrzonymi zmysłami, kiedy nagle krew Nefilim zabuzowała w nim gwałtownie. Po raz pierwszy Simon poczuł się tak, jakby coś go wzywało. Jakby milczące wołanie prowadziło go wciąż dalej i dalej, a z każdym krokiem stawało się wyraźniejsze i bliższe, huczało mu w głowie jak trzask płomieni w palenisku.  
Nocni Łowcy i ich broń to jedność. Chodzący za Dnia zerwał się do biegu. Teraz słyszał już wyraźnie, ten niemożliwy do opisania okrzyk odbijający się od ścian skupionego umysłu i powracający zwielokrotnionym echem, im bliżej jego źródła się znajdował. Jestem taki głupi!, zrugał sam siebie, pędząc tylną klatką schodową w górę. Szum krwi Aleca śpiewał w tym samym rytmie, odpowiadał na wołanie i wiódł go teraz wąskimi przejściami, których istnienia nie podejrzewał. W zamyśle konstruktorów były to zapewne dyskretne korytarzyki dla służby i pokojówek, a obecnie wyglądały na tak rzadko używane, że Simon pokusił się o stwierdzenie, że większość mieszkańców Hotelu Dumort najpewniej nie miała o nich żadnego pojęcia. Krew Nefilim przemawiała wyraźnie, a Chodzący za Dnia nie wątpił, że Nocni Łowcy nie słyszeli jej tak jak on – moc krwi była ujarzmiona, oswojona i uległa wyłącznie Dzieciom Nocy. Gdyby napił się wcześniej, odnaleźliby stelę i sztylet już dawno! Nie zatrzymując się nawet na chwilę, Simon pędził korytarzykami tam, gdzie seraficka broń wołała najgłośniej.  
Nieoczekiwanie wąziutkie przejście otworzyło się na wysoko sklepione pomieszczenie, które – choć pogrążone w oleistym mroku – nie miało tajemnic przed oczami wampira. Simon przystanął u wylotu korytarza i rozejrzał się bacznie po tej ukrytej, dobrze zabezpieczonej komorze. Wszystkie meble zostały odrzucone pod ściany tak brutalnie, że wiele połamało się i spoczywało teraz niczym łańcuchy górskie z drewna, pluszu i atłasowych obić. Zamarł i cofnął się odruchowo, gdy coś, co wziął początkowo za jakieś pozostawione na środku pokoju szczątki wyposażenia wnętrza, okazało się siedzącymi w półkolu wampirami. Było ich kilkanaście – zdecydowanie za dużo, by podejmować z nimi walkę, a już zwłaszcza, by podejmować z nimi walkę bez Znaku Kaina. Wyglądały jak mroczne, przykucnięte w sprężonej pozie gargulce, gotowe w każdej chwili poruszyć się i zaatakować każdego, kto miałby na tyle mało oleju w głowie, żeby poważyć się na wkroczenie w ich krąg. Zatrzymane w bezterminowej młodości, piękne i idealne jak marmurowe rzeźby, Dzieci Nocy nie drgnęły, kiedy postąpił krok naprzód. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł luźne, metalowe obroże na ich szyjach i gruby łańcuch, który spinał ze sobą kolejne dwa wampiry. Nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć, ale jego wzrok padł w końcu na niewielkie zawiniątko leżące przed nimi, a dudnienie krwi Aleca nie pozostawiło żadnych wątpliwości co do jego zawartości.  
„Szukaj ich tam, gdzie najmniej spodziewasz się je znaleźć.” – powiedział Featherdark i Simon musiał przyznać, że to określenie całkiem dobrze oddawało faktyczną sytuację. Nie podejrzewał nigdy, że w głębinach siedziby znajduje się… coś takiego. Im dłużej patrzył na połączone łańcuchem wampiry, tym bardziej wyczuwał tchnącą od nich antyczną starość, piętno minionych wieków i niewytłumaczalny ciężar lat spędzonych w ciemności. Zalała go fala lodowatego przerażenia, gdy naraz zdał sobie sprawę, że od samego początku wpatrywało się w niego kilkanaście par nieruchomych oczu.  
\- Witaj, Chodzący za Dnia – przemówiła dziwnym, odległym głosem siedząca w centrum półkola wampirzyca. – Witaj w obecności Rady Nocy. Jesteśmy strażnikami naszego gatunku, gwarantem jego istnienia, szkatułką mądrości, z której niewielu przywódców klanu chce korzystać.  
Simon zrobił kilka kroków do przodu i z szacunkiem skłonił się przed wampirami. Wiedziały najwyraźniej więcej, niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać, ale nie sprawiały wrażenia morderców gotowych zabić go z zimną krwią. Cała Rada Nocy żyła, choć wydawała się jednocześnie martwym reliktem dawno minionej przeszłości.  
\- Raphael Santiago wykradł ten pakunek nowej głowie klanu i przyniósł go tutaj, oddając jego zawartość pod naszą ochronę – powiedział inny wampir, a Simon nie mógł powstrzymać nerwowego drgnięcia, gdy zorientował się, że Dziecko Nocy nie rozchyliło nawet ust, a przemówiło na głos wyłącznie swoją myślą.  
\- Zabierz to – poleciła pierwsza wampirzyca, a Chodzący za Dnia posłusznie zbliżył się do Rady, choć miał przy tym przeczucie, że w ich obecności i na ich rozkaz równie pokornie skoczyłby w ogień, przebiegł po rozżarzonych węglach albo rzucił się w dół z iglicy dowolnego drapacza chmur i świadomość ta przyprawiła go o kolejne ciarki.  
\- Dlaczego pozwalacie mi odejść stąd z zawiniątkiem, którego mieliście pilnować? – zapytał odruchowo Simon, mimo tego, że większa część jego rozsądku zalecała nie wnikać w tajemnice, jakie łączyły Raphaela z Radą Nocy, tylko złapać stelę i sztylet, podziękować i jak najszybciej opuścić dziwny pokój.  
\- Nie przed tobą mieliśmy go chronić, Chodzący za Dnia – odpowiedział inny wampir, a pozostałe bardzo, bardzo powoli opuściły głowy, przypominając tym samym nienaturalne, budzące grozę posągi, które okazały się nagle zdolne do samodzielnego poruszania.  
\- Nie musimy stąd wychodzić, żeby przeczuwać, że w siedzibie zgęstniała krew demonów, a na zewnątrz świat pogrąża się powoli w odmętach wojny gorszej, niż ktokolwiek z nas mógłby sobie wyobrazić – wyjaśniła siedząca obok niego wampirzyca. – Jesteś ważną częścią tych wydarzeń, Chodzący za Dnia. Nasze oczy nie mogą dostrzec twojego przeznaczenia, nie potrafią wyłowić twojego obrazu w mnogości wizji przyszłości, ale wiemy, że masz przed sobą do odegrania rolę, jakiej wagi nie sposób opisać słowami.  
Simon dla żartów poszedł kiedyś z Clary do wróżki. Mówiła w bardzo podobnym, natchnionym tonie, a po wyjściu oboje śmiali się ze swoich niedorzecznych wróżb, ale teraz z jakiegoś powodu Chodzący za Dnia nie mógł zdobyć się na najbledszy choćby uśmiech. Całym sobą czuł, że Rada Nocy się nie myli. Że choć zamknięto ich z daleka od świata zewnętrznego, nie wpłynęło to w żaden sposób na ich percepcję i doskonałą orientację w sytuacji. Było w nich coś przerażającego, choć Simon doskonale wiedział, że nic mu z ich strony nie grozi. Pochylił się, zadbał o należyte owinięcie steli i sztyletu kawałkiem okrwawionego materiału, w jakim spoczywały, po czym podniósł cały pakunek.  
\- Podążaj za swoimi nadziejami, Chodzący za Dnia – powiedziała na koniec siedząca po środku wampirzyca. – Nasz los oddajemy w twoje ręce. Pójdziemy za tobą, dokądkolwiek nas poprowadzisz. Rada Nocy po raz pierwszy od tysiącleci podniesie się i ruszy w bój, by pomóc rozproszyć mrok, który coraz niżej zalega nad światem. Unieś dłonie, Chodzący za Dnia, i wznieś nimi jaśniejące w tej nieprzeniknionej ciemności Miasto Nadziei, na fundamentach z niezachwianej wiary i pewności, że podjęta walka jest słuszna, a rozpętaną już wojnę można wygrać.  
…  
Alec podniósł głowę ciężką jakby odlano ją z ołowiu. Był zbyt słaby, żeby wyrazić jakoś wdzięczność za pomoc, jaką okazał mu Simon, bo sam okazał się niewystarczająco silny nawet na samodzielne podniesienie się do siadu. Przez moment, jedną krótką chwilę, wydawało mu się, że wampir jaśnieje jakimś wewnętrznym blaskiem, emanuje czymś w rodzaju królewskiej pewności siebie, ale wrażenie to minęło błyskawicznie.  
\- Stela i sztylet – oznajmił z dumą Simon, kładąc mu na kolanach zawiniątko. – Nie ma teraz czasu, żeby tłumaczyć, gdzie były – dodał szybko, rozwijając szmatkę, która za swoich lepszych dni była prawdopodobnie skrawkiem sukienki Maureen, wydartym po pokonaniu go w opuszczonej stacji metra, żeby zawinąć zdobyczne serafickie łupy. – Dalej, nakładaj runy. Zbliża się już wieczór i umówiona pora – ponaglił.  
Alec skinął mu głową i sięgnął po stelę. Jej dotyk był tak przyjemnie znajomy, że Nocny Łowca z nieskrywaną przyjemnością przesunął palcami po gładkich powierzchniach, czując leciutkie pulsowanie zamkniętej pod nimi mocy. Podniósł ją, natychmiast jednak stela wysunęła się z jego słabego uścisku i wylądowała z powrotem na okrwawionej tkaninie obok sztyletu.  
\- Najpierw runa Siły, potem następne – zdecydował szybko Simon. – Pomogę ci. Nie mogę wziąć steli do ręki, ale mogę przytrzymać twoją dłoń, gdyby zadrżała.  
Coś się w nim zmieniło, pomyślał Alec, kiedy zgodnie z pomysłem Chodzącego za Dnia wspólnie wykreślali kolejne Znaki. Jakby urósł, choć jego wzrost nie uległ żadnej zmianie, jak ustalił to Nocny Łowca, kiedy wstał i przy lekkiej tylko asekuracji ze strony wampira kontynuował nakładanie run. Po kilku minutach ich działanie stało się widzialnie odczuwalne i Simon odsunął się, z radosnym uśmiechem spoglądając, jak Nocny Łowca rysuje Znaki samodzielnie. Ich moc byłaby większa, gdyby naniósł je Jace, ale teraz dopiero, pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu Alec uwierzył w to, że zobaczy jeszcze swojego parabatai.  
Jego serce było lekkie jak seraficki sztylet w jego dłoni. Odzyskiwał wreszcie siły i był uzbrojony tak, jak pragnął tego od momentu napaści. Lepiej niż wcześniej zdawał sobie sprawę, że ma po swojej stronie Chodzącego za Dnia, Raphaela Santiago i jego popleczników, a cokolwiek tkwiło teraz w Simonie, udzielało mu się i pozwalało nabrać stanowczego przekonania, że Maureen można pokonać, a chwila uwolnienia z Hotelu Dumort jest już bliska.   
\- Proszę, twój złodziejski klucz. – Simon podał mu łańcuszek. – Poszukajmy jeszcze tylko jakiegoś żelaza, żebyś mógł zniszczyć go w pokoju, kiedy już zamkniesz się od środka.  
\- Lubisz Isabelle? – zapytał nieoczekiwanie Alec, taksując go spojrzeniem.  
…  
Wzięty z zaskoczenia Chodzący za Dnia zamarł i byłby oblał się rumieńcem, gdyby nie ograniczenia bladej, wampirzej karnacji. Natychmiast uciekł wzrokiem w bok, a świadomość, że Alec widzi w ciemności niemal tak dobrze, jak on sam, żadną miarą nie pomagała mu się uspokoić i zaprzestać wykręcania nerwowo palców. Wiedział, że kiedyś z pewnością przyjdzie mu się zmierzyć z jego braterską troską o Izzy, nie sądził jednak, że nastąpi to w okolicznościach wspólnego uwięzienia w Hotelu Dumort.  
\- Wiem, że grozi mi kołek w serce i ścięcie głowy – przyznał w końcu otwarcie z oczami wbitymi profilaktycznie w czubki butów – ale lubię Isabelle tak jak ty Magnusa, i zrobiłbym dla niej tyle, ile ty dla Magnusa.  
Przez kilka pełnych napięcia i ciszy sekund był pewien, że Lightwood przymierza się właśnie do ciosu kładącego kres jego istnieniu, dlatego aż podskoczył w reakcji na jego dłoń położoną dosyć pacyfistycznie na ramieniu. Zdumiony podniósł wzrok, by napotkać niebieskie spojrzenie uśmiechniętego krzywo Aleca.  
\- Jesteś dokładnie takim idiotą, za jakiego cię miałem, Lewis – odpowiedział Nocny Łowca, kręcąc przy tym głową z rozbawieniem. – Nie sądziłem, że o twoim uczuciu do Isabelle dowiem się szybciej niż ona, ale choć mądrością nie grzeszysz, to masz dobre, dzielne serce.  
Simon zaniemówił, dlatego skinął mu tylko, nie bardzo wiedząc, do czego Alec zmierza. W zgodnym, dość niewygodnym milczeniu dotarli do pokoju, w jakim został umieszczony z rozkazu Maureen Nocny Łowca. Alec wsunął się do niego bez dyskusji i zamykał już drzwi, gdy zawahał się jeszcze i rzucił, nie patrząc nawet na niego:  
\- Izzy i ja – zaczął. – Oboje mamy jakieś masochistyczne skłonności do zakochiwania się w nieśmiertelnych, ale nie mamy też w zwyczaju żałować niczego, co robimy. Słyszałem, jak ktoś mówił kiedyś mojemu ojcu, że Lightwoodowie od zawsze mieli problem z dokonywaniem kiepskich wyborów, ale nie są w tym względzie predestynowani do podejmowania złych decyzji bardziej niż inni Nefilim i inni ludzie. – Podniósł wzrok, a było w nim tyle pewności, że Simon tylko cudem powstrzymał się od cofnięcia o krok. – Lepiej, żebyś nie okazał się kiepskim wyborem Izzy, bo wypatroszę cię własnoręcznie, Lewis – ostrzegł z pełną powagą i Chodzący za Dnia nie miał wątpliwości, że Alekowi nawet ręka by nie zadrżała, gdyby Isabelle uroniła z jego powodu choć jedną łzę.  
Drzwi zamknęły się i Simon usłyszał niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu chrobot klucza w zamku. Gdyby był człowiekiem, wypuściłby z ulgą wstrzymywane od dłuższej chwili powietrze. W obliczu kolejnych wampirzych ograniczeń uśmiechnął się tylko i wydawało mu się nawet, że jego martwe, zimne serce drgnęło radośnie. Ze słów Aleca wyraźnie wynikało, że Isabelle czuła coś do niego. Chodzący za Dnia wyszczerzył się promiennie do zamkniętych drzwi i wiedział, że podobnego szczęścia nie zaznał chyba nigdy ani w ciągu swojego życia, ani też życia po życiu. Isabelle, Isabelle – nuciły wszystkie komórki jego ciała, kiedy radosnym, sprężystym krokiem ruszył przed siebie.  
Naraz mina mu zrzedła. Powinien pójść i posiedzieć gdzieś w pobliżu Maureen. Poudawać, że czuwa nad jej spokojnym snem. Za wszelką cenę nie zdradzić się ze swoimi dziennymi poczynaniami i całym spiskiem, w jaki był uwikłany. Wampir skrzywił się zauważalnie, jakby miał w perspektywie wypicie butelki tranu albo szklankę nalewki z piołunu. Jedynym pocieszeniem była dla niego myśl o Isabelle i nieodległym spotkaniu z nią.  
Zszedł na pierwsze piętro, gdzie Maureen urządziła sobie sypialnię obok sali kominkowej. Przymknął oczy i pozostałymi zmysłami postarał się ustalić, jaka może być godzina i ile czasu pozostało do wyznaczonej przez nią pory wymiany zakładnika za krew jego parabatai.   
Wampir za jego plecami poruszał się bezszelestnie jak polująca sowa. Simon dostrzegł go kątem oka, ale nie zdążył odskoczyć, gdy świat wybuchł nagle feerią barw, a potem runął gdzieś, skąpany w atramentowej, dusznej czerni.  
…  
Magnus Bane odnosił silne wrażenie, że śni, ale sen ten wydawał mu się tak realny, jakby był projekcją jakiejś pięknej, lepszej rzeczywistości, w której chciał zostać już zawsze. Wątpił, żeby plugawi, w części demoniczni czarownicy cieszyli się przychylnością szeroko pojętej „Góry”, ale taki cudowny, kojący sen wyglądał jak dzieło najzdolniejszych anielskich dłoni. Magnus nie wiedział, czym mógł sobie zasłużyć na podobnie wspaniały prezent od szefostwa Nefilim, niemniej postanowił nie dociekać i cieszyć się tym, co mu zaoferowano.  
Usiadł i spojrzał na leżącego tuż obok Aleca. Wpadające przez otwarte okna jego pokoju promienie słońca złociły piękną, bladą twarz i igrały delikatnymi refleksami w kruczoczarnych, potarganych włosach. Magnus czuł ciepło jego ciała i słyszał spokojny, miarowy oddech. Tak często zasypiał utulony do snu tym swobodnym, lekkim oddechem, w otoczeniu czułych ramion, w zarezerwowanej wyłącznie dla niego bliskości, którą Alec nie obdarzał nikogo poza nim. Instytutowe łóżko nie należało do najwygodniejszych, w przeszłości wyrażał nawet zainteresowanie, jakim cudem Nocnemu Łowcy udawało się w nim spać od tylu lat, ale teraz nie myślał nawet o narzekaniu na zbyt twardy materac, za miękkie poduszki i niedostatecznie gładką pościel.  
Pochylił się i musnął ustami skroń chłopca. Robił to niezliczoną ilość razy, ale zawsze odczuwał tę samą radość i ciepłe szczęście, jakie mogła dawać tylko obecność ukochanej osoby u boku. Tak bardzo mu na nim zależało i tak ogromnie obawiał się odrzucenia, a tymczasem to on sam kazał mu się wynosić, opuścić jego mieszkanie, jego życie i jego serce. Coś ścisnęło go dławiąco w gardle. Przesunął palcami po policzku Nocnego Łowcy, a później potrząsnął nim delikatnie, by go obudzić.  
Niebieskie oczy Aleca patrzyły na niego tak, jakby dla Nefilim tylko on jeden istniał na świecie. Ilością miłości w tym spojrzeniu można by spokojnie obdzielić jeszcze kilkaset innych osób, ale zaborczy pod tym względem Magnus zazdrośnie pragnął zostawić wszystko wyłącznie dla siebie. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się czule i wyciągnął ramiona, w których uścisku czarownik zatopił się bez wahania. Tak bardzo go kochał i tak bardzo mu go brakowało… Alec rozchylił zapraszająco usta, a Magnus nie odnalazł w sobie wystarczająco dużo sił, by mu odmówić.  
\- Kochasz mnie? – wyszeptał mu do ucha Nocny Łowca, jedną dłonią gładząc jego kark, a na palce drugiej nawijając kosmyki jego włosów w subtelnej pieszczocie.  
\- Kocham cię, Alexandrze – odpowiedział natychmiast i bez wahania. – Żałuję wszystkiego, co się stało. Kocham cię bardziej niż kogokolwiek w całym moim długim życiu. Kocham cię bardziej, niż wydawało mi się, że mogę pokochać drugiego człowieka. Ja…  
\- Nie wszystko przepadło. Jeśli wciąż mnie kochasz, jeszcze nie wszystko przepadło.  
\- Alexandrze, czemu ty…? – zaczął z narastającym lękiem Magnus, kiedy powróciło do niego echo tych samych słów wypowiedzianych już wcześniej w przejmująco złym śnie, a obejmujące go ramiona opadły bezwładnie na pościel.  
Uniósł się na łokciach, a lodowate przerażenie przeszyło go do żywej kości. Na piersi Aleca ziała rozjątrzona, krwawiąca obficie dziura, której – mógł przysiąc! – przed chwilą jeszcze nie było. Głowa Nocnego Łowcy przechyliła się na bok, a cienka strużka krwi popłynęła kącikiem ust, które nie dalej niż kilkanaście sekund wcześniej całowały go z całą namiętnością i uczuciem, jakie chłopiec żywił do niego i jakie nie osłabło pomimo tego, co się wydarzyło i co usłyszał od niego na opuszczonej stacji metra.  
\- Alexandrze? Alexandrze! Alec! – wołał, ale martwy Nocny Łowca znalazł się już daleko poza zasięgiem jego głosu.  
To nie była pierwsza śmierć, jaką widział, ale widok nieżyjącego Aleca przejmował go nieznanym mu wcześniej bólem, wyduszał z niego urywany szloch, a wewnątrz czuł pustkę tak niezmierzoną, że nie miał pewności, czy kiedykolwiek cokolwiek zdoła jakoś wypełnić tę wszechogarniającą go nicość. Objął chłopca i przycisnął czoło do jego ramienia, powtarzając wciąż jego imię, nucąc je i wymawiając jak mantrę, która nie mogła przynieść mu ukojenia. Uniósł głowę, kiedy usłyszał własne nazwisko, gdzieś daleko, ale z każdą chwilą coraz bliższe, głośniejsze i rozpaczliwsze.  
\- Bane! Baneee! BANEEE!  
Zerwał się do siadu. Kurz wirował w snopach promieni popołudniowego słońca, a on sam tkwił w środku niewyobrażalnie skotłowanej pościeli. Wołanie powtórzyło się, a otrząsającemu się z koszmarnego snu Magnusowi tylko chwilę zajęło zidentyfikowanie jego autora. Wyskoczył z łóżka i rzucił się do zasłon, gwałtownymi szarpnięciami zaciągając je na okna. Zdołał zasłonić ostatnie, kiedy do pokoju w akompaniamencie wyważonych z impetem drzwi, które przechyliły się na jednym tylko zachowanym zawiasie, wpadł zdjęty jakimś dzikim szałem Sinclair.  
Jego skóra dymiła już lekko wszędzie tam, gdzie pędzącego jak szaleniec korytarzami Instytutu wampira musnęło światło słońca. W trwającym najwyraźniej już od jakiegoś czasu obłędzie Sinclair rzucił się najpierw na łóżko, potem na szafę, później przewrócił regał, który miał pełne prawo nie wytrzymać ciężaru rozszalałego Dziecka Nocy i zawalić się, choć samego twórcy tego zamieszania nie trafiła bodaj jedna drzazga, kiedy odbijał się już od ściany do kolejnego skoku w kierunku lustra, popychając przy tym Magnusa jak zbyteczny element umeblowania.  
\- Jasne! Połam mi jeszcze kręgosłup najlepiej! – warknął czarownik, podnosząc się z podłogi. – Wtedy to już na pewno będę w stanie ci pomóc!  
Uskoczył przed wampirem, który jednym susem wybił szybę w zasłoniętym oknie, żeby wybić się do skoku na wiszące krzywo drzwi. Sinclair zachowywał się jak pogrążone w amoku dzikie zwierzę. Jego galopada po wszystkich dostępnych powierzchniach płaskich nie miała żadnego racjonalnego uzasadnienia, podobnie zresztą jak przebudzenie przed zmierzchem.  
Magnus bardzo szybko zrezygnował z prób przywołania go do porządku, a skupił się wyłącznie na schodzeniu mu z drogi, ilekroć lądował gdzieś w pobliżu i rzucał się w wir kontynuacji tego szaleństwa. Pokój Aleca nie mógł być zresztą zdewastowany już bardziej, dlatego dla czarownika istotniejsze stało się ustalenie przyczyn przedwczesnego przebudzenia Sinclaira i powodów, dla których zachowywał się jak wzorcowy Podziemny oszołom.  
\- Sinclair, na Lilith! Uspokój się, usiądź na dupie i powiedz mi, co się stało! – krzyknął bez większego przekonania, kiedy rozpędzony wampir mijał go w locie, by wybić kolejne okno. – Sinclair, czy ty mnie w ogóle słyszysz?!   
\- Baneee! – zaryczał w odpowiedzi wampir, zatrzymując się nieoczekiwanie przed czarownikiem.   
Magnus nie miał w zwyczaju bać się pozostałych mieszkańców Świata Cieni, większą ich część mógł bowiem za pomocą jednego pstryknięcia palcami unieszkodliwić i zmienić w dowolnego bezkręgowca. To jednak, co zobaczył w oczach Sinclaira, sprawiło, że poczuł się, jakby ściął go mróz. Udręka i bezradne cierpienie w jego spojrzeniu było bezbrzeżne i tak ogromnie niepodobne do tego dumnego, silnego Dziecka Nocy… Porażony ogromem jego bólu nie zdążył cofnąć się na czas, kiedy wykrzywione jak szpony palce Sinclaira niedelikatnie chwyciły go za twarz i przyciągnęły blisko do całokształtu obłąkanego bez wątpienia wampira. Magnus miał już żywo zaprotestować przeciwko takiemu poufałemu traktowaniu, kiedy ten przytknął jego czoło do swojego i wszelkie wyrazy oburzenia zamarły mu w połowie drogi do wyartykułowania.  
„Jest bardzo źle, ciągle ich szukam. Cały Hotel Dumort został postawiony na nogi.”  
„Musisz ich znaleźć, Fabio. Musisz ich ochronić.”  
„Wezwij Clave. To ostatnia szansa, Charlie. Wezwij ich do interwencji teraz, bo potem może być już za późno.”  
Czarownik zająknął się, kiedy bezpośrednio wewnątrz jego umysłu rozległa się mentalna rozmowa obu wampirów. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Sinclair go w nią wciągnął. Czuł się wręcz jak intruz zakłócający coś ogromnie intymnego między parą kochanków, ale nie przerwał kontaktu, kiedy padły kolejne, mrożące mu krew w żyłach informacje.  
„Alec! Nie, zostaw go! Zostaw go!”  
„Fabio, to Maureen? Fabio!”  
„Och, na Boga, Charlie… Użycz mi swoich sił…”  
Prawe oko Magnusa wybuchło nagle bólem tak intensywnym, że czarownik rzucił się w tył, przykładając do niego obie dłonie. Wrażenie minęło natychmiast po przerwaniu kontaktu i miał już pytać, co się stało, kiedy Sinclair zaryczał nagle jak śmiertelnie ranione zwierzę, a z jego prawego oka popłynęły strugi krwi. W szale rozerwał na pół znajdującą się najbliżej niego komodę. Magnus z przerażeniem obserwował, jak na jego ciele otwierają się następne rany, a krew płynie rwącymi niemal potokami. Cokolwiek dopadło Featherdarka, zamierzało go prawdopodobnie zabić, a niemożność pomocy paliła Sinclaira żywym ogniem i napędzała jego noszące coraz więcej obrażeń ciało do kolejnych bezsensownych, niewyrażających niczego poza bezradnością skoków.  
\- Co tu się dzieje?! – Do środka wpadła Maryse, potykając się niemal natychmiast na wyrwanych z zawiasów drzwiach. – Co zrobiliście z pokojem mojego syna?! Niech ten wampir natychmiast przestanie wyć jak opętaniec i skończy z tym demolowaniem całego pokoju!  
\- Maryse, musicie natychmiast ruszać do Dumort! – Magnus przekrzyczał zwierzęcy ryk Sinclaira i chwycił Nocną Łowczynię za ramiona. – Wydarzyło się tam coś bardzo złego! Życie Aleca jest zagrożone! – Potrząsnął niecierpliwie wstrząśniętą kobietą. – Maryse, od wielu godzin ty i reszta Clave tylko debatujecie! Czas, żebyście w końcu zaczęli działać!  
\- Ale ja sama nie mogę… – zaczęła z przerażeniem, kiedy obok pojawiła się Jocelyn.  
\- Nie ma Clary! Nigdzie nie ma Clary, Jace’a i Isabelle! – Spojrzała na Magnusa stojącego obok na tle szalejącego za jego plecami wampira. – Sądziliśmy, że to może niebiański ogień w żyłach Jace’a się aktywował i dlatego pobiegłam go szukać. Nikt nie przypuszczał, że ten rumor został spowodowany przez Sinclaira – wyjaśniła szybko.  
\- Nie… Isabelle powiedziała mi… Na Anioła… – wyszeptała zbielałymi ze strachu wargami Maryse.  
\- Uciekli, tak? – upewnił się czarownik. – Sami poszli do siedziby klanu po Aleca i Simona, zirytowani czekaniem na wasze decyzje? Tyle że w Hotelu rozpętało się istne piekło, nie mają żadnych szans… Na Lilith… – Opadł bezsilnie na strzęp czegoś, co jeszcze niedawno było łóżkiem Aleca. – Mogę otworzyć Portal i…  
Ale obu Nocnych Łowczyń nie było już w pokoju. Magnus podniósł się z zamiarem dogonienia ich, kiedy w żelazny uścisk jego ramię chwycił Sinclair. Wampir drżał z wysiłku, cały był zalany krwią jak młody bóg wojny skąpany od stóp do głów w posoce wrogów, ale w spojrzeniu miał wreszcie więcej trzeźwości. I znacznie więcej desperacji.  
\- Przenieś nas tam, Bane – powiedział rozedrganym głosem. – Obaj wiemy, że zanim Clave ruszy tyłki, mój kochanek i te dzieci będą już martwi.  
…  
\- Że co ty powiedziałaś mamie?! – nie wytrzymał Jace, obrzucając siostrę ciężkim spojrzeniem. – Słuchaj, mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ona już nigdy nie uwierzy w żadne twoje słowo, jeśli nie wypowiesz go bez ściskania jednocześnie Miecza Anioła?  
\- Skończ z tymi mądrościami – ucięła beznamiętnie Isabelle. – Sam widziałeś, że oni wszyscy mają refleks osiemdziesięcioletniego staruszka i jeśli my nie wyciągniemy Aleca i Simona z tego bajzlu, oni nie zrobią tego na pewno. Słyszałeś, co o nim mówili! Bezużyteczne, stare pryki… – burknęła.  
\- Tak, racja, zgadzam się – przytaknął z westchnieniem rezygnacji Jace, zrównując się znów z Isabelle, która w złości wyprzedziła jego i Clary o kilka kroków. – Masz rację, Izzy. To dlatego tam idziemy, ja tylko…  
Kontynuacją był zduszony krzyk bólu i upadek na chodnik. Jace wyglądał, jakby ktoś równocześnie podciął mu nogi i wbił w niego coś bardzo ostrego i powodującego poważne, głębokie rany. Clary natychmiast przypadła do niego, gotowa osłaniać go choćby i własnym ciałem, a Isabelle stanęła obok na ugiętych nogach i z rozwiniętym batem, wypatrując pilnie zagrożenia. Cisza nie była tym, czego oczekiwała, ale wyprostowała się w końcu i spojrzała na brata, który wbił w nią spojrzenie, jakie skutecznie wydusiło oddech z jej płuc.  
\- Nie… – jęknął, a w jego złotych oczach było tyle przerażenia, że Isabelle i Clary mimowolnie zadrżały. – To nie ja… To Alec, stało się z nim coś strasznego…


	16. Bitewne światła na horyzoncie

16\. Bitewne światła na horyzoncie

Maia Roberts siedziała w budynku komisariatu, dumając nad kolorem lakieru do paznokci, które od piętnastu minut zamierzała pomalować. Kątem oka zerknęła na ustawione nieopodal wspólne zdjęcie z Jordanem i znów dywagacje natury kosmetycznej pierzchły bez śladu, pozostawiając w jej głowie tylko chaos i to niemiłe wrażenie, które ma się zawsze, gdy na wpół świadomie robi się komuś krzywdę, a w planach na najbliższą przyszłość jest jedynie intensyfikacja tego stanu. Porozmawiam z nim, naprawdę z nim porozmawiam, postanowiła sześćdziesiąty siódmy raz tylko tego jednego dnia. Czekam na odpowiedni moment, usprawiedliwiła się, choć nawet jej samej wydawało się to marną wymówką. Czekam, ale on wciąż nie chce nadejść. Czy jest w ogóle coś takiego jak dobry czas na tego rodzaju rozmowy?  
Może błękitny?, pomyślała, nadludzką siłą zmuszając się do wbicia wzroku w kilka stojących przed nią flakoników. Nie zdążyła rozważyć innych opcji i alternatyw dla bladego błękitu o perłowym poblasku, kiedy do jej pokoju zajrzał Bat. Jego mina jednoznacznie wskazywała na to, że lakier do paznokci powinien być w tej chwili najmniejszym zmartwieniem Mai.  
\- Przyszła do nas wampirzyca – oznajmił, a Maię ogarnęła prawdziwa zgroza.  
\- Przecież jeszcze nie zaszło słońce! – zawołała, zrywając się z krzesła.  
\- Widocznie w Dumort mają jakieś kłopoty – zaśmiała się w korytarzu Rachela, a potem podniosła triumfalnie kubek ze swoją świeżo zaparzoną kawą. – Powinniśmy za to wypić!  
Maia spiorunowała ją wzrokiem i wilkołaczka natychmiast opuściła rękę. Ona sama też nie przepadała za Dziećmi Nocy, ale wznoszenie toastów za ich problemy uważała za niewłaściwe i ani myślała tolerować tego typu wybryków. Cokolwiek stało się w Hotelu Dumort, było na tyle poważne, że jakaś szalona wampirzyca ryzykowała swoim drugim, nieumarłym życiem, żeby opuścić bezpiecznie ciemne mury budynku i dostać się aż tutaj. Maia wpadła do sali, którą wskazał jej Bat.  
Wampirzyca leżała pod jedną ze ścian, a członkowie stada uwijali się jak w ukropie, żeby szczelnie zasłonić okna. Miała nogi poparzone od linii wysokich kozaków do krawędzi rozkloszowanej sukienki. Dłonie, którymi przytrzymywała poły zarzuconej na siebie peleryny, były czerwone i pokryte paskudnymi bąblami tak samo jak połowa twarzy, na którą pomimo naciągniętego na głowę kaptura musiały paść promienie słońca. Nie przygotowała się do wyjścia, skonstatowała Maia i poczuła, jak skóra nieprzyjemnie cierpnie jej na karku. Wybiegła w pośpiechu, pędziła przez miasto zdesperowana, dotarła tu, będąc już u skraju sił.  
\- Posłałem dwójkę dzieciaków po woreczki z krwią – powiedział Bat, jakby pomyślał właśnie o tym samym. – Jeśli się pożywi, szybciej uda jej się zregenerować i zagoić rany.  
Maia przykucnęła przy niej i delikatnie zsunęła jej kaptur z głowy. Wampirzyca była wdzięczną, filigranową blondynką. Taką dziewczyną, za którą na ulicy każdy by się obejrzał, ale do której nikt nie miałby odwagi podejść i zagadać, o próbach zdobycia numeru jej telefonu nawet nie wspominając. Byłaby naprawdę ujmująco śliczna, ale cały dziewczęcy urok skutecznie odbierały jej liczne, rozległe poparzenia i oczy zamglone spowodowanym przez nie bólem.  
\- Ja… Ja muszę… – zaczęła nieskładnie, tocząc najwyraźniej zaciekły bój z własnym językiem, niewykazującym obecnie zbyt dużej woli do kooperowania z mózgiem.  
\- Powoli… Jak się nazywasz? – zapytała Maia, by dać wampirzycy szansę na uporządkowanie myśli i kolejności, w jakiej chciała je przekazać.  
\- Che… Cherry – odpowiedziała, a świadomość powoli klarowała się w jej bystrych oczach. – Jestem… Jestem posłańcem mojego ojca… Zdołałam wydostać się z Dumort… Uciekłam… Nie zdążyli mnie złapać i zabić…  
Coraz mocniej zaniepokojona Maia położyła dłoń na jej zimnym, drżącym ramieniu. Nie widziała jeszcze wampira, który by drżał, dlatego doświadczenie to okazało się nie tyle niecodzienne, co w najwyższym stopniu złowróżbne. Roztrzęsiona Cherry spojrzała na nią z całą rozpaczą, jaką w sobie niosła, i całą nadzieją, jaką zachowała pomimo najwyraźniej dramatycznej sytuacji w Hotelu.  
\- Mój ojciec, Raphael Santiago, prosi plemię wilkołaków o pomoc – wyszeptała.  
Wampiry są zbyt dumne, żeby prosić. Zwłaszcza swoich odwiecznych wrogów, konkurentów w Świecie Podziemnym, przysłowiowych już niemal antagonistów. A Cherry bez chwili wahania zdeptała swoją dumę i wyartykułowała prośbę z rozpaczliwą nadzieją kogoś, kto obserwuje upadek własnego klanu, ale gotów jest zapłacić każdą cenę, by temu zapobiec. Pokonała przeciwników w Dumort, pokonała słońce, pokonała morderczą drogę do komisariatu, a teraz pokonywała również ból i głód, bo nie dotknęła nawet podawanych jej woreczków z transfuzyjną krwią, pokornie oczekując odpowiedzi wilkołaków jak wiszącego nad nią wyroku. Maia była pod ogromnym wrażeniem, a jedno spojrzenie na wyraz twarzy Bata powiedziało jej, że nie jest w swoim odczuciu osamotniona.  
\- Pomożemy wam – powiedziała z wystarczającym zacięciem, żeby wciąż wahające się z decyzją wilkołaki natychmiast pozbyły się wszelkich wątpliwości i pomysłów okazania przejawów buntu. – Zjedz i powiedz nam, co się stało.  
…   
Jace, Clary i Isabelle resztę drogi pędzili tempem na miarę złotego medalisty w biegu na sześćdziesiąt metrów. Byli tak skupieni na celu, że dopiero pod Hotelem Dumort odczuli w pełni zmęczenie, ból w płucach i ciężar, z jakim udawało się nabrać do nich każdy kolejny oddech. Clary natychmiast wyciągnęła z kieszeni stelę i zaczęła pewnymi, szybkimi ruchami nakładać pozostałej dwójce Znaki.  
Skupienie na pracy pozwoliło opanować drżenie dłoni i odciągnąć myśli od wspomnień swojego ostatniego wypadu do siedziby nowojorskiego klanu, kiedy przybyła z Jace’m ratować Simona. Obecna sytuacja różniła się wyłącznie wsparciem Isabelle i tym, że do ocalenia mieli tym razem także Aleca. Od tamtej chwili minęło mnóstwo czasu, a ona była teraz znacznie lepiej wyszkolona, zahartowana i zorientowana w niuansach Świata Cieni. Teoretycznie powinna wykazywać co najmniej tyle pewności siebie, ile strachu czuła na widok posępnego budynku anektowanego przez wampiry nie bardzo wiadomo na jakich warunkach i z jakiego powodu. Miała złe, bardzo złe przeczucia – ten rodzaj podświadomego niepokoju, którego nie potrafiła racjonalnie uzasadnić, ale któremu ufała i niejednokrotnie już przekonała się o jego słuszności.   
Drgnęła nerwowo i niemal wypuściła z rąk stelę w trakcie wykreślania Znaku widzenia w ciemności na szyi Izzy, gdy Jace nieoczekiwanie położył jej dłoń na łopatce. Gest, który miał dodać otuchy, dodał wyłącznie czynników stresogennych i Clary była już pewna, że głośne, przyśpieszone łomotanie jej serca słyszą wszyscy odtąd aż do kolejnej przecznicy.  
\- Jak na uspokajające poklepanie po plecach, prawie ufundowałeś mi zawał – syknęła tylko z ogromnymi nadziejami na to, że zjadliwy sarkazm zatuszuje stan permanentnego postrzępienia jej nerwów. – Serio, dotykanie mnie tak znienacka pod drzwiami do Dumort nie jest najlepszym pomysłem, jeśli nie zamierzasz skończyć z serafickim ostrzem wbitym między oczy w ramach odruchu obronnego.  
\- Wszystko będzie w porządku – odpowiedział spokojnie Jace i, niech go wszyscy diabli, jak zwykle rozszyfrował ją bezbłędnie. – Uda nam się.  
\- Pozwól mi wyrazić pewne nieśmiałe wątpliwości – wtrąciła z przekąsem Isabelle, która stała już na schodkach wejściowych i wskazywała na coś u swoich stóp. Clary poważnie zawahała się, czy również chce to zobaczyć, ale Jace minął ją i jednym susem pokonał stopnie.  
\- Kupka popiołu – mruknął, kiedy dołączył do siostry i zlustrował spojrzeniem znalezisko.  
\- Owszem – przytaknęła Nocna Łowczyni i popchnęła uchylone wrota. – W cieniu w środku leży drugie pół tego wampira. Ośmielę się twierdzić, że nie znalazł się tutaj z własnej woli, a brak straży przy drzwiach wydaje się cokolwiek niecodzienny.  
\- Bratobójcze walki nie są w stylu Dzieci Nocy… – powiedziała Clary, a jej złe przeczucia nasiliły się na widok udręczonego spojrzenia Isabelle.  
\- Odkąd rządzi nimi Maureen, styl Dzieci Nocy uległ pewnym radykalnym, daleko posuniętym zmianom… – wyjaśniła.  
…  
Jace wsunął się do środka jako pierwszy. Przystanął i wyostrzonymi zmysłami przeskanował przestrzeń dookoła siebie, ale nie wyczuł niczyjej obecności. Żadnego ruchu. Ani jednego przyczajonego w mroku Dziecka Nocy gotowego rzucić mu się do gardła. Nie do końca tego się spodziewał, przygotowany raczej na zajadłą batalię już od progu i eskalację walk w miarę posuwania się w głąb Hotelu. Nie oglądając się za siebie, skinął ręką na Isabelle i Clary, a sam ruszył naprzód – wciąż zaskoczony, że jeszcze nikt nie postanowił pozbyć się nieproszonych gości. Oczywiście wiedział, że wtargnięcie Nocnych Łowców do Dumort łamało kilka punktów Porozumień, ale tak samo łamało je przetrzymywanie i torturowanie członków Clave przez wampiry, dlatego Jace rozpatrywał tę eskapadę w kategoriach swoistego wyrównania rachunków. Po chwili zrównała się z nim Izzy, w niepojęty sposób idąca bezszelestnie jak kot pomimo wysokich obcasów.  
\- Pójdę przodem. Sądzę, że trafię do miejsca, w które ostatnio kazała nas przyprowadzić Maureen.  
Nawet jeśli przez głowę Jace’a przemknęło stado przeciwwskazań albo jeden czy sto dziesięć rzeczowych argumentów dowodzących, że może to nie być najlepszy i najszczęśliwszy pomysł, wyraz twarzy Nocnej Łowczyni uciszył je niezawodnie i pogrzebał sześć metrów pod ziemią. Isabelle skierowała się do klatki schodowej prowadzącej na wyższe piętra. Na moment przystanęła, wyławiając z pamięci szczegóły trasy, jaką pokonali poprzednim razem wspólnie z Magnusem i Simonem, a potem zdecydowanym krokiem zaczęła wspinać się na górę. Jace w ciemności chwycił dłoń Clary i podążył za siostrą.  
Hotel Dumort był cichy. Zbyt cichy, by tej ogłuszającej ciszy nie odbierać jako preludium do katastrofy. Ten rodzaj ciszy w ogóle przypominał wyłącznie posępną, zwiastującą gwałtowne załamanie pogody ciszę przed burzą. Budynek wydawał się niemal opuszczony, a wywołująca dreszcze atmosfera nawiedzenia gęstniała, im bardziej zagłębiali się w mrok korytarzy, łukowato sklepionych przejść i ciągów schodów, które wiodły wciąż w ciemną, milczącą dal. Jace wpadł na plecy Isabelle, kiedy ta zatrzymała się gwałtownie. Przepchnął ją natychmiast do przodu, żeby razem z Clary przecisnąć się obok w wąskiej futrynie i stanąć u wylotu olbrzymiej, wysokiej sali. Z przodu znajdował się pogrążony w półmroku podest, do którego prowadziło kilkanaście stopni, a u szczytu…  
\- Ostatnio stało tam tylko jedno krzesło – szepnęła Isabelle, marszcząc brwi w ten szczególny sposób, który Jace nauczył się bezbłędnie odczytywać jako zwiastun problemów i nieszczęść. – Tylko jedno, bez tej śmiesznie utrefionej białej tkaniny i przywiędłych róż stanowiących marnej jakości ozdobę oparcia. Co za totalne bezguście – skomentowała jeszcze, mierząc dekorację nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem.  
Powoli, na ugiętych nogach, gotowi i sprężeni do skoku na wypadek nagłego ataku tuzina wampirów, podeszli bliżej. Dopiero teraz zobaczyli wyraźnie, że na jednym z krzeseł siedzi – czy raczej został usadzony wbrew swojej woli i poza świadomością – Simon z głową zwieszoną na piersi, w pozie zbyt bezwładnej, by podejrzewać go o zachowanie przytomności. U jego stóp leżał kształt, który wykazał więcej oznak życia. Raphael z trudem podniósł głowę, spojrzał na Nocnych Łowców, ale nic nie powiedział i bezsilnie opadł znów na podłogę. Jace zauważył złoty łańcuszek z zawieszonymi gęsto na ogniwkach krzyżami, którym spętano wampira w formie wysublimowanej, fantazyjnej tortury. Raphael dymił wszędzie tam, gdzie łańcuszek dotykał partii nagiej skóry albo gdzie zaciśnięto go szczególnie mocno. W pierwszym odruchu Jace ruszał już, by go wyswobodzić i zabrać Simona, ale zamarł, kiedy dobiegł go odgłos szybkich, niecierpliwych kroków w nieprzeniknionej ciemności roztaczającej się za podium. Dyskretnie sięgnął po sztylet, choć jakiś irytujący głosik wewnątrz jego głowy kpiąco wyraził swoje powątpiewanie dla celowości tego ruchu.  
Maureen wyłoniła się z mroku niczym biała zjawa. Jace przyznał przed samym sobą, że faktycznie seraficki sztylet to marne, niezbyt dobrze rokujące na przyszłość rozwiązanie.  
Władczyni wampirów miała na sobie długą suknię ślubną z welonem, ale rozbryzgi krwi ciemnymi plamami przecinające biel nadawały jej upiornego wyglądu panny młodej, która w drodze do kościoła przebiegła przez plan filmowy najnowszej części „Piły”. Jace wiedział, jak zapamiętała ją Clary – radosną małolatę w kolorowych ubraniach, z mnóstwem wielobarwnych bransoletek, szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy i uwielbieniem w oczach, ilekroć patrzyła na Simona. Obecna wersja Maureen wydawała się przerażającą karykaturą tamtej dziewczynki. Jej najlepsze cechy zostały wynaturzone, doprowadzone na skraj paranoicznego obłędu i uzbrojone w nadludzkie zdolności zdemonizowanego wampira. Tak, po powrocie z Dumort Isabelle opisała mu nową przywódczynię nowojorskiego klanu dosadnie i kompleksowo, ale teraz, gdy miał ją przed oczami, opowieści siostry – jeszcze parę godzin temu uznawane za podkoloryzowane i przesadzone – w chwili obecnej uważał za zasadnicze niedopowiedzenie.  
Królowa wampirów zatrzymała się na krawędzi podestu i spojrzała na nich zaskoczona. Przechyliła głowę, popatrując kolejno na każdego Nocnego Łowcę, a kiedy wreszcie przemówiła, jej głos odzwierciedlał dziwaczny dysonans pomiędzy głosikiem szczerze zdziwionej nastolatki a echami pomruku dzikiej bestii, której ktoś wlazł do leża bez zapowiedzi, ale nie miał go już opuścić – a przynajmniej nie w jednym, funkcjonalnym kawałku.  
\- Przyszliście trochę za wcześnie – oznajmiła. – Będziecie musieli poczekać. Jeszcze sprzątamy w Hotelu stare papiery, pajęczyny, śmieci i zdrajców.   
Jace dostrzegł wleczoną przez Maureen postać dopiero, gdy władczyni wampirów z radośnie psychopatycznym śmiechem zrzuciła ją ze schodów. Ciało stoczyło się na dół ze znajomą, dobrze rozpoznawalną bezwładnością właściwą zwłokom, ale Nocny Łowca natychmiast nakazał sobie trzymanie się faktów, a nie domysłów. Kątem oka obserwując reakcję Maureen, która być może mogłaby mieć coś przeciwko bliższej inspekcji domniemanego denata, podszedł do nieszczęsnego, potencjalnego trupa i ostrożnie obrócił go na plecy. Z tyłu Isabelle nabrała powietrza ze świstem, co utwierdziło go w ich jednomyślności. Mieli do dyspozycji tylko kilka opisów autorstwa skrajnie subiektywnego w tym względzie Sinclaira, ale uderzające podobieństwo rysów twarzy sprawiało, że Jace czuł się, jakby patrzył na nieco starszą wersję Aleca – delikatniejszą, piękniejszą i smuklejszą, ale mimo to niezaprzeczalnie zdradzającą silne pokrewieństwo.  
\- To Featherdark – wyszeptała pobladła Clary, werbalizując w końcu wspólne wnioski.  
Podobnie jak rodzeństwo Lightwoodów desperacko usiłowała zwalczyć w sobie narastającą panikę. Marant Featherdark miał chronić Aleca, a teraz leżał tuż przy nich w stanie, który boleśnie wskazywał na to, że nawet on nie mógł mierzyć się z zagrożeniem, jakie stanowiła dla świata Maureen. Jace rzucił Isabelle i Clary bezradne spojrzenie. Nie wiedział, jak zdiagnozować przejawy życia u wampira – Featherdark nie oddychał, nie miał pulsu, nie biło mu serce. Poza tym posiadał głęboką, rozjątrzoną dziurę w miejscu prawego oczodołu, oberwany do mięśni kawałek ramienia i białe kości prześwitujące w licznych ranach, a to i tak wyłącznie tyle, ile Jace zdążył zauważyć, gdy lustrował go pobieżnie wzrokiem. O Featherdarku można by pomyśleć, że wpadł do przemysłowej maszyny do mielenia mięsa, a nie stoczył pojedynek z czternastoletnią przywódczynią klanu jako stuningowany krwią demona były Nocny Łowca po przemianie w wampira blisko wiek wcześniej.  
Po raz pierwszy Jace pomyślał, że przybycie do Dumort bez wsparcia mogło nie być tak błyskotliwą koncepcją, jaką wydawała mu się ona w momencie ucieczki z Instytutu. Zacisnął pięści, przerażony skalą zagrożenia, na które bezmyślnie wystawił Isabelle i Clary. Gorączkowo starał się opracować najlepszy w ich tragicznym położeniu plan działania, ale porywczość siostry sprawiła, że pomysł ostrożnych, wyważonych mediacji legł w gruzach, zanim przyjął w umyśle Jace’a pełne kształty.  
\- Gdzie jest nasz brat, ty podła wywłoko?! Co mu zrobiłaś?! – zaryczała wściekle panna Lightwood, a ogniem w jej czarnych oczach można byłoby z powodzeniem podpalić wszechświat i patrzeć, jak w ułamkach sekund spopiela się do rozmiarów garści szarego pyłu.  
Maureen skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi i cmoknęła z dezaprobatą.  
\- Żyje. Obiecałam przecież Simonowi, że go nie zabiję – odpowiedziała urażonym tonem, jakby miała wyraźną pretensję, że zarzucono jej niesłowność. – Dzisiaj jest mój wielki dzień i mam bardzo dobry humor, dlatego pomyślałam sobie, że zaproszę tego chłopca-Nocnego Łowcę na swój ślub – oznajmiła z promiennym uśmiechem, klaszcząc przy tym z uciechy i w wyrazie podziwu dla własnej genialności. – Nic mu nie jest, ale musiałam go troszkę unieszkodliwić. Żeby nie zrobił nic głupiego i nie popsuł ceremonii – wyjaśniła, po czym odwróciła się do tyłu i zawołała śpiewnie: – Ashraf! Przynieś chłopca-Nefilim!  
„Przynieś”?, pomyślał z nagłą suchością w ustach Jace. Alec musiał zostać unieszkodliwiony do takiego stopnia, że nie może się swobodnie poruszać, a jeżeli to jest według Maureen działanie adekwatne do określenia „troszkę”… Serce zamarło w nim, gdy z ciemności wymaszerował równym, żołnierskim krokiem wampir o arabskich rysach twarzy. Alec wisiał w jego ramionach jak nie przymierzał szmaciana lalka. Półprzymkniętymi oczyma wpatrywał się tępo w nicość ponad sobą, przeraźliwie obojętny na bezemocjonalną pustkę, jaką widział. Ubrano go w skrojony na miarę czarny garnitur, który mógłby uchodzić za elegancki, gdyby nie ogromne plamy krwi na koszuli, marynarce i spodniach. Jace rozpoznał także absurdalny płaszcz z gorsetowym wiązaniem na plecach oraz niebieską apaszkę zawiniętą luźno na szyi, na której…  
\- Ty… Ty popieprzona dziwko! – zaskowyczała Isabelle głosem zranionej do głębi nie na ciele, ale na samym rdzeniu duszy. – Poderżnęłaś mu gardło! Poderżnęłaś… mu…   
Dławiący, urywany szloch Izzy nie pomagał. Ciężko w zasadzie wyobrazić sobie czynnik jeszcze bardziej rozpraszający i wyłączający racjonalne myślenie na rzecz niewyobrażalnej chęci, żeby roznieść w strzępy i zniszczyć wszystkie powody, dla których siostra płacze. Gdyby mordercze intencje mogły wyprzedzać użycie dowolnej broni białej, miotającej albo palnej, Maureen powinna już leżeć w olbrzymiej kałuży własnej krwi, wijąc się w mękach przedśmiertnej agonii.  
Od szalonego, prawdopodobnie samobójczego ataku powstrzymało Jace’a wyłącznie poruszenie w mroku na krawędzi jego wzroku. Zgnębieni Nocni Łowcy, bezsilni i bezradni wobec przywódczyni klanu, stanowili niecodzienne widowisko, którego mieszkańcy Hotelu Dumort nie mogli sobie odpuścić. Ciemność połyskiwała kłami odsłoniętymi w drapieżnych uśmiechach, kpiącymi chichotami i pogardliwymi spojrzeniami.  
\- Weź moją krew – powiedział w końcu, dobitnie akcentując każde słowo. – Weź ją sobie, a potem oddaj mojego brata i Chodzącego Za Dnia.  
\- Tylko Nocny Łowca – ucięła bezlitośnie Maureen. – Ponieważ jestem dzisiaj miła, ostrzegę cię, że to nie ty dyktujesz tu warunki. Wiesz, nie zależy mi aż tak bardzo, żeby chłopiec-Nefilim był gościem na moim weselu, dlatego lepiej mnie nie rozzłość. Featherdark był od niego silniejszy i sprytniejszy, a sam widzisz, że uległ pod naporem mojej mocy – dodała z odcieniem samozadowolenia, wskazując przy tym na ciało zrzucone przed chwilą ze schodów, prawdopodobnie wyłącznie po to, żeby Jace uzmysłowił sobie zakres jej możliwości i zrezygnował z heroicznych prób wyrąbania drogi ucieczki mieczem, co uważała za niezręczną komplikację planów na wieczór.   
Nocny Łowca przygryzł boleśnie koniuszek swojego języka, bo tylko to poskromiło go przed powiedzeniem czegoś, co pogrążyłoby ich jeszcze bardziej. Krew buzowała w nim niebezpiecznie, prawie widział białe plamy przed oczami. Opuścił głowę, wbił wzrok w nieśmiertelnego przodka Lightwoodów i już wiedział. Zrozumiał. Maureen nie walczyła tak, żeby go pokonać. Zrobiła wszystko, żeby go okaleczyć, wydrzeć mu jego nieopisaną urodę, zetrzeć na proch jego dumę, zostawić miazgę z ciała i żałosny strzęp z hartu ducha. A potem wystawiła go na widok jako przestrogę dla innych. Jako groźbę dla niego, Izzy i Clary. Okrucieństwem wobec Featherdarka mówiła wyraźnie „To samo zrobię z twoim bratem, a ty nie powstrzymasz mnie i będziesz musiał na to patrzeć, dlatego współpracuj, a może pozwolę wam opuścić Hotel”.  
Może.   
Bezsilny gniew pełgał mu niewidzialnymi płomieniami po skórze, napinał mięśnie jak postronki, wywlekał na powierzchnię wszystkie najczarniejsze myśli. Czuł ogromny żal do Clave, że nie posłuchało ostrzeżeń Sinclaira. Był wściekły na siebie, że zgodził się na wypad do Hotelu Dumort bez powiadomienia o tym kogokolwiek. Chciał krzyczeć. Wrzeszczeć naprawdę głośno, choć nie miał pojęcia co, do kogo i dlaczego. Powstrzymał się i powiedział w zamian:  
\- Dobrze, Alec w zamian za krew.  
Zignorował dłoń Clary, która chwyciła go za ramię i próbowała zatrzymać, zalewając potokiem próśb i obietnic bez pokrycia. Uśmiechnął się do niej smutno, wyplątał jej palce, na jedno uderzenie serca ścisnął je mocniej, a potem odwrócił się i wszedł powoli po schodach.  
Maureen wyglądała na jednocześnie rozpromienioną jak dziewczynka, która znalazła pod choinką wymarzoną lalkę Barbie, i jak potwór obserwujący ofiarę nieświadomie wkraczającą w naszykowaną zawczasu pułapkę. Wyciągnęła władczo dłoń, a Jace bez wahania podał jej rękę z odsłoniętym nadgarstkiem. Maureen chwyciła ją tak mocno, jakby na wstępie postanowiła połamać mu kości łokciową i promieniową, a potem z budzącym obrzydzenie zachwytem spojrzała na nieprzytomnego Simona. Jace skrzywił się mimowolnie, wyczuwając, że będzie później nosił wyraźne siniaki.  
O ile w ogóle miał przed sobą jakiekolwiek „później”, bo im dłużej wpatrywał się w obłąkaną wampirzycę, tym mniej zostawało w nim wiary, że choćby Clary i Isabelle wyplączą się z tego wszystkiego bez szwanku. Poczucie winy i odpowiedzialności za obie Nocne Łowczynie zalało go falą niewyobrażalnego smutku. Zawiódł. Zawiódł tak bardzo, że teraz nie odnalazł w sobie nawet tyle odwagi, by spojrzeć im obu w oczy, ten jeden ostatni raz.  
Zwiesił głowę, a kły Maureen przebiły skórę Nocnego Łowcy błyskawicznie. Jace syknął na poły z bólu, na poły z zaskoczenia gwałtownością wampirzycy, a potem… Potem wydarzyło się wiele rzeczy jednocześnie.  
…  
Maureen oderwała się od nadgarstka Jace’a z wyciem, które było muzyką dla uszu Isabelle. Z odległości, na jakiej się znajdowała, widziała tylko płomienie wylewające się rozżarzonymi kroplami z dwóch ranek po ugryzieniu, ale królowa wampirów skowyczała z satysfakcjonującą Nocną Łowczynię rozpaczą i cierpieniem. Jace bezskutecznie usiłował wyrwać się z jej żelaznego uścisku, ale Isabelle natychmiast wykorzystała głęboką konsternację, jaką wywołało napełnienie żył demonicznej wampirzycy czystą postacią boskiego ognia. Rozwinęła bat i bez namysłu, zdając się wyłącznie na własną sprawność i lata treningów, zaatakowała Ashrafa.  
W dole słyszała okrzyki Clary zaciekle broniącej się przed zastępami Dzieci Nocy, które pozbawione rozkazów przywódczyni doszły chyba do wniosku, że najlepszym możliwym posunięciem będzie pozbycie się kłopotliwych Nocnych Łowców, zanim przyczynią się do jeszcze większych szkód i nieprzewidzianych perturbacji. Nie tracąc czasu, Isabelle jednym szarpnięciem bata odcięła Ashrafowi głowę, a potem wyrwała brata z ramion padającego w tył zdekapitowanego truchła. Ułożyła go w pobliżu zdobionych krzeseł. Z ulgą wyczuła pod palcami słabe tętno, ale szybko zdecydowała, że zostawiony w spokoju Alec będzie na tyle uprzejmy, żeby nie umierać przez zakończeniem walki, a z niej samej wszyscy będą mieli więcej pożytku, jeśli wróci do cięcia i rąbania popleczników Maureen.  
Jednym susem dopadła do Raphaela. Rozrywała krępujący go złoty łańcuszek z furią szarżującej walkirii, kiedy wyczuła obok siebie ruch. Podniosła wzrok na Simona i już miała się do niego odezwać, już prawie formowała pierwsze pytania o jego stan, potencjalne rany i wydarzenia tego dnia, już niemal zapewniała go, że wszystko będzie dobrze… Zamknęła usta na widok skłębionej ciemności w jego oczach. Zamilkła zupełnie, gdy Simon z obnażonymi kłami skoczył na Maureen i wpił się w jej szyję z jakąś przerażająco pierwotną dzikością polującego mięsożercy. Uwięziony między dwoma walczącymi wampirami Jace coś krzyknął, ale w ogólnym rozgardiaszu Isabelle nie dosłyszała go. Zamiast tego zobaczyła, jak Raphael do końca rozszarpuje łańcuszek i rzuca się w ślad za Chodzącym Za Dnia. Jego zęby bez cienia zmiłowania rozorały ramię wyjącej teraz wniebogłosy Maureen.  
Jace nadal bez większych efektów próbował odzyskać własną kończynę, ale zagryzana żywcem królowa wampirów z jakiegoś powodu zafiksowała się na swoim zdeterminowanym uścisku i w żadnym razie nie zamierzała puścić. Isabelle postanowiła zostawić go na razie, wierząc, że pogrążeni w szaleńczym amoku Raphael i Simon powstrzymają się w porę i z rozpędu nie pożrą także Nocnego Łowcy przyczepionego na końcu uśmiercanej właśnie Maureen. Rzuciła ostatnie, kontrolne spojrzenie na Aleca, obróciła się na pięcie i zbiegła na odsiecz Clary, która dzielnie odpierała ataki stronników ginącej władczyni. Uniosła bat przygotowana do zadania śmiercionośnego ciosu i dopiero w ostatniej chwili rozpoznała pędzącego wprost na nią wampira.  
Sinclair dymił i nosił ślady niewielkich poparzeń, ale już sama zaciętość i bezwzględność w jego oczach mogłyby wystarczyć do zabijania. Z nadnaturalną siłą odbił się od pierwszego stopnia schodów i jednym skokiem pokonał wszystkie. Dopadł do Maureen, po czym… Isabelle aż westchnęła w osłupieniu.  
Jego zęby przecięły kość tak gładko, jakby miała konsystencję masła. Do wtóru przeraźliwemu okrzykowi bólu Sinclair przegryzł rękę przywódczyni w łokciu i pomógł Jace’owi strząsnąć tę osobliwie amputowaną kończynę z jego ramienia. Nie sprawiał wrażenia na szczególnie wzruszonego bezpośrednią bliskością rany broczącej płomieniami – całkiem jakby widywał personifikacje niebiańskiego ognia co tydzień w zaprzyjaźnionym pubie i niespecjalnie zamierzał się ich obecnością przejmować. Nocna Łowczyni widziała, że powiedział coś, na co Jace przytaknął, a potem z prędkością błyskawicy rzucił się w dół, porywając w ramiona swojego okaleczonego kochanka i znikając z nim gdzieś w bocznym przejściu.  
Ponad kłębowiskiem atakujących wampirów Isabelle dostrzegła znajome, błękitne płomienie posłane w kilku kierunkach jednocześnie. Skowyty, skamlenie i wycie, jakie rozległy się zaraz po tym, sugerowały, że ktokolwiek wszedł w drogę rozsierdzonemu czarownikowi, miał naprawdę nikłe szanse na litość. Natychmiast wykorzystała zaskoczenie, jakie wywołało przybycie Magnusa Bane’a, doskoczyła do pierwszego z brzegu Dziecka Nocy i jednym profesjonalnym ruchem przebiła jego serce serafickim ostrzem.


	17. Krąg walecznych serc

17\. Krąg walecznych serc

Jace pokonał pięć wampirów i odległość dziesięciu metrów, które dzieliły go od Isabelle. Szybkim, nieuważnym ruchem otarł czoło przedramieniem, ale w efekcie tylko rozmazał sobie wampirzą krew na połowie twarzy, co z kolei i tak nie wpłynęło ujemnie na jego aparycję, czyniąc go za to w zamian żywym posążkiem gniewnego bożka wojny, śmierci i zniszczenia. Isabelle czasami zastanawiała się, któremu diabłu Jace zaprzedał duszę, żeby wyglądać jak wcielenie seksu nawet kiedy jest spocony, zasapany, zmęczony walką i spływa krwią wrogów. Też miała ochotę zgłosić się do niego z ofertą własnej duszy i nadzieją na dobicie podobnie satysfakcjonującej transakcji.  
\- Będziemy musieli uciekać – wyrzucił z siebie na wydechu Jace, blokując jednocześnie ostrzem Dziecko Nocy zamierzające zedrzeć mu skórę z twarzy, wydrapać oczy i wygryźć krtań.  
Isabelle nie kłopotała się długą, wyrafinowaną odpowiedzią i skinęła mu tylko głową. Jace Lightwood posiadał niechlubny zwyczaj wikłania się w bójki ze wszystkim, co ma nad nim miażdżącą przewagę liczebną, rzucania się w wir walki z przeciwnikami silniejszymi i bardziej doświadczonymi od niego, a już zwłaszcza robienia tego w pojedynkę, bez wsparcia i bez informowania innych, że takowe by mu się przydało. Wielu Nocnych Łowców nie wieszczyło mu osiągnięcia pełnoletniości, bezskutecznie usiłując odkryć powody jego iście autodestrukcyjnych działań, ale Isabelle wiedziała lepiej. Jace mógł sprawiać wrażenie fascynata spacerów po cieniutkiej granicy życia i śmierci, uzależnionego od nieustannego wystawiania się na niebezpieczeństwa maści wszelakiej, ale posiadał też umysł rasowego stratega. Jego mózg potrafił błyskawicznie kalkulować szanse, przeprowadzać tysiące alternatywnych przebiegów jednej bitwy i wybierać najlepsze rozwiązanie, dzięki któremu każdorazowo ratował swojego właściciela od niechybnego końca w Mieście Kości. Jeśli zaś Jace oznajmiał, że trzeba się wycofać – oznaczało to w praktyce, że wszyscy są właściwie martwi i trwają już tylko niewielkie negocjacje z losem, żeby ustalić szczegóły warunków i okoliczności ich rychłego zgonu.   
Niezbyt zadowolona z najnowszej diagnozy brata, Isabelle skupiła się na wycinaniu przejścia, osłaniając przy tym Jace’a, który parł znów na szczyt podium, żeby zabrać stamtąd Aleca. Prawie udało im się dotrzeć do celu, kiedy jakaś wampirzyca wybita na moment z ferworu starcia zauważyła ich manewr i wysokim, zgrzytliwym okrzykiem przywołała klan do obrony pojmanego zakładnika. Szlag, pomyślała tylko Isabelle na widok hordy pędzących ku niej krwiopijców, mniej sił wkładając z konieczności w walkę, a więcej w utrzymanie równowagi i uniemożliwienie oszalałej bandzie popleczników Maureen zrzucenia jej ze schodów. Już teraz – zmęczona, obolała i poraniona – relatywnie niewiele mogła zrobić na polu prowadzonej właśnie batalii. Jako połamana posiadaczka wstrząśnienia mózgu byłaby do reszty nieprzydatna, żeby nie wspominać o tym, że nigdy jeszcze nie dostała się w sam środek kłębowiska krwiożerczych Dzieci Nocy i nie zamierzała bynajmniej nabywać takiego doświadczenia.   
Cięła wampira o orientalnych rysach batem, drugiemu wbiła w pierś serafickie ostrze po samą rękojeść i nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że zdecydowanie brakuje jej jeszcze jednej ręki, jeśli ma jakoś odeprzeć atak trzeciego. Rzuciła się w tył, żeby zminimalizować swój bezpośredni kontakt z jego ostro spiłowanymi paznokciami, ale oczekiwany cios nie nadszedł. Odważyła się jedynie kątem oka zerknąć na przyczyny tego stanu rzeczy – tyle wystarczyło, żeby dostrzec Raphaela Santiago rozdzierającego pobratymcowi gardło niemalże do głębokości kręgów szyjnych. Nie miała czasu na rozważanie, jak miewa się jej samopoczucie ze świadomością bycia uratowaną przez wampira, zbyt zajęta patroszeniem kolejnego. Skinęła tylko głową swojemu wybawcy w domyślnym podziękowaniu, choć nie była pewna, czy w ogóle to zauważył, pochłonięty raczej rozszarpywaniem na strzępy dwóch wampirzych sióstr usiłujących rozbroić Jace’a.  
Z tej walki żadne z nich nie miało prawa wyjść zwycięsko. Ba, z tej walki nikt nie miał prawa wyjść o własnych siłach i z bijącym wciąż sercem. Po wyrazie oczu Jace’a wywnioskowała, że to właściwie ostatnie podrygi desperackich starań o zachowanie życia i prób zabrania z sobą na drugą stronę tęczy maksymalnie dużej ilości wrogów. Oczywiście była Nocną Łowczynią i w zasadzie codziennie groziła jej śmierć, kalectwo albo utrata bliskich. Powinna być przyzwyczajona do myśli o wszelkiego rodzaju rzeczach ostatecznych, a jednak odkryła w sobie nieoczekiwanie rozległe pokłady rozgoryczenia i żalu, bo przecież tak wiele nie zdążyła jeszcze zrobić, pokazać, powiedzieć… Spojrzała na Simona szamoczącego się z wyjącą Maureen i ból w sercu okazał się bardziej rozdzierający niż kły wampirzycy tnące przedramię jak skalpele, gdy wytrącona z równowagi nieopatrznie dopuściła przeciwniczkę zbyt blisko siebie.  
Rzecz jasna nigdy nie spodziewała się, że umrze w podeszłym wieku, na wiklinowym fotelu, otoczona wianuszkiem wnuków. Nocnym Łowcom raczej rzadko się to zdarzało, niemniej jednak śmierć w Hotelu Dumort podczas beznadziejnego, z góry skazanego na niepowodzenie odbijania brata z rąk psychopatycznych wampirów przejawiających wyraźnie chorobliwą obsesję na punkcie możliwości wyjścia na światło dzienne również rozmijała się z jej oczekiwaniami. Fortuna była przewrotnie złośliwą panią, ale Isabelle oddałaby wszystko za szansę wznowienia pertraktacji, żeby wybłagać i wyżebrać przesunięcie zapadłego nad nimi wyroku.  
Pożyć jeszcze choć chwilę, jeden moment. Tylko tyle, by wypowiedzieć słowa, których była teraz pewna jak nigdy, a potem odejść – lżejsza o ciężar wahania i rozwianych wątpliwości. Potrzebowała tak niewiele, ale paradoksalnie czas kończył się, jakby już teraz żyła wyłącznie na sekundach z jakiegoś zaciągniętego kredytu. Gdzieś ponad jej głową Jace syknął boleśnie, ale nie dała rady przyjść mu z pomocą, bo zbyt wiele zimnych dłoni chwyciło ją i przygwoździło do podłogi.  
…  
\- Stać! Dosyć tego!  
Nieugięta władczość głosu dobiegającego od strony wejścia do sali była wystarczająco przekonująca, żeby wprawić wampiry w konsternację. Dzieci Nocy przystanęły i odwróciły się w kierunku źródeł tego nieoczekiwanego rozkazu w tej samej chwili, w której Clary żegnała się już z życiem, przyznając przed samą sobą, że nie jest w stanie przebić się do Magnusa – nie w tym miejscu, w tym czasie i w tym wcieleniu w każdym razie. Znieruchomiała razem z przeciwnikami, podobnie jak oni niezdolna do przewidzenia dalszego rozwoju sytuacji, ale też niezbyt skłonna do przypominania im o sobie jakimiś gwałtownymi ruchami. Wydawali się mocno zaaferowani przybyciem intruza, Clary jednak nie zamierzała testować, na ile podzielną uwagą mogliby się wykazać, gdyby wzięta już raz na celownik Nocna Łowczyni postanowiła prysnąć im sprzed nosa.  
Z cienia tymczasem wyłoniła się drobna, blondwłosa wampirzyca jadąca wierzchem na potężnym, barczystym wilkołaku, w którym Clary z zaskoczeniem rozpoznała Bata. Osłupiała na ten widok w stopniu nie mniejszym niż otaczające ją Dzieci Nocy. Dziewczyna siedziała na grzbiecie likantropa, przytrzymując się kęp dłuższej sierści na jego umięśnionym karku, a całe jej ciało znaczyły liczne, dymiące wciąż jeszcze poparzenia. Zsunęła z głowy kaptur, pod którym skrywała okaleczoną promieniami słońca twarz. Omiotła wszystkich spojrzeniem, a potem jej głos zagrzmiał w zapadłej ciszy jak piorun, na wielu współbraciach wywołując nawet efekt łudząco podobny do porażenia prądem.  
\- Są ze mną wilkołaki, całe nowojorskie stado! Clave wie już o wszystkim, Nocni Łowcy zjawią się tu lada moment! Poddajcie się i zaniechajcie dalszego rozlewu krwi! To upadek rządów Maureen!  
\- Zdrajczyni! – zawołała czarnoskóra wampirzyca, która prawdopodobnie jako pierwsza odzyskała głos i wyłącznie z tego tytułu przyjęła na siebie funkcję ambasadora wyrażającego opinię podzielaną przez niemal całe grono Dzieci Nocy, jeśli wnosić z ponurego pomruku przebiegającego ich szeregi. – Zdradziłaś nas, Cherry! Wprowadziłaś do siedziby klanu sforę śmierdzących psów i jeszcze ściągasz nam na głowę Clave!   
\- Jesteście tak szaleni i opętani wizjami wyjścia z mroku na światło dnia, że nie dostrzegacie nawet własnego obłędu – odpowiedziała tylko ze smutkiem wampirzyca nazywana Cherry, gdy z ciemności za jej plecami zaczęły się wysuwać kolejne spięte do ataku wilcze sylwetki. – Nie pozwolę zabić dzieci Nefilim, choćby zadanie wam powtórnej śmierci było jedynym sposobem na ocalenie ich.  
Bitwa rozgorzała na nowo bez żadnego wyraźnego sygnału. Clary lawirowała pomiędzy wampirami i wilkołakami, skoncentrowana wyłącznie na unikaniu ciosów. Nie miała sił na ponowne angażowanie się w walkę. Cała jej prawa ręka promieniowała tępym bólem, którego dokładnego źródła jeszcze nie zlokalizowała, a na dodatek coś w okolicy biodra dosyć wyraźnie sygnalizowało konieczność nałożenia iratze, bo rudy wampir przemawiający z wyczuwalnym irlandzkim akcentem zdążył jakoś zrewanżować się w zamian za uśmiercenie. W ramach wyrazów wdzięczności najwidoczniej sprezentował jej ranę głębszą, niż na początku sądziła, ciężko jednak dobrze oszacować swoje obrażenia wyłącznie na podstawie jednego, szybkiego zerknięcia w dół, wpasowanego pomiędzy kolejne pchnięcia sztyletem.  
Udało jej się przedrzeć do Magnusa w tej samej chwili, w jakiej dotarł do niego poraniony, zbryzgany posoką Raphael. Wampir zdecydowanie drogo sprzedawał swoją skórę buntownikom, ale powoli także jemu kończyła się waluta i niebawem cena mogła się okazać zbyt wysoka, by Raphael mógł ją zapłacić. Nie był już w stanie ustać na jednej nodze, prawdopodobnie złamanej z przemieszczeniem, a rozerwany poniżej linii żeber bok broczył ciemną, gęstą krwią.  
\- Musicie stąd uciekać – powiedział tonem nie tylko nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, ale przede wszystkim dobitnie oznajmującym, że każde wypowiedziane słowo dla własnego dobra należy potraktować jak rozkaz wagi państwowej.  
Clary zauważyła w jego dziąśle lukę po wybitym górnym kle. W innych warunkach szczerba mogłaby okazać się zabawnym punktem wyjścia do co najmniej kilku kąśliwych żartów, ale teraz jakikolwiek uśmiech przypominałby bardziej skrzywiony grymas na skutek porażenia mięśni twarzy niż oznakę ogólnie pojętej wesołości.   
\- Cherry i Bat uwolnią moich stronników. Posłałem też Chodzącego za Dnia po Radę Nocy, a niebawem zjawi się też Clave, ale nie mogę zagwarantować wam, że pożyjecie na tyle długo, żeby się z nimi zobaczyć. Musicie uciekać.  
\- Featherdark… On… – zaczęła Nocna Łowczyni i umilkła, kiedy Raphael odwrócił do niej głowę.  
Miał twarz przeciętą tak głęboko, że w ranie prześwitywał bielą zarys zewnętrznego łuku oczodołu i spory fragment kości policzkowej. Zupełnie jakby ktoś próbował zrealizować innowacyjną w swoich założeniach koncepcję zdjęcia mu skalpu, ale absurdalnie zaczął od linii szczęki. I został zamordowany, zanim udało mu się doprowadzić ten pomysł do efektu finalnego.  
\- Żyje – odpowiedział Raphael, choć dopiero teraz widziała, że mówienie w takim stanie narusza tkanki i sprawia mu jeszcze więcej bólu. – Jeśli Sinclair żyje, żyje i Featherdark. Włączą się do walki, kiedy Sinclair przywróci go do stanu jakiejś względnej użyteczności. Ty zaś… Ty, Clarisso Fairchild, córko Valentine’a, otrzymujesz od losu szansę ocalenia świata, który twój ojciec pragnął unicestwić. Nie zapominaj o tym. A na dobry początek osłaniaj czarownika. Jest głupi i nieodpowiedzialny, musisz na razie myśleć za siebie i za niego. Kierujcie się do podestu, zgromadźcie tam swoich i uciekajcie przez Bramę, a kiedyś, być może, spotkamy się znów.  
Magnus nie zripostował go żadną złośliwą uwagą, obserwując tylko, jak wampir beznamiętnie wycofuje się z powrotem do walki i w ułamku sekundy przepada w tłumie. Wydawało się, że spomiędzy zaciśniętych zębów czarownika w ogóle nie wydobędzie się żaden dźwięk, o spontanicznej wymianie charakterystycznych docinków nawet nie wspominając. Clary widziała cierpienie w jego kocich oczach, choć czuła, że tylko częściowo odpowiada za nie paralityczne niemal drżenie, nienaturalna bladość i utrzymywanie pionu wyłącznie dzięki obecności ściany, o jaką opierał się ciężko barkiem, bezgranicznie ufając w jej stabilność.  
Raphael Santiago żegnał się i ta myśl była dla Magnusa Bane’a boleśniejsza i trudniejsza do zniesienia niż jego własne rany połączone z dotkliwymi objawami wyczerpania mocy.  
\- Brama – parsknął tylko z czymś, co Clary zidentyfikowała jako niedowierzanie. – Brama – powtórzył i teraz Nocna Łowczyni nie miała już wątpliwości, że słyszy w jego głosie straceńczą nutę, która wcale jej się nie spodobała. – Raphael Santiago. Dowcipny do samego końca.  
…  
Cherry nie czuła się komfortowo na grzbiecie Bata. Prawdę powiedziawszy żyła dwadzieścia trzy lata i nie żyła od kolejnych czterdziestu dwóch, ale nie znała nikogo, kto byłby zachwycony rolą jeźdźca na wilkołaku. Zdawała sobie sprawę z własnego osłabienia i żenującej konieczności korzystania z pomocy innych, nie sądziła jednak, że kiedykolwiek przyjdzie jej podróżować na likantropie, wpijać palce w grubą sierść, żeby nie spaść, a przy tym przekrzykiwać świst wiatru w uszach, by pokierować rozpędzoną bestię. Uważała, że nie spotka ją już nic gorszego niż szaleńcza gonitwa zasadniczo zbyt wąskimi jak na tego rodzaju rozrywki korytarzami Dumort. Dopóki nie stanęła przed wizją długiego ciągu schodów prowadzących w dół.  
Zsunęła się z grzbietu Bata i niemal natychmiast klapnęła na podłogę, bo drżące nogi nie były w stanie utrzymać reszty ciała w górze, a godna, wypracowana mileniami ewolucji postawa spionizowana znajdowała się póki co daleko poza jej zasięgiem. Gdyby mogła oddychać, teraz łapałaby spazmatycznie kolejne hausty powietrza, mając przed oczami powtórkę z przerażającego biegu do piwnic pod Hotelem. Wilkołak łagodnie wsunął jej potężny łeb pod ramię i pomógł wstać, popychając lekko do ściany, która dawała mile widziane w jej obecnej sytuacji oparcie.  
\- Dziękuję – powiedziała z uśmiechem i odruchowo poklepała go między uszami jak psa, po czym natychmiast zabrała dłoń, ale Bat prychnął tylko, co do złudzenia przypominało wilcze wydanie śmiechu.  
\- Cherry? To ty? – Dobiegło zza zamkniętych i zabitych deskami drzwi, a wampirzyca natychmiast rozpoznała głos Anabelle.   
\- Tak. Nic wam nie jest? – zapytała, przykładając ręce do dzielących je warstw drewna i bezskutecznie szukając sposobu na sforsowanie ich. – Maureen nikogo nie zabiła? Ilu schwytała?  
\- Wystarczająco wielu, żeby ukręcić łeb jej i każdemu, kto opowie się po jej stronie! – Gdzieś w tle zabrzmiał rozwścieczony Peter, a chwilę potem w drzwi łupnęło coś ciężkiego, co narobiło wyłącznie mnóstwo hałasu, ale nie wpłynęło w żadnym razie na naruszenie struktur zapory.  
\- Nic nam nie jest – zapewniła Anabelle. – Maureen wyłapała nas i zamknęła tylko po to, żeby wyprowadzić w czasie ceremonii ślubnej i pozarzynać z tej okazji jak zwierzęta w ubojni. To potwór w ciele dziecka, Cherry. Zabija ludzi dla przyjemności, bo w rzeczywistości żywi się krwią wampirów. Jesteśmy jej ucztą weselną, rozumiesz? To monstrum nie może nami rządzić. Musimy…  
Wampirzyca nie zdążyła dokończyć. Drzwi i zabijające je deski wylądowały nagle w drzazgach na środku pokoju z impetem mogącym zwalić z nóg przeciętnego człowieka. W przejściu stał sapiący z wysiłku barczysty wilkołak i oparta o futrynę Cherry, ale uwolnione nieoczekiwanie wampiry nie zamierzały poświęcać im więcej uwagi, z bojowym okrzykiem rzucając się przed siebie. Zmęczona Cherry znów opadła na podłogę. Uśmiechnęła się smutno, kiedy Bat trącił ją wielkim, mokrym nosem.  
\- Dość już dla mnie zrobiłeś – rzekła, głaszcząc przyjemny w dotyku, ciężki łeb. – Przepraszam, nie potrafię nawet należycie podziękować. Dziesięciu wcieleń by mi zabrakło, żebym mogła w pełni odwdzięczyć się za to, co wspólnie ze stadem robicie dla mojego klanu. A teraz lepiej wróć już do swoich, bo na pewno i tak przez następne sto lat przyjaciele nie pozwolą ci zapomnieć, że robiłeś kiedyś za kucyka dla pewnej żałośnie słabej wampirzycy. – Objęła go za szyję i przytuliła. – Wiesz, może kiedyś to będzie jedna z najlepszych, najzabawniejszych anegdot i szczenięta będą cię prosiły, żebyś opowiadał im ją na okrągło, ale zanim się to stanie, musisz wrócić do walki, żeby cała ta historia skończyła się dobrze. Idź. Możesz mnie zostawić, nic mi tutaj nie grozi.  
Złote ślepia Bata jarzyły się w mroku jak dwie żółte latarnie. Zmierzyły ją uważnym spojrzeniem, a potem znikły gdzieś do wtóru potężnym uderzeniom łap. Cherry przymknęła oczy pewna, że wilkołak popędził z powrotem na górę, żeby przyłączyć się do bitwy, ale ten nieoczekiwanie wrócił, niosąc w pysku znaleziony gdzieś długi nóż. Upuścił go na kolana zaskoczonej wampirzycy, a potem opadł obok niej na brzuch, wyraźnie zachęcając do wspięcia się na jego grzbiet.  
Uśmiechnęła się krzywo, przekornie, ale chwyciła jedną dłonią kępę gęstej sierści na karku i pozwoliła, by Bat nosem popchnął ją wyżej. Wampir dosiadający wilkołaka był oczywiście niewyobrażalnym novum, zdumiewającym połączeniem ognia i wody, oksymoronem samym w sobie.  
Był też prawdopodobnie początkiem wieloletniej, prawdziwej przyjaźni.  
…  
Jace uważał Simona Lewisa za nieco zagubionego i roztrzepanego, ale z gruntu dobrego, dzielnego, uśmiechniętego chłopaka. I z całą stanowczością nie podejrzewał go o zdolność do zrobienia z kimkolwiek tego, co zostało po Maureen w chwili obecnej. Zajęty odpieraniem ataków rozwścieczonych Dzieci Nocy zdążył zerknąć w jej kierunku tylko raz, ale nie potrzebował żadnych dodatkowych obserwacji, żeby zrewidować swoje teorie na temat potencjalnej krwiożerczości Chodzącego za Dnia i na nowo rozważyć skalę niebezpieczeństwa wiążącą się z ich znajomością.  
Solidny łyk niebiańskiego ognia pociągnięty z jego żył już w przeciągu pierwszych sekund do cna wypalił demoniczny komponent Maureen. Simon i Raphael szarpali między sobą bez wątpienia zwyczajną, młodą wampirzycę, pozbawioną jakichkolwiek znamion piekielnej aktywności i śladu więzi z Lilith. Chciał ich powstrzymać, próbując jednocześnie wyswobodzić się z jej uścisku, ale Sinclair odwiódł go od tego. „To zaszło zbyt daleko. Maureen musi zostać unicestwiona, a dokądkolwiek wyśle ją Chodzący za Dnia, ktoś mądry tam w górze sprawiedliwie osądzi jej duszę”, powiedział tylko, a Jace uwierzył. I wierzył wciąż, choć na własne oczy widział, jak Raphael pomaga ćwiartować dziewczynkę, a Simon wieńczy dzieła zagłady.  
Od zawsze sądził, że wampiry w swojej niezmierzonej złośliwości naumyślnie utrudniały określanie u nich stopnia zachowania funkcji życiowych – o ile nie miały wyraźnie odrąbanej głowy albo wyrwanego serca. Przypadek Featherdarka był ogromnie złożony, a Jace nie posiadał zbyt dużego doświadczenia w ustalaniu parametrów przyżyciowych u nieumarłego, Maureen jednak nie nastręczała zupełnie żadnych problemów z poprawną diagnostyką. Była władczyni nowojorskiego klanu zajmowała teraz przestrzeń kilkunastu metrów kwadratowych, składała się z wielu osobnych elementów i w całości stanowiła niezwykle skomplikowane, trudne do ułożenia puzzle. Po czymś takim nawet ona nie byłaby zdolna samodzielnie poskładać się do kupy, tego Jace był pewien.   
Przybycie wilkołaków sprawiło, że kompletnie zmienił się układ sił, choć ilość ciał zalegających posadzki mroziła krew w żyłach. Jace nie znosił bezmyślnego mordu, a walka w Hotelu Dumort dawno już wykroczyła poza akceptowalny próg racjonalności. Im dłużej trwała, tym bardziej przypominała tylko i wyłącznie zajadłą jatkę obliczoną na zadanie jak największych strat stronie przeciwnej.  
Jednym sprawnym cięciem pozbawił głowy wampirzycę zamierzającą się na Isabelle, która krążyła nad Alekiem i broniła do niego dostępu niczym rozjuszona lwica. Wilkołaki w dużej mierze rozproszyły skoncentrowane do tej pory siły wampirów, ale mimo to Jace nie był pewien, jak długo jeszcze uda im się stawiać opór i oszukiwać statystykę, wedle której wszyscy już od co najmniej kwadransa powinni nie żyć.  
Serce zamarło mu na widok nowej grupy wampirów. Nie zamierzał ukrywać, że dopływ przeciwników drastycznie skracał ich szanse na przetrwanie, znieruchomiał jednak w skrajnym zaskoczeniu, gdy okazało się, że przybysze mijają ich bez najdrobniejszych przejawów agresji wobec Nocnych Łowców, a z furią atakują swoich. Zwolennicy Raphaela, zrozumiał, choć jednocześnie zrozumiał też, że od tej pory dla wszystkich walka stanie się jeszcze bardziej uciążliwa i zawikłana. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak w tej chaotycznej gmatwaninie uniknąć ranienia sojusznika, dlatego strategicznie wycofał się do boku Isabelle, zdecydowany ciąć wyłącznie tych, którzy sami zdradzą w stosunku do nich zabójczo nieprzyjazne intencje.  
Dwie postacie wyskoczyły w kierunku podium z nadnaturalną lekkością. Jace stężał nie tyle w reakcji na przybycie Sinclaira i Featherdarka, ile na widok ciała, które wynosili z bitwy. Raphael Santiago wyglądał, jakby właśnie wyłowiono go z basenu napełnionego krwią, gdzie stoczył zażarty bój z ławicą piranii i Jace nie mógł powiedzieć, że kampania ta zakończyła się dla niego pomyślnie. Ludzie noszący tyle obrażeń i rozległych, głębokich ran z logicznego punktu widzenia nie mają prawa żyć, ale Raphael zdążył umrzeć przeszło pięćdziesiąt lat wcześniej i jego stosunki ze śmiercią pozostawały nie do końca sprecyzowane. Nocny Łowca nie potrafił oszacować, na jakim etapie swojej nieumarłości wampir znajdował się obecnie, na pewno natomiast jego stan wykluczał dalszy udział w walkach. Sinclair i Featherdark złożyli go delikatnie na szczycie podestu w pobliżu Aleca, z niewypowiedzianą na głos prośbą oddając go pod opiekę rodzeństwa.  
Isabelle sprawiała wrażenie wstrząśniętej urodą przodka – na tyle wstrząśniętej, że zapomniała się bronić i bardzo dosłownie straciłaby głowę, gdyby Sinclair jednym niedbałym ciosem nie udaremnił zamachu na integralność Nocnej Łowczyni. Featherdark nie miał prawego oka, skołtunione, poklejone krwią włosy wisiały po obu stronach jego twarzy w długich, wilgotnych strąkach, a całe jego ubranie składało się w dużej mierze z rozdarć, dziur i powiewających strzępów. Jace za nic nie potrafił zrozumieć, jakim cholernym cudem ten sponiewierany i naprędce zaleczony wampir nadal urzekał niewytłumaczalnym pięknem, promieniował szlachetnością i tchnął majestatem.  
Caravaggio umarłby z zachwytu, gdyby miał możliwość namalowania tak dostojnego, urodziwego modela – pogryzłby się w trumnie o ten przywilej z Michałem Aniołem, Rafaelem Santi, Rembrandtem van Rijnem, Janem Vermeerem i całym szeregiem innych wybitnych artystów. Featherdark uwodził mimowolnie, nie wkładając w to najmniejszego wysiłku, zupełnie jakby stworzono go do podbijania serc. Każda kobieta (i najpewniej każdy niepodejrzewający się wcześniej o homoseksualne ciągoty mężczyzna) z radością samodzielnie wykroiłaby sobie wątrobę, gdyby tylko o to poprosił.  
Jace nie do końca w tej chwili dowierzał jasności myślenia Isabelle, wpatrzonej w antenata Lightwoodów jak w objawienie. Sinclair wyszczerzył się do niej zawadiacko, po czym zagarnął do siebie kochanka i złożył na jego ustach mocny, zaborczy pocałunek. Featherdark – zgodnie z przedstawiającą go pokrótce charakterystyką – wykazał więcej zdrowego rozsądku. Ze stanowczą łagodnością wyplątał się z objęć partnera, a po minie Sinclaira Jace wydedukował, że telepatycznie został właśnie zbesztany i dobitnie poinformowany o pewnej niestosowności tego rodzaju pieszczot i zadziornego podkreślania intymnego charakteru ich relacji, zwłaszcza w warunkach toczącej się wciąż bitwy. Izzy tylko się roześmiała i oczy lśniły jej wesoło, ale Jace i tak z niejaką ulgą przyjął zgodny odwrót obu wampirów.  
A zaraz potem dopiero łokieć siostry ze złośliwym chichotem wbity w żebra uzmysłowił mu, że gapi się z otwartymi ustami i nie wygląda to zbyt profesjonalnie.  
Potrząsnął głową i wiele wysiłku włożył w to, żeby nie przetrzeć dla pewności oczu. Walczący Sinclair i Featherdark byli… idealni. W każdym calu. Doskonale zsynchronizowani nie wykonywali ani jednego zbędnego ruchu. Okręcali się płynnie wokół siebie jak w jakiegoś rodzaju zmysłowym, śmiercionośnym tańcu. Gracja Featherdarka równoważyła potęgę Sinclaira, jego precyzja uzupełniała siłę, a delikatność łagodziła agresję tam, gdzie pojawiało się zagrożenie nadużyciem przemocy przez łatwo ulegającego wściekłości Sinclaira. Obaj bezbłędnie wykorzystywali swoje atuty, walory i mocne strony, tworząc wspólnie duet niepokonany i niemający sobie równych.  
Obserwowanie dwóch perfekcyjnie dopasowanych parabatai dało Jace’owi więcej niż stosy książek poświęconych sztuce wojennej, które służyły Nocnym Łowcom za podręczniki do szkolenia praktycznego. Opisu podobnych technik nie odnalazł w żadnej z nich, ale olśniony genialną skutecznością przyjętej przez Featherdarka i Sinclaira strategii czuł nieodpartą potrzebę skopiowania ich stylu i przećwiczenia przynajmniej części układów z Alekiem w nadziei, że po solidnym treningu uda im się odtworzyć chociaż kilka prostszych wybiegów.  
\- Kiedy wrócimy do domu… – zaczął, nie odrywając wzroku od wirującej pary wampirów. Featherdark i Sinclair wydawali mu się w tej chwili nieustraszeni, niezwyciężeni, nieśmiertelni i zakochani w sobie wieczną miłością skutecznie opierającą się upływowi czasu i złośliwościom losu. – Kiedy wrócimy do domu, założę ich fanklub…   
Isabelle odpowiedziała mu szerokim uśmiechem, nie bardzo wiadomo, czy rozbawiona tą deklaracją, czy ucieszona zastosowaniem słowa „kiedy” zamiast „jeśli”.  
…  
Simon nie miał najmniejszego problemu z trafieniem z powrotem w miejsce, w którym odnalazł Radę Nocy po raz pierwszy. Spotkanie z antycznymi wampirami okazało się wystarczającą traumą, żeby Chodzący za Dnia wyrył sobie w pamięci każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół przebytej poprzednio drogi i umiał pokonać ją drugi raz bez większego zastanowienia.  
Parł naprzód, bo maksimum koncentracji wkładanej w stawianie kolejnych kroków choć trochę oddalało powracające uporczywie widmo zamordowanej Maureen. Jej przedśmiertny ryk wciąż wibrował w jego uszach na granicy słyszalności i Simon nie wiedział, czy ktokolwiek na świecie wszedł kiedyś w posiadanie większego mętlika w głowie niż ten, który szalał mu właśnie pod czaszką. Wszystko skręcało się w nim z obrzydzenia do samego siebie. Nigdy nawet nie wyrwał skrzydełek żadnej musze, nie dręczył cudzych chomików, nie strzelał z procy do ptaszków, a teraz… Teraz…  
Uderzył pięścią w ścianę, zanim zdążył się zorientować, że w ogóle przejawił wobec niej jakieś złe zamiary. Uzyskał tym pochopnym działaniem wyłącznie fale ostrego bólu promieniującego wzdłuż ręki i pokaźną dziurę w murze, ale wyrzutów sumienia nie zagłuszyło to ani odrobinę. Przyśpieszył kroku i dla pewności zaplótł ramiona na piersi, w razie gdyby podświadomie próbował zdemolować coś jeszcze.  
Może mama od początku miała rację i słusznie wyrzuciła go z domu? Okazał się w końcu bestialskim psychopatą mordującym dziewczynki – raczej nie można oczekiwać, że ktokolwiek chciałby mieszkać z takim potworem pod jednym dachem. Będzie musiał wyprowadzić się od Jordana. Natychmiast. Zanim ukręci mu łeb albo rozwiesi jego wnętrzności na karniszach jak girlandy. Miał przed oczami widok rozszarpanej Maureen nawet kiedy zaciskał powieki i naprawdę, naprawdę nie potrafił przewidzieć, na jakie inne kreatywne sposoby umiałby zadawać śmierć, a był cholernie pewien tylko tego, że nie chce się o tym przekonywać. Gdyby w szale wyrządził jakąś krzywdę Isabelle albo Clary…  
\- Nie obwiniaj się.  
Podskoczył nerwowo. Bez reszty pochłonięty dokonywaniem autowiwisekcji na swojej psychice nie zauważył nawet, że niemal nastąpił nogą na jednego z przedstawicieli Rady Nocy. Natychmiast rzucił się do tyłu. Wolał uniknąć testowania na własnej skórze, co spotyka niedołęgi, które przez przypadek sprofanowały to dziwne, pradawne sanktuarium i grono zamieszkujących je bożków. Siedząca na centralnym miejscu wampirzyca nie wyglądała na szczególnie wzruszoną losem swojego prawie zdeptanego towarzysza. Patrzyła Simonowi prosto w oczy, spokojna, wiekowa i nieruchoma jak wykuty dawno, dawno temu posąg, który o setki lat przeżył swojego twórcę i wciąż trwał, dając świadectwo kunsztu dawno zmarłego rzeźbiarza.   
\- Nie obwiniaj się – powtórzyła, nie otwierając nawet ust. – Byłeś jedynie mieczem w dłoni innej, potężniejszej siły, która uważała eksterminację Maureen za najlepsze rozwiązanie. Jej śmierć oznacza przekazanie rządów tobie i tak miało się stać. To Chodzący za Dnia jest prawowitym przywódcą, który powiedzie Dzieci Nocy przez mrok tej bitwy, przez ciemność nadciągającej wojny, ku światłu lepszego, bezpieczniejszego jutra. Prorok Nocy powiedział: Chodzący za Dnia wznosi wieże Miasta Nadziei, a Rada Nocy ofiaruje mu pierwsze cegły.  
Simon osłupiał. Nie zamierzał sobie rzecz jasna zaprzątać na razie głowy jakimiś mętnymi, bzdurnowatymi przepowiedniami, ale oniemiał, gdy nagle objawiły mu się w pełnej krasie konsekwencje wszystkiego, co stało się na górze. Oczywiście gdzieś tam piąte przez dziesiąte kojarzył, że u wampirów przejęcie władzy nad klanem odbywa się podobnie do analogicznego procesu pozyskiwania przywództwa u wilkołaków, ale i tak…  
To absurdalne! Nie mógł zostać głową nowojorskiego klanu! Jeszcze dwa dni temu miał spore problemy, żeby w ogóle utożsamiać się z gatunkiem, do którego w wyniku zbiegu niefortunnych okoliczności zaczął wbrew swojej woli przynależeć! Poza tym nie było kompletnie żadnych przesłanek świadczących o tym, że stanowi dobry materiał na władcę. Nigdy nawet nie chciał zostać przewodniczącym klasy, a co dopiero mówić o braniu odpowiedzialności za dużo ważniejsze sprawy i kwestie. Nie odważyłby się rozkazywać innym wampirom ze strachu, że podjęte decyzje okażą się fatalne w skutkach, a do końca życia nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby ktokolwiek ucierpiał przez jego żałosny brak kompetencji.  
\- Refleksja nad własnymi predyspozycjami to cecha wielkich, mądrych władców – skomentowała wampirzyca.  
Simon nie poczuł się ani trochę lepiej ze świadomością, że tak stary, nadnaturalny byt bez przeszkód zagląda mu do głowy i zna każdą myśl. Na jedno było to ze wszech miar krępujące, na drugie zaś odczuwał pewnego rodzaju ulgę, że wampirzyca wybawiła go tym sposobem od konieczności ubierania swoich bezładnych sprzeciwów i wątpliwości w słowa. Zdecydowanie nie nadawał się do publicznego przemawiania, dlatego zmartwiał, gdy ta kontynuowała niezrażenie:   
\- Rada Nocy wie, po co do niej przybyłeś, ale mimo tego ciąży na tobie obowiązek wypowiedzenia treści poselstwa na głos.  
\- Ach, tak? Naprawdę? – Chodzący za Dnia zmieszał się w mocniej, niż by tego chciał, i okazał to bardziej, niż by sobie życzył. – Więc… – odchrząknął, jakby miało to pomóc w oczyszczeniu gardła i wyklarowaniu chaotycznych myśli, ale w rozrachunku ostatecznym nie odczuł żadnej różnicy. – Um… Jestem tu, by w imieniu Raphaela prosić was o interwencję. Tam na górze, w sensie. Bo zrobił się koszmarny burdel. I ten, bez waszej pomocy chyba nie uda nam się tego ogarnąć, dlatego…  
Mówił coraz ciszej i ciszej, aż w końcu umilkł z bolesnym przeświadczeniem, że wypaść nędzniej już się chyba nie dawało i wyczerpał tym krótkim popisem antytalentu dyplomatycznego całą dostępną skalę żenującej marności w kontaktach biznesowych z arystokracją Podziemnego Świata. Uzdolniony oratorsko nigdy nie był i najbardziej na świecie spodziewałby się, że Rada Nocy wybuchnie teraz szyderczym śmiechem, zasłużenie miażdżąc mu resztki ego salwami sardonicznego rechotu.  
\- Owszem, nie masz zadatków na demagoga, Chodzący za Dnia. Porwiesz za sobą tłumy i zdobędziesz ich szacunek nie słodyczą pięknych słów, ale szlachetnością swoich czynów – powiedziała wampirzyca i wstała bardzo powoli, urywanymi ruchami, trochę jak zamknięta w nakręcanej szkatułce pozytywkowa baletnica o pordzewiałych ze starości trybikach.  
Członkowie Rady Nocy podnosili się po kolei, a Simon przysiągłby, że niemal usłyszał zgrzyt od dawna nieużywanych mięśni i stawów, gdy z kunsztownych sukien i szat osypywał się kurz i kłęby pyłu nagromadzone na nich przed wiekami. Nie miał pojęcia, jak oni wszyscy – stojący wyraźnie na bakier z mobilnością i skonfliktowani z własnymi zesztywniałymi kończynami – zamierzają dotrzeć na pole bitwy na górnych kondygnacjach Hotelu, ale nagle ogarnął go spokój.  
Raphael nie posłałby go po nich, gdyby nie wierzył, że ich obecność położy kres rozlewowi krwi. Simon nie mógł z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć, że darzy swojego wampirzego ojca jakąś przesadną sympatią, bo i sam Raphael niezbyt przykładał się do ocieplenia stosunków między nimi, ale musiał przyznać, że ufa jego osądowi. Jeśli Santiago wierzył w tę cudaczną grupę irracjonalnie spiętych ze sobą jednym łańcuchem wampirów, Simon też zamierzał w nich uwierzyć.  
Pierwsze cegły, co?, pomyślał z krzywym uśmiechem. Może nawet zrozumiał? Mała nadzieja, ale odpowiednia chyba, by na jej fundamentach rozpocząć budowę tego całego Miasta Nadziei, uznał i ruszył za kroczącymi korytarzem członkami Rady Nocy. Od czegoś trzeba przecież zacząć, a to będzie początek dobry jak każdy inny.  
…  
Gdyby Magnus Bane miał komuś wyjaśniać, jak mierzy się poziom mocy każdego czarownika, poleciłby wyobrazić sobie prostą zależność zachodzącą pomiędzy samochodem i paliwem. Zatankowane auto jeździ bez przeszkód, a kontrolka na tablicy rozdzielczej w odpowiednim momencie sygnalizuje po prostu konieczność uzupełnienia baku. Czarownicy również mają w głowach tego rodzaju kontrolki i stąd też Magnus doskonale wiedział, że wskazówka w jego konkretnym przypadku spadła już poniżej zdroworozsądkowego pułapu mocy, wkraczając w zasoby niewielkich zapasów z rezerw na czarną godzinę. Oczywiście bez paliwa samochód nie jest w stanie jechać, ale też nie wybucha ani nie ulega żadnej innej formie destrukcji. Po całkowitym wyczerpaniu swojej magii także czarownicy nie umierają.  
Chyba że znajdują się w samym sercu ogromnej, międzygatunkowej bitwy, pozbawieni szans na samoobronę i zdani na ochronę ze strony nieletnich sojuszników szkolonych zbyt krótko, by zawierzać ich zdolnościom bojowym. Tak, wtedy mają wszelką szansę zginąć, i Magnus był swego rychłego końca świadom w stopniu najwyższym. Z logicznego punktu widzenia to nie miało prawa się udać i w każdej chwili oczekiwał ostatecznego ciosu, dlatego też z niejakim zaskoczeniem zaobserwował namacalną obecność schodów tuż przed swoim nosem. Zdecydowanie nie doceniał Clary i przyrzekł sobie, że wynagrodzi jej to z nawiązką, jeśli dziewczynie uda się nagiąć prawa wszechświata na tyle mocno, żeby mogli uciec z tego cholernego Hotelu w jednym kawałku.  
Nie zaprotestował i pozwolił, żeby Nocna Łowczyni przerwała mu kontemplację kruchości własnego wielowiekowego jestestwa na rzecz niecierpliwego popychania na górę. Nie miał w zasadzie nawet okazji sprzeciwić się takiemu bezpardonowemu traktowaniu, bo stojąca u szczytu Isabelle wciągnęła go po ostatnich stopniach, przynaglając do zminimalizowania anemiczności ruchów i reakcji.  
Magnus bardzo chciałby wyjść naprzeciw jej oczekiwaniom, ale cały świat wirował mu przed oczami jak obserwowany z fotelika w wagonie na roller coasterze i czarownik czuł się prawdziwie dumny z tytułu odparcia przemożnej chęci zwymiotowania jej pod nogi. Nie sądził, by Isabelle miała mu okazać wdzięczność za tego rodzaju heroiczne poskramianie własnych wnętrzności, zrezygnował więc z werbalnego akcentowania swoich osiągnięć w dziedzinie trzymania zawartości żołądka w ryzach. Opadł bezsilnie na klęczki i silne drgawki miały być do odwołania jedynym przejawem jego aktywności fizycznej.  
\- To na nic. Nie uda mu się otworzyć Bramy. – Usłyszał ponad sobą głos Jace’a i byłby przyznał mu rację, kiwając głową, ale posunięcie to wzmogłoby jedynie mdłości, dlatego Magnus podarował sobie podobne wybryki.  
\- Aha. Czyli że jednak wszyscy tutaj zginiemy? – zapytała cierpko Isabelle, a dźwięk, który nastąpił zaraz potem, brzmiał jak spadające ze schodów bezgłowe ciało wampira. – To super! Przynajmniej będę pięknie i młodo wyglądała w trumnie, zanim Cisi Bracia mnie spopielą i przerobią na cement w Mieście Kości – dodała zjadliwie.  
\- Wiesz, mogłabyś chociaż poudawać milszą, skoro ustaliliśmy już, że to ostatnie pięć minut naszego życia – zrugał ją sztucznie protekcjonalnym tonem Jace, ale Magnus z doświadczenia wiedział, że najbardziej nawet wysublimowana postać sarkazmu z samej swojej natury nie ułatwia umierania. Umieranie jest tą specyficzną formą ludzkiej aktywności, której nic nie może ułatwić. – Spróbuj teraz pomyśleć o wszystkich bliskich…  
\- Mama?  
\- No, tak, na przykład o mamie, i…  
\- Nie, idioto – syknęła zniecierpliwiona panna Lightwood. – Albo dotarłam do etapu omamów wzrokowych, albo widzę tam mamę. I kilkudziesięciu innych Nocnych Łowców. Co tak długo? – sarknęła niczym umówiona na pierwszą randkę dziewczyna z furią zerkająca na zegarek uprzejmie informujący ją, że chłopak spóźnia się dziesięć minut. – O tej porze nie ma już korków na mieście! Serio mam o Clave coraz gorsze zdanie. Zdążylibyśmy zginąć piętnaście razy, zanim się w końcu pokazali.  
Magnus z trudem podniósł zwieszoną głowę, choć wiele go to kosztowało i zawierało w cenie stoczenie walki z na wpół przetrawionym posiłkiem podchodzącym do gardła. Rozbłyski z tyłu sali rzeczywiście świadczyły o bardzo intensywnym użytkowaniu serafickiej broni. Clary, Jace i Isabelle w przypływie animuszu ruszyli na dół z zamiarem przebicia się do wojowników Clave, a Magnus był tak zmęczony, roztrzęsiony i wycieńczony, że nie zgromadził w sobie nakładów sił potrzebnych do wytknięcia im bezmyślności takiego posunięcia. Czarownik żył zdecydowanie zbyt długo i widział zbyt wiele, żeby naiwnie pokładać wiarę w rzekomą potęgę Nefilim firmowaną przez Niebiańskie Zastępy. Jeśli się dobrze zastanowić, to żył tak długo i widział tak wiele wyłącznie dlatego, że jego egzystencją kierowała kardynalna zasada nie polegania na sile Nocnych Łowców – słabych i omylnych jak zwykli ludzie, ale zbyt próżnych i napuszonych, by móc się do tego przyznać.  
Sięgnął drżącą dłonią do kieszeni po niewielką buteleczkę. Nie wiedział, jakim cudem nie pękła w czasie walki, ale uznał, że analizowanie tego hutniczego fenomenu i tak w niczym mu nie pomoże. Zabrał ją ze swojej torby przed otwarciem Bramy do Hotelu Dumort na wszelki wypadek i z olbrzymią nadzieją, że sytuacja nie zmusi go do skorzystania z wypełniającego jej wnętrze eliksiru.  
Dawniej Clave z lubością wieszało czarowników za posiadanie tego specyfiku – o losie tych, którzy zostali nakryci przez Nefilim w czasie jego przygotowywania, Magnus wolał nie myśleć, bo mdliło go już wystarczająco mocno. Z biegiem lat metody Nocnych Łowców znacząco złagodniały, niemniej i tak nie zamierzał sprawdzać, jak u progu XXI wieku karane jest zażywanie Halvertino. Zwany w Podziemnym slangu „Ogonem Diabła”, eliksir Halvertino należał do najbardziej kapryśnych i skurwysyńskich płynów, jakie Dzieciom Lilith udało się kiedykolwiek opracować, uwarzyć i wprowadzić do obrotu w Świecie Cieni. Był trochę jak rosyjska ruletka dla samobójców-ryzykantów – mógł błyskawicznie odnowić poziom zużytej mocy magicznej, ale jeśli trafić na jego gorszy dzień, potrafił zabić, wedle aktualnych fanaberii wzorując się przy tym wywołaniem objawów dawanych losowo przez arszenik, cyjanek albo strychninę.  
Upodobanie do najpodlejszych trucizn budziło w Magnusie najgorsze przeczucia, ale teraz, pozbawiony asysty małoletnich Nocnych Łowców, miał do wyboru albo wypicie „Ogona Diabła” z pięćdziesięcioprocentową szansą na śmierć, albo stuprocentową szansę na śmierć, jeśli zostanie zdybany przez jakiegoś zapędliwego wampira, a szczyt podestu śmiało zaliczał do najbardziej wyeksponowanych miejsc w całej sali. Mógł równie dobrze postawić obok świecącą neonowo tablicę z wypisanym drukowanymi literami komunikatem treści: „Czarownik bez mocy, poturbowany wampir i ledwie żywy Nefilim – tu atakuj”. Z westchnieniem zerknął za siebie. Nieoczekiwanie został ostatnim bastionem obrony dla Aleca i Raphaela, ale jeśli ich przeżycie miało zależeć wyłącznie od jego obecnej kondycji, nie wróżył im zbyt wielkich nadziei na przetrwanie.  
\- Lepiej, żebyście nie byli martwi, wy dwaj – mruknął. – Ryzykowanie życia dla zwłok nie jest zabawne, i nawet ja tak uważam.  
Odwrócił się i skupił wzrok na buteleczce. Wolał nie patrzeć na Aleca, jeśli naprawdę okazałoby się, że Halvertino wyręczy jakiegoś anonimowego, potencjalnego zabójcę. Wolał nie myśleć też, jak ukochany Nocny Łowca zareagowałby na wieść, że na skutek fatalnego nastroju zakazanego eliksiru Magnus własnoręcznie zakończył swój długi żywot trzy kroki od niego. Postanowił na razie wyłączyć zupełnie mózg, i tak zresztą mało potrzebny do nieskomplikowanej czynności zaaplikowania sobie kilku kropel czarnomagicznego roztworu. Potrząsnął fiolką, żeby zmieszać wytrącające się składniki, ale zaraz potem ze znużeniem odkrył, że sztywne, obolałe palce za nic na świecie nie dadzą rady jej odkorkować.  
Westchnął. Był już naprawdę mocno zmęczony swoim zmęczeniem.


	18. Wojna, która zabija

18\. Wojna, która zabija

Alec zamrugał niepewnie, jakby nie był do końca przekonany, czy nadal potrafi to robić. Uruchamiane właśnie połączenia nerwowe bez ceregieli zbombardowały mu mózg serią rzeczowych raportów sygnalizujących mnogość źródeł bólu zlokalizowanych na powierzchni całego ciała i wewnątrz niego. Alec skrzywił się, odpychając od siebie nachalnie nasuwający się wniosek, że nawet jeśli tym razem należycie zajmą się nim Cisi Bracia, i tak czeka go koszmarnie długa rekonwalescencja na skraju fanatycznej wiary i nadziei w wątpliwą możliwość odzyskania pełnej sprawności.  
Na Anioła, ile razy w ciągu tygodnia można się znaleźć na krawędzi śmierci i za każdym razem o włos uniknąć przekroczenia tej granicy? Alec miał pewność popartą niezbitymi dowodami, że przez ostatnie kilka dni ustanowił w tej dziedzinie nowe rekordy i wypchnął Jace’a z pozycji dotychczasowego lidera. Przymknął oczy, choć nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że bolą go nawet powieki i rzęsy. Jego umysł zdecydowanie nie wykazywał w chwili obecnej zdolności do przekonwertowania na sensowne konkluzje wszystkich bodźców, jakie w hurtowych ilościach były mu dostarczane przez zresetowane zmysły. Widział nad sobą brudny, skryty w półmroku sufit, słyszał złowieszcze odgłosy walki, krzyki, wycie, skamlenie, jęki i szczęk broni, a nade wszystko czuł się, jakby trafił pod wał gigantycznego walca przeznaczonego do ciężkich robót drogowych i nie łudził się, że dał radę stawić mu jakikolwiek opór. Ból paraliżował, wypełniał myśli, odbierał trzeźwość osądu i zawężał cały wszechświat do mikroskopijnych rozmiarów piłeczki pingpongowej, wypchanej po brzegi cierpieniem najlepszego sortu.  
Nigdy nie zastanawiał się, ile sił potrzeba do obrócenia głowy w prawą stronę. Teraz nadrobił luki w wiedzy z zakresu fizjonomii i orientował się już, że na pewno więcej, niż może ich mieć pokiereszowany do takiego stopnia Nocny Łowca. Z logicznego punktu widzenia Alec powinien nie żyć od jakichś trzech-czterech dni, niemniej świadomość zdeterminowanego wymykania się śmierci była w pewnym sensie krzepiąca na tyle, że zmobilizowała Nefilim do zaangażowania w pracę nie tylko obolałe mięśnie szyi i karku, ale też szereg innych, by w efekcie odwrócić w prawą stronę całe ciało i dźwignąć się na łokciu do chwiejnego siadu.  
Gdy sprzed oczu usunęły mu się ostatnie mroczki, a przyjęta pozycja nabrała większej stabilności i nie groziła już ponownym przejściem do układu horyzontalnego, zogniskował wzrok na humanoidalnym w przybliżeniu kształcie, który leżał nieopodal. Rozpoznanie w tej krwawej miazdze Raphaela wymagało prawdziwego talentu detektywistycznego i odpowiednio dobrej pamięci, żeby skojarzyć znajomy krzyżyk na złotym łańcuszku. Poszarpany ochłap odarty miejscami do żywej kości niemal nie przypominał już istoty ludzkiej, a po dumnym wampirze o aparycji latynoamerykańskiego piętnastolatka zostało w nim naprawdę niewiele. To jakby zamiast wspaniałego, monumentalnego Tadź Mahal zobaczyć ruiny i gruzowisko – wrażenie było naprawdę wstrząsające i poruszyło Aleca do głębi. Z wysiłkiem podniósł rękę i położył ją na dłoni Raphaela, zimnej, sztywnej i nieruchomej jak u… trupa.  
Alec nie wiedział, czego właściwie oczekiwał, kiedy wszystko wyraźnie wskazywało na to, że ktoś po prostu zniósł z pola bitwy zwłoki wampira i złożył je z szacunkiem poza zasięgiem toczonych walk, prawdopodobnie w celu wyprawienia później należytego pogrzebu. Przy najlepszej nawet woli i wejrzeniu najłaskawszym możliwym okiem, Raphael i tak zdecydowanie wyglądał na kogoś, kto będzie w najbliżej przyszłości centralną postacią konduktu żałobnego. Aleca nigdy nie interesowało, co wampiry robią z powtórnie i permanentnie już tym razem umarłymi członkami własnej społeczności, ale punkt wyjścia do swoich obecnych rozważań uważał za naprawdę nieszczęśliwy. Jasne, on i Raphael nie żyli w przyjaźni, obaj akceptowali ten stan rzeczy i nie dążyli bynajmniej do ocieplenia stosunków, a mimo to Nocny Łowca czuł żal. Gdyby tylko istniał sposób na cofnięcie czasu… Alec naturalnie był wojownikiem, ale nie cierpiał wojen – podstępnych, podłych, bezsensownych wojen, w których zawsze ktoś ginął, tracił bliskich i zadawał śmierć, żeby samemu przetrwać, choć znany wcześniej świat nieodwracalnie pękł już na pół.  
Raphael był ostatnim widokiem, jaki miał przed oczami, gdy pochłaniała go gęsta, lepka ciemność utraty przytomności. Był również pierwszym widokiem, jaki roztoczył się przed nim po ocknięciu, ale rozległe obrażenia i krytyczny stan wampira nie pozostawiały nawet cienia wątpliwości, że w Hotelu Dumort rozpętało się w międzyczasie Piekło.   
Próby wyłowienia ostatnich zarejestrowanych przez pamięć wspomnień okazały się nie mniej bolesne niż całokształt utrzymywania funkcji życiowych. Alec zacisnął tylko zęby, zanurzając się w odmętach mglistych obrazów i dźwięków. Z mozołem zaczął zestawiać je z sobą i łączyć w jedną spójną całość, by wydobyć z chaotycznych wizji rekonstrukcję wydarzeń poprzedzających to nieoczekiwane przebudzenie w samym środku walk.  
Pamiętał napaść Maureen niczym chorobliwy uraz na psychice, który miał do niego powracać w koszmarach jeszcze przez wiele następnych nocy. Nowa przywódczyni nowojorskiego klanu obezwładniła go i rozbroiła tak samo łatwo jak na stacji metra. Lepiej nie poradziłaby sobie chyba nawet ze złapaniem i zmiażdżeniem w ręku złotej rybki pływającej w szklanej kuli. Alec czuł się przy niej jak nasionko dmuchawca usiłujące wygrać z huraganowym wiatrem. Rażąca dysproporcja sił natychmiast kładła morale na łopatki, a obrona przed czymś tak potężnym była absurdalna i z góry skazana na niepowodzenie, Nefilim jednak uczono podejmować wyzwania bez analizowania szans na sukces, zwłaszcza kiedy chodziło o zachowanie życia. Podejrzanie rozradowana Maureen świergotała mu coś nad uchem, ale Nocny Łowca w pełni poświęcał się wyłącznie walce o każdy kolejny oddech, dlatego nie słuchał jej wywodów. Może powinien był? Może wtedy wcześniej dostrzegłby nóż, którego ostrze przesunęło mu się po szyi z rzeźnickim znawstwem, o jakie żaden normalny człowiek nie podejrzewałby kilkunastoletniej dziewczynki?  
Alec pierwszy raz widział tyle własnej krwi naraz. Był przy tym głęboce przekonany, że jest to widok, jakiego uświadczeniem nie mógłby się pochwalić nikt żywy, co równocześnie jego samego klasyfikowało jako kandydata na nowego mieszkańca Miasta Kości. Wnioskując z zawrotnego tempa rozrostu obszernej, czerwonej kałuży, jego układ krwionośny był opróżniany błyskawicznie, a tamowanie tak potężnego krwotoku miało tyle sensu, ile sensu ma zamiatanie pustyni. Nocny Łowca oszacował, że zostało mu najdalej pięć do dziesięciu sekund względnej przytomności. Raczej niewiele, zwłaszcza, że Alec i tak nie słyszał nigdy, żeby ktoś przetrwał z szyją rozciętą niemal do głębokości kręgów. Przybycie Featherdarka i Raphaela odnotował tylko na odległym skrawku świadomości tonącej już w zapadających ciemnościach. Jak przez mgłę widział przodka szamoczącego się z Maureen i czuł uścisk Raphaela, który podtrzymywał go w ramionach, a krwią ze swojego rozgryzionego szybko nadgarstka zalewał mu ranę.  
„Żyj, mały Nefilim. Żyj, bo masz dla kogo żyć. Żyj, bo wcale nie chcesz przecież umierać, a ja mam do spłacenia dług wdzięczności wobec Bane’a”.  
A potem pochłonął go mrok, rozproszony dopiero teraz.   
Spojrzał znów na zmasakrowaną twarz Raphaela, ta jednak ledwie zachowała dawne rysy. W głębokich ranach prześwitywały jasne płaty odsłoniętej czaszki. Ktokolwiek był twórcą tych obrażeń, nie zamierzał oszczędzić klanowego zastępcy i zdecydowanie uderzał tak, żeby zabić, nie troszcząc się zupełnie o ograniczanie czy skracanie męczarni zadawanych przy tym ofierze.  
Uniknięcie okrutnej, bestialskiej śmierci z ręki zbuntowanych podwładnych wydawało się praktycznie niemożliwe, a mimo to nagle dłoń Raphaela drgnęła. Jego palce leciutko zacisnęły się na palcach Aleca, a jedno ciemne, lśniące oko obserwowało go uważnie spod kołtuna zlepionych krwią włosów. Nocny Łowca nachylił się nad nim i chciał coś powiedzieć, ale gardło nieoczekiwanie wybuchło niewyobrażalną eksplozją przejmującego bólu. Jego usta rozwarły się bezgłośnie w niemym krzyku odpowiadającym na nagłe uderzenie cierpienia, ten jednak został zdławiony ciszą, zanim zdołał rozbrzmieć. Ciało Raphaela zadrżało w czymś, co mogło być agonalnym spazmem albo falą ciężkiego śmiechu.  
\- Masz przeciętą krtań i strunę głosową, Nefilim – wyjaśnił chrapliwym głosem, zmienionym i tak głębokim, jakby wydobywał się z trzewi demonicznego wymiaru. – Widzę jednak, że zapamiętałeś moje ostatnie polecenie – zamruczał, mrużąc z zadowoleniem połyskujące oko. – Stosowanie encanto na Nocnych Łowcach jest oczywiście wbrew Prawu, ale z konieczności postanowiłem zignorować jeden czy dwa przepisy. Co, mam nadzieję, zostanie wyłącznie między nami, na wypadek gdyby Clave postanowiło urządzić z tego tytułu kolejny nalot na Hotel.  
Alec skinął mu głową, niezdolny do werbalnego przytaknięcia. Nauczony obowiązkiem opieki nad młodszym rodzeństwem i swoim wymagającym zdroworozsądkowej kontroli parabatai, odruchowo pomógł niezdarnie podnoszącemu się wampirowi usiąść. Oparł go plecami o jeden z udekorowanych na niedoszłą ceremonię ślubną tronów, ale Raphael syknął gniewnie i było to jedynym podziękowaniem za okazaną troskę.  
Dziecko Nocy bardzo alergicznie odnosiło się do jakichkolwiek przejawów opiekuńczości w stosunku do swojej wyniosłej osoby, wściekłe chyba najbardziej na własne połamane kości i nieprzeciętnych rozmiarów armageddon siejący spustoszenie w narządach wewnętrznych, które wspólnie czyniły z niego narażoną na litość kalekę. Alec to rozumiał i nie naciskał więcej, choć przy współpracy z jego strony Raphaelowi udałoby się podciągnąć kolana do klatki piersiowej mniej więcej dziesięć razy sprawniej, niż miało to miejsce przy uporczywej, bardzo nieudolnej samodzielności. Postanowił nie przychodzić mu w sukurs, bo zostałoby to odebrane przez wampira wyłącznie jak zamach na jego niezależność i suwerenność, a Raphael pomocną dłoń szybciej by odgryzł, niż przyjął, traktując ją jak niemile widzianą jałmużnę. To nieprawda, że nadzieja umiera ostatnia – w przypadku Raphaela potęga jego dumy przeżyłaby go i jeszcze sto lat po śmierci właściciela błąkałaby się po okolicy niczym nawiedzony duch, straszący wszystkich naokoło i raczący ich garściami charakterystycznych, ironicznych komentarzy.  
\- Musimy jakoś przetrwać do końca – wychrypiał słabym tonem, stanowiącym najlepszy możliwy wskaźnik informujący Aleca, jak wiele wysiłku kosztowało go przyjęcie skulonej, choć jednocześnie przyczajonej do skoku pozycji. – Przyznaję to z najwyższą niechęcią, ale on jest teraz naszą ostatnią linią obrony i jeżeli coś mu się stanie, to właściwie nie będziemy mieć żadnej szansy. Umarłem już raz i mogę cię zapewnić, że śmierć z ręki wampira nie jest czymś, co chciałbym powtarzać, ani czymś, czego ty sam chciałbyś doświadczyć – zakończył ponuro i skinął dłonią ponad ramieniem Nefilim.  
Alec odwrócił się i na widok Magnusa serce najpierw zamarło w nim niczym unieruchomione spojrzeniem bazyliszka, a potem przyśpieszyło niebezpiecznie jak rozpędzony koń na ostatniej prostej w wyścigu o wszystko. Tak blisko! Czarownik przypominał teraz jedynie wątły cień dawnego siebie – złapany w zęby, przeżuty i wypluty przez ostatnie wydarzenia, które odcisnęły mu pod oczami ciemne sińce, przydały karmelowej skórze niezdrowego, bladego odcienia, a z zachwycającego, szczupłego ciała uczyniły wychudzoną szczapę o zapadłych bokach i kościach policzkowych zbyt mocno odcinających się na zmęczonej twarzy. Alec nigdy nie widział Magnusa tak wycieńczonego i zmizerniałego, ale nigdy też nie odczuwał swojej miłości do niego tak intensywnie, pewnie i obezwładniająco.   
\- Kiedyś zainsynuowano mi, że z nim sypiam. Odrażająca myśl! Obrzydzenie bierze mnie nawet teraz, choć minęło ponad pół wieku – prychnął pogardliwie Raphael, a Alec uśmiechnął się tylko, nie odrywając oczu od ukochanego czarownika i zastanawiając przy okazji przelotnie, co musiałoby się stać, żeby wampir stracił rezon i zacięcie do sarkastycznych uwag, skoro nawet śmierć dysząca mu prosto w kark nie wystarczyła do poskromienia jego ciętego języka i wiecznej uszczypliwości. – Nie mam pojęcia, czy powinienem zazdrościć ci odwagi, czy raczej współczuć głupoty. Skłonność do dobrowolnego przebywania w jednym pomieszczeniu z Magnusem Bane’m dłużej niż pięć minut jest dla mnie nadzwyczaj niepojęta – dodał, choć Nocny Łowca słyszał w jego głosie więcej życzliwości przebijającej się ponad wrodzony cynizm, niż Raphael prawdopodobnie chciałby zdradzić i otwarcie okazać.  
Alec czuł już, że tak naprawdę wampir darzy Magnusa jakimś rodzajem dziwnej, cierpkiej i zjadliwej sympatii o nieokreślonej genezie i formie wyrazu, ale bez wątpienia wolałby dać się poćwiartować, niż przyznał do tego na głos. Do perfekcji opanowana wymiana złośliwości obu Podziemnym odpowiadała znacznie bardziej niż stricte przyjacielskie wypady w piątkowy wieczór do pubu, choć Nocny Łowca zdawał sobie sprawę, że w sytuacji kryzysowej obaj natychmiast połączyliby siły i trudno byłoby wskazać parę lepiej dobranych sojuszników.  
Relacje Bane’a z całą resztą Świata Cieni nosiły znamiona prawdziwie pokręconej dziwaczności, a Alec niespodziewanie odnalazł w sobie przemożne pragnienie odkrycia całej tej sieci układów i powiązań, poznania ich początków i przebiegu, dołączenia do nich, stania się ich częścią i współtworzenia tej kalejdoskopowej mozaiki. Gdyby tylko Magnus pozwolił mu wyjaśnić, gdyby dał wytłumaczyć sobie wszystko i wysłuchał, może wtedy… Może… Alec kochał go i bał się nadziei. Nie miał żadnej gwarancji, że czarownik zechce go z powrotem, a jego pokonane, zdradzone spojrzenie bolało Nocnego Łowcę bardziej niż jakakolwiek odniesiona w ostatnich dniach rana.  
Patrzył, jak Magnus bez emocji podejmuje kilka nieudanych prób wyciągnięcia korka z szyjki małej, podłużnej buteleczki. Odrętwiała sztywność palców nie wróżyła sukcesu i sam czarownik po chwili również doszedł do tego wniosku, bo poddał się w końcu i niewprawnie rozbił flakon o kant podestu. Syknął z dezaprobatą wymierzoną w samego siebie i w resztę galaktyki przy okazji też. Gdyby pokusił się o większą precyzję, być może udałoby mu się utrącić jedynie szyjkę i uchroniłby go to przed ostrymi odłamkami wbitymi w dłoń, teraz zaś po palcach spływała mu krew i gęste, oleiście czarne strużki eliksiru. Płyn miał konsystencję rozgrzanej smoły, a wiele wskazywało na to, że smak także. Gdy czarownik zaczął ostrożnie zlizywać krople specyfiku, jakby usiłował jakimś sposobem ogarniać w warunkach polowych dawkowanie dziwnego medykamentu, miał przy tym minę przypominającą dokonywanie gwałtu na kubeczkach smakowych błagających o litość i zaprzestanie sadystycznych praktyk picia czarnej substancji. Magnus skrzywił się ze wstrętem i wzdrygnął, jakby całe jego ciało przeszył impuls elektryczny. Strzepnął resztę mikstury na posadzkę, gdzie ta zaczęła wydzielać wąskie pasemka dymu w trakcie przeżerania marmurów na wzór rozlanego, silnie stężonego kwasu.  
Alec zamarł, kiedy jego oczom ukazały się pierwsze wypalone w kamiennej podłodze dziury. Jeśli Magnus wypił coś takiego… Czarownik tymczasem potrząsnął niecierpliwie głową, z ewidentną, nasilającą się złością mamrocząc coś do siebie. Adresatem wszystkich rzucanych półgłosem w eter wulgaryzmów był przypuszczalnie zażyty eliksir, jeśli wnosić po określeniach takich jak „ty kurewski syropie” albo motywujących zachętach z rodzaju „zdecyduj się na coś wreszcie, gówno warta mieszanko największych syfów, jakie mogą dostarczyć czarownikom demony Edomu”. Nielegalny rodowód eliksiru nie podobał się Alecowi tak samo jak niepokojące właściwości, które substancja zdradzała w kontakcie z marmurowymi płytkami podłogowymi.  
Magnus wykazywał coraz więcej oznak nerwowej niecierpliwości i był na tym skupiony do tego stopnia, że nie dostrzegł przekradającego się do niego wampira. Alec spróbował ostrzec go krzykiem, ale gardło zaprotestowało żywo kolejnym wybuchem bólu, a w efekcie z jego ust nie wydobył się nawet najlżejszy szept. Zaalarmowany Raphael wyręczył go, wybijając przeciągły ryk ponad odgłosy walki, ale zgodnie z najgorszymi przewidywaniami wampira czarownik odwrócił głowę w kierunku, z jakiego dobiegło go wywrzeszczane jego własne nazwisko, a nie w stronę realnego zagrożenia.  
Morderczym zrywem obolałych mięśni Nocny Łowca dźwignął się chwiejnie na nogi i skoczył naprzód, impetem spychając zdumionego Magnusa z trajektorii łuku zataczanego przez sztylet zabójcy. Plan zakładał całkowite wyjście poza zasięg ostrza, ale rzeczywistość bardzo szybko zrewidowała początkowe założenia. Osłabiony Alec nie miał wystarczająco dużo sił, co przełożyło się na szybkość reakcji, ta zaś z kolei bezpośrednio wpłynęła na katastrofalny w skutkach błąd wyliczeń. Nocny Łowca dobrze wiedział, że istnieją błędy, których naprawić nie sposób, i ten szczególny bez wątpienia do nich należał.   
Głownia sztyletu przebiła ciało na wylot bez najmniejszego trudu. Alec czuł między łopatkami mocny nacisk jelca, a po zerknięciu w dół widział wystający z klatki piersiowej niewielki, pokryty wilgotną czerwienią czubek ostrza, ale nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że obserwuje to z boku, jakby dźgnięto kogoś zupełnie innego.  
Adrenalina zneutralizowała czasowo ból. Magnus. Musiał upewnić się, że Magnus wyszedł z tego bez szwanku. Na skraju wyczerpania zdobył się na nadludzki w jego stanie wysiłek uniesienia ciężkiej, opadającej głowy, a kiedy w kocich oczach zobaczył skrzyżowanie przerażenia i szoku, wykrzesał z siebie delikatny uśmiech ulgi. Na pewno nie spodziewał się radości na swój widok, ale i to było lepsze niż odraza, niechęć albo to zranione spojrzenie, które pamiętał z ich ostatniego spotkania na opuszczonej stacji metra.  
Nic mu się nie stało, nic mu nie jest, pomyślał jeszcze ze spokojem, a potem odpłynął w czekający na niego skłębiony mrok – w rozpostarte gościnnie ramiona ciemności, które otwierały się przed nim w geście powitania swojego starego, dobrze znanego towarzysza. Gdy zaskoczony nieprzewidzianymi komplikacjami wampir zaparł stopę na jego biodrze, by za jednym zamachem odzyskać zakleszczony między żebrami sztylet i zepchnąć bezwładne ciało ze schodów, Alec niczego już nie czuł.  
…  
\- Nie! Alec!  
Magnus Bane żył wiele lat, ale mógłby się założyć o cały zapas swoich skrzętnie skrywanych przed wścibskim Clave trucizn, że pomimo rozmaitych przygód, jakie miewał i jakim sam wychodził naprzeciw, nigdy jeszcze nie doświadczył przerażenia tak wszechogarniającego, że całkiem odebrałoby mu oddech, trzeźwość myślenia i zdrowy rozsądek.  
Ogłuszające „Bane” w wykonaniu Raphaela poderwałoby nawet nieboszczyka w trumnie, dlatego Magnus natychmiast odwrócił się w jego kierunku. Wściekłość i strach w spojrzeniu ciemnego oka w ułamku sekundy uzmysłowiły mu jednak, że zrobił w tym momencie coś dokładnie na odwrót i przeciwnie do taktycznych założeń wampira, czego konsekwencją musiał być rozpaczliwy skok Aleca starającego się desperacko ratować sytuację bez wyjścia.   
Magnus Bane miał ogromnie długi staż życia i zdążył w tym czasie obejrzeć zdecydowanie więcej śmiertelnych ran, morderstw i trupów, niż sam by sobie tego życzył. Zasztyletowanie widział już nie raz, a i jemu samemu w wyniku splotu niejasnych okoliczności zdarzyło się bywać celem rozmaitych zamachowców, których, dla tak zwanego bezpieczeństwa własnego i ogółu, zwykł zamieniać w jakieś nieszkodliwe bezkręgowce. Nóż w czyichś wnętrznościach, krwotok wewnętrzny i następujący w rezultacie zgon nie stanowiły dla niego żadnej nowości, ale ugodzenie Aleca w jednej chwili sprawiło, że pociemniało mu w oczach, serce rozpadło się na kawałki, a w gardle narósł bezsilny, głęboki, na poły demoniczny ryk.  
Halvertino, jakby węsząc kuszącą możliwość rychłej zagłady i masowego mordu, nie potrafiło oprzeć się nęcącym perspektywom zemsty, toteż bez żalu porzuciło pierwotny pomysł uśmiercenia Magnusa, napełniając w zamian jego ciało nową energią i wlewając mu w żyły istny ogień. Ponad połowa składników potrzebnych do przygotowania „Ogona Diabła”, zgodnie z sugerującą to wprost nazwą, pochodziła z piekielnych wymiarów. Obrót handlowy tego rodzaju towarem, przywoływanie demonów wykorzystywanych w charakterze dostawców, warzenie eliksiru, a tym bardziej jego spożywanie skutkowało jedynie wyjątkowo poważnymi problemami z Clave, dlatego też na kontakty z Halvertino decydowali się z reguły tylko desperaci, a i tak na ogół nie kończyło się to dla nich happy endem.  
Magnus wiedział teraz lepiej niż kiedykolwiek, dlaczego Nocni Łowcy tak duży nacisk kładli na tropienie i karanie czarowników parających się wytwórstwem tego specyfiku. Demoniczna proweniencja Halvertino sprawiała, że te Dzieci Lilith, których akurat kapryśnie nie zabiła, przedzierzgała niemal w kopię diabelskiego rodzica, oferując im w darze zwielokrotnioną moc przodka piekielnej linii w komplecie z jego wrogim, nieposkromionym usposobieniem.  
Jako potomek Asmodeusza Magnus z trudem uniósł ciężar ojcowskiej potęgi i zwalczył w sobie jego gwałtowne, przemożne pragnienie krwi. Ze straceńczym uporem chwytał swoją własną osobowość, by nie utracić jej na rzecz bezlitosnej bestii, która przyczaiła się w nim jak zwierciadlane odbicie króla Edomu, wypatrujące tylko okazji, by przejąć kontrolę. Potwór błyskał czerwonymi ślepiami w odległym, czarnym zakamarku duszy czarownika, gotów w chwili zdekoncentrowanej słabości zdominować go, a potem jego rękami siać wokół zamęt i zniszczenie wedle własnego uznania. Magnus miał swoje ciemne strony – piętno wypalone na synu jednego z największych piekielnych władców, a mimo to zdołał wieść barwne, wesołe życie, znalazł przyjaciół, nie krzywdził nikogo i nie odmawiał pomocy, a nade wszystko znał smak miłości obcy demonom. Myśl o tym koiła go, dodawała nadziei i pomagała przezwyciężyć zew diabelskiej natury.  
Bardziej niż ze swoim niedoszłym zabójcą, Magnus walczył teraz z samym sobą o zachowanie tego wszystkiego, co czyniło go Wysokim Czarownikiem Brooklynu, co irytowało Ragnora Fella, co polubiła Catarina Loss, co deprymowało Raphaela Santiago, co okazało się nie odpowiadać wymaganiom Camille Belcourt, co denerwowało Clave.  
Co pokochał Alexander Lightwood.  
\- Zabiłem Nefilim! – zaśmiał się z ogromnym samozadowoleniem wampir. – Od lat żaden z nas się na to nie odważył! Ja jestem pierwszy! – dodał pyszałkowato.  
\- Clave nie puści tego płazem – syknął Magnus, blokując jednocześnie ostrze sztyletu i własną moc, wibrującą pod skórą i pragnącą wydrzeć się na zewnątrz, żeby palić, niszczyć i mordować. – Maureen nie żyje, a nowy przywódca nie będzie kontynuował jej polityki.  
\- Bzdura! – zakpiło Dziecko Nocy i przypuściło kolejny atak, rozzuchwalone bezkarnością i ostatnimi sukcesami. – Pozbędę się ciebie, wykończę Raphaela, a potem dopadniemy Chodzącego za Dnia! Och, ale spójrz tylko! Jego tu nie ma! Uciekł! – zaszydził wzgardliwie wampir. – On nigdy tak naprawdę nie należał do nas, nie chciał dzielić naszego losu i będzie się go wypierał przez całą wieczność. My zaś łaskawie ukrócimy jego rozterki i wyślemy go tam, dokąd powinien był wysłać go Raphael już pierwszej nocy, gdy Simon Lewis się tu pojawił!  
\- Chyba trochę cieszę się, że jesteś takim skończonym skurwysynem. Będę miał dzięki temu mniejsze wyrzuty sumienia – odpowiedział Magnus, a wampir zdążył tylko unieść w wyrazie niezrozumienia jedną brew.  
Uwolniona energia przetoczyła się z rykiem przez cały system nerwowy czarownika. Dla postronnego obserwatora przyglądającego się temu zajściu z rozsądnej odległości, wyglądało to całkiem tak, jakby obie dłonie Magnusa przeistoczyły się w ogromne miotacze płomieni dalekiego zasięgu. Błękitny ogień strawił wampira niczym źdźbło suchej trawy, pomknął szeroką falą do przeciwległej ściany i po uderzeniu w nią buchnął snopem oślepiających, białych iskier. Magnus nigdy nie był zwolennikiem zabijania, ale nie był też zwolennikiem pozostawiania przy życiu groźnych morderców, nie bardzo dowierzając w ich przypadku w pomyślność ewentualnej resocjalizacji. Likwidowanie problemów od podstaw uważał za dalece skuteczniejsze, zwłaszcza kiedy chodziło o bezpieczeństwo przyjaciół.  
Nie kontemplując poczynionego przez siebie dzieła zniszczenia, popędził na dół, gdzie dostępu do Aleca bronili Sinclair i Featherdark. Parabatai toczyli zaciekły, nieustępliwy bój z pobratymcami, których najwyraźniej pobudził zapach krwi Nocnego Łowcy. Czarownik nie bardzo się na tym znał, ale Raphael mówił mu kiedyś, że krew Nefilim cechuje się wyczuwalnym, charakterystycznym aromatem, na tyle silnym, żeby zranionego członka Clave przeciętny wampir był w stanie namierzyć z odległości pół kilometra. Zajadłość napierających Dzieci Nocy sugerowała, że woń ta miała dodatkowo działanie straszliwie stymulujące podwzgórze i przysadkę mózgową, bo wszyscy wykazywali oznaki popadania w ślepy amok, wpatrując się w Aleca jak w pierwszy posiłek po tygodniu ascetycznej głodówki.  
Magnus jednym ruchem palców rozpiął nad sobą, Nefilim i parą byłych Nocnych Łowców półprzejrzystą, falującą kopułę o delikatnym, niebieskawym zabarwieniu. Dotykanie jej od zewnętrznej strony przewidywało skutek w postaci porażenia prądem, o czym przekonało się natychmiast kilka najbardziej napastliwych wampirów. Z zaskoczonym, bolesnym wrzaskiem odskoczyły w tył, a wysokość natężenia wydawała się osiągać wartości znacznie powyżej tych, które przyjęte są jako graniczne dla życia istoty ludzkiej. Sfrustrowane wampiry zaczęły krążyć dookoła, jakkolwiek każda zuchwała próba sforsowania magicznej bariery kończyła się silnym porażeniem, a skupiony na Alecu czarownik nie chciał nawet myśleć, ile amperów i woltów przepływało obecnie przez powierzchnię kopuły. Zazwyczaj zaklęcie to generowało niskie natężenia, działające raczej niczym elektryczny pastuch na niezdrowo zainteresowane opuszczeniem ogrodzonego padoku konie, teraz jednak Magnus nie miał wątpliwości, że czar mógłby z powodzeniem zabić, a Dzieci Nocy chroniło jedynie to, że wyjściowo były już martwe.  
Po upewnieniu się, że kopuła została związana stabilnie i nie grozi im wampirza inwazja, czarownik zbliżył się do umierającego chłopca i padł przy nim na kolana. Featherdark uciskał krwawiącą ranę zwiniętą w niedbały kłębek kurtką Sinclaira, choć jego piękne, okaleczone przez Maureen oblicze zastygło w ponurym wyrazie nie napawającym optymizmem i wiarą w celowość podjętych zabiegów. Wyglądał niczym starszy brat Aleca, któremu przychylna genetyka zapewniła co prawda smuklejszą budowę ciała, delikatniejsze rysy twarzy i większą grację ruchów, ale bliskie pokrewieństwo obu Lightwoodów nadal pozostawało niezaprzeczalne i wyraźnie widoczne. Teraz Magnus doskonale rozumiał, dlaczego Sinclair na przestrzeni ostatniego stulecia dokładał wszelkich starań, żeby trzymać swojego partnera jak najdalej od niego. Urzekający wdzięk skrzyżowany z wpływem demonicznej krwi, raz dostrzeżony na pewno długo nie dałby o sobie zapomnieć i czarownik w zasadzie cieszył się z zazdrosnej zapobiegliwości byłego Nefilim. Wolny od prześladujących jego pamięć wspomnień urody niedostępnego Featherdarka, mógł całym sercem pokochać Aleca. Aleca, którego bezmyślnie wypędził z mieszkania na Brooklynie, któremu w swojej niezmierzonej głupocie nie dał dojść do słowa wyjaśnień i którego teraz nie mógł uratować…  
\- No rusz się, Bane – syknął niecierpliwie Sinclair, rzucając mu jedno z tych spojrzeń, którymi mógłby z powodzeniem ciąć papier w paski. – Czekasz na zaproszenie? Wylecz go.   
\- Ja… Nie mogę – odpowiedział Magnus, po czym zgarbił się jeszcze mocniej, jakby ciężar bezsilności okazał się zbyt wielki, by utrzymać go na ramionach i zachować przy tym pozycję wyprostowaną.  
\- Jak to nie możesz? – zawarczał Sinclair rozjuszonym tonem, który czarownik kojarzył przelotnie jako preludium wzmocnienia ekspresji kolejnej wypowiedzi zawsze niezawodnym argumentem pięści, bo w ciągu swojej kilkudziesięcioletniej znajomości przerabiali ten schemat nie raz i nie dwa.  
\- Zdążyłem zażyć Halvertino – wyjaśnił z goryczą winowajcy zdruzgotanego swoim niewybaczalnym występkiem, ale ponieważ mina Sinclaira nie zdradzała oznak odpowiedniego załamania w reakcji na takie wytłumaczenie, kontynuował: – Halvertino jest zakazaną Prawem substancją preparowaną ze składników pochodzenia demonicznego. Może zwrócić i zwiększyć moc czarownika, jednak cała uzyskana dzięki niej energia ma zastosowanie wyłącznie ofensywne i destrukcyjne. Nie da się wykorzystać jej do leczenia. Nawet tę kopułę mogłem stworzyć tylko dlatego, że jej zewnętrzna powłoka spleciona jest z agresywnego zaklęcia, które generuje nieuziemioną powierzchnię i pod wpływem dotyku uwalnia duży ładunek elektryczny.  
\- Na Anioła… Ty idioto… Ty… – Sinclair urwał, poszukiwanie adekwatniejszych epitetów uznając w tej sytuacji za bezcelowe i nie prowadzące nawet do rozładowania pokładów skumulowanej wściekłości. – Nie sądziłem, że uda mi się mieć o tobie jeszcze gorsze zdanie, Magnusie Bane – warknął tak, że imię i nazwisko czarownika brzmiały niczym najgorszego kalibru obelga, którą zgnębiony Magnus przyjął bez słowa pretensji, skargi czy sprzeciwu. – Featherdark?  
\- Ma nierówny, bardzo słaby puls – odpowiedział mu parabatai, nie odrywając zatroskanego spojrzenia jedynego oka od kredowobiałej twarzy potomka. – Obawiam się, że to nie potrwa długo – dodał, obdarzając Magnusa spojrzeniem, które wyrażało ogrom współczucia, ale które też ostatecznie gasiło tlące się jeszcze ogniki nadziei.  
\- A wasza krew? – spróbował jeszcze czarownik, choć boleśnie przeczuwał, że gdyby ten sposób choć odrobinę rokował, obaj nieśmiertelni kochankowie już dawno wykorzystaliby go dla ratowania życia Aleca.  
\- Nie. – Featherdark ze smutkiem potrząsnął głową. – Camille długo ją testowała, ale nasza krew różni się od krwi normalnych wampirów. Ma szereg innych właściwości i odmienny skład. Więcej przynosi szkód niż pożytku, dlatego ja i Sinclair zamknęliśmy jej obieg tylko pomiędzy nas dwóch. Przykro mi, Magnusie… Tak bardzo mi przykro…   
Magnus odnosił wrażenie, że operacyjnie i bez znieczulenia wycięto mu serce. A zaraz po nim płuca, wątrobę, śledzionę, żołądek, jelita, nerki… Jakby dłoń niewidzialnego chirurga z precyzją uznanego specjalisty w dziedzinie amputacji pozbawiła go wszystkiego, pozostawiając tylko głuchą nicość i pustą skorupę w miejsce organów, uczuć i tętniących wcześniej przejawów radosnej woli życia. Magnus czuł się martwy, bo nie znał i nie wyobrażał sobie życia, w którym nie było Aleca.  
Ułożył głowę konającego Nocnego Łowcy na swoich kolanach. Bezwiednie gładził go po twarzy, szepcząc przy tym stek sentymentalnych bzdur, których ten – daleko poza zasięgiem jego głosu – nie mógł już usłyszeć. Świadomość bliskości końca bolała tak bardzo, że zapierała czarownikowi dech w piersiach, jakby on sam miał zaraz wyzionąć ducha z żalu, zgryzoty i rozpaczy.  
\- Ojciec został bez ochrony. Nie obroni się sam – odezwał się Featherdark, a coś w jego głosie wiernie odzwierciedlało silne poczucie obowiązku względem Raphaela i jeszcze silniejsze poczucie winy w związku z koniecznością opuszczenia Aleca i rozdzielenia z Sinclairem.   
\- Uważaj na siebie. Mam… złe przeczucia – mruknął Sinclair takim tonem, że wszystkie złowróżbne omeny i plany nieszczęśliwych wydarzeń, mających mieć miejsce w niedalekiej przyszłości, powinny się dziesięć razy dobrze zastanowić, czy aby na pewno chciałyby nastąpić i wdać się w konfrontację z niewyobrażalnym gniewem porywczego Nefilim-wampira.  
Sinclair przytrzymał dłoń partnera kilka sekund dłużej, niż było to rozsądne z punktu widzenia odsieczy, jaka nie bez przesady warunkowała teraz przeżycie Raphaela. Część napastników warujących przy kopule uznała chyba jej zdecydowaną przewagę i niechętnie swoje mordercze zainteresowania zaczęła z Aleca przenosić na Raphaela, który może i nie był w ich oczach tak pożądaną, nęcącą ofiarą jak Nocny Łowca, ale za jego wyborem przemawiał nieograniczony niczym dostęp. Niektórzy wyraźnie mieli już dosyć bliskich kontaktów z elektrycznością i oportunistycznie skłaniali się ku łatwiejszej zdobyczy, a od zabicia osłabionego, ciężko poranionego zastępcy klanu prostsze mogło być chyba wyłącznie rozdeptanie ślimaka.  
Nie wykraczając poza szerokie spektrum żałobnego przygnębienia na skraju kiepsko powstrzymywanych prób nie wybuchnięcia wzbierającym w gardle płaczem, czarownik zdjął na moment czar kopuły. Nie trwało to dłużej niż uderzenie serca, ale wystarczyło, żeby przodek Aleca z gracją czarnej pantery wyskoczył na zewnątrz, a żeby atakującym wampirom nie udało się wedrzeć do środka przed rzuceniem zaklęcia ponownie. Pełen powabu wdzięk Featherdarka, za którego przynajmniej namiastkę zawodowe top-modelki poważnie rozważałyby wieczyste odstąpienie demonom swoich dusz, nie był na szczęście jego jedynym atutem. Samo piękno i urok osobisty, niezależnie od stężenia i skali wywoływanego nimi oszołomienia u przedstawicieli płci obojga, raczej marnie przysłużyłyby się ochronie bezbronnego Raphaela, gdyby nie szły w parze z szybkością, wytrwałością i precyzją. Pradziad Lightwoodów bardzo sprawnie doprowadził do zmiany układu sił, a choć walka w jego wykonaniu przypominała zachwycający, dynamiczny spektakl z cudownym aktorem obsadzonym w roli głównej, Magnusa na całym świecie nic nie obchodziło bardziej niż to, że tulony przez niego Alec w każdej chwili mógł wydać ostatni oddech.  
\- Przestań się rozklejać – warknął Sinclair. – Wyglądasz przez to żałośniej niż zazwyczaj i pogardzam tobą jeszcze bardziej niż robię to na ogół. Nawet butów bym sobie tobą teraz nie wytarł – dodał w podobnie przyjaznym tonie.  
Sinclair w trzech zdaniach zaprezentował zaawansowany stopień upośledzenia swoich kontaktów interpersonalnych, potwierdził brak zdolności do odczuwania empatii i przypomniał Magnusowi, dlaczego od pierwszego spotkania uważał go za niewychowanego troglodytę bez widoków na minimalną ot choćby poprawę manier i koszmarnego charakteru. Jeśli miłość w istocie jest ślepa, nie stawiałoby to jakości wzroku Featherdarka w najlepszym świetle.  
\- Magnus, wypuść mnie stąd. Napatrzyłem się już na twój ryj, wystarczy mi na całe następne stulecie. Gdzie indziej jestem bardziej potrzebny – oznajmił twardo, podnosząc się z posadzki i przygotowując do przeskoczenia granicy, kiedy czarownik uniósł dłoń i poruszył palcami. – Znajdę i przyprowadzę tu jakiegoś Nefilim ze stelą. To rana od zwykłego sztyletu, iratze na pewno ją zasklepi – dorzucił z szerokim, złośliwie zawadiackim uśmiechem, a Magnus nie zdołał nic odpowiedzieć, bo wampir przesadzał już pustą przestrzeń po kopule, którą należało natychmiast ustawić z powrotem, jeśli on i Alec mieli nie zginąć w ułamku sekundy rozszarpani przez korzystające z okazji do ataku Dzieci Nocy.  
Świat obserwowany kocimi oczami stał się nagle przeraźliwie wyraźny, złożony z samych ostrych krawędzi, intensywnych kolorów i mocnych, odciętych konturów. Odkrycie wywołuje w Magnusie takie samo wrażenie, jakiego doświadczyły wszystkie wampiry na tyle odważne i spragnione krwi Nocnego Łowcy, żeby zdecydować się na bolesne starcie z błękitną kopułą. Ba, to nawet nie jest kategoria porażenia prądem stworzonym przy użyciu zaklęcia – czarownikowi przypomina to raczej dostanie po łbie wiązką pioruna wycelowanego i ciśniętego ze znawstwem przez Zeusa albo Thora.  
Koszmarne sny o umierającym Alecu powracają jak fala przyboju i nakładają się na obraz zastanej rzeczywistości. Wypowiedziane wówczas słowa uzupełniają ledwie słyszalny, słaby oddech, scalają się w jedno i wreszcie nadają całości zagubiony sens. „Jeśli wciąż mnie kochasz, nie wszystko jeszcze przepadło. Ja już wybrałem. Teraz ty musisz podjąć decyzję.”  
„…jak wiele mógłbyś poświęcić…”  
Magnus wiedział, że ją znajdzie. Nie było najmniejszego powodu, by podejrzewać, że w czasie walki z Maureen Alec mógłby zataić jej posiadanie, ukryć ją przy sobie, nie pozwolić odebrać i zachować aż do teraz. Przeczyło to logice w całej rozciągłości, a mimo to czarownik nie miał nawet cienia wątpliwości, że irracjonalnie chłopiec znalazł jakiś sposób. Szybkie przeszukanie wystarczyło – stela tkwiła w wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki. Magnus bez wahania sięgnął po nią i wytrzymał przeszywający ból, jakim przedmiot z anielskiego instrumentarium odpowiedział na dotyk Podziemnego. W przypadku krótkotrwałych, bezpośrednich kontaktów z należącymi do serafickiego arsenału przyrządami, magia ochronna zazwyczaj niwelowała skutki ich negatywnego oddziaływania na czarownika, tym razem jednak wpływ krążącego w żyłach Halvertino sprawiał, że Magnus nie miał dostępu do jej zbawiennych właściwości. Wiedział, że pęczniejące i pękające bąble na palcach to dopiero początek, a stela nie okaże mu zmiłowania, traktując go jak każdego innego bezbożnika wyciągającego brudne ręce po nieskalaną świętość. Samo jej trzymanie wiązało się z dotkliwym bólem, a użycie jej przez kogoś spoza kręgu Nefilim niosło z sobą jeszcze gorsze następstwa.  
Magnus to wiedział, przeczuwał i rozumiał. Godził się na wszystko. Podwinął ciężką, lepką od krwi koszulę Aleca, odsłaniając świeżą ranę. Gdy przystawił wierzchołek steli do nagiej skóry tuż obok linii cięcia i zmusił ją do wykreślenia pierwszej partii Znaku, ból niemalże odebrał mu zmysły, a podobnych doznań spodziewałby się raczej po wybuchu bomby zegarowej wewnątrz własnej czaszki. Opanował drżenie ręki, nakazując sobie bezwzględną dyscyplinę. Nie łudził się – Sinclair nie zdąży wrócić, nim będzie za późno. Cierpienie mroczyło skuteczniej niż hektolitry alkoholu, a on z najwyższym trudem przypominał sobie kształty runy i odtwarzał je, choć dłoń płonęła, jakby próbował pisać żywym ogniem.  
Czuł, jak zamykają się w niej kanaliki doprowadzające moc, jak obumierają w agonii i ulegają nieodwracalnemu rozpadowi.   
\- Jak wiele mógłbym poświęcić, żeby go ocalić? – zamruczał cicho chrapliwym głosem zmieszanym z płytkim, przyśpieszonym oddechem, kierując słowa do losu? Przeznaczenia? Bezimiennego boga przyglądającego im się z metaforycznej góry? – Oddałbym wszystko. Wszystko. Życie, nieśmiertelność, nawet moją ręcznie tkaną kapę z łóżka w sypialni. – Zaśmiał się ponuro, a cały świat tonął w jaskrawej bieli wszechogarniającego bólu. – Oddałbym wszystko, dokładnie wszystko, a ty wybierasz akurat to. Dlaczego uważasz, że odebranie mi mojego głównego źródła zarobku to odpowiednia cena? Do czego ci moja magia, nienazwana, złośliwa siło?...  
…  
Kiedy Jace ze zduszonym jękiem padł nagle w sposób analogiczny do tego, w jaki ścięło go z nóg w czasie drogi do Hotelu Dumort, Isabelle i Clary domyśliły się już, co było tego powodem. Rozpoznanie symptomów działania więzi parabatai nie napawało optymizmem, zwłaszcza że stan Jace’a nie wskazywał, by Alec odniósł jakieś powierzchowne rany. To wyglądało raczej tak, jakby Nocny Łowca stał się bliższy lokatorom Miasta Kości niż kiedykolwiek i naprawdę niewiele brakowało, żeby decyzja o śmierci przegłosowała tę o zachowaniu życia.  
\- Lepiej dla Aleca, żeby żył, bo Jace na pewno będzie chciał się zemścić za wszystkie doznania, jakie ostatnimi czasy hurtowo funduje mu ich więź parabatai – sarknęła Izzy w nadziei, że ironia zatuszuje strach, ale Clary znała ją wystarczająco długo, żeby rozpoznać lęk, i wystarczająco dobrze, żeby się z tym nie zdradzić.  
Bywały momenty, w których Isabelle traciła odwagę i animusz, ale niepokój o bliskich uważała chyba za rujnujący jej wykreowany pieczołowicie (i w dużej mierze pokrywający się z rzeczywistością) wizerunek famme fatale z biczem, wysokimi obcasami i szminką w drapieżnym, ostrym kolorze na ustach. Ludzkie odruchy maskowała sarkazmem, jakby ukrywanie podobnych słabości było jej świętym obowiązkiem. Clary akceptowała to i nie skomentowała jej gniewnej uwagi, skupiona bardziej na dowleczeniu pod ścianę półprzytomnego Jace’a, który mamrotał coś tak zaciekle, jak niezrozumiale. Isabelle pewnymi, wytrenowanymi ruchami osłaniała odwrót, a potem stanęła na straży, dając Clary czas na wykreślenie kilku run przywracających Nocnego Łowcę do stanu względnej używalności.   
Ich kłopoty nie uszły uwadze wampirów skuszonych perspektywą łatwego zwycięstwa. Isabelle cięła miarowo biczem, a po napięciu w jej twarzy Clary wywnioskowała, że przeciwników zachęconych obiecującym łupem przybywało, dlatego porzuciła w połowie narysowany Znak, żeby wesprzeć ją w walce. Nagle wśród Dzieci Nocy zakotłowało, a spomiędzy nich wyskoczyły do przodu dwa wilkołaki o zwichrzonej, poklejonej cudzą krwią sierści.  
\- Maia! Jordan! – zawołała z ulgą Clary, kiedy likantropy błyskawicznie odepchnęły najbliższych oponentów.  
Cała reszta natychmiast uwzględniła przemawiającą na korzyść Nocnych Łowców obecność wilkołaków i postanowiła odpuścić, gdy prosty atak urósł nieoczekiwanie do rangi samobójczej eskapady. Maia i Jordan kłapnęli kilka razy zębami w ramach demonstracji siły, deklarując się jako przyjaciele trójki Nocnych Łowców, w obronie których nie zawahają się zabić. Jedno spojrzenie w rozpłomienione, lśniące ślepia zapewniało, że oba wilkołaki dalekie są od czczych przechwałek bez pokrycia w realnych czynach, a krew na futrze do końca przekonywała, że nie zadrze z nimi nikt, kto ma choć odrobinę oleju w głowie i wszystkie klepki na odpowiednich miejscach.  
Na widok pędzącego w ich kierunku wampira oboje obnażyli kły z głuchym warkotem i spięli się do skoku na zuchwalca, powstrzymał ich jednak chóralny okrzyk Isabelle i Clary.  
\- Jedna z was – rzucił Sinclair, dopadając do nich w dwóch susach i zerkając tylko na ułożonego pod ścianą Jace’a. – Jedna ze stelą – doprecyzował.   
\- Co z Alekiem? – zapytała natychmiast Izzy, ale wampir cisnął jej najbardziej zdeprymowane i wyrażające najwyższą dezaprobatę spojrzenie, jakie tylko można sobie wyobrazić – nawet mając naprawdę nieograniczoną, wybujałą wyobraźnię.  
\- Umiera, oczywiście – syknął. – Jak większość tutaj. Wojna nikogo nie oszczędza i nikogo nie darzy szczególnymi względami – dodał cierpko, po czym bez dalszej zwłoki złapał Clary za nadgarstek i bezceremonialnie pociągnął ją za sobą w kierunku, z którego przybył.  
Nocna Łowczyni ledwie za nim nadążała, ślizgając się na kałużach krwi, wyprutych wnętrznościach i martwych ciałach, które pokrywały posadzkę jak upiorny, makabryczny dywan w rezydencji fanatycznego dewianta. Tempo narzucone przez Sinclaira czyniło z niego eskortę odpowiedniejszą dla gnającego konia arabskiego albo rozpędzonego konwoju policyjnego, ale Clary nie zaoponowała. Zatrzymywał się wyłącznie na ułamki sekund, żeby usunąć stojących mu na drodze pobratymców, a potem pędził znów, choć dziewczyna nie miała szansy dotrzymać mu kroku i raczej powiewała za nim, niż biegła. Gdy potknęła się na zwłokach wilkołaka z rozerwanym po całej długości brzuchem, nie zdążyła upaść, bo Sinclair niezmordowanie ciągnął ją dalej. Ponad głowami walczących zobaczyła zarys błękitnego, sferycznego zaklęcia i natychmiast skojarzyła je z magią Magnusa Bane’a.  
Byli już niedaleko i Clary sięgała po schowaną w kieszeni stelę, kiedy Sinclair zaryczał nagle przeszywająco. Rezonans jego głosu zawibrował jej w każdej kości, jakby zamiast szkieletu miała jedną niezwykle czułą membranę podatną na najlżejszy szmer, a co dopiero mówić o ogłuszającym ryku zrywającej się wichury. Odniosła wrażenie, że jej organy wewnętrzne pokrył szron, a wszyscy dookoła zastygli w bezruchu niczym lodowe rzeźby. Takiego dźwięku nie potrafiło wydać żadne zwierzę i żaden człowiek. Clary słyszała w nim echo cierpienia i bólu większego, niż mogłoby znieść jakiekolwiek żywe stworzenie. Wiele kosztowało ją powstrzymanie się od dziecinnego zwyczaju zasłonięcia uszu, bo wampir odrzucił głowę w tył i w jego naprężonym ciele wzbierał kolejny rozdzierający krzyk.  
Przygotowana na uderzenie wycia, jakie najwłaściwsze byłoby chyba wyłącznie potępieńcom spychanym w gardziel Piekła w dniu Sądu Ostatecznego, nie doczekała się go. Sinclaira zdławiły silne torsje. Zgiął się wpół i zwymiotował ciemną, gęstą krwią, a potem zachwiał się niebezpiecznie. Wstrząśnięta Clary próbowała chwycić go, gdy padał na posadzkę, ale albo to on okazał się zbyt ciężki, albo ona zbyt słaba, żeby go utrzymać. W efekcie wylądowała obok, obserwując z niemym przerażeniem rosnącą plamę krwi na jego piersi, wykrzywioną potwornie twarz, szeroko otwarte oczy o białkach pokrytych gęstą siecią spękanych naczynek i źrenice zwężone do rozmiarów maleńkich łebków od szpilek. Sinclair zaskowyczał w bezsilnej wściekłości i przejmującej zgrozie, bezskutecznie usiłując się podnieść. Wyglądało to, jakby zmagał się z częściowym paraliżem dolnej połowy ciała, ale zdecydowanie odtrącił ręce Nocnej Łowczyni. Spojrzenie nadal miał harde, roziskrzone i nieznoszące sprzeciwu. Bez słów przekazał, że jej pomoc jest potrzebna w innym miejscu, a Clary zrozumiała, bo Sinclair nie zwykł owijać w bawełnę i wprost dawał tym samym znać, że jemu nikt już nie może pomóc, dlatego szkoda tu jej czasu i starań.  
\- Idź tam – wycharczał, odprawiając ją po żołniersku i bez sentymentów, choć mówienie sprawiało mu trudność, a w kąciku ust pieniło krew tak ciemną, że niemal czarną. – Idź i uratuj przynajmniej jego. Rusz się, Fairchild.  
Clary zerwała się na nogi i łokciami utorowała sobie drogę pomiędzy wciąż zaskoczonymi, nieruchomymi postaciami Podziemnych, zanim ktokolwiek wpadł na pomysł zatrzymania jej. Nie obejrzała się ani razu. Nie chciała wiedzieć, czy Sinclaira rozerwano już na strzępy, czy nimb jego niepokonanej waleczności nie upadł i dlatego pomimo krytycznego stanu wampira każdy wybierał raczej ominięcie go łukiem niż ryzykowanie podejściem bliżej. Clary przepychała się uparcie naprzód i wbijała wzrok w błękitną kopułę. Widziała ją jak przez mgłę i dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że to zasługa oczu pełnych łez. Otarła je szybko rękawem, nie pozwalając sobie na płacz, choć ten wzbierał w niej powodziową falą i bardzo chciał wydrzeć się z jej ściśniętego gardła.  
Clary dobrze pamiętała słowa Sinclaira, z jego charakterystyczną butą wypowiedziane nocą w Sanktuarium. Pod pewnymi względami obaj, on i jego ukochany parabatai, pozostali wampirami, podlegającymi tym samym ograniczeniom, co reszta ich gatunku. W starciu z określonymi czynnikami nawet narodziny jako Nocny Łowca nie mogły przynieść ocalenia i uchronić od śmiertelnych zagrożeń. Clary rozpoznałaby te objawy zawsze i wszędzie, a świadomość losu, jaki spotkał nieśmiertelnych kochanków, była tylko źródłem kolejnych niechcianych łez, których nie udało jej się w porę poskromić i które spłynęły dwoma wartkimi potokami, wylewając na zewnątrz smutek, żal i poczucie cholernej niesprawiedliwości. Niepowstrzymany szloch sprawił, że nie dostrzegła, jak szczyt błękitnej kopuły zaczyna migotać i rozpływa się w niebycie niczym zaklęcie, którego nikt nie podtrzymuje.   
„Wojna nikogo nie oszczędza i nikogo nie darzy szczególnymi względami”, powiedział Sinclair i wszyscy bogowie świadkiem, że nigdy nie miał racji tak bardzo, jak w tamtej chwili.  
Featherdarkowi wyrwano serce.  
Featherdark umierał, a związany zdemonizowaną pieczęcią Sinclair konał razem z nim.


	19. Blask jego oczu

19\. Blask jego oczu

Simon szedł u boku przywódczyni Rady Nocy, choć aby dotrzymać jej kroku wystarczyło się czołgać, niezbyt w dodatku ofiarnie i gorliwie. Oczywiście rozumiał, że przeszło siedemdziesiąt lat spędzonych w piwnicach nowej siedziby klanu w kompletnym bezruchu każdemu odbiłoby się nie najlepiej na kondycji. Simon zawsze bardzo dużo złego słyszał od matki o stacjonarnym trybie życia, a obserwując antyczne wampiry borykające się z własną ogromnie wypaczoną długim okresem bezczynności motoryką, kobieta wydawała się mieć sporo racji. Co prawda raczej nie chodziło jej przy tym o Dzieci Nocy poruszające się ze sprawnością kukiełek w rękach pijanego, przysypiającego lalkarza, ale ogólna koncepcja zmierzała chyba w dobrą stronę.  
Simon ledwie ukrywał zniecierpliwienie. Tam, w sali tronowej mogli w tej chwili ginąć jego przyjaciele, a tymczasem on wlókł się tempem skazańca wędrującego na szafot razem z grupą wampirów, które chodzić uczyły się właściwie na nowo i nie mógł powiedzieć, żeby szło im lepiej niż rocznemu dziecku stawiającemu pierwsze kroki w pozycji spionizowanej. Ich ruch był urywany jak u zacinających się pozytywkowych figurynek, które tak bardzo lubiła jego siostra. Stawy przypominały zardzewiałe trybiki dawno zapomnianych marionetek. Niektóre chyba nawet nie zginały się w odpowiednią stronę, a w każdym razie tylko takie wytłumaczenie przychodziło mu na myśl, kiedy patrzył na wykrzywiony, groteskowy chód. To jakby ożywione w magiczny sposób manekiny sklepowe wypróbowywały koncepcję samodzielnego poruszania, ale wciąż niezbyt były do niej przekonane i nie mogły się pochwalić jakimiś większymi sukcesami na tym polu.   
Utrzymywanie równowagi przy tak absurdalnym braku współpracy ze strony dolnych kończyn musiało mieć ścisły związek z ewidentnym łamaniem praw fizyki. Jakim cudem wampiry jeszcze się nie poprzewracały, pozostawało dla niego jedną z większych zagadek wszechświata. Tak samo zresztą jak spinający je łańcuch, który wymusił przemierzanie korytarzy parami za przywódczynią. Simon nigdy nie uważał się za wojskowego stratega albo taktyka na miarę ot choćby Jace’a, ale nawet on sądził, że w warunkach bitewnych obecność połączonych z sobą obroży była stosunkowo niedorzeczna, a wmaszerowanie na plac boju przy ograniczonej swobodzie ruchów prawie na pewno nie należało do najlepszych pomysłów. Ale to w zasadzie całkiem jak poprowadzenie do walki gromady wampirów ledwie kontrolujących swoje nogi, co też właśnie na polecenie Raphaela czynił – doszedł tym samym do jedynego słusznego wniosku, że jednak zdrowiej będzie poddać się i zrezygnować z dalszych dywagacji na ten temat, bo jego morale i tak nie miewało się najlepiej, a dalsze podkopywanie go byłoby już zupełnym bestialstwem.  
\- Łańcuch jest potrzebny – odezwała się wampirzyca, jak zwykle nie kłopocząc się otwieraniem w tym celu ust. – Każdy z nas pochodzi z innego miejsca na Ziemi, zna czasy i realia obce pozostałym, a także dysponuje własnymi zdolnościami. Łańcuch sprawia, że korzystamy ze wspólnej wiedzy i dzielimy się umiejętnościami wedle potrzeb.  
\- Brzmi trochę jak wypożyczalnia mózgów i talentów – odpowiedział Simon.  
Dokładnie pół sekundy zajęło mu zorientowanie się, że palnięte bezmyślnie zdanie może mieć wydźwięk pyskatej odzywki i nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żeby wielowiekowa Córka Nocy tak właśnie je odebrała. Ponieważ zaś instynkt samozachowawczy podpowiadał, że drażnienie żywego reliktu starożytności raczej nie kończy się dobrze i bezkrwawo, podjął się natychmiast niezgrabnych prób zatarcia złego wrażenia. To zaś z kolei przyniosło skutek zupełnie odwrotny do zamierzonego, jak miało to miejsce zawsze, kiedy działał w stresie i pod presją mniej lub bardziej realnej groźby utraty głowy. Jego żałośnie nieporadne wyjaśnienia przerwało coś, co brzmiało jak mentalny śmiech, który wywołał delikatny, ledwie dostrzegalny uśmiech na nieruchomych ustach i rozpalił rozbawione ogniki w ciemnych oczach wampirzycy.  
\- Mam na imię Meritre. Tłumaczy się to jako „Ukochana przez Słońce”, co, biorąc pod uwagę całokształt mojej obecnej postaci, niezamierzenie przydało temu imieniu wyjątkowo ironicznego charakteru. Pochodzę z Iunu w północnym Egipcie. Mam blisko cztery i pół tysiąca lat, a mimo to pierwszy raz spotykam przywódcę klanowego takiego jak ty.  
Takiego… głupiego?, pomyślał ponuro Simon. Wcisnął ręce głębiej do kieszeni spodni, zgarbił się mimowolnie i odkrył w sobie przemożną chęć kopnięcia bez powodu w jakąś starą puszkę albo kamień, niestety jak na złość obecny odcinek korytarza wyglądał na niemalże posprzątany, przez co mało pasował do reszty Hotelu i kolidował z najnowszym pragnieniem Chodzącego za Dnia, uniemożliwiając mu wyżycie się poprzez nieskrępowane kopanie kawałka czegokolwiek.  
Jasne, nigdy sam nie pchał się do Świata Cieni i czuł się całkiem dobrze, codziennie mijając w totalnej nieświadomości całe tabuny faerie czy wilkołaków. Już samo bycie nastolatkiem o niesprecyzowanych planach na przyszłość nieraz okazywało się cholernie trudne, ale teraz jego życie zdawało się z poziomu „easy” przeskoczyć nagle i bez ostrzeżenia na poziom „expert”. Na Boga, jęknął w duchu, nie radziłem sobie z klasówkami z matematyki i wstawaniem rano do szkoły, jak więc mam sprostać wyzwaniom stojącym przed głową klanu? W ogóle kto przy zdrowych zmysłach oddaje władzę siedemnastolatkowi, który nie potrafi nawet zdecydować się na nazwę dla własnego zespołu? Simon był rozgoryczony, rozczarowany sobą samym i najzupełniej pewny, że odpowiedzialność za los nowojorskich wampirów najlepiej byłoby złożyć na barkach kogoś bardziej odpowiedniego. To o tym mówiła Meritre? Nigdy nie spotkała takiego niedołężnego przywódcy? Żenująco nieudolnego? Żałosnego jak niezręczna cisza po opowiedzeniu kiepskiego, nie śmiesznego dowcipu?  
\- Takiego wyjątkowego – uściśliła wampirzyca, a Chodzący za Dnia jęknął w duchu.  
To bez znaczenia, czy tylko pomyśli, czy też pokusi się o wypowiedzenie przemyśleń na głos, bo Meritre i tak będzie wiedziała. Nie była to zdecydowanie najbardziej komfortowa sytuacja, w jakiej Simon się ostatnio znalazł, a posiadał w tej dziedzinie dosyć rozległy materiał porównawczy, rozbudowany szczególnie od chwili pierwszego spotkania z Jace’m, co pociągnęło za sobą wiele drastycznych zmian w jego uprzednio mniej więcej uporządkowanym życiorysie. Poza tym nie zetknął się jeszcze nigdy z wampirem, który potrafiłby z taką łatwością zaglądać komuś do głowy, choć z drugiej strony – nie zetknął się też nigdy z wampirem, który długość swojego pośmiertnego żywota odmierzałby mileniami, a nie latami. Może dorównywanie wiekiem piramidom sprawia, że zmysły ulegają wyostrzeniu i wykształcają się nowe zdolności? Może tak stare wampiry naturalnie rezygnują z ruchu, a zapadają się bardziej w głąb siebie, rozwijając szeroki wachlarz talentów parapsychicznych i składując w swoich przepastnych umysłach niezmierzone ilości wiedzy na miliardy tematów? Meritre nie rozwiała jego wątpliwości i nie podjęła wątku, skoncentrowana bardziej na bieżącej sytuacji:   
\- Za sprawą Jonathana Morgensterna niebo nad nami zasnuło się chmurami czarniejszymi niż kiedykolwiek. Słońce zgasło i wielu błądzi w zapadłej ciemności, a mrok skrywa potwory, wiele potworów. Prorok Nocy powiedział: Chodzący za Dnia jest przyjacielem jasności. Jego dłonie zbudują na czystym fundamencie mury i wieże Miasta Nadziei, które niczym latarnia morska odnajdzie zagubionych i które niczym najpotężniejsza forteca oprze się sztormom tych gwałtownych czasów. Jesteś wybranym demiurgiem, Simonie, i jesteś na właściwym miejscu we właściwym czasie. Jedynie tyle musisz wiedzieć, jedynie tego musisz być pewien.  
\- Ale ja się nie czuję żadnym wybrańcem! – zaprotestował natychmiast Simon z pełną świadomością, że brzmi to straszliwie dziecinnie, a obrazu rozkapryszonego przedszkolaka dopełniłoby tylko zaplecenie ramion na piersiach i gniewne tupnięcie nogą dla podkreślenia stopnia swojego obrażenia na wszystkie okoliczne galaktyki.  
\- I może o to właśnie chodzi? – odparła Meritre, przenikliwie wpatrując się w niego czarnymi oczami, które zdawały się gratis przewiercać czaszkę i prześwietlać duszę spirytualnym odpowiednikiem promieni rentgena. – O coś, z czego sam nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, co jest dla ciebie zbyt oczywiste lub czego nigdy nie pojmowałeś w kategoriach rynsztunku i uzbrojenia na wojnę z mrokiem tak gęstym, że pochłania wszelkie światło?  
Simon miał na to co najmniej dziesięć odpowiedzi, a każdą z nich infantylną do bólu i w żadnym razie nie brzmiącą dojrzalej niż ta, którą już zdążył z siebie wyprodukować i zaprezentować Radzie Nocy. Meritre na pewno zresztą umiała sięgnąć mu do głowy i poznać je wszystkie, Chodzący za Dnia postanowił zatem zamilknąć i nie ubierać swojej naiwnej głupoty w słowa. Nie zorientował się nawet, że zgiełk toczonej gdzieś przed nim bitwy narósł i echa niosły się teraz bardzo blisko. Intensywność krzyków i uderzeń broni podziałała na niego jak kubeł zimnej wody wylany bezpośrednio na wnętrzności. Otrząsnął się, bez namysłu porzucił towarzystwo Rady Nocy i biegiem pokonał ostatni odcinek, żeby stanąć u szczytu podium i w jednej chwili poczuć, że ściśnięte lodowatymi szponami niepokoju serce łamie mu się na pół.  
Zobaczył chaotyczną kotłowaninę wampirów, wilkołaków i Nocnych Łowców, walczących ze sobą na posadzkach zasłanych zbyt wieloma martwymi ciałami.  
Zobaczył błękitną kopułę falującą i rozwiewającą się z chwilą upadku Magnusa, na co obsesyjnie zdawały się czekać skłębione wokół niego i Aleca wampiry, wybijające się do skoku na nich, gdy tylko runęła magiczna zapora.  
Zobaczył ledwie żywego Raphaela rozdzieranego na strzępy przez buntowników, a mimo to wciąż próbującego osłaniać sobą leżącego na schodach w kałuży krwi Featherdarka.  
Zobaczył na wpół bezwładnego Sinclaira chwytanego za kark silnymi szczękami wilkołaka, który w zamęcie walk nie potrafił odróżnić wroga od sojusznika.  
Zobaczył Clary szamoczącą się z dwiema wampirzycami odciągającymi ją od Magnusa i Aleca, choć była już tylko kilka kroków od nich.  
Zobaczył Cherry rozdzielaną z Batem i jej usta rozwarte w rozpaczliwym krzyku, który utonął i został zagłuszony przez bitewny jazgot.  
Zobaczył Maię i Jordana wikłanych w nowe starcia i wywabianych w głąb sali, żeby pozostałe wampiry mogły ułatwić sobie dostęp do nieprzytomnego Jace’a.  
Zobaczył Isabelle, ufną w ochronę ze strony wilkołaków, a przez to zbyt skupioną na wykreślaniu bratu świeżych run, by dostrzec pędzącego w jej kierunku napastnika.  
Simon był przerażony i wstrząśnięty. Na jego oczach rozpadał się świat. W ciągu kilku sekund miał stracić wszystko, co znał i kochał, co było mu bliskie i co nadawało sens całemu życiu. Jego mózg wyrzucał z siebie kolejne desperackie pomysły bez jasno określonej koncepcji ich zrealizowania w praktyce: interweniować, zrobić coś, powstrzymać to, zapobiec dalszemu rozlewowi krwi, ocalić przyjaciół. Musiał działać, choć skala zniszczeń i śmierci przytłaczała go i odbierała zdolność trzeźwego myślenia. Tak w każdym razie wytłumaczył sobie swój rozpaczliwy krzyk, z logicznego punktu widzenia mogący niewiele poradzić na trwającą właśnie kaźń i z pewnością ledwie przebijający się przez wrzawę, szczęk broni i wycie umierających. Równie dobrze mógłby próbować odpalania zapałki pod wodą albo przepychania w pojedynkę Kilimandżaro na Broadway – szanse na powodzenie we wszystkich przypadkach były porównywalne. To się nie miało prawa udać, a mimo tego…  
\- STAAAĆ!!!  
A mimo tego rzeczywistość zatrzymała się jak sekunda odcięta od wieczności. Rozkaz przetoczył się nad salą z siłą gromu, który pędzi niepowstrzymanie, nie znając przeszkód zdolnych go ujarzmić i nie ugiąć się przed nim. Nawet jego echa wybrzmiewały mocą, jaka nie przewidywała tolerowania jakichkolwiek oznak niesubordynacji w stosunku do wydanego polecenia. Wystarczyło, by ta jedna nieskomplikowana komenda zawisła w drżącym, naelektryzowanym powietrzu, a nieruchomego krajobrazu nie zakłócił najdrobniejszy ruch postaci zastygłych niczym posągi. Dzwoniącej ciszy nie przerwał najlżejszy szept, choć jeszcze niedawno bitewny zgiełk wypełniał sobą każdą parę uszu tak szczelnie, że nie sposób było usłyszeć wołania osoby stojącej tuż obok. Nawet czas wydawał się nie płynąć, tylko omijać to miejsce i pozostawiać je w nicości nienaruszonej znamionami najsubtelniejszej ot choćby dynamiki.  
Świat przypominał teraz Simonowi kadr zatrzymanego filmu na wideo – jednego z takich, których razem z Clary nie chcieli oglądać do końca, bo bali się nieszczęśliwego zakończenia i z jakiegoś powodu wierzyli, że wciśnięcie pauzy pomoże ocalić ulubionych bohaterów. Wszystko wydawało się zamknięte we wnętrzu misternie wykonanej kuli śnieżnej. Efektu wieńczyłyby tylko wirujące dookoła białe, połyskujące drobinki imitujące w zamierzeniach producenta sypiący śnieg, ale Simon czuł się już wystarczająco nieswojo i z całą stanowczością nie oczekiwał żadnych dodatkowych atrakcji.  
Dopiero po upływie kilku nieistniejących sekund spędzonych na wpatrywaniu się w nienaturalnie znieruchomiały pejzaż poczuł dłonie Meritre zaciśnięte na swoich ramionach. Odwrócił głowę, żeby dostrzec po obu jej stronach rozciągnięty na całą szerokość komnaty szpaler członków Rady Nocy. Wampiry opornym, rwanym ruchem opuszczały odrzucone w tył głowy, otwierały oczy i zamykały usta otwarte do krzyku zrodzonego w głębi ich ciał, wybrzmiewającego jeszcze i zupełnie innego niż wypowiadane przez nich wcześniej telepatyczne wiadomości.  
Encanto, zrozumiał oszołomiony Simon. Potężne, wspólne encanto zdolne objąć swoim działaniem wszystkich w tej sali, złamać ich wolę i podporządkować bez konieczności utrzymywania kontaktu wzrokowego czy bezpośredniej bliskości wampira. Nic dziwnego, że istnienie Rady Nocy utrzymywano w ścisłej tajemnicy – Chodzący za Dnia już teraz po spojrzeniach nazbyt wielu Nocnych Łowców wywnioskował, że Clave raczej mało spodobała się wizja koegzystowania z Podziemnymi o tak odległym rodowodzie, poczynającymi sobie bez ich odgórnej kontroli i ośmielającymi się pętać anielskich wojowników własną przedwieczną magią. Świadomość Dzieci Nocy stąpających po świecie na długo, długo przed tym, kiedy Razjel raczył wejrzeć łaskawym okiem na Jonathana Nocnego Łowcę i ofiarował mu swoje Dary, uwierała ich gorzej niż ostry kamyk w bucie. Simon był zaskoczony oburzeniem, które wezbrało w nim nieoczekiwanie. Nigdy wcześniej nie sympatyzował nawet z wampirami (nie miał w zasadzie powodu, bo od czasu przemiany większość usiłowała zabić go w ten czy inny sposób, fundując mu tym samym ekscytujące pośmiertne życie wypełnione obawami o przetrwanie każdej kolejnej nocy w jednym kawałku), ale teraz czuł urazę w odpowiedzi na milczącą wściekłość Nefilim. Tych samych Nefilim, którzy zignorowali ostrzeżenia Sinclaira, swoją arogancją przyczynili się do ogromnych strat po obu stronach, a teraz jeszcze mieli czelność nastawać na przedstawicieli JEGO gatunku.  
\- Dosyć tego! – zawołał z władczością, którą wypomniała mu dopiero potem Clary, bo sam w zapamiętaniu zupełnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak ogromnie nadwyrężył wtedy cierpliwość Nocnych Łowców i jak drastycznie zmniejszył swoje szanse na otwarte umawianie się z córką Lightwoodów, do tej pory darzących go niechętną akceptacją, ale po tego rodzaju przemowie mających z pewnością zmienić swój stosunek do niego na gorsze. – Dosyć tego wszystkiego! Polało się zbyt wiele krwi, zbyt wielu zginęło, zbyt wielu straciło bliskich i przyjaciół! Nie można cofnąć czasu, nikt nie ma mocy odwrócenia biegu wydarzeń, a odebranego raz życia nie da się zwrócić! Można jedynie przerwać ten bezsensowny mord i trzeba skończyć z tym natychmiast! Popatrzcie tylko na siebie! – zaryczał gniewnie. – Jonathan Morgenstern jest gdzieś daleko stąd i śmieje się z was, popatrując nonszalancko na widowisko, jakiego mu dostarczyliście! Nie musiał się nawet specjalnie wysilić, żebyście wszyscy rzucili się sobie do gardeł i zapewnili mu godziny wybornej rozrywki! W obliczu wojny musimy być jednością, a tymczasem jesteśmy podzieleni bardziej niż kiedykolwiek! Otrząśnijcie się, bo mrok pochłonie nas jeszcze o zmierzchu i nikt nie doczeka nocy, która nadchodzi nieuchronnie, kładzie się coraz głębszym cieniem i pochłania jednego za drugim!  
Przerwał. Nie musiał sprawdzać, jakie wrażenie wywarły na obecnych te wszystkie narwane i butne w jego mniemaniu krzyki. W tej chwili w żyłach miał ogień zamiast krwi i nic nie obchodziło go bardziej niż ukrócenie szalonych walk. Był odpowiedzialny za Hotel Dumort, jego mieszkańców i bezpieczeństwo przyjaciół, a obowiązek ten niespodziewanie odczuwał już jako swoją naturalną powinność, choć nie potrafiłby wskazać dokładnie momentu, w którym przyjął nowe zobowiązania i w zgodzie z samym sobą stał się pełnoprawnym przywódcą. Wyprostował się, patrząc na wszystkich z góry i z wyżyn doskonale wyeksponowanej teraz szlachetności, jaka biła od niego, nie pozostawiając cienia wątpliwości co do jego iście królewskiej natury – nie nabytej, ale tkwiącej w nim od początku, a teraz wydobytej wreszcie i zaprezentowanej w pełnej okazałości. W późniejszej relacji Clary, zdawanej z uśmiechem nad kubeczkiem lodów czekoladowych pałaszowanych beztrosko na ławeczce w Central Parku, Simon niemalże jaśniał czystym blaskiem wydobywającym się z niego samego, promieniował godnością i świetlistą aurą urodzonego władcy. Clary mówiła z dumą, ale Chodzącemu za Dnia i tak było głupio. Nigdy nie sądził, że podobnych epitetów można użyć w zestawieniu z jego imieniem i nie zrobić tego w ramach żartu, a pozostawać cały czas jak najbardziej serio.  
\- Nazywam się Simon Lewis. Jestem prawowitą głową nowojorskiego klanu – obwieścił, najmniej przejmując się spojrzeniami Nocnych Łowców, które interpretować można było rozmaicie, ale na pewno nie jako wyraz aprobaty i zrozumienia. – Maureen zginęła z mojej ręki, a razem z nią musi zginąć skażona krew. Maureen żywiła się członkami opozycji, a zwolenników poiła własną krwią, przelewając w nich część mocy Lilith i oddając ich na wierną służbę sprawie Jonathana Morgensterna. Ci, którzy dzielą z nią demoniczną energię swojej krwi, są dla nas straceni tak samo, jak Mroczni Nocni Łowcy są straceni dla Clave. Istnieją granice, zza których nie ma już powrotu. Nieodwracalne przemiany. Proces, jakiego nikt nie da się cofnąć. Można zrobić tylko jedno, by powstrzymać tę masakrę i nie dopuścić, by zginęli kolejni niewinni.  
Simon podniósł rękę do góry. Tylko tyle, a mimo prozaicznej prostoty tego gestu czuł, jak wszystko wewnątrz skręca mu się w supeł przydeptany poczuciem straszliwego w swojej konieczności obowiązku. Mniejsze zło, to mniejsze zło, powtarzał sobie z maniakalnym uporem, kiedy Meritre puściła go i razem z pozostałymi wampirami należącymi do Rady Nocy ruszyła w dół po schodach. Kiedy ich rwany chód nabrał znamion złowieszczego marszu drapieżników idących po bezsilną, unieruchomioną w pułapce ofiarę. Kiedy trzeci po lewej wampir chwycił przerażone Dziecko Nocy niezgrabnie jak toporny, niedopracowany pod względem motorycznej płynności robot i wbił kły w jego szyję wystudiowanym, mechanicznym ruchem.  
Zamknięcie oczu i odwrócenie głowy nie pomogło. Był przywódcą ledwie od godziny, a jego pierwszym posunięciem na nowym stanowisku okazało się wydanie zgody na egzekucję. Egzekucję! Nagle został istnym cezarem kapryśnie szafującym cudzym życiem na arenie amfiteatru i nie podobało mu się to ani trochę. Nie oglądanie efektów swojej decyzji w niczym nie umniejszało świadomości przeraźliwej bezradności wobec bezpowrotnie zmienionych działaniem krwi Maureen wampirów. Simon próbował szukać innych rozwiązań, ale telepatyczny dialog z Meritre doprowadził go tylko do kryzysu osobowości i zakończył się ostatecznym przyzwoleniem na dokonanie eksterminacji niebezpiecznych jednostek. Starożytna wampirzyca na pewno miała rację i trafnie oceniła sytuację – Chodzący za Dnia nie śmiał wątpić w przewagę jej wiedzy, doświadczenia i niekonwencjonalnych metod działania wykorzystywanych wyłącznie dla dobra klanu. Bezwzględne usunięcie zakażonych raz na zawsze musiało być faktycznie jedynym wyjściem, ale Simon w żadnym razie nie uważał się za rozgrzeszonego z zarządzonego przez siebie zgładzenia współbraci.  
„Nie ma dla nich nadziei – powiedziała Meritre bezpośrednio w jego głowie. – Wszyscy oni dobrowolnie pili z żył Maureen, bo zło, chęć buntu i zawiść do Clave były w nich od samego początku. Demoniczna krew tylko spotęgowała ich destrukcyjne pragnienia. Poszli drogą, z której nie mogą już zawrócić, bo raz przyjętego mrocznego daru nie da się odrzucić. Gdy dotknie cię mrok tak głęboki, jak ten wydobyty z dna własnej duszy, żadne światło nie zdoła rozproszyć czarnych cieni. Straciłeś ich, Chodzący za Dnia. Ocal tych, którzy do ciebie należą i którym winien jesteś ochronę. Wyrwij chwasty z różanej rabaty. Odetnij łeb tej żmii we własnym gnieździe.”  
Członkowie Rady Nocy szli upiorną tyralierą, zatrzymując się wspólnie, gdy w zasięgu rąk któregoś z nich znalazł się wampir zakwalifikowany do zabicia. Nieskoordynowane, wykrzywione ruchy potęgowały wrażenie ich nadnaturalnej potworności. Każdy pozbawiony gracji gest był świadectwem niezliczonych wieków, które dzieliły Radę Nocy od ich dawno zagubionego na przestrzeni mileniów człowieczeństwa. Poza humanoidalnym kształtem próżno szukać w nich ludzi – zdecydowanie bardziej przypominali paleontologiczne skamieniałości czasów, z jakich pochodzili, niż żywe relikty zachowanej od zapomnienia przeszłości. Trwali niczym nieograniczenie mądre pomniki ujęte w bezczasowym, nieprzemijającym pięknie, niewiele jednak mieli wspólnego z człowieczymi odruchami, empatią i uczuciami.  
Beznamiętność, z jaką osuszali do cna ciała kolejnych wampirów, budziła skojarzenia z likwidacją jakichś uciążliwych, małych szkodników, a nie bezbronnych, skutecznie skrępowanych czarem istot, które jeszcze nie tak dawno były ludźmi. Dzieci Nocy padały jedno za drugim, powiększając i tak już duże grono trupów zaściełających posadzkę, a czas rozciągał się w nieskończoność, choć Simon nieustannie modlił się w duchu o koniec. Czuł się jak zamknięty w koszmarnym śnie, z którego nie mógł się obudzić, bo to wcale nie był koszmar, a rzeczywistość stokroć od koszmaru gorsza, bo prawdziwa. Minęła wieczność, nim Rada Nocy po zabiciu ostatniego zainfekowanego wampira dotarła swoim chwiejnym, niepewnym krokiem do krańca sali, odwróciła się i w podobnie nieporadny sposób wróciła do schodów, by wspiąć się po nich i zatrzymać.  
Simon nigdy przedtem i nigdy potem nie przypominał sobie niczego, co byłoby czarne bardziej niż oczy Meritre spoglądające na niego z otchłani liczącej cztery i pół tysiąca lat. Stał twarzą w twarz ze starożytnością, gdy wampirzyca odezwała się znad przepaści czterech mileniów, jak zwykle nie otwierając nawet ust:  
\- Rada Nocy wypełniła swoją powinność. Fundamenty Miasta Nadziei staną na czystym gruncie. Pierwsze cegły trzymasz już w dłoniach, Chodzący za Dnia. Ofiara zakładzinowa została złożona tak, jak przepowiedział Prorok Nocy. Zadanie jest trudne, ale nie zapominaj, że nie jesteś sam. Nigdy nie byłeś i nigdy nie będziesz.  
Uśmiechnęła się lekko, po czym razem z pozostałymi członkami Rady ruszyła naprzód, by zniknąć wkrótce w ciemności Hotelu i zaszyć się znów w jego głębinach.  
Simon odetchnął głęboko, mimo że jego płuca nie wymagały wcale haustu świeżego powietrza. Usiadł ciężko na najwyższym stopniu i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, podczas gdy rzucone na wszystkich encanto słabło i z każdą chwilą unieruchomieni nim Nocni Łowcy i Podziemni odzyskiwali zdolność do swobodnego poruszania się.  
Zegary znów zaczęły tykać.  
…  
Jace półprzytomnie spojrzał na Isabelle, która szarpała go za ramię tak, jakby zamierzała wyrwać mu je z barku, a potem okładać go nim po głowie, jeśli tylko przyśpieszyłoby to proces przebudzenia, na co najwyraźniej chyba liczyła. Jęknął odruchowo, choć trudno byłoby mu wskazać, co boli go najbardziej i czy siostra nie przyprawi mu za moment kolejnych kontuzji, nie biorąc zupełnie pod uwagę, że jego stan już wyjściowo pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. Potrząsnęła nim, co w żadnym razie nie ułatwiło zogniskowania wzroku na jej twarzy, ale Isabelle wyraźnie nie była w nastroju na wyrozumiałość względem jego niedyspozycji.  
\- Skończyło się – oznajmiła, kiedy dojrzała przebłysk świadomości w jego oczach. – Już po wszystkim. Przetrwaliśmy. Trzeba sprawdzić, co z Alekiem i Clary.  
Pomogła mu wstać, jeśli można tak nazywać niedelikatne targanie pod ramiona w kierunku pionowym. Jego nogi przez chwilę rozważały opcję powrotu do poprzedniej pozycji, ale przy niewielkim wsparciu ze strony ściany udało mu się wygrać tę niewielką batalię i ustać. Zobaczył, że spojrzenie Izzy powędrowało do Chodzącego za Dnia, który siedział na podeście i całym sobą sprawiał wrażenie bohatera romantycznego dramatu przeżywającego właśnie ciężkiego kalibru załamanie. Kondycja psychiczna Simona na pewno pamiętała lepsze czasy, ale ponieważ on sam nie wykazywał oznak ogólnie pojętego umierania, Isabelle porzuciła póki co pomysł dołączenia do niego, wybierając ponad to upewnienie się, że z Alekiem i Clary wszystko w porządku. Skinęła Jace’owi głową, po czym pierwsza zainicjowała przepychanie się przez oszołomiony tłum metodą łokcia wbijanego w żebra i obcasa precyzyjnie wycelowanego tu i ówdzie w czyjąś stopę.  
Wciąż zwalczający szum w głowie Jace chętnie skorzystał z wolnej przestrzeni otwierającej się za siostrą. Był osłabiony i na łopatki mogłoby go rozłożyć teraz nawet niemowlę, dlatego zdecydowanie nie posiadał nadwyżek sił, jakie musiałby spożytkować na samodzielne torowanie sobie drogi w ścisku i chaosie. Wystarczająco dużo wysiłku wymagało nadążanie za Isabelle prącą do przodu niczym lodołamacz i Jace był pewien, że tym razem po powrocie bez dyskusji odda się w ręce Cichych Braci i zostanie wzorowym pacjentem, a najbliższe 72 godziny z największą rozkoszą prześpi jak kamień.  
Spojrzeniem przeczesywał okolicę w poszukiwaniu znajomych twarzy i nagle znieruchomiał. Gdy stanął na palcach udało mu się zerknąć ponad głowami dwóch rozmawiających ze sobą nerwowo wilkołaków, żeby ogarnąć wzrokiem schody na podest, które tak przykuły jego uwagę.  
\- Na Anioła, nie… Tylko nie to…  
Zostawił Isabelle, która i tak nie kontrolowała, czy brat za nią podąża, po czym przepchnął się w stronę stopni i zamarł ze stopą na najniższym. Klatka piersiowa zakłuła go ostrym bólem, rozłożonym zapewne pół na pół z powodu połamanych żeber i ściskającego serce widoku powyżej.  
Sinclair trzymał w ramionach zakrwawionego Featherdarka, który ufnie tulił oszpeconą twarz do jego szyi. Były Lightwood w umazanej czerwienią dłoni ściskał ciemny, workowaty organ, pierwotnie należący zapewne do spoczywających tuż obok wykrzywionych zwłok wampira. Jace odetchnął ciężko. Nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że Featherdark umierał. W jego piersi ziała pustką dziura po wyrwanym sercu, a choć najwyraźniej zdołał zabić własnego mordercę, w żaden sposób nie mogło to zwrócić życia ani jemu, ani konającemu z nim pospołu Sinclairowi.  
\- „Jace Lightwood? Miło mi cię poznać. Czy byłbyś uprzejmy podejść, bym mógł należycie pożegnać mojego przybranego potomka?” – rzekł Sinclair tak niewyraźnie, jakby język podmieniono mu na drewniany kołek, o trzy rozmiary w dodatku za duży.  
Mówienie sprawiało mu wyraźne trudności. Krtań współpracowała na granicy rozpoczęcia otwartego strajku okupacyjnego obejmującego cały układ oddechowy, a spierzchniętym, suchym wargom ledwie udawało się sprostać zadaniu układania do kolejnych głosek przetłaczanych z oporami przez gardło. Każde wypowiedziane słowo spieniało ciemną krew spływającą kącikiem jego ust, ale i tak z nich dwóch to on radził sobie z mówieniem lepiej niż pozbawiony zawartości klatki piersiowej Featherdark zdany wyłącznie na telepatyczne przekazywanie swoich myśli kochankowi.  
Jace miał nogi jak z waty, przez co kontrola kroków wymagała pełnego skupienia. Mózg przekazał do lewej nogi polecenie podniesienia się i przemieszczenia na wyższy stopień, gdy nadrzędny system etyki zawahał się. Nocny Łowca sądził, że jego absencja może i nie ułatwiłaby umierania, ale na pewno nie odarłaby go z należnej mu intymności, bo też sam czuł się niemalże jak intruz zakłócający parze zakochanych ostatnie wspólne chwile. Romeo i Julia na sekundę przed tragedią, pomyślał z głębokim, szczerym smutkiem, o jakiego posiadanie do tej pory się nie podejrzewał.  
Nie wydawało mu się, żeby jego obecność była tu teraz na miejscu i szykował się już do taktycznego odwrotu, kiedy siedzący dwa schodki wyżej Raphael z rezygnacją uniósł zwieszoną ponuro głowę. Popatrzył na niego przeszywająco spojrzeniem, jakim mógł patrzeć na świat jedynie dowódca tuż po odniesieniu pyrrusowego zwycięstwa okupionego śmiercią obu przybranych synów. Dał mu przyzwalający znak skinieniem, które kosztowało go te marne resztki sił, jakie jeszcze miał, w konsekwencji czego osunął się miękko na stopnie i nie sprawiał wrażenia, by mógł się z nich dźwignąć bez pomocy.   
Z wątpliwościami nie do końca rozwianymi tym swoistym błogosławieństwem Raphaela, Jace wspiął się powoli na miękkich nogach. Z wciąż tłukącym się pod czaszką przeświadczeniem, że wyłącznie przeszkadza w ostatnim pożegnaniu, przystanął dwa kroki od objętych parabatai. Ciężka powieka uniosła się i spojrzało na niego oko niebieskie jak u Aleca – oko lśniące, oko sparaliżowane bólem, oko zdjęte niewyobrażalnym cierpieniem, a mimo tego nadal łagodne i wpatrujące się w niego z życzliwą sympatią.  
\- „Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś, Jace’ie Lightwood. Czy miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybym przeniósł się na chwilę bezpośrednio do twojego ciała? Nie chcę dręczyć Sinclaira powtarzaniem moich słów, jest mu już wystarczająco ciężko.” – rzekł Sinclair chrapliwie, z wilgotnym, nabiegłym krwią charkotem i mimiką wskazującą na to, że poskromienie żuchwy i zmuszenie jej do kooperowania za chwilę stanie się kompletnie niemożliwe.  
Zaskoczony tak dziwną prośbą Jace kiwnął głową, zanim dobrze przemyślał, o co został poproszony. Sinclair rzucił mu zrezygnowane, zmęczone spojrzenie, po czym mocniej przytulił do siebie bezwładne ciało.  
Obecność Featherdarka okazała się subtelna i nieinwazyjna. Trochę jakby mieć do dyspozycji osobiste sumienie, z którym można przedyskutować każdą kwestię wątpliwej natury moralnej i wspólnie wybrać najlepsze rozwiązanie. On i Alec byli do siebie podobni nie tylko pod względem wyglądu, choć to akurat rzucało się w oczy najbardziej. Doświadczając dzielenia ciała z Featherdarkiem, Jace wyczuwał wiele znajomych cech osobowości. Obaj Lightwoodowie emanowali tym samym spokojem, rozsądkiem i mądrością. Alec mógłby z powodzeniem uchodzić za młodsze wcielenie brata swojego pradziadka i Jace odebrał gdzieś na obrzeżu podświadomości wesoły śmiech byłego Nocnego Łowcy.  
\- Dziękuję ci, Jace’ie Lightwood. Cieszę się, że mój potomek ma takiego parabatai.  
Jace nie sformułował w myślach żadnej odpowiedzi, ponieważ nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak zareagować na słowa Featherdarka. Na zewnątrz mógł nie okazywać zakłopotania, ale tu w środku gra pozorów nie działała. Nie było sposobu na ukrycie swoich prawdziwych odczuć, więc wampir doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z jego zmieszania. Jace nigdy nie sądził, że ktokolwiek mógłby podziękować mu za więź, jaka połączyła jego i Aleca. Ta więź była zupełnie naturalna i istniała jeszcze zanim została ujęta w wymiarze fizycznym runą parabatai, dlatego w całej rozciągłości uległ konsternacji, niezbyt nawykły do odbierania wyrazów wdzięczności za coś, co rozwinęło się niewymuszenie, odbyło przy minimalnym nakładzie prac z jego strony, a nazywanie tego jego zasługą byłoby dużym nadużyciem i przesadą.  
\- Mam do ciebie prośbę, Jace’ie Lightwood. Prośbę, którą ty jedyny byłbyś w stanie wypełnić, nie będę jednak miał żalu, jeśli mi odmówisz. Wiem, że proszę o nazbyt wiele i nie mam prawa nikogo obarczać pytaniem o tak ogromną przysługę – powiedział Featherdark z wyraźnie wyczuwalną powagą. – Znasz właściwości działania demonicznego związania, prawda?  
\- Lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny w promieniu pięćdziesięciu kilometrów, jak sądzę, jeśli nie brać pod uwagę ciebie i Sinclaira – odpowiedział Jace, wciąż nie bardzo domyślając się, do czego dąży antenat Lightwoodów.  
\- Demoniczne związanie sprawia, że dwie osoby zostają połączone tak, by dzielić ze sobą radości, łzy i rany. Pieczęć ta jest bardzo trwała, nie jest jednak nierozerwalna – odparł były Nocny Łowca w sposób, który sprawił, że obecnemu Nocnemu Łowcy zaczęło coś świtać, ale bynajmniej nie spodobało mu się to, co migotało zdradliwie na powierzchni umysłu.  
\- Na Anioła… – wyszeptał Jace, kiedy wewnątrz jego głowy zrozumienie zaskoczyło nagle jak zapadka trafiająca w odpowiednie, przewidziane dla niej miejsce na planie skomplikowanej maszyny, po czym płynnie zastąpiło je niedowierzanie z ledwie pohamowaną chęcią potrząśnięcia głową. – Niemożliwe… Nie… Ty naprawdę chcesz, żebym przeciął waszą pieczęć, bo mam w sobie niebiański ogień, który jest do tego zdolny…  
\- Nie, musiałbym nie mieć sumienia, żeby wymagać od ciebie czegoś tak okrutnego. To byłoby zbyt nieludzkie nawet jak na potwora mojego pokroju. Zrobię to sam, potrzebuję jedynie pożyczyć w tym celu twoje dłonie – doprecyzował Featherdark, a w nagim, odsłoniętym z woalek pozorów kontakcie mentalnym Jace bez problemu odbierał jego determinację i zdecydowanie.  
\- Ty… Ty go zostawiasz… – spróbował jeszcze, bez większych nadziei na zmianę jego postanowienia. – Jeśli przerwiesz połączenie…  
\- Tak, Sinclair będzie żył. Nie pociągnę go za sobą w śmierć. Nie zmuszę go, żeby podążył za mną drogą, o którą raz się już otarliśmy i z której wyzierał na nas mrok głębszy, niż możesz to sobie wyobrazić, Jace’ie Lightwood.  
\- Ja… Skąd wiesz, że on by tego nie chciał? Że nie wolałby umrzeć z tobą, niż żyć dalej bez ciebie?  
\- Poświęcenie jest prawdziwe jedynie wtedy, gdy decyduje się o nim dobrowolnie – wyjaśnił miękko Featherdark, a Jace wiedział, że obaj wpatrują się teraz w pochylonego Sinclaira ze wspólną mieszaniną miłości i współczucia, razem stojąc na skraju czegoś strasznego, nieodwracalnego i nieuniknionego. – Chcę, żeby Sinclair miał wybór. Chcę tego, ponieważ go kocham. Zwrócę mu wolność i pozwolę, by stanowił sam o sobie, a cokolwiek poweźmie, będzie to wyłącznie jego własna decyzja, wreszcie nienarzucana moją dominującą pozycją w pieczętującej nas runie.   
Obaj zamilkli, choć doskonale wyczuwali nawzajem swoje nastroje i wiedzieli, że spotkali się u styku niewyobrażalnie fatalnych okoliczności. W innym czasie i innym miejscu mogliby się polubić, mogliby się od siebie uczyć, mogliby… Mnogość możliwości, które nigdy nie zostaną wykorzystane, wyrywała z piersi Jace’a żal, rozgoryczenie i już na zawsze pozostające bez odpowiedzi pytanie, dlaczego musiało się tak stać. Znaleźli się u rozstaju dróg przecinających się tylko jeden jedyny raz i nieuchronnie nadchodziła pora, by każdy z nich znów ruszył w swoją stronę.  
\- Cieszę się, że cię poznałem – odpowiedział w końcu Jace, choć czuł, że Featherdark to wie, i Anioł mu świadkiem, że nigdy nie miał serca cięższego niż wówczas. – Tak, zgadzam się. I… I szczęśliwej podróży, dokądkolwiek się udajesz – dodał niezręcznie.  
Takie pożegnanie nie należało do szczególnie udanych, ale Jace’a stać było jedynie na to. Na takie pożegnanie i na ostatnią przysługę.   
Uśmiech Featherdarka, choć szczery i pełen czułości, miał prześladować go jeszcze wiele lat później. Ten uśmiech zapamiętał najlepiej, bo wszystko po nim nastąpiło tak błyskawicznie, że ledwie zdołał się zorientować, a już wbijał ostrze pod obojczyk wampira, który wyprężył się do tyłu z niemym krzykiem zamarłym gdzieś w połowie drogi do otwartych szeroko ust. Rana buchnęła wysokim płomieniem, a ogień odbijał się w przerażonych oczach bezradnego, miotającego się Sinclaira. Trwało to kilka chwil lub kilka wieków, a kiedy jaskrawy, niebiański płomień przeistoczył się w końcu w cieniutką smużkę jasnego dymu wyzierającą z nacięcia przepoławiającego ciemnoczerwony znak, Featherdark już nie żył.  
Jace wiele razy zastanawiał się, po czym poznać martwego wampira, skoro one już nie oddychają, nie mają pulsu i nie bije im serce. Teraz nareszcie wiedział – chodziło o blask, który gasł w ich oczach. Odwrócił się i, nie patrząc za siebie, chwiejnym krokiem zszedł na dół z dwóch głównych powodów i jakiegoś miliona pomniejszych.  
Po pierwsze ugiął się przytłoczony bezbrzeżną rozpaczą Sinclaira, a nie istniały żadne słowa zdolne w pełni ukoić ból po stracie ukochanej osoby – on sam przynajmniej nie wiedział o żadnych, które pocieszyłyby go po śmierci Clary, nie przypuszczał zatem, by znalazł jakieś odpowiednie w związku ze śmiercią Featherdarka. Po drugie zaś matowe, pozbawione życia niebieskie oko wyglądało dokładnie tak, jak wyglądałby oczy nieżyjącego Aleca, a tego widoku Jace nie mógł znieść.  
Nie wiedział nawet, jak udało mu się dotrzeć do Isabelle i Clary klęczących na posadzce i otoczonych pierścieniem zatroskanych wilkołaków i wampirów, bo świat zdawał się wirować, składał się z samym rozmazujących się konturów, a słyszał go jak przefiltrowany przez grube zatyczki z waty. Opadł na kolana obok nich, a ulga zalała go od czubka głów po koniuszki stóp.   
Alec leżał na wznak z atramentowo czarnym, świeżym iratze na piersi tuż obok białej blizny po ostrzu noża. Obok niego upadł Magnus, a stela wciąż jeszcze spoczywała w dłoni poczerniałej i skurczonej tak, jakby czarownikowi amputowano całe ramię i w jego miejsce wszczepiono ususzoną rękę starożytnej egipskiej mumii. Nie wyglądało to dobrze, ale dopóki obaj żyli – wszystko musiało się dobrze ułożyć.   
Jace po raz pierwszy odetchnął ze spokojem i przycisnął czoło do karku Clary.  
…  
Isabelle pomogła dwóm Nocnym Łowcom podnieść nieprzytomnego brata z lepkiej od krwi podłogi, upewniła się, że Magnus zostanie potraktowany z należytym szacunkiem i obejrzała się na stojącego u szczytu podestu Simona. Chciała do niego podejść, a jednocześnie coś wewnątrz mówiło jej, że to nie jest dobry moment, jeszcze nie teraz. Nie musiała się nawet specjalnie rozglądać – Hotel Dumort nie prezentował się tak źle od 1929 roku, a po wzięciu pod uwagę ówczesnych zniszczeń, teraz również wyglądał jak po przejściu solidnego kataklizmu.  
Zobaczyła Jię Penhallow wraz z kilkoma innymi Nocnymi Łowcami. Po obranym kierunku wywnioskowała, że idą prosto do Simona, a po minie Simona – że on także to zauważył i niespecjalnie był z tego powodu zadowolony. Była na tyle blisko, że bez trudu usłyszała, jak Konsul mówi:  
\- Będziemy potrzebowali waszych zeznań, Simonie Lewis. To, co się tu dzisiaj wydarzyło…  
\- Nie, nie dziś – odpowiedział Chodzący za Dnia, zmęczony, wyzuty z sił i wciąż walczący z samym sobą, by ciężar przyjętej na siebie odpowiedzialności nie pogruchotał mu barków i nie połamał kręgosłupa. – Jako przywódca i w imieniu nowojorskiego klanu wampirów przysięgam lojalność wobec Clave. Opowiadamy się po waszej stronie w wojnie przeciwko Jonathanowi Morgensternowi i zapewniam, że Dzieci Nocy staną do walki u waszego boku, gdy nadejdzie godzina próby. Teraz jednak zabierzcie swoich rannych i poległych i opuśćcie Hotel Dumort. Zawisł nad nami czerwony księżyc, jesteśmy pogrążeni w żałobie i wymagamy jedynie uszanowania tego.  
\- Dobrze, ale… – spróbowała jeszcze Jia.  
\- Proszę – powiedział siedzący nieopodal Raphael, który w swojej dumie nigdy nikogo o nic nie prosił. – Odejdźcie już, proszę. Mam syna, którego chcę opłakać, i nie potrzebuję do tego Clave, które będzie mi dyszało w kark.  
Jia nie zaprotestowała. Skłoniła się tylko w milczeniu, kondolencje słusznie uznając chyba za zbyt niezręczne. Isabelle bez napominania ze strony matki ruszyła za nimi, żeby zatrzymać się na końcu sali i ostatni raz spojrzeć na wampiry stojące pośród tego pobojowiska i ciał swoich współbraci.   
Pierwszy podniósł głowę Sinclair i wydał z siebie żałosny, przeszywający sam rdzeń duszy krzyk, który mimo najgłębszych pragnień i tak nie mógł już dosięgnąć utraconego kochanka. Wampir tulił do siebie martwego parabatai, choć w jego rozedrganej intonacji Isabelle wyczuwała, jak boleśnie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego Featherdarka przy nim nie ma i nigdy już nie będzie. Zrozpaczony zaśpiew nie wybrzmiał do końca, gdy dołączyły do niego głosy Raphaela i Simona, i wreszcie reszty wampirów podejmujących żałobne canto ku czci nieżyjących Dzieci Nocy, ku ich pamięci i wiecznej chwale. Ciszę po brzegi wypełnił chór ich głosów splecionych w jedno wspólne wołanie w noc, do posępnej tarczy czerwonego księżyca widocznego w prześwicie wybitym wczoraj przez Maureen, i do wszystkich bogów, którzy chcieliby wysłuchać płaczu wampirów.   
Isabelle pierwszy raz zobaczyła Simona pośród Dzieci Nocy jako jedno z nich – w końcu razem z nimi, a nie przeciwko nim. Simon niepostrzeżenie zaczął przynależeć do tego miejsca, okazał się pasować tutaj jak nigdzie indziej i czuła się dziwnie spokojna ze świadomością, że to w jego ręku skupiona jest teraz władza nad klanem.   
Ruszyła korytarzem. Z każdym krokiem stukanie jej obcasów zdobywało przewagę nad żałobnym śpiewem wampirów, aż wreszcie pokonało je i rozlegało się na posadzkach niepodzielnie, aż do samych drzwi wejściowych, gdzie czekali na nią Jace i Clary.


	20. Świt nowego dnia

20\. Świt nowego dnia

Magnus z hamletowskim namysłem obejrzał nieskazitelnie biały bandaż, ten jednak nie zmienił się ani odrobinę w stosunku do sumy wszystkich poprzednich zerknięć. Nie czuł całej ręki i to może dlatego błyskawicznie wykształciła się u niego potrzeba sprawdzania co jakiś czas, czy nadal posiada kończynę? Nie miał czucia i nie był w stanie w ogóle nią poruszyć, a pod palcami lewej dłoni mógł wymacać tylko twarde kości owinięte ciasno metrami materiałów opatrunkowych, co zdecydowanie nie wróżyło zbyt dobrze. Kilka razy dzierżył już w garści nożyk i robił poważne przymiarki do rozcięcia bandaży, wciąż jednak strach przezwyciężał palące pragnienie sprawdzenia, jak wygląda uszkodzone ramię, i ostrze przytknięte do pierwszej warstwy gazy ostatecznie lądowało z powrotem w szufladzie nocnej szafki.  
Minęły dwa dni od brzemiennej w skutki bitwy w Hotelu Dumort, ale siły powracały do niego nienaturalnie wolno. Na pewno wiele zawdzięczał w tym względzie rozległym obrażeniom zadanym przez stelę, która dość dobitnie dała mu do zrozumienia, że sprzeciwia się użytkowaniu jej przez kogokolwiek spoza grona Nocnych Łowców. Przynajmniej nie boli, pomyślał Magnus, bo w zestawieniu z wyobrażeniami potwornych deformacji ramienia i trwale zniszczonymi kanalikami doprowadzającymi magię desperacko poszukiwał jakichś pozytywów swojego obecnego położenia.  
Jako czarownik był teraz właściwie zupełnie bezbronny, a wizja ręcznego sprzątania zdemolowanego mieszkania na Brooklynie nie napawała optymizmem. Dopóki kwalifikował się jako ranny, mógł pozostawać w budynku Instytutu na garnuszku Clave i korzystać z oferowanej przez Cichych Braci opieki medycznej, miał jednak świadomość chwilowości takiego rozwiązania. To tylko półśrodki, bo prędzej czy później będzie musiał opuścić te niekoniecznie gościnne, ale na pewno bezpieczne progi, wdrożyć się w życie na nowych warunkach jako kaleki człowiek i trwale upośledzony czarownik, a nade wszystko przebranżować się i opracować jakiś inny sposób zarobkowania. Sprzedaż usług magicznych nie mogła już dłużej stanowić głównego źródła jego utrzymania, na szybko wykluczył też karierę ulicznego grajka i ekskluzywnej prostytutki dla fetyszystycznych dysmorfofilów. Za bycie dobrze ubranym i czarującym raczej nikt nie chciałby mu płacić, a póki co Magnus nie wiedział, które inne jego talenty mogłyby pomóc mu w znalezieniu jakiegoś zatrudnienia, bo widmo generalnego remontu loftu zdecydowanie przekraczało jego obecny budżet nawet po zaangażowaniu w to wszystkich oszczędności, a Catariny z pewnością nie ucieszyłaby perspektywa współlokatorstwa.   
Poprawił się w fotelu, owinął szczelniej kocem, wzrokowo skontrolował obecność pozbawionej czucia ręki, a potem przeniósł spojrzenie na leżącego na łóżku Aleca, białego niemalże tak samo jak pościel, w której go ułożono. Infirmerię zajmowali najciężej ranni Nocni Łowcy i wilkołaki – pozostałych rozlokowano w wolnych pokojach, gdzie co kilka godzin robili obchód Cisi Bracia czuwający nad zabiegami, dawkowaniem leków i ogólnym stanem pacjentów. Magnus wytrwale siedział przy boku Aleca, od kiedy zdołał się sam wybudzić i chwiejnym krokiem pijaczyny z torbą ze swoim dobytkiem w ręku i kotem pod pachą odszukał go w plątaninie irracjonalnego planu korytarzy, zapamiętale klnąc pod nosem na kretyńsko artystyczny i kompletnie niepraktyczny układ pomieszczeń upodabniający Instytut do finezyjnej wariacji na temat tradycyjnego labiryntu. Błyskawicznie anektował całą przestrzeń mieszkalną przeznaczoną Alecowi, a po siedmiu zróżnicowanych stopniem stanowczości próbach nawet Maryse darowała sobie wreszcie i pozwoliła mu zostać. Prezes Miau rozgościł się na kołdrze w nogach łóżka, a torbę Magnus rzucił po prostu pod okno tak, żeby się o nią mniej więcej nie potykać. Nie wydawało mu się to odpowiednią kryjówką dla Białej Księgi, nielegalnych eliksirów i zakazanych woluminów, ale wedle porzekadeł najciemniej podobno pod latarnią i może jakaś ciekawska część jego ryzykanckiej natury chciała się przekonać, na ile jest to prawdą.  
Wciągnął bose stopy na siedzenie i skulił się pod kocem. Fotel był bardzo wygodny przez pierwsze cztery godziny okupacji – po drugim dniu czarownik wolałby leżeć na łożu fakira, gdyby ktoś zaproponował mu taki wybór. Wyczerpał już wszystkie możliwe pozycje, całe ciało ścierpło mu i generowało fale tępego, uciążliwego bólu, ale mimo tego… skorzystanie z dobrodziejstw łóżka Aleca uważał za pewnego rodzaju nietakt. Przetarł dłonią zmęczoną twarz i pewien, że aparycją nadal przypomina zamorzonego głodem azjatyckiego upiora, popatrzył znów na nieprzytomnego Nocnego Łowcę.  
Musiał z nim porozmawiać, wyjaśnić to od początku, dać mu czas na przemyślenie i decyzję. Alec miał pełne prawo posłać go w diabły, wyrzucić z pokoju i kazać nigdy więcej nie pokazywać mu się na oczy. Magnus doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę nie tylko ze wszystkich swoich błędów, ale także z tego, że istniało niewiele serc zdolnych wybaczyć coś tak strasznego, na pewno zaś nie mógł wymagać podobnie heroicznego gestu od młodego, ledwie osiemnastoletniego chłopca, który tylko niewytłumaczalnym cudem uniknął śmierci. Z jakiegoś niepojętego powodu wyznania miłosne, przeprosiny i błagania o nową szansę znacznie łatwiej przechodzą przez gardło w sytuacjach zagrożenia życia – w przytulnym pokoju, gdzie największym niebezpieczeństwem mogłoby być jedynie trafienie małym palcem u nogi w kant szafki, wszystko niemożebnie się komplikowało, a słowa ulatywały z głowy, zanim udało się ulepić z nich jakąś racjonalnie akceptowalną przemowę.  
„Miasto Nadziei”, pomyślał, wspominając słowa, które padły gdzieś, zakradając mu się podstępem do mózgu i wprowadzając na stałe do jego myśli. Wszyscy jesteśmy Miastem Nadziei, co?, westchnął. Ucisnął palcami kąciki oczu, konstatując, że filozofia, życiowe metafory i migrena nie są najszczęśliwszym połączeniem. Zwłaszcza, jeśli dołożyć do tego wizytę medyka.  
Brat Zachariasz wsunął się bezszelestnie do pokoju po tym, jak uprzejmie zapukał i równie uprzejmie nie zaczekał na odpowiedź. Zerknął przelotnie na wtopionego w fotel Magnusa, po czym nachylił się nad Alekiem. Przesunął nad nim dłonią, wokół której powietrze falowało jak gorące tchnienie pustynnego wiatru, ale jego twarz nie zdradzała zupełnie niczego. Oszczędność mimiczna Cichych Braci sprawiała, że wyglądali tak samo niezależnie od tego, czy pacjent zdrowiał, czy miał za chwilę dołączyć do grona denatów. Magnus zdołał poskromić swoje zniecierpliwienie przez trzy minuty trwającej właśnie diagnostyki. Czwarta przerosła jego możliwości.  
\- Jem, jeśli Ciche Miasto wyssało z ciebie resztki człowieczeństwa, to śpieszę donieść, że ludzie na ogół chcieliby wiedzieć coś o stanie najbliższych, a uporczywe milczenie i kamienna twarz dla nikogo nie są satysfakcjonującą odpowiedzią.  
\- Jego stan jest stabilny, nie ma się czym niepokoić – odparł pogodnie Brat Zachariasz, na szczęście korzystając w tym celu z dobrodziejstw strun głosowych i nie częstując czarownika porcją mentalnych komunikatów wysyłanych w przestrzeń bezpośrednio z umysłu. – Zrobiliśmy dla niego wszystko, co w naszej mocy i kompetencjach, teraz jedynie Anioł czuwa nad nim i w swoim czasie ześle na niego przebudzenie.  
\- Anioł? Na Lilith, jeśli mnie też zostawiliście na łasce Anioła, to zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego wydaje mi się, że moje prawe ramię zostało ogryzione z mięsa do żywej kości i wiele się pod tym względem nie zmieni – mruknął z przekąsem Magnus.  
\- Śpieszę zatem donieść, że nie jest tak źle, jak uważasz. – Uśmiech Brata Zachariasza wskazywał na podwyższoną odporność na humory pacjentów, która w komplecie z życzliwym usposobieniem czyniła go co prawda wspaniałym, empatycznym lekarzem, nie wystarczała jednak, by od razu przekonać do siebie profilaktycznie zdystansowanego wobec Nocnych Łowców czarownika.  
Miękkim, nieludzko płynnym krokiem Cichy Brat minął łóżko i przystanął przed Magnusem. Ignorując podejrzliwe, nieprzychylne łypanie zza fałd koca, sięgnął po jego zdrową rękę i wyciągnął ją na pełną długość. Czarownik nie wiedział i nie domyślał się, do czego w zamierzeniach Jema Carstairsa miały prowadzić te zabiegi, ale z uwagi na przyjaźń Tessy Gray postanowił obdarzyć go minimalnym, pełnym rezerwy zaufaniem. To wyłącznie dlatego pozwolił mu przesunąć mocno kciukiem po linii żyły od łokcia do nadgarstka, potrzeć wnętrze swojej dłoni, a potem bez protestu zamknąć ją w pięść. Od pewnego momentu zaczął odnosić wrażenie, że bierze udział w pokazie uzdolnionego iluzjonisty – zwłaszcza, kiedy Jem cofnął się o krok i skinął mu z tajemniczym uśmiechem, nakazując tym samym otwarcie dłoni i…  
Magnus osłupiał. Nad koniuszkiem każdego jego palca unosił się malutki błękitny płomyk – wzruszająco znajomy i pulsujący delikatnie magią płynącą wzdłuż całego ramienia prosto od serca, skąd brała początek jego moc. Niewiele rozumiejąc z tego niesamowitego fenomenu, rzucił Jemowi niedowierzająco-pytające spojrzenie o zabarwieniu wysoce zaskoczonym.  
\- W twojej krwi znaleziono ślady pewnej szczególnej, restrykcyjnie zabronionej prawnie substancji, ale bez obaw – dodał szybko Brat Zachariasz na widok Magnusa spinającego się gwałtownie i być może szykującego już do dyskretnej ewakuacji z Instytutu, ścigany widmem rychłego aresztowania i trudnych do wyobrażenia konsekwencji nie tylko posiadania, ale też picia Halvertino. – Uznaliśmy wspólnie, że w obliczu obecnej, niezwykle trudnej sytuacji, nikomu nic się nie stanie, jeśli nie poinformujemy Clave o tym drobnym nadużyciu. Wielu Nefilim znanych jest z zacietrzewienia i małostkowości, czego pośrednim skutkiem okazały się ogromne straty w bitwie sprzed dwóch dni, dlatego Cisi Bracia postanowili rozważniej filtrować wiadomości przekazywane Nocnym Łowcom.  
\- Dlaczego mi pomagasz? – zapytał wreszcie Magnus, gdy niezręczna cisza przedłużała się tak bardzo, że cisnące mu się na usta pytanie odnalazło w końcu drogę na zewnątrz i wyruszyło na poszukiwania odpowiedzi.  
\- Bo jak nikt inny zasługujesz na pomoc – odparł Brat Zachariasz głosem wypełnionym niezachwianą pewnością i tym czułym rodzajem nostalgicznego ciepła, jakiego Magnus Bane nie spodziewał się usłyszeć u jakiegokolwiek Cichego Brata z racji wymaganego od nich zupełnego zerwania kontaktów z doczesnością. – Oczywiście nie znam cię zbyt dobrze, ale mój przyjaciel uważał, że winni jesteśmy ci pomoc i ratunek w potrzebie, a opinii przyjaciół nie zwykłem poddawać w wątpliwość.  
Uśmiechnął się i przeniósł swoje srebrzyste spojrzenie na Aleca.  
\- Robię to również dla niego – przemówił w końcu po kilku chwilach przypatrywania się pogrążonemu we śnie Nocnemu Łowcy. – Ten chłopiec jest dalekim potomkiem Cecily, na pewno też zauważyłeś. Ma te same oczy co ona i Will, tego odcienia błękitu nie da się pomylić z niczym innym. Charakterem podobno wdał się bardziej w najszlachetniejszych Lightwoodów i chwała mu za to, bo z kolei jego parabatai pochodzi z rodu Herondale’ów, można więc przypuszczać, że gorliwie dba o dostarczanie otoczeniu dziennych dawek lekkomyślności, impulsywności i odwagi z pogranicza szaleństwa – dodał weselszym tonem, nim spojrzał znów na czarownika. – A poza tym wiem, czym jest miłość, Magnusie, i potrafię ją rozpoznać pomimo lat spędzonych w pustej bezduszności Cichego Miasta.  
\- Drogi Jamesie Carstairs, czy mógłbyś pozostać tak uroczym i taktownym, jakim zapamiętałem cię w dziewiętnastym wieku? – mruknął czarownik niezbyt zachwycony perspektywami drążenia zagadnień związanych bezpośrednio z jego niejasnym jak na razie statusem relacji z Alekiem. – Mam niewystarczająco ekshibicjonistyczną naturę, żeby uwielbiać wielokrotne analizy zawiłości mojego skomplikowanego życia towarzyskiego i uczuciowego, ale w zamian bardzo chętnie posłucham czegoś dotyczącego tego – dodał, wskazując na błękitne płomyki.   
Ku największej uldze Magnusa, Brat Zachariasz nie wykazywał tendencji do złośliwości albo przekory, którymi szczycił się dla odmiany Will Herondale i co do których nie można było w pełni wykluczyć zaraźliwości na polu więzi parabatai i wieloletniej znajomości obu mężczyzn. Jem uśmiechnął się tylko wyrozumiale i z charakterystycznym spokojem podjął wyjaśnienia:  
\- Wbrew pozorom nie straciłeś mocy. Kiedy badaliśmy twoją prawą rękę, wydawało się właściwie niemożliwe, by dziedzictwo demonów przetrwało w tobie i mogło oprzeć się oczyszczającemu działaniu przedmiotów należących do anielskiego instrumentarium. Stela w odwecie ze świętokradztwo pochłonęła ogromne ilości magii i teoretycznie powinna była zamknąć jej obieg do samego serca, wtedy jednak doszło do korzystnych z twojego punktu widzenia komplikacji, bo paradoksalnie zagrażające twojemu życiu Halvertino ocaliło cię. Stela rzeczywiście odebrała ci moc, była to jednak w największej mierze nadwyżka spowodowana czynnym efektem eliksiru. Wrodzone źródło zostało zachowane, nadal bije w twojej piersi i powoli zregeneruje się, choć jednocześnie nikt nie może zagwarantować, że prawa ręka kiedykolwiek powróci do dawnej sprawności. Przykro mi to mówić, ale stopień degeneracji komórek nie daje wielkich nadziei. To prawdopodobnie trwałe okaleczenie i lepiej, żebyś miał pełną świadomość, że istnieje duże ryzyko…  
\- Cóż – przerwał mu stanowczo Magnus i zgasił błękitne płomyki. – Ręka to i tak niewielka cena za uratowanie Aleca. W tamtej chwili godziłem się z całkowitą utratą magii, więc w rozrachunku ogólnym bilans mimo wszystko uważam za dodatni. A do rozmów o ewentualnej amputacji wrócimy, jeśli faktycznie będzie ona koniecznością. Wnioskuję, że na razie tkanka nie nosi znamion martwicy i można dać jej jeszcze trochę czasu na decyzję, co zamierza z sobą zrobić?  
\- Oczywiście. Wiem, że twoja przyjaciółka jest medykiem i specjalizuje się w magii leczniczej, ale gdybyś potrzebował mojej pomocy, po prostu zgłoś się do Cichego Miasta, powołując na mnie – odpowiedział mu łagodnie Brat Zachariasz, po czym jego ton nabrał wydźwięku rzeczowego raportu lekarza: – Co do Aleca zaś, przeprowadziliśmy pełną transfuzję krwi, bo ubytek był zbyt duży, żeby oczekiwać odpowiednio szybkiej hemopoezy wyrównującej zaburzony poziom krwi w układzie krążenia. Najbardziej rozległych obrażeń doznał w obrębie klatki piersiowej i szyi, ale odtworzyliśmy wszystkie przerwane połączenia nerwowe. Szczególnie dużo pracy wymagał rejon gardła, niemniej udało nam się dokonać prawidłowej rekonstrukcji i Alec będzie mógł mówić. Nie da się oczywiście uniknąć bólu odczuwanego zwłaszcza w miejscach, które wymagały naszej największej ingerencji, ale naturalne uwarunkowania Nefilim powinny wspomóc procesy regeneracyjne.  
Magnus zagapił się na Jema bez reszty zdumiony jego podejściem. Nadzwyczajnym i zaskakującym – zwłaszcza dla Podziemnego doświadczającego ze strony Clave rozmaitego traktowania, włącznie z wyrzuceniem zastawy stołowej, na której jadł i którą pokalał z tego tytułu swoim niegodnym dotykiem, kwalifikując ją tym samym do natychmiastowej utylizacji. Do tej pory żaden Nocny Łowca nie uznał, że czarownikowi warto byłoby choćby pobieżnie przedstawić sytuację Aleca. Całkiem jakby ignorowanie i uparte zaprzeczanie egzystencji jego nieakceptowanego związku z chłopcem przy odpowiedniej konsekwencji miało doprowadzić do wymazania z rzeczywistości istnienia tak odrażająco nieprzystojnej relacji. Tylko jeden jedyny Brat Zachariasz odniósł się do niego jak do bliskiej rodziny Aleca, wytłumaczył mu zakres wykonanych czynności i poinformował o szczegółach, jakich w myśl obowiązku dochowania tajemnicy lekarskiej nie powinien przekazywać osobom trzecim. Magnus podniósł się z fotela i do głębi poruszony jego wyjątkową postawą bliski był uściskania go serdecznie za całą okazaną mu życzliwość.  
\- Co do zaleceń, Alec na razie musi ograniczyć mówienie i gwałtowniejszą eksploatację gardła, dlatego nie doprowadzaj go do wybuchów śmiechu ani płaczu, natomiast z uwagi na świeże rany klatki piersiowej nie powinien być narażony na zbędny ruch, radzę więc powstrzymać się póki co od intensywnych aktywności fizycznych z jego współudziałem.  
W ułamku sekundy napad cieplejszych uczuć względem Jema oziębił się do temperatury przeciętnej zimowej nocy na Syberii. Magnus chyba autentycznie się starzał i przynajmniej częściowo tłumaczyłoby to jego przedwcześnie uśpioną czujność. Przy Nocnych Łowcach zdrowiej było jednak kierować się zasadą ograniczonego zaufania, zwłaszcza jeśli istniała szansa trafienia na takiego, który mimo wszystko odziedziczył coś po swoim parabatai, niedwuznaczną aluzję czarownik uznał bowiem za wyraźną schedę po Willu.  
\- Dziękuję – mruknął cierpko w odpowiedzi na krzywy uśmiech wyraźnie rozbawionego jego złością Brata Zachariasza. – Jestem ci niewypowiedzianie wdzięczny za wszystkie informacje i porady, ale teraz lepiej idź już sobie, zanim ulegnę niepohamowanej żądzy rzucenia w ciebie kapciem, a nie ukrywam, że mógłbym się przez przypadek okazać niesympatyczną gnidą i zechcieć trafić nim w twoją twarz.  
Jem Carstairs z enigmatycznym uśmiechem opuścił pokój, choć jeszcze przez kilka następnych minut atmosfera wewnątrz dawała złudne wrażenie, że uśmiech jednak pozostał w środku i dotrzymywał Magnusowi towarzystwa. Czarownik pokręcił tylko głową, a potem stopą przepchnął swoją torbę w kierunku szafy, żeby ułatwić sobie dostęp do okna. Uchylił lekko oba skrzydła, podświadomie spodziewając się może, że dopływ świeżego powietrza pomoże w szybszym wywietrzeniu pomieszczenia z sugestywnych uwag Brata Zachariasza. Na wypadek przeciągu zablokował framugę bamboszem, którym w pierwszym odruchu zamierzał przypomnieć Jemowi, gdzie leżą granice taktu i że przekraczanie ich w obecności zmęczonego, obolałego czarownika nie jest dobrym pomysłem, a potem opadł znów na niewygodny fotel. Otulił się kocem i z głębokim namysłem wpatrywał w nieruchomą twarz Aleca tak długo, aż nie zasnął.   
Obudził się niemalże przewieszony przez podłokietnik w pozie Marata z obrazu poświęconego jego śmierci. Maratowi pozycja ta mogła odpowiadać wyłącznie dlatego, że nie żył w momencie przybierania jej – w przypadku Magnusa miała ona nieprzyjemne następstwa w postaci zdrętwiałego karku. W pierwszej chwili sądził, że to właśnie wołająca o pomstę do nieba szyja wyrwała go ze snu, później pogląd ten został zweryfikowany przez zimny podmuch wieczornego wiatru wskazujący na nieumyślne przeistoczenie pomieszczenia mieszkalnego we wnętrze kostnicy. Finalnie zagadkę przebudzenia rozwiązało spojrzenie Aleca w takim skupieniu wbite w sufit, że Magnus nie miał najmniejszej wątpliwości, że jeszcze sekundę temu nieomylnie wbite było w niego. Usiadł, przerzucił koc przez oparcie fotela i krótkim odkaszlnięciem spróbował zwrócić na siebie uwagę Nocnego Łowcy, poziom speszenia sugerował jednak, że Alec prędzej wywierci oczami dziurę na wylot przez dach, niż odważy się nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy.  
\- Alexandrze… – zaczął ostrożnie, niemniej użycie pełnej formy imienia nie było najlepszym posunięciem, o czym świadczyło błyskawiczne zgęstnienie odczucia silnego skrępowania na metr sześcienny do pułapu, który zapewniał możliwość krojenia go i układania w plastrach na talerzu. – Alec, ja… – podjął natychmiast i urwał, nie bardzo wiedząc, od czego zacząć.  
Może powinien był zaaplikować sobie choć odrobinę alkoholu dla kurażu? Na trzeźwo galopadę myśli ciężko było znieść, a jeszcze ciężej przechwycić jakąś w trakcie gonitwy i nakłonić mózg do sformułowania z niej poprawnej stylistycznie wypowiedzi, która nie odstraszy i tak już wystarczająco spłoszonego Aleca.   
\- Um… – Jeśli wnioskować po minie, Nefilim równolegle toczył bitwę z chaosem w swojej głowie, czego rezultatem było wyduszenie z siebie ochrypłej, kanciastej, wieloznacznej monosylaby, gdy jego ręka bezwiednie powędrowała do wyraźnej blizny na gardle. – To chyba… nie jest mój pokój… – dodał w końcu niepewnie.  
Użyty przez niego ton tylko w połowie wynikał z wymagającego dłuższej rehabilitacji aparatu mowy, ponieważ w drugiej połowie ewidentnie zawiniła rezygnacja z tego, co Alec chciał powiedzieć, na rzecz tego, czego nie chciał, ale co brzmiało neutralniej niż emocjonalne wynurzenia w odniesieniu do burzliwych wydarzeń ostatnich dni. Magnus podniósł się z fotela i przysiadł na skraju łóżka, choć nie wywołało to niczego poza eskalacją czerwieni na policzkach Nocnego Łowcy, który wyraźnie borykał się z problemem podziania gdzieś wzroku tak, żeby czarownik znalazł się maksymalnie daleko od jego pola widzenia.  
\- Do twojego pokoju wpadł rozszalały Sinclair, więc całość wygląda jak po detonacji miny przeciwpiechotnej i nie nadaje się do mieszkania. – Nabrał oddechu, kiedy niebieskie oczy popatrzyły na niego ze zdumieniem, ale bez najdrobniejszych śladów niechęci, złości czy gniewu, co dodało mu śmiałości, by zmusić się do poruszenia tematu, którego nie sposób było dłużej unikać, jeżeli ta rozmowa miała się kiedykolwiek odbyć. – Alec, proszę, podaruj mi kilka minut i wysłuchaj mnie, choć to i tak więcej, niż otrzymałeś ode mnie na opuszczonej stacji metra. Nie mam żadnego prawa przebywać tu wbrew twojej woli i zrozumiem, jeśli nie życzysz sobie mojej obecności. Jestem gotów odejść, gdy tylko skończę swoje żałosne tłumaczenia.  
Nefilim nie wyraził żadnego kategorycznego sprzeciwu. Być może szok wpłynął na wolniejsze przyswajanie wiadomości i opóźnione reakcje, co niejako stanowiłoby uzasadnienie dla jego zdezorientowanej miny. Magnus postanowił kontynuować na wypadek, gdyby wskutek dłuższego namysłu Alec postanowił jednak, że jedynym słusznym wyjściem z sytuacji jest wyrzucenie go za drzwi. Nie był hipokrytą i sam doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że zapracował na znacznie surowsze potraktowanie, bez taryf ulgowych i specjalnych względów. Mogła to być właściwie jedyna okazja do wyznania mu wszystkiego i czarownik chciał wykorzystać ją, zanim Lightwoodowie z Maryse na czele solidarnie wespół z pozostałymi Nocnymi Łowcami zadbają o wyegzekwowanie zakazu całkowitego zbliżania się, a szanse na rozmowę w cztery oczy zaczną oscylować w granicach zera absolutnego.  
\- Zachowałem się wobec ciebie podle i nic mnie nie usprawiedliwia, ale chciałbym, żebyś wiedział, jak ogromnie tego wszystkiego żałuję. W ciągu tych kilku dni z całą mocą uświadomiłem sobie, że byłem koszmarnym dupkiem i myliłem się. Osądzałem cię pochopnie, zbyt wiele od ciebie wymagałem i na pewno niejedna nastolatka z buzującymi hormonami wykazałaby się większą rozwagą niż ja w tamtej chwili. Widocznie rozsądek wcale nie przychodzi z wiekiem, nad czym ubolewam wraz z resztą świata, która bez wątpienia odetchnęłaby spokojniej, gdyby mogła liczyć na nieco więcej odpowiedzialności i dojrzałości z mojej strony.   
Przynajmniej mi nie przerywa i niczym we mnie nie rzuca, pomyślał ponuro Magnus, zastanawiając się też, na ile to decyzja Aleca, a na ile pośredni skutek poderżniętego dwa dni wcześniej gardła i piersi przebitej sztyletem. Westchnął, wpatrując się w swoje obandażowane palce, bo patrzenie Nocnemu Łowcy w oczy było zbyt trudne i obarczone zbyt dużym ryzykiem zobaczenia tam wściekłości i nienawiści, których widoku czarownik wolał sobie w miarę możliwości oszczędzić.  
\- Gdybym cię wtedy wysłuchał, gdybym nie zostawił cię samego i nie zgrywał urażonej primadonny, gdybym… Alec, zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego. Kogoś, kto doceniłby cię i komu mógłbyś bezgranicznie ufać, nie lawirując w niedomówieniach i wykręcaniu się od rozmów o przeszłości. Na niczym nie zależy mi tak bardzo jak na twoim szczęściu i dlatego powinienem zostawić cię w świętym spokoju, dopóki w ogóle jeszcze żyjesz, ale ponieważ jestem niewyobrażalnie egoistycznym bydlakiem, ja… Muszę ci to powiedzieć, zanim odejdę, bo nie wybaczyłbym sobie do końca życia, to zaś, jak obaj dobrze wiemy, może trwać w moim przypadku ogromnie długo. Alec, ja…  
\- Kocham… cię…   
Magnus poderwał zwieszoną do tej pory smętnie głowę. Tylko ułamek sekundy poświęcił na rozważenie opcji przesłyszenia się, zanim odepchnął ją z zamiarem pogrzebania cztery metry pod ziemią i przyklepania z wierzchu dla pewności. Serce tłukło mu się wściekle pod żebrami, jakby postanowiło połamać je od środka i wyrwać się na zewnątrz, co też konsekwentnie usiłowało uczynić. Był jego właścicielem od przeszło trzech wieków, ale nie sądził nigdy, że komukolwiek uda się wywołać u jego pozornie znanego i zdyscyplinowanego organu reakcję tak żywą i gwałtowną.  
\- Nie… zostawiaj… Nie idź… Magnus… Kocham cię… Kocham…  
Alec nerwowo zaciskał palce na swoim gardle, próbując jednocześnie wydostać się z pościeli, która okazywała się zbyt ciężka, przepastna i splątana, żeby w obecnym stanie mógł poradzić sobie z nią w pojedynkę. Grymas bólu na twarzy wiązał się niezawodnie z nadmiernym obciążeniem ledwie co poskładanej i połatanej szyi, ale Nocny Łowca nie przestawał mówić, przyrzekać, prosić. Bezruch Magnusa musiał odebrać za wahanie, bo nasilił tylko całokształt swoich rozpaczliwych działań, gotów raczej otworzyć wszystkie niedawne rany, przyprawić się o krwotok wewnętrzny i ufundować Cichym Braciom powtórkę z chirurgii, niż pozwolić mu się znów opuścić i patrzeć, jak odchodzi.  
Czarownik zamrugał i potrząsnął głową, jakby miało to pomóc w reaktywacji procesów myślowych, do tej pory zbyt oszołomionych, żeby normalnie funkcjonować. Przysunął się na łóżku bliżej Aleca i objął go ramieniem, przyciągając do siebie. Wyczuwał wyraźnie jego drżenie, w dziwny sposób współgrające z ogłuszającym łomotem jego własnego serca. Niezależnie od perspektywy patrzenia i najlepszych możliwych chęci, nie wyglądało to na modelową scenę pojednania kochanków w jakimś wysokobudżetowym filmie, a mimo tego Magnus czuł się niewyobrażalnie chciany i kochany przy równoczesnym przepełnieniu tymi samymi uczuciami w stosunku do Nocnego Łowcy. Wciąż pozostawało wiele do wyjaśnienia, ale w tej chwili nic nie było istotniejsze od najprostszych, najprawdziwszych zapewnień:  
\- Jestem. Jestem i będę już zawsze. Kocham cię, Alec. Na Lilith, jak ja cię kocham. Nic nie mów. Nie bój się, nie martw się. Nigdzie nie odejdę, a w każdym razie nie odejdę, jeśli nie będę miał przy sobie mojego ukochanego niebieskookiego Anioła – zamruczał kojącym tonem pewien, że teraz żadna siła ani ludzka, ani boska nie byłaby w stanie wyciągnąć go z tego pokoju i na nic zdałaby się najlepsza nawet argumentacja.  
Alec otaczał jego szyję ramionami i nie zapowiadało się, żeby w planach na najbliższą przyszłość miał w ogóle punkt zatrącający choćby minimalnie o koncepcję wypuszczenia go z objęć. Magnus ani myślał rozpatrywać tego w kategoriach problemów, sam niezbyt skory do przemieszczenia zdrowej ręki z ciała Nefilim w jakiekolwiek inne miejsce na świecie. Cała rzeczywistość nabrała nagle barw i sensu, jakich nie miała co najmniej od zarania dziejów, a zrozumienie nadeszło cicho, niepostrzeżenie – gdzieś pomiędzy czułym pocałunkiem, iskrą w niebieskich oczach, dłonią wplątaną w jego włosy i ochrypłym szeptem sączonym przez ucho wprost do głębin duszy.  
Z najszczerszym zdumieniem odkrył, że tuli do siebie cudem odratowanego chłopca, ma kompletnie niesprawną prawą rękę z wiszącym ponad nią widmem amputacji, faerie otwarcie opowiedziały się po stronie Jonathana Morgensterna, wojna mogła wybuchnąć w każdej chwili, a on nigdy jeszcze nie czuł się tak… cudownie. Odkąd pamiętał, wiódł chaotyczny żywot nacechowany licznymi zwrotami akcji, przygoda goniła przygodę, a każda kolejna była bardziej szalona niż suma wszystkich poprzednich i długo nie znał innego sposobu na życie. Teraz wiedział już, że od samego początku przemierzał przestrzeń i czas po to, by trafić wreszcie tutaj – do swojego miejsca na Ziemi przy boku istoty, którą nieoczekiwanie pokochał mocniej niż kogokolwiek w przeszłości. Uznał, że mógłby teraz właściwie umrzeć, całkiem nieźle rozumiejąc w końcu Goethowskiego Fausta w spełnieniu wzywającego chwilę do wiecznego trwania. Chciałby zatrzymać ten moment, w którym odnalazł swoją własną definicję szczęścia – przedłużyć go w nieskończoność i na zawsze pozostać w nim z mężczyzną swojego życia.  
To nagłe olśnienie sprawiło, że bez reszty poddał się impulsowi. Tak, jak miliony razy wcześniej, co z reguły nie kończyło się dobrze, tym razem jednak zaufał przeczuciu, którego istnienie Catarina i Ragnor zgodnie uważali za kwestię cokolwiek dyskusyjną. Jego magia odnawiała się powoli, a obecna ilość nieznacznie tylko przekraczała poziom rezerwy, ale Magnus na podstawie poprzednich doświadczeń oszacował, że tyle powinno wystarczyć. Kawę podkradał wszak notorycznie, a nowy pomysł niewiele różnił się w ogólnych założeniach – poza tym, że czarownik nie zamierzał powtórzyć go nigdy potem.  
Odsunął nieco Aleca i skupił się na obranym celu. Jego lewa dłoń natychmiast stanęła w błękitnym ogniu, posłusznie kumulując moc w zaciśniętej pięści. Bez trudu przywołał w pamięci witrynę sklepu na Brooklynie nieopodal mieszkania i podtrzymał wizję, dopóki nie poczuł w zaciśniętych palcach łagodnych, zaokrąglonych krawędzi obszytych welurem. Płomień zgasł, a Nocny Łowca popatrzył na zaprezentowaną mu zawartość otwartego pudełeczka ze zdumieniem przechodzącym niemalże w czystą postać zgrozy, dlatego Magnus postanowił czym prędzej rozwiać jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, bo wiele wskazywało na to, że widok pierścionka realnie groził w najlepszym wypadku trwałym uszczerbkiem na psychice. Nabrał głębokiego oddechu i wyrecytował płynnie, miękko, z uczuciem:   
\- Alexandrze Gideonie Lightwood, czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zostaniesz moim mężem?  
Ponieważ odpowiedzią była cisza, Magnus natychmiast uciekł wzrokiem w bok, bliski zaliczenia oświadczyn do ścisłego rankingu największych głupot, jakie wpadły mu kiedykolwiek do głowy, a on w swojej bezmyślności porwał się na ich realizację w praktyce. Może powinien z urzędu o każdej tego rodzaju rewelacji powiadamiać Catarinę i opierać się na jej opinii, zamiast bez należytej konsultacji robić z siebie kretyna?  
Jeśli się dobrze zastanowić, nie było żadnego racjonalnego powodu, dla którego ledwie wyrwany ze szponów śmierci Nefilim miałby się zgodzić na ślub. Czarownik zdawał sobie sprawę, że kandydatem do jego ręki był właściwie żadnym i potwierdziłoby to całe Clave razem z połową Świata Cieni, a długą listą przeciwwskazań można by dziesięć razy owinąć cały budynek Instytutu, ale mimo to… Mimo to miał stuprocentową pewność, że Alec jest dla niego wyjątkowy, że to z nim chciałby w pełni związać swoją przyszłość i że jemu jedynemu w skali całego swojego wieloletniego życia pragnął zadać to szczególne pytanie, w duchu modląc się o „tak”. I najwidoczniej grubo przeliczając się w gęstwinie wybujałych wyobrażeń o ślubnych kobiercach, tortach weselnych i apartamentach dla nowożeńców.  
\- Och, to znaczy… – bąknął wymijająco, zawiedziony i bardzo kiepsko swój zawód tuszujący. Coś mówiło mu, że łatwiej byłoby prawdopodobnie ukryć słonia w publicznej toalecie niż jego rozczarowanie w tej chwili. – Wybacz. Wiem, że to nagłe. Chciałbym tylko… Dam ci czas do namysłu, dobrze? Bez pośpiechu i tak dużo, jak to konieczne. Zastanów się nad tym po prostu i…  
\- Zgadzam… się…  
Magnus spojrzał na niego, stanowczo zbyt zaskoczony, żeby zrobić cokolwiek bardziej zaawansowanego technicznie niż gapienie się z otwartymi ustami. W żadnym razie nie wyglądał wówczas jak mężczyzna szczęśliwie wychodzący ze stanu kawalerstwa, ale sam ze sobą zdążył już ustalić, że jest marnym materiałem na wzorcowego małżonka. I że w zasadzie czuje się rozgrzeszony z tytułu posiadania podobnie nieszablonowego wybranka, który moment dezorientacji wykorzystał na to, by usiąść mu okrakiem na kolanach i objąć za szyję.  
\- Tak… Zgadzam się… – powtórzył z uśmiechem i rozjaśnionymi ciepłym blaskiem oczami, choć głos nadal miał zardzewiały. – Poślubię cię… Magnusie Bane…  
Czarownik rozpromienił się. Gdyby nie zasadnicza niedyspozycja powiązana ściśle z uszkodzonym prawym ramieniem i znaczącym ubytkiem magii, natychmiast wybiegłby na zewnątrz i tańczył z radości na Moście Brooklyńskim, próbując tę i wszystkie pobliskie galaktyki poinformować, że miłość jego życia przyjęła oświadczyny. Wydobył pierścionek z pudełka i z nabożną czcią wsunął go na serdeczny palec Aleca. Przez kilka minut wspólnie wpatrywali się w trzy drobniutkie szafiry wtopione gładko w złotą powierzchnię obrączki, zjednoczeni w porównywalnym niedowierzaniu i milczącej kontemplacji swoich zaręczyn. Chłód złota przyjemnie kontrastował z ciepłem dłoni Nocnego Łowcy na jego policzku, a pocałunek smakował obietnicą szczęścia. Ciszę przerwał dopiero szept Aleca, z widoczną lubością wypróbowującego na języku nowe określenia:  
\- Mój Magnus… Mój narzeczony… Mój… mąż…  
\- Zastanawiam się, jak wyjaśnię to moim przyszłym teściom – zamruczał w odpowiedzi czarownik, kładąc się na pościeli i ostrożnie, powoli pociągając Aleca na siebie. – Szczególnie Maryse. Ostatecznie powiedziałem kiedyś, że nie interesuje mnie jej bez wątpienia nieznośny bachor, a teraz staję przed obowiązkiem poinformowania jej, że z tymże właśnie bachorem wezmę ślub.  
\- Bachorem?... Nieznośnym?... – spytał zdumiony Nefilim.  
\- To było dawno i w niesympatycznych okolicznościach, groszku. Twoja matka należała wtedy do Kręgu i usiłowała morderstwem rodziny bezbronnych wilkołaków usprawiedliwiać budowanie lepszego świata dla ciebie. Na szczęście okazało się, że nie jest to warunek konieczny do spełnienia i bez masowego mordu twój świat też jakoś sobie poradzi.  
Alec pokiwał tylko głową z uśmiechem i pocałował go w ten szczególny sposób, który nieodmiennie podnosił mu ciśnienie, pozostawiał umysł w stanie kompletnej pustki i redukował ilość wolnej przestrzeni w spodniach. Magnus nigdy nie wyszedł z podziwu, jak wiele Nocny Łowca potrafił mu powiedzieć, nie wymawiając w istocie ani słowa.  
„Kocham cię.” „Potrzebuję cię.” „Pragnę cię.” „Pożądam cię.”  
\- Alec… Twój lekarz… – zaczął chaotycznie Magnus, bo usta Nocnego Łowcy rozpraszały do tego stopnia, że z trudem składał nawet zdania proste. – Twoje rany… Masz ograniczać… ruszanie się… i… – Dłoń wsunięta pod koszulkę podziałała na jego mózg jak twardy reset, a namiętność skryta na dnie niebieskich oczu wyglądała jak ewidentne zaproszenie do praktycznego przećwiczenia nocy poślubnej. Czarownik nie dysponował nawet ćwiercią samozaparcia potrzebnego do odmówienia mu, zwłaszcza gdy zachrypnięty głos zawibrował rozkosznie tuż przy jego uchu:  
\- To oznacza… tylko tyle, że… musisz być… dla mnie… delikatny…  
…  
Jace nawinął na widelec porcję makaronu, którego przygotowanie wymagało wlania wrzątku do tekturowego kubeczka z uwzględnieniem poziomu zaznaczonego na wewnętrznej ściance grubą, czerwoną linią. Bez wątpienia spaghetti bolognese w wersji instant nie należało do najbardziej finezyjnych dań, ale prawdopodobnie nawet zlizywanie okruchów z blatu byłoby zdrowsze niż testowanie na sobie w warunkach nie laboratoryjnych czegokolwiek autorstwa Isabelle. Siedzieli we trójkę razem z Clary przy kuchennym stole, napawając się ciepłem nieskomplikowanej potrawy, która przyjemnie napełniała puste żołądki i pozwalała nie martwić się o ewentualny rozstrój albo niestrawność.  
Instytut od południa pogrążony był w ciszy przerywanej tylko od czasu do czasu czyimiś krokami lub rozmową prowadzoną niemalże szeptem, a i tak rozbrzmiewającą niczym zajadła awantura przy pełnym wykorzystaniu możliwości ludzkiego gardła. Wszyscy dorośli Nocni Łowcy zostali wezwani na pilną naradę w Idrisie celem przedyskutowania nowych faktów, jakie wyszły na jaw w związku z bitwą w Hotelu Dumort, oraz podjęcia decyzji co do kolejnych posunięć Clave. Jace nie ukrywał, że pozostawienie chorych, rannych i nieletnich bez odpowiedniej opieki i straży było jego zdaniem pomysłem bardzo kiepskim w całej rozciągłości, ale też bogate doświadczenie w tej dziedzinie sprawiło, że nawet niespecjalnie się zdziwił, gdy kompletnie zignorowano jego uwagę. Jia Penhallow oznajmiła na odchodnym, że cały budynek obłożono dodatkowymi zaklęciami ochronnymi i nadal są w nim Cisi Bracia, czego Jace ze wzruszeniem ramion nie skomentował, ale prewencyjnie zaczął po prostu chodzić w pełnym uzbrojeniu.  
Przeżuwając z namysłem spaghetti, zastanowił się luźno, czy Clary nie dałaby się namówić na nocną wycieczkę napędzanym demoniczną energią motocyklem Sinclaira, który stał wciąż w Sanktuarium i właściwie prosił się o wykorzystanie go w zgodzie z jego pierwotnym przeznaczeniem. Pretekst odstawienia maszyny do siedziby klanu wydał mu się perfekcyjnym wytłumaczeniem dla niewinnej przejażdżki, a ostatecznie w całym Instytucie nie było teraz nikogo, kto mógłby mu tego zabronić. W pobitewnym chaosie udało mu się uniknąć powrotu pod pieczę Cichych Braci, a świeżo odzyskana wolność prawie wołała o zrobienie z niej jakiegoś ciekawego użytku. Otwierał właśnie usta, by zaproponować beztroski wypad i dwie przyjemne rundki nad całym Nowym Jorkiem, kiedy w ciszy nieoczekiwanie rozległ się dźwięk dzwonu u bram. Isabelle wyprostowała się z widelcem zawieszonym w połowie drogi do uszminkowanych na karminowo ust.  
\- Dorośli zdążyli wybyć – mruknęła z błyskiem niezdrowej fascynacji w oczach, odkładając porcję spaghetti z powrotem do swojego kubka i do reszty tracąc zainteresowanie jedzeniem.  
\- A jedynym pełnoletnim gospodarzem Instytutu jest Alec – dodała Clary, która najwyraźniej potrafiła już bezbłędnie wychwytywać tok myślenia rodzeństwa Lightwoodów i nie miała nic przeciwko, by do niego dołączyć.  
\- Czyli oczywiście dla nieskazitelnej czystości sumienia idziemy się upewnić, że Alec nadal jest nieprzytomny, a potem i tak otworzymy bramę – podsumował z szerokim uśmiechem Jace, podnosząc się już z krzesła.  
Doskonale pamiętał, którędy iść, żeby dotrzeć do nowego tymczasowego pokoju brata. Wielokrotnie zaglądał tam, gdy sprawdzał, jak miewa się nie tylko jego parabatai, ale też Magnus Bane. Czarownik na stałe wprowadził się na fotel przy łóżku ukochanego Nocnego Łowcy, przy czym nie zanosiło się, by miał w najbliższej przyszłości zmienić swoje obecne miejsce bytowania i obrane w tym celu lokum niezależnie od tego, kto przychodził go do tego nakłaniać. Jace słyszał plotki, że Magnus utracił całą magię, kiedy użył steli do wykreślenia na Alecu iratze, co bezpośrednio ocaliło chłopcu życie. Przy okazji pierwszej wizyty podziękował mu za to, jednak na odpowiedź w postaci przenikliwego, przeraźliwie smutnego spojrzenia zdecydowanie nie był przygotowany. Magnus miał oczy kota, ale w jego wzroku czaiło się znacznie więcej bólu niż Jace widywał w oczach Churcha, któremu ktoś przez przypadek nastąpił na ogon.  
\- Dlaczego sądzisz, że jesteś mi winien podziękowania, Jace’ie Lightwood? Dlaczego zwracasz się do mnie tak, jakbyśmy byli równi? Przez wieki Nocni Łowcy uważali, że Podziemni egzystują wyłącznie po to, by im służyć i to właśnie ta pokorna przydatność stanowiła wyznacznik tolerowania naszego istnienia. W myśl tej zasady powinienem był bodaj odciąć sobie głowę, byleby tylko uratować jednego z was, bo życie Nefilim zawsze miało większą wartość niż życie Podziemnego. To powinność, za którą nie oczekuje się wyrazów wdzięczności, i po spełnieniu której należy odejść, dopóki znów nie będzie się potrzebnym. – Umilkł i popatrzył na Aleca z przygnębieniem i niewypowiedzianą tęsknotą.  
Jace zrozumiał gorycz, która sączyła się ze słów Magnusa jak wyciąg z piołunu. Pozbawiony magii Wysoki Czarownik Brooklynu był z punktu widzenia Clave bezużyteczny i razem z mocą znikł ostatni powód, dla którego akceptowano jego obecność przy Alecu. Dopóki liczono się z nieocenionymi zdolnościami Magnusa, na jego powszechnie potępiany związek z Nefilim zerkano przez palce. Teraz natomiast sytuacja obróciła się na zdecydowaną niekorzyść czarownika i Jace nie wątpił, że w obliczu ostatnich rewelacji co bardziej wyrywni Nocni Łowcy przypuścili frontalny atak, szykanując go, a być może również grożąc mu rozdzieleniem z Alekiem. Incydenty takie jak ten błyskawicznie przypominały mu, dlaczego przejawiał czasami iście patologiczny stosunek do tradycji Clave i czemu tyle wysiłku wkładał w złośliwe robienie im wszystkiego na przekór.  
\- Każde życie ma tę samą wartość i dlatego dziękuję ci, że ryzykowałeś własnym, żeby uchronić mojego brata od śmierci – odpowiedział w końcu, usiłując nie zdradzić swojego gniewu. – Jesteśmy sobie równi, Magnusie. Zawsze byliśmy. Poza tym Alec cię pokochał. Wybrał cię, a tego rodzaju decyzje należą wyłącznie do kręgu ścisłych zainteresowań pary i nie powinien w nie ingerować nikt z zewnątrz. Także ja, choć pozwolę sobie w tym miejscu zaznaczyć, że szanuję i w pełni popieram jego wybór, a gratis udzielam wam ponadto swojego błogosławieństwa – dodał z właściwą sobie niepokornością, przyjmując słaby uśmiech Magnusa za oznakę rozluźnienia i odzyskania choć części spokoju ducha.  
Kolejne rozmowy były znacznie lżejsze i przyjemniejsze, jakby z czarownika zdjęto niewiarygodny ciężar. Również teraz Jace szykował się na krótką wymianę zdań w przyjaznej atmosferze, zanim nie odnotuje braku zmian w stanie Aleca i nie pogna do bram, wiedziony ciekawością powodów, dla których ktoś przybył do Instytutu i czy ma to jakiś związek z nieobecnością większości Nefilim. Z marszu zapukał do drzwi, nacisnął klamkę i wszedł, a tylko ułamki sekund zajęło mu zrozumienie, dlaczego czekanie na odpowiedź z wnętrza pokoju jest takim dobrze widzianym zwyczajem.  
\- Na Anioła! – zawołał tylko, po czym błyskawicznie odwrócił się i zablokował sobą przejście. – Wybacz, Alec, ale ponieważ twoje libido na pewno zaserwowało już sobie piętnaście strzałów w tył głowy i na jakiś czas możesz się z nim pożegnać, przyjmij, proszę, wyrazy mojej najszczerszej radości z okazji twojego powrotu do pełnej formy – dodał ze śmiechem.   
Jeśli wspomnieć ostrożność, systematyczność i skrytość Aleca, to przyłapanie go z Magnusem w sytuacji niedwuznacznej w rejonach ogólnołóżkowych długo Jace uważał za mniej prawdopodobne niż lądowanie człowieka na Saturnie. Do teraz. Z pewną ulgą przyjmował fakt, że dzwon nie rozległ się kwadrans później, bo widok przybranego brata bez koszulki całującego z pasją całkowicie jeszcze ubranego czarownika dawał wystarczające wyobrażenie o kierunku, w jakim zmierzał ciąg dalszy, a którego wizualizacji jego psychika mogłaby jednak nie podźwignąć. Oczywiście miał świadomość, że istniało coś takiego jak wspólne życie erotyczne Aleca i Magnusa, ale mimo wszystko preferował wiedzę niepołączoną w tym przypadku z materiałem ilustracyjnym. Krzywy uśmiech sam przylgnął do jego twarzy, jakkolwiek w poczuciu pewnego obowiązku ochrony i tak już poważnie naruszonej prywatności parabatai, z determinacją godną medalu trzymał Isabelle na długość wyciągniętej ręki, udaremniając jej zaglądanie mu przez ramię do środka. Jeden zgorszony kot i jeden Nocny Łowca uzbrojony w oręż do siania niezręcznych, zawstydzających żartów przez najbliższe pół roku Jace uznał za dostateczne pokłosie wparowania do pokoju bez układnego poczekania na odpowiedź.   
\- Cieszy nas twoje ozdrowienie, naprawdę – rzucił przez ramię, z rozbawieniem obserwując kątem oka, jak Alec z twarzą przypominającą kolorem szminkę Izzy sięga po koszulkę i stara się ją założyć, choć za pewne utrudnienie można by poczytywać objęcia czarownika i jego z trudem tłumiony śmiech. – Z racji tego, że stopień zaangażowania w odbudowywanie zażyłości z Magnusem ograniczył twoją podzielność uwagi, pozwól, że nadrobimy te zaległości. Ktoś dzwoni do bramy, a ty jesteś tutaj jedynym pełnoletnim Lightwoodem. Wszyscy dorośli Nocni Łowcy albo pojechali na naradę do Alicante, albo leżą w Infirmerii i nie zapowiada się, żeby mieli samodzielnie podrapać się w nos, a co dopiero otworzyć, tak więc czynienie honorów pana domu spada na ciebie.  
…  
Alec miał od tej pory do końca życia po pięć razy upewniać się, czy zaryglował wszystkie drzwi i okna, zanim da się uwieść spojrzeniu Magnusa i osoba czarownika pochłonie go tak bardzo, że przeoczyłby nawet wybuch bomby jądrowej dwie przecznice dalej. Przypuszczał, że nigdy jeszcze nie był tak zażenowany i uroczyście ślubował samemu sobie dołożyć wszelkich starań, by zredukować ilość następnych tego typu traum do zera.  
Teraz tymczasem pocierał nerwowo rękaw krzykliwie turkusowego swetra Magnusa i peszył go nawet fakt, że musiał się ubrać w jego rzeczy, ponieważ do dyspozycji miał tylko własne bokserki i koszulkę, a resztę garderoby zostawiono w zdemolowanym przez Sinclaira pokoju. W drodze na dół potykał się, choć wzrok wbijał w swoje stopy, więc teoretycznie powinien mieć całkowitą kontrolę nad gruntem. Uszczypliwym uwagom Jace’a zawdzięczał pomyłkę w procedurze otwierania wejściowych drzwi Instytutu i kiedy myślał już, że gorzej nie będzie, niemalże spadł ze schodów prowadzących na żwirową ścieżkę, a ocalił go tylko niezawodny refleks siostry. Gdyby ktoś dał mu wybór, Alec życzyłby sobie do odwołania zapaść się pod ziemię.  
Natłok silnych przeżyć odzywał mu się w potylicy tępym bólem, wyraźnie sygnalizując koherencję między intensywnymi bodźcami z zewnątrz i szumem wypełniającym po brzegi czaszkę. Alec wiedział oczywiście, że nie w ten sposób powinno się spędzać pierwszą godzinę po wybudzeniu z dwudniowej śpiączki i tygodniu poprzedzających ją ekscesów z pogranicza życia i śmierci. Obecny przebieg rekonwalescencji mógł zdradzać jakiegoś rodzaju masochistyczne skłonności, o posiadanie których Nocny Łowca nigdy się nie podejrzewał, miał jednak ogromną nadzieję, że u bram nie spotka wysłanników Sebastiana korzystających z okazji do przejęcia Instytutu pod nieobecność większości Nefilim. Głowa chyba pękłaby mu na pół od nadmiaru zmartwień, doznań i trosk, jeszcze zanim ktokolwiek by go zaatakował.  
Zadrżał częściowo z powodu zimnego, wieczornego wiatru, a częściowo z obaw o nieoczekiwaną inwazję Mrocznych Nocnych Łowców. W takim przypadku koszmarna turkusowość swetra i żałośnie podwinięte nogawki siwych, stanowczo zbyt wąskich spodni Magnusa byłyby najmniejszym problemem. Na skinienie jego ręki furta posłusznie się uchyliła, wpuszczając na dziedziniec przed Instytutem Simona, Cherry i wspartego na jej ramieniu Raphaela. Choć na widok znajomych wampirów powinien się rozluźnić, paradoksalnie spiął się znacznie bardziej – nie tylko przez wzgląd na zaprezentowanie się gościom na modłę znacznie odbiegającą od modowych standardów Clave. Wyczuwał w Dzieciach Nocy coś tak niewyobrażalnie złowróżbnego, że musiał na chwilę przymknąć oczy i wziąć kilka uspokajających oddechów, zanim mógł przemówić:  
\- Um… – zaczął niezręcznie, z trudem ignorując gardło piekące tak, jakby ktoś wciąż przystawiał do niego nóż. – Nie ma… dorosłych Nocnych Łowców, więc… jeśli chcielibyście coś im…  
\- Oczywiście, że ich nie ma – przerwał mu oschle Raphael. – Mam zwiadowców, bo lubię dużo wiedzieć. Przyszliśmy właśnie dlatego teraz, że Instytut opustoszał i zostali w nim tylko ci, z którymi chcemy porozmawiać.  
Raphael Santiago zgrzytał, zamiast mówić, a jego ogólna kondycja nadal pozostawiała wiele do życzenia. Alec po niepewnych, niezgrabnych ruchach poznał, że wampir cierpi z powodu nienastawionych, źle zrośniętych kości – na jednej z nóg właściwie nie mógł ustać, a pozycję pionową utrzymywał wyłącznie dzięki wydatnej pomocy córki. Zaniepokoiło go to rażące zaniedbanie, bo Raphael nie sprawiał nigdy wrażenia lekkoducha, który zlekceważyłby wagę prawidłowej regeneracji, a poza nieprzyjemnymi perspektywami ponownego łamania kończyn i składania ich od nowa, Nefilim dostrzegł też brak jednego kła. Kimkolwiek był ten, który mu to zrobił, musiał doskonale wiedzieć, że pomimo nadzwyczajnych zdolności do odnowy istniały pewne ograniczenia i należały do nich między innymi kły, które raz wybite nie odrastały, na zawsze utrudniając Dziecku Nocy pożywianie się. Nie bez przesady mógł określić aktualny stan Raphaela jako opłakany, a choć każdy centymetr kwadratowy jego ciała nosił wyraźne ślady brutalnej walki, wampir ani na moment nie tracił swojego charakterystycznego rezonu. Alec nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że Raphael Santiago potrafiłby kpić i patrzeć na wszystkich z góry nawet, gdyby stał na dnie Wielkiego Kanionu Kolorado i wykrwawiał się przy tym na śmierć.   
\- O czym więc… chcecie… rozmawiać?... – zapytał, podświadomie bardziej niż odpowiedzi lękając się odciągania w czasie momentu jej uzyskania.  
\- Sinclair popełnił samobójstwo – powiedział cicho Simon.  
W jego tonie czuć było, że desperacko starał się przekazać tę wiadomość najdelikatniej, jak to możliwe, cała ta subtelność na niewiele się jednak zdała. Alecowi pociemniało w oczach i na kilka upiornych sekund jego błędnik stracił rozeznanie w pionach i poziomach otaczających go płaszczyzn. Gdy ostatnie mroczki uległy rozproszeniu, zwracając mu ostrość widzenia, zorientował się, że kierunek mniej więcej wertykalny zachował wyłącznie dzięki Magnusowi otaczającemu go ramieniem w pasie. Odetchnął ciężko i spróbował stanąć na własnych nogach.  
\- Co się… z nimi… stało?... – wyjąkał słabo, nie do końca dowierzając stabilności swoich kończyn i wciąż w dużej mierze polegając na sile podtrzymującego go czarownika.  
…  
Jace pojął fatalne w skutkach niedoinformowanie szybciej niż ktokolwiek z pozostałych. Magnus i Alec nie wiedzieli o tym, co spotkało Featherdarka. W przypadku czarownika żaden z członków Clave nie pokusił się o pobieżne chociażby zreferowanie okoliczności zakończenia bitwy i jej następstw, co do Aleca zaś… Ledwie się przebudził i ból w jego spojrzeniu tylko utwierdził Jace’a w przekonaniu, że tak ponure wieści powinny zaczekać i nie spadać na niego z mocą fortepianu wyrzuconego z dziesiątego piętra tuż po tym, jak szczęśliwie wrócił między żywych.  
Teraz jednak było już za późno na odwoływanie się do boskiego taktu i apelowanie do przewrotnego losu o zmiłowanie, dlatego Jace z przygnębieniem i z konieczności podjął się niezbędnych wyjaśnień. Uzupełnianie luk w wiedzy okazało się bolesne tak samo jak mentalny powrót do tamtych wydarzeń i przeżywanie śmierci Featherdarka raz jeszcze, a jedynie dzięki ogromnemu opanowaniu zdołał doprowadzić tę historię do jej nieszczęśliwego końca. Od punktu odejścia z Hotelu, opowieść przejął Raphael:  
\- Resztę nocy spędziliśmy na przenoszeniu zwłok naszych braci do jednej z dolnych sal. Należyty pogrzeb mogliśmy wyprawić dopiero kolejnej nocy, bo większość z nas odniosła zbyt rozległe rany i nie podołalibyśmy temu zadaniu bezpośrednio po walce. Ja sam ledwie przetrwałem, a wiele młodszych wampirów nadal jeszcze nie ma sił, żeby się podnieść. Sinclair pomógł mi się dostać do mojej krypy i przeprosił mnie, wychodząc. Nie rozumiałem, co miał na myśli, dopóki o zmierzchu nie obudziła mnie zapłakana Anabelle. Powiedziała, że o świcie Sinclair zabrał ciało Featherdarka i wyszedł na zewnątrz. – Potrząsnął ponuro głową. – Dopiero wtedy dotarło do mnie, że przeprosił, bo zdecydował się opuścić mnie i spłonąć żywcem, żeby dołączyć do Featherdarka. Przeprosił, ale nie oczekiwał wybaczenia za to, że wybrał śmierć i zostawił nas w czarnej godzinie nadciągającej wojny. Po prostu pożegnał się i nikt już nie mógł go zatrzymać. Nie dało się temu zapobiec. Przykro mi.  
\- To… naturalne… – Głos Aleca jednocześnie drżał i tchnął siłą wyrażającą się z tą nadzwyczajną stanowczością, którą Jace dobrze kojarzył i którą słyszał za każdym razem, gdy jego parabatai przezwyciężał smutek, żeby powiedzieć coś pokrzepiającego na przekór wszechogarniającej rozpaczy. – Oni obaj… nie mieli nigdy… ojca… lepszego niż ty…  
\- Choć biorąc pod uwagę to, że biologiczni rodzice nastawali na ich życie, wypędzili ich i upozorowali ich śmierć, a wampirza matka od początku traktowała obu jak swój prywatny plac zabaw, nie da się ukryć, że nie miałeś zbyt dużej konkurencji – dodał czarownik i Jace zareagował na tę uwagę uśmiechem, który pojawił mu się znienacka na twarzy zupełnie wbrew powadze sytuacji.  
Zobaczył teraz bardzo wyraźnie, że Magnusa i Raphaela łączyło coś w rodzaju nie pozwalającego się ująć słowami porozumienia, które regulowało poziom nieprzystojnych docinków i wyznaczało ramy zgryźliwych komentarzy w okolicznościach na pierwszy rzut oka zupełnie na to nieodpowiednich. Wampir odpowiedział jedynie lekko uniesionymi kącikami ust, ale Jace wyczuwał w tym geście wyraz docenienia udanej próby rozluźnienia atmosfery. Kulejąc Raphael podszedł do Aleca, a wszyscy zgromadzeni dopiero teraz dostrzegli wysokie, kamienne naczynie w jego dłoniach.   
\- Faerie są znacznie lepsze w rękodzielnictwie, ale wprowadzenie stanu wojny z Jasnym Dworem nieco skomplikowało kwestię zamówień u ich rzemieślników. Na szczęście posiłkowaliśmy się niespodziewanie dobrą komitywą z likantropami i Bat skontaktował nas z utalentowaną, dyskretną wilkołaczką. To ona wykonała urnę i umieściła na niej imiona. Poleciliśmy wykuć zarówno te, które otrzymali przy narodzinach, jak i te, które nadała im Camille.  
\- Przesypaliśmy tutaj ich popioły – uzupełnił Simon i w jednej chwili brzmiał znów jak prawowity władca wampirów, który przybył do Instytutu z oficjalną delegaturą swojego gatunku. – Featherdark i Sinclair byli jednymi z nas tak samo, jak jednymi z was. Wiemy, że prochy Nocnych Łowców wedle tradycji składa się w Mieście Kości, choć wiemy również, że Clave nie darzyło ich szczególną sympatią i wolałoby chyba pokłonić się w pas Lucyferowi niż zezwolić na złożenie doczesnych szczątków przodka Lightwoodów i ostatniego Waylanda obok szlachetnych prochów wszystkich wzorowych nefilimskich ascendentów. To dlatego swoją prośbę przedkładamy Alexandrowi Gideonowi Lightwoodowi, w świetle Prawa jedynej obecnie jednostce decyzyjnej w nowojorskim Instytucie. – Skłonił przed Alekiem głowę tak, że jeszcze bardziej przypominał ambasadora przedstawiającego najwyższej wagi sprawę w trakcie formalnego spotkania z dygnitarzem innej istotnej organizacji. Gdyby Jace był osobą trzecią, z pewnością byłby święcie przekonany, że ci dwaj w ogóle się nie znają, a już na pewno nie na tyle, żeby jeden z niejakimi sukcesami podrywał siostrę drugiego przy jego nieznacznej, ale czujnej akceptacji. – Czy istnieje sposób na to, by Featherdark i Sinclair spoczęli w miejscu należnym im z racji urodzenia bez popadnięcia przy tym w otwarty konflikt z Clave?  
\- Tak… – zadeklarował bez namysłu Alec, a rozeznając się już w stałości i słowności brata, Jace oczami wyobraźni zobaczył natychmiast nielegalną wyprawę do Cichego Miasta z przyświecającą im misją przemycenia urny do krypt. – Tak, postaram się… o umieszczenie popiołów… w Mieście Kości… bez wiedzy Clave…  
\- Znam Cichego Brata, który zabierze je i nie będzie zadawał niepotrzebnych pytań – rzekł Magnus, a Jace przyjął to z niejakim zawodem, bo wizja szmuglowania prochów Sinclaira i Featherdarka zaczynała mu się podobać.  
Raphael skinął im głową z wdzięcznością i powierzył urnę Alecowi. Nawet nie uwzględniając mizernych sił jego parabatai, który ugiął się nieznacznie pod jej ciężarem, Jace w myślach dodał do siebie rozmiary i wagę siwego granitu użytego jako materiał do wykonania popielnicy, co suma summarum skłoniło go do przejęcia urny. Uznał, że doszło już do formalnego przekazania prochów, a teraz lepiej było uniknąć niezręczności związanych ze zbieraniem pary spopielonych wampirów z trawnika, na jakim niechybnie znaleźliby się za sprawą osłabienia Aleca, który ledwie trzymał się na nogach i bez obciążenia w postaci kamiennego naczynia.  
Z bliska Jace mógł przyjrzeć się urnie dokładniej. Wyglądała jak profilowany kielich na niewysokiej nóżce z zatrzaśniętą pokrywą i uchwytami wystylizowanymi na wywinięte anielskie skrzydła. W ramce z przodu wykuto drobnym, misternym krojem pisma, który wypełniono następnie opalizującą, czarną pastą:  
Fabian Alexander Lightwood. Marant Featherdark.  
Charles Christian Wayland. Ragan Sinclair.  
„I w śmierci chłód  
Pójdę z miłości  
By wspólny był grób  
I popiół, i kości.”  
\- Oczywiście nie da się ukryć, że dzwoniliśmy do bram i zwróciliśmy na siebie uwagę wszystkich obecnych w Instytucie Nocnych Łowców i Cichych Braci – powiedział Simon, stając się znów bardziej Simonem, który chodził do szkoły z Clary, niż Simonem, który został przywódcą wampirów. – Oficjalnie zatem przyjmijmy, że powodem naszej wizyty jest poinformowanie Clave o wyborach w obrębie władz klanu. Moim zastępcą mianuję Raphaela Santiago, a do przedstawicielstwa w Radzie oddelegowuję Cherry Alvarado. Proszę o podanie tych ustaleń do wiadomości publicznej – dodał, wymieniając z Isabelle spojrzenie, które chyba jedynie ona mogła w pełni zrozumieć, bo kiwnęła mu głową z zaczepnym uśmiechem.  
Audiencja dobiegła końca. Wampiry odwróciły się gotowe odejść i wtopić niezauważenie w mrok nocy, jaka zdążyła tymczasem zapaść nad Nowym Jorkiem, gdy w ciemności rozjaśnianej blaskiem ulicznych latarń dostrzegli Raphaela, który cofnął się w otwartej bramie. Obrzucił Magnusa pełnym wyższości spojrzeniem. Biła z niego wyniosła radość i satysfakcja mające najprawdopodobniej ścisły związek z bardzo określonymi powodami do samozadowolenia.  
\- Byłbym zapomniał, Bane – syknął tonem sugerującym, że bynajmniej nie zapomniał, ale formułując myśl w ten sposób robił większe wrażenie i bardziej denerwował adresata, a na tym zazwyczaj bardzo mu zależało. – To ja zalałem swoją krwią poderżnięte gardło twojego Nefilim i nie ukrywam, że tylko to ocaliło go od błyskawicznego zgonu. Kiedyś ty zwróciłeś mi rodzinę, dlatego teraz ja zwróciłem ci kogoś, na kim zależy ci równie mocno, jak mnie na mojej matce i braciach. Swój dług wobec ciebie uważam tym samym za spłacony.  
Nie kontemplując śmiechu Magnusa i kwitując go jedynie drwiącym spojrzeniem, Raphael z wyszukaną niedbałością machnął im ręką, ruszając za Simonem i Cherry. Wpół kroku zatrzymało go zapamiętałe wołanie czarownika, które w połączeniu z energicznym wymachiwaniem ręką Aleca zaskoczyło wszystkich wystarczająco, by także wampir odwrócił się z wyrafinowaną obojętnością oczekując wyjaśnień. Jace również osłupiał, zwłaszcza, że rozpoznawał już u brata tę szczególną minę, która wskazywała na to, że zaraz dzięki Magnusowi będzie się musiał wyjątkowo wstydzić albo gęsto tłumaczyć. W tym przypadku okazało się, że jedno i drugie, gdy roześmiany czarownik zawołał do Raphaela:  
\- Zaręczyliśmy się! Przyjął moje oświadczyny! A jeśli będziesz dla mnie miły, to zaproszę cię na nasz ślub!  
\- Och – odpowiedział tylko zaskoczony wampir, po czym prychnął, wykrzywiając złośliwie wargi. – To szalenie miłe z twojej strony, że mnie ostrzegasz. Postaram się wzbić na wyżyny nieznośności, byleby tylko nie mieć nic wspólnego z twoim weselem – dodał i znikł w ciemności, jakby sam był z niej stworzony.  
Twarz Aleca przybierała w międzyczasie coraz głębszy odcień czerwieni i Jace przysiągłby, że na najnowszą paletę barw nawet Clary nie znalazłaby fachowych określeń. Niezbyt przejęta skrajnym zażenowaniem brata pragnącego teraz jedynie stać się niewidzialnym, Isabelle niemal wyrwała mu ramię z obręczy barkowej, gdy przyciągnęła sobie jego dłoń pod oczy.  
\- Pokazuj! – zakomenderowała, poddając następnie pierścionek zaręczynowy dokładnej wzrokowej inspekcji. – Prawdziwy! – orzekła wreszcie tonem znawcy szacującego najwyraźniej wartość oświadczyn na podstawie znaku probierczego wybitego na złocie, po czym w niczym nieskrępowanej euforii porwała Aleca w ramiona. – Tak się cieszę! Od razu wiedziałam! Na Anioła, od razu wiedziałam, żeby cię zabrać na urodzinowe przyjęcie Prezesa Miau! Od samego początku miałam rację! – szczebiotała entuzjastycznie, kontynuując ściskanie brata tak, że zmiażdżenie mu wnętrzności pozostawało tylko kwestią czasu.  
\- Gratuluję! – Clary ze śmiechem przytuliła mocno czarownika, a oczy lśniły jej niekłamanym zachwytem.  
Dopiero teraz Jace dostrzegł, jak bardzo dziewczyna jest z nim zżyta i jak niewątpliwą czułością bliskiego krewniaka darzy ją Magnus. Na pewno była kimś niezmiernie ważnym dla czarownika obserwującego jej dorastanie i czuwającego nad nią z daleka – może pewnego rodzaju namiastką rodziny, na pewno zaś osobą, którą bardzo chciałoby się widzieć na swoim weselu i z którą chciałoby się dzielić radość najpiękniejszego dnia w swoim życiu. Jace z reguły nie przepadał za podobnie przesłodzonymi scenami, ale teraz z niejakim zdumieniem odkrył, że nie ma nic przeciwko, by ten nastrój utrzymał się jak najdłużej.   
\- To cudownie, że się pobierzecie! – kontynuowała Clary. – Będziesz w czerni i złocie wyglądał jeszcze bardziej oszałamiająco niż zazwyczaj! Powiedz mi tylko, skąd właściwie wytrzasnąłeś taki śliczny pierścionek? Przecież nie wyściubiłeś nosa z Instytutu ani na sekundę!  
W odpowiedzi czarownik uniósł tylko dłoń i wskazał z uśmiechem na maleńki błękitny płomyk jarzący się na koniuszku jego palca. Jace rozpromienił się, zanim zapanował nad swoją zdradziecką mimiką. Oczywiście cieszył się jego związkiem z Alekiem, ale posiadanie za szwagra potężnego czarownika było perspektywą znacznie bardziej ekscytującą. Nieoczekiwanie odnalazł w sobie pokłady ogromnego ciepła i radości na myśl o ich ślubie. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak w ogóle zorganizować tego rodzaju ceremonię, bo Magnus i Alec w kilku istotnych punktach bardzo odbiegali od przyjętych przez Nefilim norm, ale mimo wszystko to było takie… właściwe.  
\- Magnusie, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że… – zaczął.  
\- …jeśli skrzywdzę twojego brata, rozerwiesz mnie na strzępy, którymi udekorujesz następnie choinkę przed Rockefeller Center? – dokończył z krzywym uśmiechem czarownik.  
\- Och, nie – odparł wesoło Jace. – Jeśli go skrzywdzisz, pierwsza dopadłaby cię Izzy, a po niej nie ma co zbierać. Ja chciałem się tylko upewnić, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że krew Nefilim jest dominująca, w związku z czym to ty przyjmiesz nazwisko Aleca, a nie on twoje?   
\- O, naprawdę? – Magnus pochylił się do przyszłego małżonka, który zdołał się chyba wyrwać jakimś cudem Isabelle planującej już oprawę muzyczną wesela i aktualnie dosyć desperacko szukał schronienia w ramionach swojego narzeczonego, jako że opcja całkowitego zniknięcia leżała poza jego możliwościami. – Groszku, ładnie mi będzie z twoim nazwiskiem? Myślisz, że pasuje do imienia? I jest odpowiednio chwytliwe, żeby przekonywało klientów o moim profesjonalizmie i genialności?   
Alec skomentował to udręczonym burczeniem, którego sens mógł wyłapać jedynie Magnus, ale najwyraźniej nie miał z tym najmniejszych problemów, bo zaśmiał się bezgłośnie i złożył na jego ustach miękki, czuły pocałunek. Isabelle nabierała rozpędu w kształtowaniu wizji dekoracyjnych, a Clary z zapałem proponowała, że wykona własnoręcznie zaproszenia ślubne, byleby czarownik przygotował dla niej listę gości. Jace uznał, że podoba mu się ten radosny chaos, a Alec z twarzą wtuloną ufnie w szyję wybranka do złudzenia przypomina mu Featherdarka tulącego się do Sinclaira. Z lekkim uśmiechem spojrzał na trzymaną przez siebie urnę.  
Miłość, życie i śmierć, pomyślał. Miłość, życie i śmierć, a przede wszystkim mnóstwo nadziei na szczęście.  
…  
\- A więc nie żyją… – mruknęła z namysłem Catarina, szturchając bezwiednie palemkę w swoim drinku. – Strasznie smutna historia. Czułam, że to wszystko źle się skończy.  
\- Mnie za to ciężko uwierzyć, że przez tyle lat nic mi o nich nie powiedziałaś – odparł urażony Magnus, podniesioną dłonią zaopatrzoną w pusty pucharek zamawiając u kelnera powtórkę wypitego koktajlu. – Widziałaś, jak Camille zabija i zmienia w wampiry parę zakazanych kochanków-parabatai i nawet słowa o nich nie pisnęłaś.  
\- Nie nabierzesz mnie na tę udawaną pretensję – odparła z uśmiechem. – Dotrzymywania tajemnic uczyłam się od ciebie. A poza tym spotkaliśmy się chyba, żeby porozmawiać na przyjemniejsze tematy?  
\- Czyli wiesz już o zaręczynach? – spytał z nieskrywanym rozczarowaniem. – Sądziłem, że uda mi się zaskoczyć cię i w ogóle…  
\- Nikogo niczym nie zaskoczysz, jeśli powiesz to najpierw Raphaelowi Santiago. Jego sieci szpiegowskie służą też nieprzerwanemu przepływowi plotek, dlatego nie wiem, czy w Świecie Cieni pozostał ktokolwiek powyżej drugiego roku życia, kto nie wie jeszcze, że Wysoki Czarownik Brooklynu zamierza pobrać się z Nocnym Łowcą – zaśmiała się serdecznie na widok jego zawiedzionej miny. – To dosyć rewolucyjne wieści, a takie rozchodzą się najszybciej i docierają nawet do uszu zapracowanych pielęgniarek. Magnusie?  
Kiedy spoważniała, czarownik podniósł na nią wzrok wbity do tej pory w opróżnioną szklankę i oderwał się od myśli o odpłaceniu Raphaelowi z nawiązką za brak dyskrecji. Catarina położyła dłoń na jego obandażowanym ręku, w którym z wolna odzyskiwał czucie.  
\- Magnusie, czy wiesz, że dawno temu Raphael i Ragnor założyli się, jak długo potrwa twój związek z Nefilim? Raphael dawał ci dwa dni, twierdząc przy tym, że to jego najbardziej optymistyczna prognoza.  
\- O, to przemiłe z ich strony. I takie bardzo w ich stylu. Czy Ragnor obstawiał termin wykraczający poza dwadzieścia cztery godziny?  
Catarina uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Ragnor odpowiedział wtedy, że nie jest w stanie przewidzieć dokładnej daty, ale że jego zdaniem poślubisz tego Nocnego Łowcę. A ja od samego początku mu wierzyłam. Mówił mi, że szczęście przybiera różne formy i dlatego tak ciężko je znaleźć, ale tobie mimo wszystko się udało. Tylko potrzebujesz czasu, żeby to w pełni zrozumieć.  
Magnus objął przyjaciółkę zdrowym ramieniem, a w myślach przyobiecał Ragnorowi zemstę za wzruszanie go z zaświatów i za to, że nie doczekał chwili, w której wygrałby ten swój głupi zakład. Zielony dupek… Na pewno skrytykowałby wystrój sali, muzykę, poczęstunek, pogodę i scenerię, ale Magnus i tak chciałby móc go zaprosić na swoje wesele i znosić jego potworne marudzenie przez całą noc.  
Catarina otarła mu policzki serwetką i poklepała po ramieniu z nową werwą.  
\- Pamiętasz? Kiedyś zmusiłeś mnie do telefonicznego odwoływania cię z randki z Alekiem, co ostatecznie skończyło się interwencją w klubie, gdzie grasowała niedoświadczona, młoda wilkołaczka. A ja zgodziłam się wyłącznie pod warunkiem, że jeśli mimo wszystko ci się uda, zostanę druhną. Teraz więc lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś zaprosił mnie tu na drinka z pytaniem o to właśnie, bo zaczęłam już wybierać sukienkę w odcieniach złota i nie zamierzam się w niej pojawić na twoim ślubie w żadnej innej roli.

KONIEC


End file.
